Shadows Within
by Razzleteddy
Summary: After that terrible night and the ripple that followed. Each member of the Kaiba family now must find a way to deal with the after effects that Baiko had caused and find light at the end of the tunnel they yearn. (a S/J pairing.)
1. Repercussions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: This story takes place where the first story left off (Cry Of Echoes) I recommend you read that story first before you start, so you'll get a better understanding on what's going one in this story. Thanks!

**Warning!** Strong content **will** be featured here. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat, this story will contain very strong content. You have been warned! Thanks. Also story will feature a S/J pairing. – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Joey wandered around his room in a dispirited state as he talked to Mr. Fields on the phone, "He needs go home and get some rest Charlie. I'm afraid he might get sick if he doesn't take a break now and then." He then sighed deeply at the sound of Mr. Fields voice, "I know you do Charlie. I'm not blaming you here or anything. I mean we all know how stubborn Seto is." He rubbed his forehead a bit roughly, "Well don't worry Charlie, if he isn't going to listen to reason then he sure as hell is going to listen to me."

He turned his head and viewed out the window, the sky outside was almost soft now with purplish blue. The day was will be over soon. He had to hurry and get ready if wanted to make it to the hospital on time, visiting hours will be over at nine. With a frown on his face, he turned his attention back to the conversation. "Listen, I better go, just park in the back of the hospital and call when you're there, okay." He smirked into the receiver, "Thanks Charlie and like I've said before, don't worry about Seto, he'll meet you there."

"Okay, bye," he hung up his cell and shoved it into his pocket, then grabbed for his light green jacket and put on. He gave one last look in the mirror before he left his room. In the hallway he saw a lighten glow reflex on the walls, the glare came from the TV no doubt.

His father was still up and probably filled with beer. He frowned more at that, he knew how his father was when he's been drinking for a few hours. Still, he creased his brow determined and preceded down the hallway. He passed the living room and was about halfway toward the door when suddenly that all familiar voice boom throughout the air.

"Joseph. Get in here."

Joey paused with a slight sigh. Damn, he was almost there too. He rubbed his forehead as he turned around and dragged his feet into the living room where his father was, "Yeah." He kept his voice even. He wasn't really in the mood for anything right now, especially from his father.

"Where the hell are you going at this time of night?"

Joey sighed again, "To the hospital," he simply said, "I'm going to stay with Mokuba tonight."

"Really, I don't think so boy." Mr. Wheeler furrowed his brow, "You're on restriction, remember," he then took a sip from a can of beer he was drinking, soon after he let out a belch.

Joey creased his brow hard at that, ever since his arrest his father had put him on strict restriction. He wouldn't allow him to go anywhere or do anything except school and home. However, this time, he didn't really care if he was, he knew Seto would need his support in this difficult time and so would Mokuba. So with that he inhaled a huge huff, "So," he shifted his feet, "I don't care," he then answered back.

"Don't give me any back talk." Mr. Wheeler then turned to him sharply, his eyes narrowed. "Now get your ass back in your room," his voice was harsher now.

"I can't, Seto needs me at the hospital. Mok-"

Mr. Wheeler then faced the TV again while he interrupted him, "I don't give a damn if HE needs you." He let out another belch and finished off the can he had. With a sigh, he tossed down the empty can before he picked up a new one. He turned back to his son, his face still cold, "He gets you arrested and now he expects you to bow to his every whim."

"Dad, lay off of him, okay." Joey saddened his eyes as some to the memories of that night entered his already heavy mind. "You know what happened." He sighed deeply, "I had no choice. Seto needed my help."

"Needed your help," Mr. Wheeler gave a loud laugh, "I thought he was the great Seto Kaiba and needed no help." He learnt on the news about the kidnapping and the trouble he had gotten into. He smirked at him, "Anyway, it's his own damn fault, he should have let the police handle it in the first place," he spat out.

Joey looked at him shocked, "How can you say that?" he lined his face in anger. "It wasn't his fault!"

"It was his fault you got yourself into trouble!" Mr. Wheeler finally shouted.

"No, it wasn't dad. He didn't force me to follow him." Joey hardened his eyes again, "I made that choice on my own." He breathed in a huge breath, "And if I gotten into trouble, it's my own fault and not his."

Mr. Wheeler shook his head at his son's stupidity, "This is a waste of time." He scratched his chin, "Get back in your room like I said," he turned back to the TV.

"No." Joey crossed his arms tight against his chest. He knew he shouldn't anger his father further, especially when he's been drinking but as he thought before, he didn't really care.

Mr. Wheeler then turned to him again, "Excuse me. No?" He stood up from where he was and stumbled over to his son.

Joey back up just a bit, he felt his heart rate go up in a bit of fear, "Y-Yeah, I said no."

Mr. Wheeler face became hard at his son's defiance, "I'm warning you boy." He reached out, grabbed hold of his left shoulder and shoved him toward the entrance of the hallway roughly, away from the front door. "Do as I say!"

"Or what?" Joey snapped back, he turned and faced him with narrowed eyes, no matter what he was leaving out that door. So, with a quick motion he dodged passed his father and made a dashed for the door, when he reached it he opened it quickly.

Mr. Wheeler eyes then flashed, "I said you're not going Joseph!" he shouted.

"And I said, yes I am, DAD." Joey contoured back and was about to leave.

"You walked out that door boy and I'll sic the cops on you!"

Joey then paused and thought for a good long moment, "You do that dad," he softened his face hard, "And I'll tell them on how you hit me all the time… and then let's just see who goes to jail first." He turned around and viewed his father's face. It appeared to be shocked at that statement. Hell, he was too, he never threatened that to his father before, but this time... this time it was different, maybe he was tired of it all. He sighed very deeply, "You see, the sword cut both ways… doesn't it." With that, he walked out of the apartment as he slammed the door behind him.

He shook his head disappointed and hurt on some of the things his father had said to him. He couldn't believe on what he said about his dear Seto, that it was his fault for what happened. No, it wasn't Seto's fault, he repeated. That blame laid on Baiko and he knew it. He hardened his face at that name, it seemed unfair to him in a way, that Baiko and the others had cheated punishment with death. On the other hand, he was glad that he was dead. That would give Mokuba at least some peace of mind. He inhaled a deep sigh and continued to walk to the bus stop that headed for the hospital.

It taken about thirty minutes for the young teen to arrive at the hospital, it was dark out now with a slight chill in the air. Joey shivered slightly as he made his way through some reporters that had camped there. He entered the hospital's lounge and gazed at the clock on the wall worriedly. It was eight-fifty about now, almost time for visiting hours to be over, he had to hurry. So, with speed he walked over to the elevators and pressed the up button. He then stood there anxiously as he waited for the doors to open when suddenly, "Excuse me. Are you Joseph Wheeler by chance?" an eager voice said behind him.

Joey turned to his right with a suspicious look, a young man, probably in his twenties, stood there beside him dressed in blue shirt and casual pants. He rutted his brow a bit, "Who wants to know?"

The man then smiled as he whipped out a small tape recorder, "Kan Hotta, reporter for the Domino's Times newspaper. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions." He eagerly held the recorder close to him. "What connection is there between Baiko Doi and Seto Kaiba?"

Joey then hardened his face at the man, he hated these people, they hounded them every since the news broke about Seto and Mokuba's ordeal. They had to get that hot story. He shook his head while he turned and faced the elevator doors instead. "Get lost," his voice was distastefully dry. The doors then slid opened, he quickly entered it and pressed button number three.

"Wait!" the man saw that he was about to leave, he quickly jumped into the elevator after him, "Just a few more questions please," he sighed a bit, "What reason would Baiko Doi have to kidnapped Mokuba Kaiba?"

"The guy was crazy." Joey snorted more distastefully, "What other reason is there."

"I don't know, you tell me."

Joey sighed at that, with all the power his love had, Seto did his best to conceal Baiko's true motives and more so, to conceal Mokuba's sexual assault. However, he knew that eventually that might leak out to the public. The media can be so relentless sometimes. With that, he crossed his arms as he looked straight ahead while the reporter continued to bombard him with questions. He felt his temper rise bit by bit and wondered how this man could have such a causal attitude. Finally, the doors slid opened, Joey then stepped out and hurried down the hall to Mokuba's room with the reporter who matched his every step. He sighed again, "Seto's lawyer already made a statement to you guys," he he walked along the hallway.

The reported frowned a bit, "Yeah but he didn't really say anything."

"Well, maybe you should take the hint then." Joey said in an annoyed voice.

The reporter just shook his head then went on and asked him another question, "Can you tell me a little more about Mokuba Kaiba's injuries?" he creased his brow, "I mean rumor has it that Baiko Doi molested the young boy?" he shoved the recorder closer, "It is true?"

Suddenly Joey halted dead in his tracks. His temper finally reached his limit. He whipped around with his face scrunched up in anger, "I thought I've told you to get lost!" he shouted. "And get that junk out my face!" he shoved the recorder away. "You people make me sick!" he said over his shoulder as he continued to walk down the hallway.

When he finally spotted the two security guards that Seto had posted by Mokuba's door, he let out a breath. When he approached, he reached into his pocket, pulled a clearance card and showed it to them. When they nodded an all clear, he huffed with more annoyance, "Hey fellows, do me a favor and get rid of this clown would you please," he pointed by behind him to the noisy reporter. The two guards viewed behind him to the reporter with serious faces and gave him a nod. The both of them then walked over to the man, one on each side, grabbed hold of his arms and proceeded to drag him down the hallway to where the elevators were.

"Hey, you can't do this!"

Joey heard the man protested. He shook his head again with disapproval then continued to walk into the room slowly. As he entered, the room was dim and still, only a small light shone over Mokuba's bed. He softened his eyes sadly as he viewed about, to the left corner sat Roland who kept a guard over the two brothers. Therefore, with a sigh he gave him a nod. When he saw Roland nod respectfully back he turned his attention to the bed where Mokuba was. He disheartened his eyes more at the boy, still Mokuba held that same shattered look upon his face. He had been that way for a long time now, which worried Seto extremely. They would have to talk to Jin and get his advice on what to do next.

With that, he went over to him, leaned over and whispered a soft hello. As he did this, he thought he saw a slight reaction in his eyes. It wasn't fear. It was a small hint of acknowledgment. Maybe, just maybe the boy was starting to come out of it. Boy, he hoped so. With that, he straightened up and finally viewed over to Seto, who was asleep in a chair. He smiled to himself before he walked around the bed and over to him. However, he paused for a moment. He hated to wake him. He knew how so worn out Seto was on all that had happened and that worried him very much. He sighed deeply as he reached his hand out and stroked his love's hair softly.

Seto jolted awake, startled at the touch. He viewed around groggy before he looked up. He then relaxed a bit at who it was, "Joey, don't do that." He rubbed at his eyes roughly, he tried to rid them of sleep. "You've startled me," he said in horse voice.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to." Joey smirked for a moment. He bent down, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. "How're you feeling?" he rutted his brow.

"Tired, what are you doing here anyways?" Seto looked at his watch, it was eight-fifty, "It's late, visiting hours will be over soon."

"I know." Joey released him then crouched down by his chair. "I just thought that," he sighed somewhat, "I'll spend the night here while you go back to Yami's and rest, is all."

Seto furrowed his brow at that. He looked toward Mokuba then shook his head, "No, I won't leave Mokuba Joey," he began to protest. He wasn't comfortable with the idea. He needed to be there to protect his brother just in case something happened. Baiko would be the last. He won't fail Mokuba, not this time. He hardened his eyes at thought of Baiko but then crease his brow again as he felt extremely guilty. He'd carried this feeling to himself for a long while now. Oh, if only he hadn't left him that night, he frowned at that.

"Seto," Joey softened his eyes while he viewed his love's form. Seto's eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles under them and his skin was ghostly pale. He inhaled a deep sigh and continued, "You look exhausted. I want you to go to Yami's and get some rest." He reached out and clasped his hand warmly, "I've already called Charlie to come get you so he's probably waiting for you out back. So get going, okay."

"But Joey-" Seto began again tiredly but was cut off by Joey.

"I mean it Seto." Joey gave him a stern look, "You haven't left this room for over a week now. I don't want you ending up getting sick." He then lessened his demeanor down when he saw Seto move his attention to his brother worriedly and knew what he was thinking, "Mokuba will be all right Seto. I'll look after him," he reached out and stroked his bangs back. "He'll be safe with me babe," he reassured him.

Seto inhaled a huge jagged breath. He still didn't want to go but knew Joey was right to some degree. He was exhausted and he didn't want to fall ill, so, he rubbed at his eyes and felt a little sting. He brewed over his thoughts for a few more minutes before he nodded. "Mmm… I suppose I could go home for a few hours," he finally agreed.

Joey breathed, "Good," he let go of his hand and patted it confidently. He then stood up and reached out to help him off the chair. As he did this, he noticed how weak Seto was. He softened his face a bit troubled, "Listen babe, when you get home promise me that you'll eat something first before you head for bed, all right." He wrapped his arms around his neck and stroked the back of his hair.

"Do I have a choice?" Seto smirked a little.

"No." Joey simply replied, when he heard him snicker he cleared his throat while he gave him another stern look.

Seto paused his amuse snicker and viewed Joey's stern look, then rolled his eyes at his persistence. However, he shouldn't be annoyed with him. He knew Joey was just doing that out of worry. He shook his head for a moment, "All right," he softened his eyes a bit, "If it makes you feel better."

Joey lessened his face and instead smiled, "Good." He then reached up and kissed him warmly when abruptly Seto's cellular phone interrupted their kiss. He looked down with a small sigh, "That must be Charlie. I told him to call when he got here."

Seto reached into his pocket, took out his phone and glanced at it with a frown. Indeed, it was Mr. Fields, so with another sigh he reluctantly answered it, "Hello Charles." He then chuckled a bit, "Yes, Joey already informed me," he shifted his foot, "All right, I'm on my way….Uh-huh…Bye," he hung up the phone. He turned back to his brother with sad eyes, he still wasn't sure if he should leave, what if something should happen while he was gone? He pulled away from Joey and walked over to the bed, "Mokie?" he sat down on the edge as he leaned over to him, his brother's face was still.

He inhaled a breath, "Mokie, I'm going to go home to Yami's for a little while," he furrowed his brow, "But I'll be back in a few hours. While I'm gone Joey and Roland will look after you, okay." He reached out and stroked his hair lightly as he gave him small reassuring smile, "Okay, Mokuba?" he frowned then when he didn't get a response, "Well… I better go then," he pulled his hand back and straightened up. He had hoped he would have gotten a response for him, any response but no, nothing. He inhaled a huge breath as he frowned.

Joey noticed that Seto hadn't move to leave yet, he went over to the bed and embraced to Seto's arm. "Go home Seto and get some rest," he gave his arm a tender squeeze, "He'll be all right," he encouraged.

Seto sighed one last time, "All right, I'll go then but be sure to call me if anything comes up." He patted his hand that rested on his arm as he gave one last kiss goodbye. Then he waved a bye to Mokuba before he turned around and left out the door.

Joey let out a breath of relief, he almost thought he wouldn't go and was glad that he did. He did worry for his health. With that taken care of, he then viewed back down to Mokuba and noticed some slight fear in the young boy's eyes. Therefore, he reached out and grasped his other hand firmly, "It'll be okay sport." He softened his eyes warmly, "I'll be here with ya and I promise, no one's going to hurt ya will I'm here," he reassured him then sat down upon his bed while he caress his hand, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	2. Early Morning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 2 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Early the next morning, eight-thirty to be exact, a tired Yami came out of the kitchen with a cup of hot coffee in hand. He's been up half the night as he dealt with business of Seto's company. Seto's had too many things on his plate already and since Seto went on short leave for a while. He's been running the company on his own. In addition to the added work of the game shop, he's been left exhausted. However, he's never the one to complain. He knew Seto counted on his help and he was happy to do it. So with that, he sat down at the table when suddenly he looked up toward the window, in the distant he heard thunder crash hard. Outside, rainfall started to hit hard against the frame. "_Hmm another rainstorm,_" he thought soberly and by the look of it, he sensed that it might be a gloomy day. He shook his head and instead took a sip of his coffee while he grabbed for the newspaper and flipped it opened to the front page.

As usual, more rumors and garbage about the Kaiba's, he shook his head with distastefulness, flipped the paper to the unimportant section and instead began to read an article about gardening tips. It wasn't until twenty minutes into it he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up briefly and smiled softly at who it was, it was Mr. Fields, Seto's longtime servant. "Morning Charles," he greeted the older man.

"Morning," Mr. Fields returned the smile in a melancholy sort of way as he sat down at the table. He slowly rubbed at his face a bit stressed before he paused. He worried so much about Master Seto's well being and Mokuba's state of mind that he felt helpless. He only wished Nanny were here, she always knew what to do in these situations. Then, at the thought of his fallen comrades, he saddened his form even more. How he missed them.

Yami noticed his depressed state and softened his eyes at him, "Listen, the water's hot." He reached out his hand and consoled his back, "Why don't I get you a cup of coffee."

"That'll be nice," Mr. Fields looked at him briefly, "Thanks." He watched Yami nod before he stood up and left for the kitchen. While Yami was gone, he drifted back into his trouble thoughts of Mokuba, Seto and all the stress the outside world had caused them so far. So, with a sigh, he halfheartedly picked up Yami's paper and flipped to the front page. 'Mokuba Kaiba's Shocking Story!' read the headline. He frowned then, the media, the constant thorn at everyone's side. He shook his head and tossed the paper back down on the table.

A few minutes later Yami came out of the kitchen with a cup of fresh hot coffee and a plate of warm rice cakes. "Here you go Charles. Nice hot coffee and some fresh rice cakes to enjoy it with," he set them down in front of him as he gave him another warm smile.

"Thank you," Mr. Fields returned the gesture then watched Yami sit back down in his chair, picked up the paper and continued where he left off. He took in a small breath, reached out and grabbed a cake. He was about to take a bite when he looked up briefly, "M-Master Seto." He dropped his cake on the plate as he stood up. "You're up so soon," his eyes filled with sorrow, "I thought you might sleep in some more." He consoled, he looked over his frame and taken note on how ragged it was. "It does look like you need it. Maybe you shou-"

"I can't." Seto interrupted him then rubbed at his eyes wearily, "I need to head back to the hospital." He then threw on his jacket that he carried with him and began to button it up, "Now, will you please go start the car." He instructed in a 'don't care' tone.

"But," Mr. Fields frowned at him. He remembered the discussion he had with Joey last night and knew he was right. At this rate Seto was going, he needed to slow down or the young man just might end up ill. He frowned more at the thought. So, he furrowed his brow worriedly, "I just thought that you-" he reasoned but was interrupted once again.

"It's not up for debate Charles," Seto creased his own brow firmly. He didn't like to be babied. "Now, go start the car like I've asked."

"Well," Mr. Fields then hesitated, he didn't want to get him angry, however, he had to risk it. He was concerned for his health. He inhaled deep breath, "Let me fix you something to eat first," he suggested.

"I said no, I don't have time." Seto simply said, he turned around about to leave.

"Well make time Seto." Yami finally spoken up, he stood up from his chair with a serious look upon his face. He viewed Seto's form up and down and from what he observed it didn't look good. "You look way too thin." He creased his brow more, "You should eat something."

"And who the hell are you, my keeper?" Seto spun around a bit sharply then viewed Yami's serious look and Mr. Fields worrisome face. He knew deep down that they only cared but he still can let them see that he appreciated it. "Don't stick your nose into things that aren't your concern Yami."

"It is my concern Seto… you're my friend." Yami softened his face temporarily and hoped he would understand. "And besides, remember the promise you made to Joey last night. That you'll start taking better care of yourself," his face became serious again, "So sit down and eat something okay."

Seto moved his eyes to Mr. Fields a bit accusingly. He watched him gulped nervously and knew instantly that he must have told Yami that. He inhaled a deep long breath, closed his eyes and laid hand on top of his forehead. He began to massage it gentle as he too remembered the conversation he had with Joey and the promise he'd made him. Joey would surely be disappointed if he broke it. So, without a word he slowly walked over to the table and sat down. There was a moment pause before he looked up, his face was still blank but not hard like before. "Charles… could you bring me a cup of tea please."

"Sure, right away." Mr. Fields bowed before he scampered off into the kitchen.

Seto then reached over, grabbed a cake, brought it back to his mouth and began to nibble on it slowly. Yami lessened his demeanor and sat back down himself. He was relieved to see that Seto didn't put up a fight. He hated to argue with anyone, especially with Seto. "You like something to put on your rice cake?" he voice was softer now.

Seto only shook his head. He just sat there lost in deep thought. He thought about Mokuba, that's all he could think about and the situation that he was in. He hated the idea for Mokuba in a hospital. His brother should recover here at home with him. He might be better off in a more comfortable room, sounded by the ones that care for him. And maybe, just maybe his brother might come out of his unresponsive state. Yes, that's sound like a good idea. However, he should keep it to himself for now he thought. He viewed over to his friend, if he said something, they might convince him not to, "_It's too soon,"_ they'll say. Too soon, what do they know? Well nothing that's what, he knew his brother better, yes he knew what's best. With that, he lined his brow seriously. He had come to a decision. Today he's not leaving that hospital without his brother.

Just then Mr. Fields hurried out the kitchen with a steaming cup of hot tea, "Here you go Master Seto, a nice hot cup of tea," he set it down in front of him with a smile. He was glad to see him eat something because he surely needed it.

Seto then snapped back out his thoughts, "Thank you." He watched Mr. Fields bow again before he sat back down into his own chair. All three of them then sat there quietly, lost in their own separate thing. Yami went back to his paper while Mr. Fields went back eating his own rice cake.

Seto then grabbed hold of his cup, brought up to his lips and took huge gulps of his tea. He cringed at the hotness of the contents but didn't care. He needed to get to the hospital. When he was finished, he settled his cup down as he stood up, "There. Now Charles, please drive me to the hospital."

Mr. Felids glanced up at Seto's serious look a bit surprised, "_Finished already?_ _That was quick,"_ he thought. He was about say something when he viewed Master's Seto face again and instead thought against it. So, with a short sigh he reliantly answered, "Yes sir," and stood up as well, he watched Seto turn around about to leave when Yami spoke up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yami said with a heavier sigh. He wished Seto would just take a few moments and relax. He knew his friend would surly need the strength on the tedious road to come. However, as he felt that this was the furthest he could push him, he let it go for now. "Cause I can…" he finished his sentence.

Seto paused in his step, "No… that's okay Yami," he looked over to his shoulder to his partner and good friend then gave him a small smirk, "But I think can handle it."

Yami nodded sympathetically, "All right." He sat back down in his chair, "Call me if you need anything, okay."

"I will," with that Seto turned back around and continued to walk out the room with Mr. Fields behind him. Yami sat there still worried but shook he head, inhaled another huge breath and went back to the newspaper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm sorry Master Seto," Mr. Fields rambled on a bit nervously when Seto had question him, "I was worried about you and I got talking to Mr. Moto and I j-just blurted it out." He frowned as he hoped Seto wouldn't be too upset with him while he tried to explain his action. "I am sorry sir," he offered.

Seto sighed deeply at the word 'sir'. He hated that word. When they approached the car, he turned to him with a lessened form, "It's okay Charles, I'm not upset with you." He rested a hand on his shoulder, "I know you mean well." When he saw him relax he gave him a small smile, "Now, to the hospital."

"Right!" Mr. Fields smiled back, glad that he wasn't upset with him. He reached out for the door handle and opened the door for him. When Seto got in, he swung it shut then hurried over to the driver's side. He pulled his door open, unfolded and tossed the umbrella he had carried in then climbed in himself.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile at the hospital twenty minutes passed. Joey was trying to get Mokuba to eat his breakfast without any success. He frowned, "Come on Mok just take a bite, please." He brought the fork of scramble eggs back his lips but no use. Mokuba still won't open his mouth. The boy just stared out blankly. He inhaled a huge frustrated breath and settled the fork back down onto his lap, "Mok, you have to eat too," he lessened his eyes softly, "You want to build your strength back up," he reached out and soothed his bangs, "So you can leave to go home."

As soon as he said the word 'home', he thought he saw a flash of fear in the young boy's eyes. "I mean home to Yami's house," Joey furrowed his brow as he retreated his hand, "Not home to the mansion. No, Seto won't take you back there, I'm sure." He corrected himself quickly. He didn't want him to be afraid. But as he considered what happened there he understood.

So, instead he brought the subject back to breakfast, "Mmm these eggs do smell good," he smirked. "And I bet it taste good too, see," he then shoved the forkful of eggs into his mouth and began to chew with an enjoyment effort but soon it turned to a look of disgust. The eggs where slightly on the bland side, no flavor at all. He swallowed it down hard, "Hmm, I see your point," he tossed the fork back down on the breakfast tray then glanced up at the clock, nine-thirty one. He knew Seto would be here soon so he turned back to the boy with a smile then reached over to the tray and instead picked up the glass of juice. "Well, how about some orange juice then?" he brought the glass to him and turned the straw that was in it to his lips. "How bout' it, take a small sip for your old pal Joey?" he encouraged him again.

Mokuba however, just continued to stare. He wasn't hungry and besides he remembered the last time someone had fed him this way, when he was with Eizo. Suddenly, he thought about his captor and wondered where he was now. Prison, no doubt. He mentally frowned as he thought about his captor. He felt a bit bad for him but then again... maybe he shouldn't.

Joey frowned when Mokuba didn't take the straw. He sighed somewhat worriedly, "Come on Mok, just a small sip please." He brought the straw back to his lips again but like last time the boy wouldn't take it. He furrowed his brow about to say something when…

"He doesn't like orange juice brown eyes," a voice came behind them, "It usually gives him a stomachache."

Joey turned around and smiled at who it was, "Hey babe," he placed the glass of juice back down onto the tray. "Did you have a good night's rest?" he gave concerned look and hoped that he did.

Seto smirked, "I tried." He walked over to him and gave him a kiss then leaned over and caress his brother's bangs. "Morning Mokie," he sighed somewhat, "Do you sleep well?" he raised a brow and waited for a response but none came. With that, he pulled away with a frown and thought for a moment. He wondered if he should take him home with the state he's in now, however, he believed that Mokuba might heal better in more comfortable environment.

Then he thought of his doctor. What would say? He probably would voice his concerns. That he would probably recommend that he should stay a bit longer. He just hoped that the doctor would consider it. He sighed again then turned back to Joey, "You should head to school," he toughed his eyes somewhat, "I don't need your father to accuse me of keeping you from your education," he rolled his eyes at that.

Joey chuckled, "Now he wouldn't do that Set," he viewed Seto's raised brow in a 'are you kidding' sort of a way. "Okay, maybe he would," he rutted his brow restlessly, "You sure you want me to leave? Cause I can stay an-"

"No, no. I can handle it." Seto gave him a small brief smile. "We'll be all right," he reassured him. "I already asked Charles to drive you there. He's waiting in the car out back so you better hurry."

"He's doesn't' need to drive me," Joey began to protest but was halted by Seto.

"I've already asked him to and besides it pouring outside."

Joey thought for a moment before he turned his glazed to Mokuba with a concerned frown.

Seto noticed this so he reached out and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "We'll be fine," he then pulled back and instead crossed his arms, "Besides the longer we stand here brown eyes, more likely the wrath of your father will rain upon us." He tightened arms against his chest a bit, "And I'm sure as hell 'not' in the mood for that," he voiced strongly.

Joey thought it over for a moment, on the confrontation he had with father last night, Seto was right on one thing, he didn't want to get into it with him again. "Oh," he rubbed his forehead, "All right, I'll go then."

"Good." Seto smirked, he reached out and pulled him into a hug, "I'll call you if I need anything."

Joey nodded, he pulled back just a bit and gave him a kiss. After a long minute he broke away, "Okay, I guess I'll go then," he gave him a smile then turned back to the bed, "I'll see ya later then Mok and don't forget to smile," he gave him wink. He gave Seto one last kiss on the lips before he pulled away, "Bye babe," with that he left the room briskly.

Seto blew out a breath. He turned around, walked over to where his brother laid and sat down upon his bed. He glanced over to the tray and frowned at the untouched food. "Why don't I send for something more edible for you? Sound good?" He looked over at his brother's blank expression, "Right." He turned to the back to Roland, who had remained quiet all that time, and asked him to go out for some breakfast before he released him from his duties get some rest.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	3. Seto's Suggestion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 3 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

It was about ten-fifteen when Joey finally arrived at school, the morning events still fresh in his mind. As he strolled down the hallway, he thought about Mokuba and the state he's in now. He thought about how the poor boy had suffered from his horrible injuries. He couldn't help but fill his eyes with gloom as he thought about that. He wished he could take that hurt away or at least trade places with him, lord knows he been there before. He saddened his face at that when he stopped at his classroom's door. He had taken a moment before he cleared his mind fully. He then grasped the handled, pulled it open and walked in, when the door closed behind him it suddenly drew everyone's attention to him, which included his teacher. "Mr. Wheeler, you're late," said a serious voice.

Joey swallowed a bit, "Yes madam, I'm sorry. I was…" he trailed off for a moment, "I had something to do this morning that delayed me." He furrowed his brow a bit apologetically, "It won't happened again."

"Well, see that it doesn't." Her voice was firm but not harsh, "Take your seat, please."

"Yes madam," Joey let out a restfulness breath and was glad that he wasn't in too much trouble, the last thing he needed was detention for being late to school. He knew his father would have a field day if he found out. He frowned at the thought. With the thought of his father, he walked to his seat. As he did this, he could already hear the whispers and felt the looks upon him. It was no secret to what happened, the news of his so-called arrest and what had transpired that night was all over the headlines, no thanks to the media. He callous his brow as he thought that, however it was short lived when he heard the teacher command the class attention before she headed back to her lesson.

Joey inhaled a huge breath, glad that the attention had moved off him once more. So he sat there as he tried to focus on the lesson but it was difficult because his mind kept going back to the hospital. He wondered how Mokuba and Seto were doing. He hoped everything was going okay. Seto seemed so distracted and tired. Because of that, he was more concern for him. Seto seemed so frail he hoped he wouldn't break. He sent out small prayer to him and with a last thought of Seto he back to the lesson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile at back at the hospital, Seto tiredly sat on the bed next to Mokuba, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but think about the past few weeks and all that happened. He creased his brow suddenly at the thought of Baiko. He hated that man for what he had done. He shook his head with a swallow sigh while he glanced at the clock. It was eleven-thirty five now.

He had called Mokuba's doctor thirty minutes ago to come over here. That he wanted to discuss Mokuba. With the thought of his brother his peered down upon him and of course his bother did the same thing the last time he checked, nothing. Mokuba just laid there motionless as he too spaced, probably lost in his own troubled thoughts. Seto closed the book that he was reading to Mokuba and tossed it down, right next to the tray of half eaten food. He then leaned back against his brother's pillow and instead stared up at the ceiling. He began space as well, drifting to place he long forgotten. They were memories of their childhood, back to where they were, for brief time, happy. "Do you remember the time Mokuba when… when mother and father had taken us to that festival?" He furrowed his brow, "We were pretty young but still I can remember bits and pieces of that day," He then smiled a bit, "Like when we rode on that king-size rakuda with father. When he jolted forward t-the drink that he was carrying spilled all over him," he laughed a bit, "And the look on his face was priceless," he laughed some. As he thought about his parents more, the woeful he became. "Oh Mokuba, I wish you could have known them more," he mumbled.

If only they had more things to remember them by, like photographs, maybe hand written letters or videotapes. Then he sighed at that, the only videotape he had is the one of his mother, the one Baiko had sent him. He lessened his eyes at the image of the tape before he turned to Mokuba. The boy face seemed a bit sad, but only slightly. The talk of their parents must have done that, so he cleared his throat, "Well..." he began when suddenly the door opened as the doctor walked in. Seto immediately straightened up. His face became serious and emotionless. "Doctor Higo," he greeted him.

Doctor Higo smiled, "Hello there Mr. Kaiba, you look…" he paused while he viewed his appearance and noticed his ragged form, "Well to be honest you look terrible son," he gave him a worried look. He knew how much stress the young man was under at this given time. Suddenly, his thoughts went immediately to the young man's brother.

Seto couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that, "Thanks, I've been getting a lot of that today."

The doctor only sighed, the worry still in his eyes when he turned to Mokuba, "So how's our little patient this morning?" he gave the boy a warm smile. He went over, sat down upon his bed and proceeded to check him over. He checked his eyes first. He pulled out his little light and flashed it into them. He saw Mokuba's eyes dilate from the light as he did this. "Good, good," he uttered, mostly to himself. He put his light away then proceeded to check the bandages on his wrists. He made sure the wounds there were healing nicely, which they were. He smiled a little, pleased at that. "Good, good," he said again before he reached around his neck for his telescope.

Seto stood by silently while he watched the doctor check his brother over. As he stood there, he began to think about on what to say to him about releasing his brother early. It would have to be good and convincing for sure. So after a few minutes of gathered thoughts he cleared his throat, "Doctor Higo, after you're done can I have a moment?"

"Sure, sure." The doctor repeated as he continued to check over Mokuba's vital signs.

Seto nodded then crossed his arms loosely against his chest as he waited patiently for Doctor Higo to finish. It was about fifteen minutes later when he the doctor finally finished.

"All right Mokuba, I'm finished now," Doctor Higo gave him a light pat on his head as he smiled. With that, he stood up from the bed and turned to Seto, "Okay, so you said you wanted to speak with me?" He saw him nodded again and motioned him over to the curtains away for Mokuba.

"First thing, how he's doing?" Seto rutted his brow worriedly.

Doctor Higo sighed deep as collected his thoughts for a moment. "Well… his wounds had healed up nicely." He then gave him a more serious but concern look, "But I wish I could say the same about his mental and emotional state." He rubbed his forehead for a moment. "He seems to be the same," he concluded with another sigh. "You see, I can only treat the physical wounds." He frowned, "There's so little I can do," he admitted and wished that he could do more.

Seto nodded, he knew all too well, "Well, that's what I want to talk you about." He paused for a moment, "Maybe I could take him home now. I mean it's been two weeks. His wounds are basically healed and maybe he'll do better in a more comfortable environment."

"I don't know Mr. Kaiba." Doctor Higo rubbed his chin with some uneasiness. He wasn't sure if they should move the boy just yet. He had suffered extreme injuries. It might distraught him more.

Seto noticed him in deep thought. He knew he had to something to ease his concerns. "How about this," he paused for a second. "I'll have my private physician come by every week to check on him and if anything would come up I'd bring him back here. And when he's up to it I'll in role in some type of therapy."

"Well…" Doctor Higo hesitated, he still felt that Mokuba was still fragile but the reassurance Seto had made that maybe it would be better. He then viewed over to the boy in the bed, he still looked unhappy, yeah maybe it would. He sighed deep before faced Seto's eager face once again, "All right, I suppose we could give it a try."

Seto let up a relived breath as his inner self-jump for joy. He reached out and grasped his hand firmly, "Thank you, you don't know what it means," he stated in a calm voice being careful not to show his excitement.

Doctor Higo nodded his head while he shook his hand back, "I know." He smiled some, even though he tried to control it, he could tell the young man was happy. "Well, I better go and get his release papers ready. You can go ahead and tell Mokuba the news," he pointed toward the bed with the same smile.

Seto nodded as watched Doctor Higo leave the room. Then with a sigh, he walked over to his brother's bed and sat down. "Well Mokie, looks like I can take you out of here," he consoled before he saw a flash of worry in his eyes. He frowned at that as he continued, "Don't worry Mokie. Nothing will happen to you. I promised, okay." He smoothed his bangs some then leaned down and gave him a small hug, at that he thought he felt him stiffen at the contact. Taking the hint he pulled back, "Well, I better call Charles and Yami and give them the news." So with that he stood up from the bed, went over the window while he pulled out his cellular phone and began to dial the proper numbers.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	4. Another School Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 4 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

It was twelve-fifteen when the school bell rang for second lunch at school and on command teens spilled into the hallway, all headed eagerly for the lunchroom. All excepted for one, Joseph Wheeler. The blond-haired teen just walked down the hall unhurriedly, his mind was too preoccupied with other things to think about food, things more important. So, with a huge sigh he continued on his way, bypassing the cafeteria and instead headed outside to where he knew his friends were, under the old oak tree. Luckily, the rain had stopped by mid-afternoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile by the old oak, Malik, Yugi and Ryou all sat there lost in their thoughts. Now and then, bits of memories of that terrible night flooded their minds. Yugi for instance, cringed at the image of his brother being hauled away by the police. He felt so scared and helpless at the moment. He could remember the look on Yami's face, it had some fear, worry and relieved all in one. He frowned slightly at the memory, Yami had never been in trouble like that before and hated that Yami had to have that experience.

As he thought, he let his memories drift along slowly until eventually he came upon Mokuba. He frowned so as his heart ached for the boy, what he had suffered at the hands of his captor, he couldn't even imagine. He just hoped that boy would make a complete recovery. However, as he considered the state he was in Yugi couldn't help but doubt that he would. With another frown, he shook his head slightly. He wanted to clear the memories away. He wanted to focus on something else so he viewed around the area. He smiled somewhat at the beauty before another frown found his lips. Students, now and then would pass them by, with looks and whispers. There has been a lot of talk around school about them lately due to their bothers arrest, boy he hated the attention. If he could redo that night again, maybe they would have made different choices… maybe. "I wonder if Joey came to school today?" he finally spoke, his voice soft and worried, letting it break the once unhappy silence. He inhaled a breath, "He hasn't shown up yet," he frowned.

"Don't worry… he'll be along," Malik replied a bit lazily, almost optimistic. But of course, he knew better. Joey had spent most of his time at the hospital with Seto and Mokuba that he hadn't had time for anything else or anyone else, which he could understand considering the situation. He would never hold it against him. He just wished Joey's father could understand that, he hardened his eyes a bit.

"He's probably at the hospital with Seto and… Mokuba," Ryou saddened his eyes at the name as he thought of the boy. He still couldn't understand how someone could do such a thing, especially to a child. He prayed for Mokuba, he had a long road ahead and he would need the strength to journey it. He nodded his head in agreement then looked up briefly when he heard Yugi inhaled jaggedly.

"You're probably right," Yugi whispered a bit, he brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top on them. He couldn't help but worry for his friend because of the stress and helplessness that he was enduring. It must be awful for him to see his family shatter into pieces and can't really do anything about it, just awful.

"Hey guys."

They all then glanced up a bit surprise to see their friend there. "Hey Joey!" Yugi gave him a huge grin, glad to see him there. He then frowned, "We thought you weren't coming today."

"I almost didn't," Joey plopped down upon the ground next the teen. "But Seto insisted I come." He laughed a bit, "He didn't want to keep me from my education he said." He creased his brow spacily, "_And another run in with dad…"_ he thought. Then he brewed over the run in with his father last night and the awful things he said. He just wished his father could understand the relationship with Seto wasn't going away. He shook his head some, he shouldn't think about that now, he wanted to focus on Seto.

Malik cleared his throat a little, as he noticed his friend's spacey look. He wondered what he was thinking about, he could pretty much take a guess. "So tell us… how Mokuba is doing this morning?" he furrowed his own brow when he didn't respond, "Joey?" he said again.

Joey then snapped back to reality, "Huh?" he viewed over to his friends eager but sympathetic faces and knew immediately what they wanted to know. "Oh, well he's doing about the same," he cast his eyes down dishearteningly, "He still hadn't talked."

Each three of them sulked down a bit sadly, "Oh," is all they could say. The group had hoped that the boy would have come around already. That he would be his old self again, to have that smile he use to have. But they knew better, it's going to take a long time for that to happen. Still, they need to have hope for him.

Joey inhaled a jagged breath, "I don't know, I wish I had some good news to bring but-" he rutted his worried brow, "I don't know…" he sounded somewhat hopeless. He looked away from them somewhat when he felt his eyes tear up.

Ryou lessened his eyes when he saw that. "Don't worry Joey," he went over and landed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "He'll come around. It'll be okay."

"He's right," Yugi agreed, "It'll just take time is all."

"I know," Joey sounded depressed but hid it behind his half smile. In a way, he was glad he had his friends. Their constant support and reassurance made it easier. He knew Mokuba would come around eventually, he just hoped he wouldn't receive any more damage in the process. He sighed again while the silence once again filled the air. He hated the silence. It gave him time to think over his trouble thoughts. He was almost glad when he heard Malik cleared his throat a bit.

Malik cleared his throat when it became too quiet for his taste. Then suddenly an idea crept into his mind, "Hey, I got a great idea," he sat up with a grin, "Let's ditch class and-"

"You call that a 'great' idea," Ryou crossed his arms, surprised he even suggest such a thing.

"Well, yeah why not?" Malik countered back, "I mean who wants stay in this dump?"

"Marik, he would kill us when he finds out we skipped class," Ryou simply stated. He knew Malik was risking huge trouble if he did as he considered what their sister Isis told him. He creased his brow a bit sadly, he remembered the phone call. Isis accused Marik of his irresponsibility and the threat of taking Malik back to Egypt to live with her. It went on for hours, them yelling back and forth until Baraka finally stepped in to calm things down. He could never forget the look on Marik's face after that, it made him frown.

"Um, on how much I want to, I think it would be better if we don't." Joey gave out a slight laugh, "After the speech Seto gave me this morning, he would probably kick my butt if he found out I'd skipped… not to mention my dad," he mumbled the last part.

"I agree, its' a bad idea, we should stay out of trouble," Yugi creased his brow.

Malik scowled a bit then, "Okay, okay I got a point guys… sorry I've brought it up," he laid back down with a sulk on the mention of his brother. Ever since Isis called Marik about his arrest and how irresponsible he was in the whole mess, she accused him for being a bad role model and threatened to take him away. Because of that, his brother had kept a watchful eye on him. Where he was? What he was doing and so forth. Now he knew how Joey felt when he had to do check ins with his father, like a prisoner in a cage.

"Well, well. Ain't it the gang of losers," that sneering voice said. "Where's your brothers. Are they planning their next hit?" Some snickers rang behind him, "Hey, better yet. I know a car for them to steal for me considering they're all pros at it." More snickers followed.

Suddenly they all scowled and looked up. It was Roku, one of Bittermen's boys. He just stood with that usual smirk. Malik lined his brow hard, "Go shove it okay guys," he growled back at them.

"Ooh, touchy touchy?" Roku countered back, "We just come for a friendly chat."

At this point Yugi and Ryou avoided their attention elsewhere. They didn't really want to get involved, as they hated conflict. Malik however, just narrowed his eyes more, he was about to get off the ground to confront them when Joey spoke up.

"Look, we don't want to start anything today. I'm not in the mood right now." Joey furrowed his own brow before he looked away, "Just go away and leaves us alone all right."

Just then, Bittermen strolled up to them. His demeanor seemed different than it usually was. "All right, that's enough. Scram." He singled his boys to back off, which they did. He turned to Joey mostly, his face blank but not sinister. "How's the kid?"

Joey viewed up to him a bit surprise that he'd ask that. "He had better days." He watched the hardened teen nod somewhat at that answer, his face still blank but not as cold.

"Well…" Bittermen shoved a hand into his pocket with some understanding, "I'll leave you to your business then," with that he turned around and trotted off with his gang of friends close behind him.

The four of them stared as they watched them leave. Yugi blinked at that, "Well I'll be. I never thought I'll live to see that happen." He lined his brow, "It's not like him to be… nice."

"Yeah," Malik shrugged his shoulders and rested back down onto the ground. "I guess Bittermen is human being after all."

"Yeah… when he wants to be," Ryou mumbled quietly to himself. He gave a moment thought to Bittermen out of character gesture before he changed this subject. "Hey Joey, how about after school we'll visit Mokuba," he gave him a smile.

Yugi perked up a bit, "Now that sounds like a good idea," he turned to Joey with a bit of a smile himself, "I'm sure he would like the company."

"Gee I don't know…" Joey began, he wasn't sure of Mokuba was up for company.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it'll do him good to have friends around." Ryou added in sympathetically as he lined his brow, "It might help keep his mind off of things."

"Yeah, please Joey,"

Joey rutted his brow a bit serious but then smile to himself, "All right, I suppose we can. But you can't stay too long." He didn't want to wear him out.

The three of me gave him an understanding nod before they all looked up when they heard the lunch bell ring, which indicated that it was time to head in. Malik groan unenthusiastically. He didn't want to go in but as he considered the group's last discussion, he knew he had to. So with a small frown he pushed himself up off the grassy ground, tossed his lunch away in a nearby garbage can. He then turned to Ryou awaiting smile.

"Ready?"

Malik heard him say and sighed, "I suppose so," he grasped his hand as they both started for the building to head in.

Joey followed suit and got up himself, he dusted some dirt off his pants when he heard Yugi inhaled somewhat of a jagged breath. He turned to him for second and saw his friend all too familiar look of worry and concern still on his face. He smirked some, he motion him to follow, "Come on, we better hurry if don't want to be late for class."

Yugi smiled then as he nodded, "Right." The two of them walked side by side into the school building, already glad that the school day was half over.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	5. Brought Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 5 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Yami walked around his guess room anxiously while he cleaned out drawers. After he did that he then fixed the bed. When Seto had called to inform him that he was bringing Mokuba 'home' over to his place, he was surprise and happy all at once.

But most of all worried, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea for the boy to be released so soon. "What was he thinking…?" he said to himself with a bit of seriousness in his tone. Mokuba was still recuperating from his ordeal and the CEO just decided out of the blue to take him out of there. However, he knew once Seto had an idea implanted in his head there's no stopping him. He shook his head before he glanced at his watch, one-thirty, they will be here soon. He sighed then continued to ready the room. It was about five minutes later when he heard the doorbell rang out. "Well… they're here," with a last sweep of the bed he left the room, down the stairs and on to the door hurriedly. He pulled the door open and there they were, Seto, Mr. Fields and Mokuba who was covered underneath a blanket. He smiled warmly before glanced behind at the reporters who were throwing questions and flashing their cameras at them. He creased his brow a bit annoyed, he wished they just go away, "Quick, come in," he stepped aside for them.

Seto furrowed his own brow, as he too was annoyed at the activity behind them. He stepped in, "Which way to his room Yami?" he said quickly. He wanted to make his brother comfortable before anything else.

"This way up the stairs," Yami led them up the stairs, down the hall a ways and to the room that Mokuba would be staying in. "In here," he went in.

Seto moved a side a and let Mr. Fields went in first, he watched for a moment while he placed his brother in the bed with care. He sighed a bit before he stepped in. "Thanks Charles," he watched the older gentlemen step aside for him with a kind nod before he left to go fetch the bags from the car. Seto softened his face and sat down on Mokuba's bed, "Well Mokie, here we are, home safe and sound."

He reached out and fixed the covers a little more. "Now isn't this much better than being in some old hospital room." Seto sat back and wait for a response, anything. But all his brother did was stared into space. He frowned some and was about to say something else when suddenly his brother's eyes slowly started to move around the room. His heart skipped a beat as his watched him do this gesture.

Mokuba slowly moved his eyes to around the room, carefully taking things in. In way, yes he did like being here than where he was. He continued to roam his eyes, at the corner of his eye, he saw Yami, arms crossed against his chest loosely. His face his looked a bit concerned and tired, almost like Seto's. Seto, he moved his eyes to brother's face and viewed his own eyes for a moment. They looked tired and worried too. Suddenly, he saw him reach out his hand about to touch him. He jerked away and looked down quick. He felt shamed and dirty. He wanted to look at him, to give a smile, to feel his touch even and let him know that everything's okay but he couldn't, he just couldn't… not yet.

Seto remained silenced as he watched his brother probe the room with his stale eyes. He smiled a bit and reached out to stroke his hair back but stopped suddenly when Mokuba flinched away from his hand. He frowned at that as he withdrew his hand back. "Well…" he breathed softly, "I'm sure you're hungry so I'll go to the kitchen and fix you something. All right," he smiled at him again but frowned when Mokuba pulled his eyes away once more as if he was ashamed. Seto inhaled a deep tired breath. He pushed himself off the bed and one last troublesome look to him. He left the room for the kitchen.

Yami stood there in silence for a moment longer. He watched Mokuba stare down at his bed comforter sadly before the boy looked at him. He gave him a soft smile but then frowned himself when the boy turned away from it. "Well..." he finally spoke, "I should go see if Seto needs any assistants." He smiled again, even though the boy didn't see it. "We'll be right back all right," and with a sigh he headed out into the hallway and onward to the kitchen. He wanted to give the boy time some to settle in, besides he wanted to speak to Seto about this sudden decision of bringing Mokuba home a bit soon. "What was he thinking?" he mumbled, he entered the kitchen, his brow lined with some seriousness. There his friend stood his back to him, busied with Mokuba's lunch. "Need any help?" he offered, he decided not to say anything as of yet. He got a feeling that Jin or not even Joey hadn't know about this and surely have something to say when they find out.

Seto gave a glance to his friend and saw his concern look. He sighed some and turned back to the bowl of hot oatmeal he was fixing. "I've talked it over with his doctor and it's perfectly fine," he simply said.

"I didn't say anything…" Yami walked over and lend on the counter, "I'm just… surprise is all. I wasn't expecting him to be release so soon." He hinted his worry, "I take it that Joey or Jin doesn't know yet. What are they going to say about it?"

"I supposed they'll say plenty when they find out," Seto then glanced at the clock on the microwave, two twenty-two, school's was about to let out. He moaned worriedly to himself. He could already hear the anger of Joey's voice inside his head.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Back at school…

Joey gave out a tired yawn and waited eagerly for the school bell to ring. It had been a long and uneventful day. He just wanted to hurry and leave so he can head to the hospital to be with Seto and see how Mokuba was doing. He was kinda worried. He was unable to get hold of Seto to check on things, his phone was shut off all day. He hoped that nothing was wrong, he frowned at the thought.

Suddenly he was jolted out of his trance when the school bell rang loudly throughout the room. With a thankful grin, he grabbed for his books and darted out there. Outside the room he walked briskly down the hallway toward the nearest exit he could find. He only had one destination, the hospital. So once out, he jogged to the old oak tree to meet his friends, he had promised them that they could visit with him. He was hesitant at first but as he thought about it for a while, it might good for Mokuba to have some company other than the doctors. He just hoped Seto wouldn't be upset when they arrived. But he shouldn't be, he would have asked if he had reached him. He just wondered why he couldn't. He rutted his brow a tad uneasy and prayed that nothing was wrong.

"Hey Joey!"

Joey snapped back when he heard his name, in the distant he spotted Yugi as he leaned by the tree. He smiled some, "Hey Yugs," he greeted back when he stopped next to him and buckled completely out of breath. "Hey," he huffed for a moment longer. "Where are Ryou and Malik?"He glanced around for them.

Yugi laughed some at his friend's composer, "Oh they'll be along," he stated matter-of-factly. He then creased his brow some when he noticed his friend's somewhat troubled look.

"Well they better hurry… if going to the hospital." Joey straightened himself up and searched around briefly for his friends.

"Is there something bothering you Joey?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really…" Joey lend against the tree himself, he slid a hand into his pocket. He then began to chew his bottom lip with somewhat anxiously.

"You're sure? It looks like you have something on your mind." Yugi frowned some, "Thinking about Mokuba huh."

"No. I mean yes, yes. Of course," Joey corrected himself quick, he ran a hand through his hair, "It's Seto too." He viewed over to him, "I haven't been able to get a whole of him all day." He frowned himself, "His phone is shut off for some reason."

Yugi nodded understandingly, "I see," then scrunched his brow in thought. "Well maybe he just wanted some alone time or something," he suggested.

"Maybe… I don't know." Joey sighed deeply, "I just have this feelings… ah never mind," he laughed it off and gave Yugi a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Hey guys!"

The two of them then viewed up and let out a breath when they saw Ryou and Malik running toward them. Joey rutted his brow. "It's about time!" he called back to them.

The two teens jogged up to them, one look annoyed and one look worried. "Sorry we're late." Ryou huffed out then gave Malik a slight nudged, "Malik got himself into a scoff with his teacher," he gave him somewhat angry look. "Apparently, he didn't turn in his essay like he suppose to."

Malik rolled his eyes in who cares way, "It's not a big deal Ryou."

"Yeah, just wait until Marik hears about it." Ryou gave a concerned look, "You how he is."

"Don't fret Ryou, I can handle Marik." Malik then kissed him on the check to ease his concern, "Okay." He then turned to Joey, "So you're really to head to the hospital?"

"Yup, let's go." Joey then led the gang down toward the bus stop was. It took about forty-five minutes to arrive at the children's hospital. They all stepped off the bus, intertwined in a small conversation as they headed inside the main lobby.

"Yeah, we just got a shipment of new dual decks at the shop yesterday," Yugi explain with a small smile. With the worry of both Joey and Ryou gave off, he wanted to keep the conversation simply and distract them from their thoughts.

"Awesome!" Malik grinned at the excitement of new cards, "Hey do you think you have the Legion Structure Deck?"

"I don't know, I haven't unpacked them yet," Yugi creased his brow thoughtfully, "But I'm sure we do," he reassured him, they then stopped in front of the elevator, he watched Joey push the up arrow button then slid a hand into his pocket again, it became a habit for his friend. He drew in a breath and was about to say something when he was interrupted by someone calling out to them.

Joey lined his face a bit irritated and viewed around expecting to see one of those reporters. But then smiled with relief that it wasn't, instead it was Seto's good friend Jin, "Hey Jin!" he called back with a wave.

Jin jogged over to the gang of teens, "Hi, how you all doing?" he viewed each teen with a friendly expression. Each teen greeted back along with an answer of doing fine. "That's good," he crossed his arms loosely, "Going up to see Mokuba I take it."

Joey nodded, "I figured he might like the extra company. I hope it's okay."

Jin nodded back his approval, "I'm sure it will be," he smiled with some care, "It might do him some good." He turned when he saw the elevator doors slid open. He and the four teens all piled in as he hit the button for the third floor. The doors slid close before the contraption began to move. As it did so, they continued into small conversation all the way up. Random things like school, family and whatnot, all which had different responses. He just stood there and listened contently, then nodded with some worry when Joey told him about not being able to contact Seto today. "You know that is odd," he creased his brow, "I haven't been able to get a hold of him either," he expressed. He felt the elevator stopped, the doors slid open. He stepped out into the hallway, "I wonder what he up too?" he said, mostly to himself.

They all walked down the hallway, when Yugi stopped short when he noticed something off, "Hey Joey, shouldn't there be guards at Mokuba's door?" he pointed out.

Joey looked ahead and he was right, no guards by the door. "What the…?" he began to jog toward the room, his heart started to pumped faster. He pushed the door open and ran into the room. He then stood there with his jaw dropped stunned.

Jin was the second to enter and as everyone else saw, a neatly made but empty bed. He became serious and walked out the room with gang of teens hot on his trail. He headed to the nurse station that was located down the left hallway. "Excuse me?" he grabbed one of the nurse attention, "Yes, I like to know what happened the patient in room 302, Mokuba Kaiba."

"Mokuba Kaiba," the nurse repeated, "Ah yes, he was released sometime this morning."

"Released?" Joey and Jin looked each other then back at the nurse. Joey rubbed his forehead in disbelief, "Are you sure?" he had to ask again, he thought maybe he miss heard her.

"Why yes. It said so right here on the computer database."

Jin frowned at that, he thanked her then motioned the teens away from the nurse's station. "Well, now we know why we couldn't get a hold of Seto."

"I can't believe this," Joey scowled and turned a bit when he heard Yugi's cell phone go off. He watched his friend excused himself as he answered it.

"You don't think he took him back to the mansion do you?" Ryou wrinkled a brow at the thought.

"No, after all that happened he wouldn't take him back there."

"I agree. Mokuba is much too fragile to face that place yet." Jin chimed in somewhat concerned.

"Well, where do think he took him?" Malik crossed his arms.

"I know where… he's at our place."

They turned their heads at the sound of Yugi's voice. Yugi, sighed deeply when all eyes were on him. "That was Yami on the phone, he told me that Seto was there with Mokuba and… and that they will be staying with us for a while," he informed them.

"At your place huh," Joey nodded, his face became serious, he still can't believed Seto would do this and without discussing it with him first. He knew Mokuba condition. He shook his head with some disappointment, "Well then, our next stepped is to go there and find out what the hell Seto's doing," he grumbled out.

Jin nodded himself, "Yes, come on. Let's go." He motioned them to follow him back to the elevator. As the elevator reached the main lobby, they all stepped out still in misted conversation, mostly about Seto when suddenly Malik's cell phone ranged out.

Malik took out of his pocket and cringed when he saw whose number it was. He gave it moment more before it answered it, "Hello Marik," he greeted him with some dread but not too much.

"Home! Now!"

The clear voice of Malik's angry brother could be heard by everyone. Malik breathed deeply, said 'yes sir' before he hung up the device. He frowned, "Well fellows this were we get off."

Ryou frowned himself at the trouble Malik was in. He just shook his head slightly to himself as he thought. This could've easily been avoided if Malik's just did his assignment.

"Is everything okay?" Jin raised an eyebrow, "The person on the phone sounded kinda anger."

Malik laughed it off, "My brother, he must have gotten a call from school. You know." He paused when he saw his concern, "Don't worry, everything's cool," he reassured him as Ryou nodded along. When he saw Jin changed his concern to satisfied, they two teens said their goodbyes, wished Mokuba well before they left for home.

Jin inhaled a breath while he watched them go, "Well, we better head on ourselves." He turned to the two remaining teens with a small smile, "Come we'll take my car."

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the Moto's home. Yugi raised an eyebrow when he noticed how quite it appeared to be. "That's odd, where's all the reporters?" he looked around some.

Joey rubbed his chin at that too, "Seto must have made some calls and taken care of it, I guess." He inhaled a breath, "Well, come on…" he opened his car door, "I can't wait to hear what Seto has to say," he stepped out and slammed his door closed a bit hard. He then proceeded to the front door in a brisk walk, with Yugi and Jin closed behind him. But before he could get there he was cut off by Yugi as they near the door. He stood there calmly while he watched his friend pull the key out from his pocket and opened the door.

"Yami, I'm home!" Yugi called out with some content, "And we've got some company!" He closed the door behind them just as Yami came in as usual, with a smile.

"Joey, Jin," Yami greeted then viewed each of their faces. One had the look of mostly concern. The other however had the look of mostly anger.

"Where's Seto?"

Yami sighed as he pointed behind him to the stairs, "He's upstairs… with Mokuba."

"Bring him down here please," Joey simply said before he wandered straight into the living room.

Jin on the other hand just furrowed his brow a bit, "We would appreciate it, thanks Yami." He gave him a small smile before he followed suit into the living room after Joey.

Yami shook his head with some sympathy before he went to do so, while Yugi excuse himself to his room to do his homework. He didn't want to get in the way of what was about to go down. On his way up he passed by Seto who looked tired, he threw him a slight sympathy glance before he continued on. "_Good luck," _he thought.

Seto massaged his forehead and wandered into the living room. He then paused when he spotted both Joey and Jin with somewhat angry looks. He sighed, not really in the mood for them, "Okay, I know what you two are thinking," he began.

"Oh really?" Joey crossed his arms bit upset but more concerned. He knew Mokuba has been through a very traumatic experience and didn't want to put him into any further risk so soon. "Seto, have you lost your mind?" he began. "He's only been in the hospital a short time." He rutted his brow a seriously, this bold move had just taken him by surprised. And moreover, he felt a bit hurt that he did talk to him about it. They always share their shit together, no matter what it was.

Seto inhaled a deep breath and was about say something when he cut off by Joey.

"Did you even talk it over with the doctor first Seto!" Joey began to shout loudly, "Because you sure as hell didn't discuss it with me first!"

"Cause I knew what you going to say!" Seto finally shouted back.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Guys, please." Jin then spoke up, "Let's all calm down here." He glanced up toward the stairs. "You don't want Mokuba to hear now do you," he reason. "Now, I-"

Seto cut him off, "Jin, could you leave us alone so we can talk," he simple said in his usually tone. If he was about to get vulnerable here he sure didn't what an audience.

Jin sighed a bit then nodded. "I'll go upstairs and check on Mokuba." He then went over and put hand on his shoulder briefly, "We'll talk later Seto okay." He saw Seto nod back briefly before he excused himself.

When Jin left, Seto changed his posture, he pinched his eyes close, "Look Joey," he began, "I probably should have talk to you first." He paused for a moment, then looked up with a creased brow, "But I was... worry you'd talk me out of it." He shook his head some before he wandered over to the couch. He plotted down heavily as if the stress of the world on his shoulders were too heavy. "I just thought that this would be a better environment for him… you know."

Joey inhaled a deep long breath, then let it out very slowly, he felt the anger disappeared with it but his seriously nature still remained. He walked over to where Seto was and sat down beside him. "Seto, I know you mean well. It just…" he paused, "I'm just worried that it might be too soon is all. Mokuba has been through so much. He was very fragile at this point. We had to be careful."

"I know that," Seto leaned back into the cushion, "It just the hospital room seemed so cold and unfeeling." He then scowled some, "Not to mention the media. I mean suppose someone managed to sneak in and." He scowled more while he thought. He didn't want Mokuba pictures splattered all over, he managed to avoid that.

"I can understand." Joey looked over to him, the anger he felt earlier had returned somewhat, "You still should have at least told me what you were planning." He then looked down a bit hurt, "I thought we're in this together. We are partners after all."

Seto frowned before he reached up and consoled him, "Oh, I'm sorry brown eyes. I just didn't think and made a mistake." He held him close, "Do you forgive me?"

Joey melted into his embrace and on how much he hated to admit it, he wasn't so anger as before. "I guess so," he mumbled but deep down he knew better, Seto always manage to do something to tick him off. He pulled away from him, "What about the doctor?" He furrowed his brow some, "What did he say?"

"Well," Seto sighed, "He was reluctantly at first but he agreed to it." He then stood up, "Well, I guess I should go talk to Jin then."

"Yes, you should," Joey stood up beside him, "And I got the feeling that he's going be a bit tougher than me." He heard him groan just a bit, which caused him to smirk.

"Can you go upstairs and get him. I'll be in the kitchen," Seto rubbed his already creased brow. He felt tired and didn't really want to get into another argument. But he knew Jin would have concerns and whatnot he had no choice. With thoughts swirling in his mind he headed into the kitchen. Maybe a hot cup of tea would ease his mind. Joey watched him go with worry. He could see the toll on his shoulders. He wondered how long it would be before Seto would snap. With his own swirling thoughts he jogged up the stairs to fetch Jin.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	6. One Month Later

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 6 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

The room was silent, cold and damp. Only the sound of dripping water absorbed the air momentarily. And there he sat in the half filled tub. His head hung low, his eyes fixated on the rippling water. His mind had wandered to different thoughts. Thoughts of the past month, inch by inch, he came out of his state. Seto had kept his word and had a home doctor do checkups. The physician would usually take blood and it tested to make sure that he hadn't caught any diseases from his sexual assault, which thankful he was clear of so far. Most of his physical wounds had gone away. All that remained were burnt scares he had received. However, he wished he could say the same for the mental ones that plagued him. He sighed deeply and sat there in the water. He had hoped that the filth he felt would come off him but no, he still felt it there. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, interrupting his jagged thoughts.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba slowly lifted his head and glanced over. He then sighed deeply at the voice from the other side of the door and it always sounded the same way, worrisome. With a small frown he returned to his previous position. A few minutes later, he heard the door slowly creep open. He shivered slightly at the rush of cold air that came in.

"Mokie… are you almost done?"

The soft voice of his brother echoed slightly in the air. Mokuba inhaled another short sigh but didn't reply as usual. He still couldn't speak. His voice had disappeared within his dark shadowy void.

Seto remained outside the door while he waited for a response. He wanted to give him some privacy. When a few minutes passed with no reply he frowned with some worry, "Mokie, are you okay in there? Make some kind of sound." He stood there for a minute longer, he then relaxed some when he heard a small splash of water echo around the room, '_Okay, he's fine,' _he thought. "Thank you Mokie..." he trailed off, "Listen, you should hurry and finish up. Breakfast is on the table, you need to eat. We have your appointment with Ms. Garden soon," he reminded him. He frowned. It troubled him when Mokuba would take these long baths. It was as if he was trying to wash away his shame that soiled him deep.

Mokuba frowned at the reminder of his appointment with Ms. Garden. He hated his appointments with her. She's always asking questions, always probing. As she tried to get him to talk about it, to relive what happened to him. He didn't want to remember that, he wanted to forget about it, to banish it from his mind and very being. Oh how he wished he could do that, erase those horrible memories from his mind. But he can't, no matter how hard he tried, he just can't. He felt weak.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto returned to the dining room and sat down at the table with very serious brow. He thought about Mokuba, he worried for him. His poor Mokie hadn't been the same since the released from the hospital. The child still hadn't spoken a word, not one word and he looked so empty, so scarred. Like the shadows within him haunted him to no end. He couldn't find peace and whenever he or Joey tried to comfort him, to give him that. Mokuba would filch away from their touch, as if it hurt him.

Though Jin did brief them on these behaviors, they still worried for the boy, everyone worried for Mokuba, especially him. He's never felt so helpless for his brother before.

"Master Seto, your tea?"

Seto then snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked up at the smiling face of Mr. Fields then back down at the hot cup of tea in front of him. "Yes, thank you Charles."

Mr. Fields furrowed his brow a little worried. He could tell that there was something on his mind. "Is there something wrong Master Seto?"

"Yes, a whole lot of things are wrong," Seto retorted, "But nothing you should concern yourself over," he shot out almost without any thought.

Mr. Fields nodded respectfully, by the tone of his voice he could tell that the young man didn't want to talk about it. "Of course…" he returned back into the kitchen to help young Yugi with the rest of the breakfast.

Yami, who sat at the table, put down his own cup of tea with a crease brow. "Seto, he was just showing concern for you," he pointed out in a very reasonable tone.

Seto let out a strained breath at his snippy reply as well. Yami was right. He didn't mean to be snippy with Mr. Fields. He was just stressed out and all. He looked back at his friend. They had been staying at the Moto's home for a while now. Mokuba was so terrified to stay at the mansion because too many painful memories still linger there. When Mr. Fields returned from the kitchen with a plate of steamy hot eggs and bowel of warm rice, he lessened his brow somewhat apologetically, "Charles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be snippy with you." He rubbed his forehead wearily. He hoped didn't hurt his feelings the way he did. "It's just with everything that had gone on. I'm just…" he trailed off.

Mr. Fields interrupted him, "It's okay Master Seto." He settled the food down upon the table as he smiled understandingly. With the growing worry for Mokuba and all the courts issues that he was in, he knew how stressful the young man was and not to take it to heart. The incident clearly forgotten, he placed a small plate by Seto's teacup. "Here are Master Mokuba's medications," he informed him. With that, he sat down in his usual chair and began to dish out the meal to everyone's plate.

Seto then stared down at the small plate of pills. Here's another thing, Jin recommended that he put Mokuba on some antidepressants and so on. He said it would help Mokuba more. But wasn't all sure if it was right thing to do. All they did was make his brother sleepy. It's hard for him to sleep. He was scared because of his dreams. He would have horrible nightmares and because of that it's almost a battle to get him to take them. He rubbed his forehead a bit. He would have talk to Jin and Ms. Garden about it.

Yugi came in a few minutes later sat down as well. He reached for the blow of hot stir fired rice and scooped some onto his plate when he suddenly heard the doorbell. "That must be Joey," he excused himself from the table and trotted to the door. When he reached the door he flung it open to his friend's small flustered look. He gave him a smile but then drop it when he saw Joey's face. "Hey Joey," he stepped aside for him, "You okay?" he looked at him somewhat worried.

"Hey Yug," Joey wandered in, "And yeah, everything's fine," he fibbed some. The truth he had gotten to small argument with his father about his restriction. He wanted to be taken off of it and be able to see more of Seto. Whenever he brings it up it seemed to anger him. His father hadn't pounded him yet, but it was coming he could tell. It almost builds up first before it does. But regardless, he had tried to talk to him again after school and this time his father would give in. He sighed at that before he glanced at Yugi with a somewhat of a force smile. He didn't want to worry him about it though, "Is Seto up yet?

Yugi furrowed his brow at the obvious fake smile but knew not to push. "Yeah, he's in the dining room having breakfast," he closed the door behind them.

"Cool," Joey simply said as he strolled into the dining room. When he arrived he spotted Seto, his troubles at home left his mind temporarily. "Hey babe," he felt his flake smile became a real one while he bounced over to his love.

Seto glanced up from the paper he was reading and lightened up a bit at whom it was, brown eyes, "Joey," he greeted back. He watched with content as his partner trotted over, gave him a quick kiss on his lips before he sat down in a chair next to him. He lightened mood then turn serious once more when he noticed Joey's flustered look. "Are you okay?" he asked, he immediately sensed something.

"Yeah, fine, fine. Everything's fine." Joey reassured him and hoped Seto would leave it at that. Instead, he turned his attention to the rest of the table, "Yami, Charles. Good to see ya," he greeted them both before he reached for the toast and jam.

"Hmm," Seto mumbled mostly to himself. He watched the blond spread jam over his toast then shoved it into his mouth. He knew something was wrong but decided to ask him later, in private. So instead his went back to his tea and paper.

Yami smirked amusingly at Joey's profuse appetite before he jumped into conversation. "So, I heard you finally settled every with Miki's lawyer."

Seto lined his lips into a smirk, "Yes, after weeks in court and the help of Eizo's testimony. We've finally proved that that greedy bastard was obviously lying. He agreed to drop the charges. I just need to head over to Jiro's office today and go over some last remaining papers." He then sighed heavily, "I wish I had beaten the hell of him," he threw that out.

"Well, that's good babe. It all over and done with now," Joey patted his supportively, "One less thing to worry about," he furrowed his brow.

"I suppose." Seto creased his brow thoughtfully. He had paid a few settlements and whatnot. That part of the ordeal was over thanks to Hida's help and thankfully, the media attention is slowly tampering off of them and instead moved on to something else. Yes, he was very grateful, now he can focus on his brother.

Yami nodded too, he thought about his own ordeal and of course his two friends. "I'm very thankful that Jiro was able to work it out for all of us." The whole thing had taken its toll on everyone. Yes, thank god Hida and his team was able to cut some deals, pay settlements or they all would be in trouble right now. But most importantly, do it with minimal damage to their reputations.

Joey nodded for a moment then looked down to his plate with troubled eyes. "So…" he swallowed some. "How is Mokuba doing this morning?" He looked up and casted his eyes to Seto for a reply.

Seto snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up to Joey's concerned face. "He's… he's doing better than most." He inhaled a rusty breath, "I mean sure, he hadn't spoken yet and freaks out whenever I touch him. But you know, that's way the shit flys right." He bowed his head down sorely angry. He just wished he could fix things.

"Seto," Joey reached and consoled his ball fist that rested on the table. "He just needs time, he'll come around."

"Joey's right Set," Yami chimed in. He watched his friend struggled with his anger a bit. "All we need is patience here," he furrowed his brow.

"I know," Seto looked back up to Joey's comforting face. He smiled slightly to show that he was all right. But he pulled his face away and instead viewed down sadly. He wished his brother wasn't in so much pain. He wished he didn't have suffered so much. He wished… he shook his head slightly. He wished for a whole lot of things. He felt Joey take hold his hand and squeezed it. He glanced back up to his face and smiled some.

Yami inhaled a breath, "Well…" he cleared his throat roughly, he wanted to changed the subject something less heavy. "How's… how's everything going at the school Yugi?" he brought the attention to the teen.

Yugi glanced up from his plate to his brother waiting look. He could tell Yami wanted to change the subject. "School's going well," he gave him a half smile. "Right Joey," he looked over to his friend.

Joey nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, school's just fine." He gave a playful pat on Yugi's shoulder before he shoved another forkful of rice into his mouth.

Just then, Mokuba then appeared from the hall and stood under the door frame uneasily. The room suddenly became hushed as everyone viewed up at him with mixed looks. Mokuba let out a short sigh as he avoided their faces, especially Seto's. He still couldn't look at him, he just couldn't bring himself to, not with the shame he felt deep down. It engulfed his entire being, soul and mind.

Seto softened his face, "Mokuba, come sit and have some breakfast." He patted a chair next to him. He watched his brother sigh some as he wandered over to him and sat down without a word. Then it became so quiet you could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife. He watched Mr. Fields placed his plate in front of him along with his medications.

Everyone watched him wander over and sat down. Yami noticed how sad and jagged the boy looked, he wasn't happy anymore but instead lost in emptiness. He sighed a deep sigh, "Morning Mokuba, how are you feeling?" He asked the child, but sadly the boy didn't response, which he wasn't all surprised. Mokuba hasn't spoken a word since his experience, not one word.

He worried for the child, everyone was, especially Seto. He knew his friend felt frustrated with his brother's sessions. The COE wanted results and wanted them fast. Seto can be very impatience sometimes.

Mokuba stared at his food melancholy, he felt his appetite disappear from him. He picked up his fork and began to pick at his food, eating little bites now and then. He would glanced every once and a while to his meds. It hated taking them, he didn't like the way they made him feel. So tired and sleepy, he hated to sleep. He looked up some when he heard Joey clear his throat a bit.

"So have a counseling session with Tea today?" Joey asked curiously. He looked over to Seto mostly for an answer. He felt concerned for the boy, not be able to cope.

"Yes," Seto ran his hand through his hair frustratingly, "She coming over after breakfast, some time this afternoon." He thought about Ms. Garden, the counselor Jin had assigned to assist Mokuba. His brother had been seeing her for a while now and she still had made any progress with him. Of course, Jin and Joey both reminded him that these things take time to mend. Despite that, he started to become restless with the whole process, he wanted results now. He wanted things back to the way it was before. He just wanted his little brother better.

"Oh… that's good. Right Mokuba," Joey nodded.

Mokuba breathed heavily, no, he didn't think so. He hated the idea. What if she tried to get him to talk about it? To remember what happened to him. All he wanted to do was forget. Why won't he forget! He dropped his fork and hugged his stomach as some pains begun to seize him. He shut his eyes tightly as some flashes of terrible memories clouded him again. No! Please god let me forget! He rock back and forth while he hummed to himself.

Seto went to him immediately and pulled into a strong hug, "Sssh... it's okay Mokuba. It's okay." he soothed him down.

Mokuba relaxed somewhat in his embrace, _"I'm sorry Seto." _Then abruptly he pushed him away. He didn't want the contact. He didn't feel like he deserved it. This caused Seto to frown at the rejection. All he wanted to do was comfort him, why won't he let him comfort him, to ease the pain he had.

Joey frowned himself, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't say anything wrong. I didn't mean to upset him." He apologized, he watched him went through one of his 'attacks.'

Seto glanced over to him with tiredness, "No… it's okay brown eyes. He'll be fine." he reassured him. He looked around the rest of the room and noticed everyone else's expressions, they all looked trouble. He turned back to his brother. "Go ahead and just finish your milk. You have your appointment pretty soon."

Mokuba nodded some. He breathed heavily, rubbed his hands a bit rough, he felt filthy again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wet wipes, he began to wash his face and hands hard. He tried the get the dirt off. _"Why won't it come off me!"_ he tried franticly to scrub himself clean.

Seto viewed his brother rub his skin red. He inhaled a troubled breath and reached out to stop him. "Mokuba..." his voice was soft and low.

Mokuba looked up at him slowly and viewed his brother's understanding eyes.

Seto reached out and soothed his cheek but Mokuba just recoiled at the touch. He redrew his back again and opened his mouth just a tad, he wanted to say something but couldn't. He rubbed his forehead, he felt a slight headache. "Well…" he stood up slowly."I'm going upstairs to change. I'll be right back," he left for a few moments.

Joey creased his brow, "Okay," he continued to watch Mokuba.

Mr. Fields sighed as well, he watched the scene in silence, "Well, I should clear the table then," he stood up and begun to gathered the dirty dishes.

"Here Charles, let me help you," Yami offered. He gathered up the rest and took them into the kitchen with Mr. Fields closed by him.

Yugi, who had remained quiet all that time, perked up a smile. "Mokuba, when you're up to it, you're welcome down that game shop. I got a new shipment if cards you can shift through. Doesn't that sound fun?" He smiled more but frowned when Mokuba wasn't fazed by that. All the boy did was rubbed at his hands as he looked down.

Joey inhaled a deep breath, "I'm sure Mok would enjoy that."

Yugi nodded understandingly, "Sure," he wanted to give his small friend something else to do, to help keep his mind off of other things.

Just then, Seto returned back all dressed in his usual outfit, "Joey, you should head for school," he reminded him, when he noticed the time. It was getting late.

Joey glanced at clock, "Yeah right. Come on Yug, let's get going," he stood up. He walked over to Seto and without thinking drew him into a deep long kiss. Seto moaned a little, he felt at bliss. Mokuba however, instantly covered his ears as he tried to block out the sounds... oh, those horrible sounds.

Seto opened his eyes some, he saw Mokuba reaction and pulled away quick, "Sorry Mokie. I didn't mean to upset you."

Joey faced the boy a bit, who had his head down and ears covered. He kicked himself for being stupid. He should have known better than to do that in front of him. He lessened himself a bit sadly, "Mokuba?" He watched the boy uncovered his ears and looked up at him. He smiled warmly, "You have a good day too... all right?"

Mokuba looked down some when abruptly. He stood up from the table and walked out. Joey breathed deeply again while he watched him go, probably to the living room, "Well… we gotta go. Come on Yug,"

"Yami, I'm leaving for school now!" Yugi called out toward the kitchen.

A few minutes later Yami and Mr. Fields walked out of the kitchen. He went over and gave his little brother a quick hug, "Have a good day, all right."

Yugi pulled back and viewed up with a small sigh, "Will do," he replied then trotted toward Joey, "I'll see ya guys later, bye. Bye Mokuba!" he called out to him, he waved goodbye to rest then left in a hurry.

Seto ran his hand through his hair. He went over to the table, picked his brother's meds and untouched milk up. With a jagged breath he wandered in to the living room where Mokuba was just to make sure he was all right.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	7. Bittersweet Session

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 7 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Mokuba sat on the couch and gazed out of the window in a distant trance. His eyes were fixated on some small flower garden in the yard. Slowly, he thought about their garden back at home. He always loved their garden, it was full of roses. Nanny planted them for Seto because it was his favorite flower. How he loved the different colors, like a rainbow almost, it was beautiful. He smiled a just a tab as he remembered.

Then he sighed extremely depressed as enormous restlessness began to creep over him, he thought about his therapy session. He wondered how it was going to go. He hoped Ms. Garden wouldn't ask him the same questions over again, it's not like he would answer them anyway.

Seto walked in the living room and spotted him on the couch. He noticed him looking out of the window with a spacey look. He creased his brow. He went over and sat down next to him. He cleared his throat then wanting to break the stillness in the air first. "Here Mokie… don't to forget to take these," he held his medications out for him.

In the reflection in the window, Mokuba saw the medications that Seto held in his hand. His tiny smile slowly disappeared and once more he was pulled back into his misery. He didn't make any of motion to move, he didn't want to take them.

Seto frowned, "Mokuba, please…" he pleaded with him. Mokuba sulked and pulled away for the window. He closed his tired eyes for a moment and nodded some. Seto smiled and handed them over, he watched him popped them into his mouth, took the glass the milk and gulped them all down. "Thank you Mokie."

"Mokuba…" Seto he took the now empty glass from him and settled it down on the coffee table, "Today when Ms. Garden gets here. I want you to try. I mean, I know it's not easy but ju-" he paused truly lost with words. He never really was good at this sort of thing, "Just listen… on what she has to say," he inhaled an uneasy breath, "Okay."

Just then, Yami walked into the room, he softened his face at the two brothers. "Well, I'm going to go now. I have some things to do at the office," he said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Seto looked over to him and nodded. "All right," he watched his friend nod back then left. The two then sat there for a good while. He tried his best to engage his brother into small talk but all he gotten was silence in return. He sighed when heard the doorbell rang out. He rubbed his forehead some, Ms. Garden has arrived. He heard Mr. Fields answer the door then greeted her. Suddenly he heard a sigh from Mokuba. He turned to him and softened his face. He was about to say something when Mr. Fields and Ms. Garden walked in.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba." Ms Garden smiled. She went over offering her hand.

Seto drew in a deep breath. He stood up and grasped her hand in return. "Hello," he shook it back then redrew it quick. He hated all the friendly's, it was made him slightly uncomfortable. Yes, he had met her several times before to discuss the Mokuba progress. But will all the reassurance Jin and Joey had given him he still have his doubts with her. She was young and looked inexperienced. He guessed he would have to wait and see on what she can do for his brother. He cleared his throat, "How are you?"

Ms. Garden smiled kindly, "Good… it's nice of you to ask." Even though she had meet Seto Kaiba before. Ms. Garden still felt a little uneasy with around him, due to his harden nature. But considering what he been through she understood him.

"Mmm..." was Seto's only response.

"Hello Mokuba." Ms. Garden then bent down to Mokuba's level, "How are you today?" she gave him a soft smile. "Are you ready for today's session?" She asked gently.

Mokuba didn't answer her. He kept his eyes focus on the floor. But after a minute he took a quick peak up toward her. She had a ribbon in laced within her reddish brown hair and she was dressed in pink sweater and white pants. She looked rather nice but looks could be deceiving, he learnt that the hard way. When he caught her eyes he dropped his back down to the floor again with heavy shame.

Ms. Garden lined her face sadly at the boy. He's been damage so much. Jin had prepared her some before she taken the case. He had told her all about him but she couldn't guess it was this bad. She swore she would do all she could to help him regain his life. "Well…" she looked back up to Seto. "We should get started."

Seto nodded bit hesitantly. He bent to his brother, "Mokie, I'm going to leave now. While I'm gone Charles will be here to look after of you, okay." He lifted his chin so to view his stale eyes. "I guards posted everywhere and Roland will be just right outside." He inhaled a breath, "I'll be back later this afternoon." He pulled him into a hug for a moment. He just hoped that this would help him. He wanted to stay with him but knew Mokuba would never open up if he was there.

Mokuba slightly frowned. He wanted so desperately to hug him back but he just couldn't bring himself to. He thought that he deserved the comfort being the way he was.

"Master Seto, you better go." Mr. Fields reminded him calmly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Seto breathed in a jagged breath. "All right," he released his brother and stood up. He gave him one last look of encouragement before left and headed for the door.

Mokuba bit his lip. He followed him with his eyes and watched him waved a goodbye then left, a second later he mentally frowned when he heard the front door close.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto rubbed his forehead slightly as he stood out on the front porch. He was still a little hesitant about leaving Mokuba here. But as Yami pointed out to him a while ago, he had everything secured. He knew Mokuba will be safe here for a while. Besides, he must go to get the last court ordeal over with. But before he went he looked over to Roland who stood guard at the front door. He walked over to him, "I'll be back within an hour or so Roland. Care take of things with I'm gone… okay."

Roland straightened up respectfully, "Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto a nodded back, he viewed up the sky for a moment and noticed how cloudy it became. It looked like it was going rain, he sighed and went on to do his daily activity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the home, Mr. Fields gave Mokuba a smile of encouragement then excused himself. He went back into the dining room to wait. He sat down at his usual spot, pick up the newspaper and began to read it.

Mokuba viewed the now empty hallway for a few more minutes. He should feel safe here but his anxiety increase with every heart beat. He was almost expected someone to come storming in from the hallway with guns blazing... like last time. He shivered a little when a flash of memory came to his mind.

Ms. Garden watched Mokuba stare intently out toward the hallway and seemed to become edgy. "Mokuba?" She lined her face with some concern. He kept staring out toward the hall, "Mokuba?" she said a bit louder but was a soft voice. She saw him jump a bit at the sound of her voice. Finally, he turned away from it and somewhat toward her. She inhaled a deep breath, "Mokuba?" she said again but as before she gotten no response. "Well, let's get started shall we," she gave him a warm smile.

Mokuba turned his head to the left and back to the window again. He just sat there while he kept his eyes glued to the garden. He heard the voice of Ms. Garden started talking about several things. You know, the usual stuff but he only halved listened. His mind kept wandering, then number of thoughts soon formed. He thought about his brother, about Nanny and Jonathan then… about Baiko Doi. He shivered intensely at the name as a rush of painful memories clouded his mind like dark shadows. He rubbed his forehead with his shaky hand and closed his eyes with a small moan. He wished they would stop haunting him so. Oh, he wished so hard that they would stop.

"So Mokuba, got anything you want to share with me today?" Ms. Garden asked as she sat down upon the other couch across from him. "Do you?" she asked again and waited patiently for a reply.

Mokuba moved his eyes to the floor and kept them there. He didn't have the will to look her in the eyes. It's like if he did, she can see all the horror he had experienced and he sure didn't want her to see that.

"Well today, how about you draw me something." Ms. Garden reached into her bag that she'd carried with her and pulled out a drawing pad, a notepad and some colored pencils. "Sound good?" she gave him a warm smile.

Mokuba just inhaled a breath. He wished this was already over.

Ms. Garden stood up, "But first I want you to write down five things that are on your mind and then we can discuss it," she went over to him and handed him the materials with care. "Be honest and remember whatever you write down will remain between us. Okay honey," she eased him.

Mokuba stared at the notebook, burning holes on the piece of paper with his eyes, truly bothered with this assignment. Was she serious? Write down his pain... for what? He sat there worn out. He picked the pen very shakily and went into thought. He didn't know how or where to begin or even put his feeling in to words. He sighed slowly, this task seemed impossible. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	8. Drowning Underneath

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 8 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

"Okay Mokuba, are you finished?"

Mokuba sighed extremely tired. He glanced up to Ms. Garden who waited patiently for him. He looked back down to his list, the only thing he had written down so far was the word 'shadows within'. It took him exactly forty-five minutes to write that down but that's what he feels. Well at least, it's the best way to describe it. He began to space as he gazed a bit at the writing. She probably wouldn't understand it, he mentally frowned.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba blinked slowly, he didn't answer her.

Ms. Garden inhaled a breath. She was starting to get a bit frustrated. She reached out her hand and griped the notebook gently. "Can I look at it?" she asked softly, she tugged at the notebook trying to get it free from him.

Mokuba held the notebook hesitantly. He was afraid she wouldn't understand. What if she laughed? What if she criticized it? What if she wanted more? What if? He sighed deeply as he started to get a stomachache.

Ms. Garden softened her eyes, "It's okay Mokuba… you can trust me."

Mokuba closed his eyes and thought for a second. He then reluctantly released the notebook from his trembling hands. He then sat there and waited.

"Shadows… within?" Ms. Garden raised her brow curiously. Mokuba just stared at the floor. "What do you mean?" She looked up at him.

Mokuba frowned truly lost. He didn't really know how to explain it exactly and to get her to understand the meaning behind the writing. Truthfully, he didn't really know it himself, they're only has pieces to a puzzle. It's like all the dark feelings mixed in one. A lonely void that he came accustom to.

He turned and viewed out the window again. He watched the sky above as the grey clouds drifted by carefree. He stood up and walked over looking out. He heard birds chirping their song in the distant. He frowned a bit at the garden, just this very morning he enjoyed the beauty it held but now he can't seem to savor it anymore… the feeling was gone, it was sucked in his void, briefly a tear escaped his eye.

"Mokuba?" Ms. Garden softened herself, "Do you mean sadness?" she nestled book down on her lap, "Sometimes. It's okay to be sad... but Mokuba, keeping all that sadness within you sometimes isn't good. It's okay to let go of the hurt." she breathed slowly. "I know it's hard to talk about what happened. What you've been through but keeping it inside isn't helping."

Mokuba wiped the tears away that were now falling freely from his eyes. He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to be set free from this hurt. But every time he tried to… something stopped him and he didn't know what it was.

"Please Mokuba..."

Mokuba let out a small sob and slowly sink to the floor. He shut his eyes tightly as his horrid memories played before him. He felt his heart start to pound fast against his chest, he felt numb, his hands started to tingled while beams of sweat formed on his forehead. He couldn't breathe. "_No just go away_," he thought unhappily.

Ms. Garden stood up and went over to him. "Sssh its okay honey," she pulled him into a comfort hugged. She felt him stiffened immediately at the embrace and pulled away from her touch.

Mokuba didn't want it, he couldn't stand it. He was too tired and he just didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He just wanted to disappear and be forgotten. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted all to be over.

Ms. Garden furrowed her brow troubled. She didn't know what to do. He won't stop crying. He just cried harder and harder. She lined her face, "Charles? Charles," She called for him more worried, "Could you come here please?"

Suddenly, Mokuba had to get away. He pushed himself off the floor and ran out of the room. He passed Mr. Fields who just came in. He didn't care, he ran all the way up the stairs and into his room.

Mr. Fields looked on worried, "What happened?" he faced Ms. Garden.

Ms. Garden saddened her eyes, "We were doing an exercise when." She rubbed her forehead for a moment, "When he started crying and…" she trailed off with a frown. "We better call Mr. Kaiba."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Well Seto we're just about done here." Hida smiled. He scribbled some things down on some documents. "Now that everything's signed. I can submit it."

Seto nodded satisfied, "I want thank you Jiro on what you done for me." He lined his eyes a bit soft, "You said you'll do what it took to prove I wasn't guilty regarding Miki's allegations and you did." He leaned back his seat, "For that I am grateful."

"It's no problem Seto." Hida viewed up to him and saw the gratefulness in his eyes. "Besides I enjoyed kicking his lying butt in court," he laughed a bit.

Seto couldn't help but chuckled himself, "So did I Jiro. So did I." Just then his cell phone rang. He immediately pulled it out from his pocket and rutted his brow serious at the number. He answered it quick, "Yes, Charles. What is it? …. What about Mokuba?" he sat up worriedly. "Oh no … Yes. I'll be right there … bye." He hung it up and stood to his feet in a instant. "I have to go Jiro," he started to the door in a hurry.

"Is everything all right Seto?" Hida creased his face troubled. "Seto?" he called after him but the young man was already gone out the door. "Oh dear, I hope everything's all right," he mumbled to himself.

Seto ran to his car, got in and started up the engine. By the tone of Mr. Fields voice, he hoped that nothing was seriously wrong. He raced the car all the way home, how the way this city was it'd taken him almost twenty minutes get there. But once he arrived he threw it into park and ran toward door where Roland stood guard.

Roland looked up a bit surprise to see him, "Mr. Kaiba, you're home." He then saw his boss's distressed face. He lined his brow, "Mr. Kaiba, anything wrong?" He checked around and hoped he didn't let anything get pass his guard.

Seto smoothed his forehead, "I hope not Roland." He went into the house and spotted Ms. Garden by the door, her face concerned. "Ms. Garden."

"Oh Mr. Kaiba! I'm glad you're here at last!" Ms. Garden exclaimed.

Seto gave you a stern look, "What happened?" he walked up to her.

Ms. Garden looked at him a bit distraught, "We were having our discussion," she began, "When he gradually began to cry." She softened her eyes, "So I went over to comfort him."

Seto furrowed his brow concernedly, "Oh no..." he viewed around for Mokuba, but couldn't find him. He drew in a sharp breath, "Where is he?"

Ms. Garden sighed. She grabbed hold of his arm and led him down the hallway to the stairs. "Well… after a long moment, he suddenly pushed me away, ran out the room and the stairs to his room. He curled himself onto the floor into a tight ball." She then began to lead him up the staircase. "Charles has been trying to talk to him but hadn't gotten any respond from him at all." She saddened her face troubled, "We just don't know what to do."

"How long has he been like that?" Seto studied her.

"For at least a good twenty minutes since we called you."

Seto nodded and hurried the up the stairs and down the short hallway to Mokuba's room. Mr. Fields looked up in distress when he saw him enter. "Master Seto, thank goodness you're here!" he got up off the floor and walked up to him.

Seto just viewed his upset face before looked beyond him to where Mokuba was. With a soften gaze he went over and sat down on the floor next to him. He then saddened himself when he saw him scoot away a bit, "Charles called me and said you're having a bad day." He drew in a jagged breath, "It's okay Mokuba. I know you've tried. I'm not mad or anything. I mean everyone has bad days."

Mokuba mentally frowned. He didn't to let him down. He did try, he really did. But he just couldn't go on, she was asking too much of him. He hurt too much.

He sighed jaggedly. He didn't mean to cause any trouble. It just when he was breaking down in tears. It suddenly came on without warning, he felt trapped. The weight of the burden grew, the memories, his fears, all of it. He needed to get away, he needed escapement.

Why? That's a good question… he just needed escapement.

He laid there in thought. He felt his hurt float around his body, like poison. He wanted to release it. He sucked in a soft sob. He felt his eyes tear up more. He didn't know how and felt stupid. Why does he have to cry so much? Why can't he be strong like Seto? He never cried. Soon desperation crept inside him, he felt helpless, if only he can do something.

"Mokie?" Seto reached out and touched his shoulder tenderly. He wanted to comfort him.

But Mokuba became ridged and pulled away. '_Don't,' _he stared at the head of him at the open closet with unshed tears. He couldn't look his brother in the eye, he was so ashamed. He didn't deserve his brother's tenderness. He was so weak.

Seto moved closer to him with a small frown. He wanted so desperately to embrace him, but he didn't want rush things. "Mokuba is it all right if I hold you?" he asked gently.

Mokuba inhaled a shaky breath as he thought, '_Why would he want to hold me? I'm... filthy." _He closed his eyes tightly, he felt extremely sad at that moment. A small tear escaped his eye and it rolled down his flushed cheek. He felt so ashamed.

However, Seto reached out and brushed the tear away. "I would like to comfort you is all. I haven't done it in a while, would you please let me." He moved a little closer, he had to be careful with his movements though, nice and slow Jin would tell him.

Mokuba then opened his eyes again. He listened to the eagerness in his brother voice. He started to feel guilty and knew how worried Seto was. He didn't mean to worry him, he didn't mean to cause problems, he didn't mean to.

Seto very slowly moved behind him and gently wrapped his arms around his little brother. He felt him immediately became stiff as a board and tense up then tried to pull away a bit.

Mokuba tensed up instantly in his arms. He tried to pull away but he wouldn't let him go. '_Please..._' he pleaded and started to cry softly to himself. The touch, it hurt too much. He couldn't stand it.

Seto just pulled him into his lap with an embrace. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted him to understand that he was there for him, no matter what. "It's okay..." he whispered lovely as he began to sway back and forth with him.

But Mokuba fidgety around, he couldn't relax, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't relax. He slapped his brother's hand away when he stroked his hair, '_Don't!' _He thought desperately, he couldn't stand that touch. It made him sick. Suddenly, he sucked in a painful sob, '_It's my fault!' _he cried.

Seto breathed understandingly. "It's okay…" he embraced him more, he hoped he would calm down."It's okay, I'm here now," he repeated once again.

'_Baiko! Stop!'_ Mokuba thought with a distant look. He tugged away fearfully. He felt like he was being suffocated, he just couldn't breathe.

Seto creased his brow alarmed as he watched his brother become increasingly panicked. "It's okay Mokuba... please calm down." He tried to sooth him down, "It's okay, it's me Seto. Mokuba?" he could see the distant look in his eyes now and in that instant, he knew he was.

'_No, don't touch me!'_ Mokuba started to hit him. He tried to break free from the hold. He started to forget where he was, all he thought about now was that he back in that room.

Seto reluctantly let him go with sad eyes. He watched him scoot away toward the closet, his brother's now sanctuary, the one place he felt safe. He saw him opened the door and laid down huddled in the corner. "Oh Mokie," he crawled over to him. "Mokuba?"

Mr. Fields viewed the scene with upset eyes. "Oh dear..." he mumbled sadly. He watched Seto trying to comfort his little brother with no achievement. He crunched his brow, "_What are we going to do?"_

"How are they?"

Mr. Fields inhaled a breath as Ms. Garden behind him, "Not good."

Ms. Garden glanced over his shoulder and viewed the scene. She became troubled as well. "Damn. I was hoping Mokuba would at least respond to his brother some."

Mr. Fields only nodded, "I had hope so too," he lined his face depressingly. He watched Mokuba pull away from Seto and crawled into the closet.

Mokuba laid there as he cried. He shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to get hurt anymore. Seto just rested on the floor and viewed his face. "Mokuba?" He frowned when he didn't respond, _'Must have triggered something. Damn.' _He cursed himself for acting too soon with him. Suddenly he got in idea and began to hum a sweet tune. He hoped this would calm down him down. It was a lovely tune their mother use to sing to them.

Mokuba breathed in an unsteady breath as he listened to the tune. Slowly, he felt peacefulness creep over him. He started to feel sleepy as exhaustion took over him, the medication might be taking effect. Soon enough he fell into sweet slumber. Seto viewed his breathing and knew he was asleep. He didn't want to disturb him so he stood up and went over to his bed. He pulled off his bed comforter and grabbed his small flashlight. He went back over, bent down and very carefully covered him up with the blanket. He placed the flashlight next to him in case he needed it when it woke up. He then smoothed his brother's hair back every so lightly before he stood back up. He closed the closet door just enough, he looked up to towards Mr. Fields, "Come, let head down stairs."

The three of them went back down stairs into the living room. Ms. Garden inhaled deep breath. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba," she frowned, "I just don't know what happened."

Seto narrowed his eyes somewhat at her accusingly. "I think you should go," he hardened his face, "We can discus all this tomorrow at your office, okay,"

"Of course," Ms. Garden gathered her things. She faced his hardened form. She swallowed her nerves down, she felt uneasy, "I'll see you then," she walked out of the living room and on toward the door. "Oh, this isn't going to be good," she mumbled to herself as she left the house defeated.

Seto rubbed at his face, he felt frustrated and tired. "I'm going to lie down for a while Charles," he looked to him, "Wake me up in few hours, okay."

Mr. Fields nodded, "Sure," he watched him nod back then left for his room. Alone, he walked over to the couch and plopped down, he felt very tired too.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	9. Late Evening

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 9 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

By late evening, Joey slowly inched the door opened to Seto's room and peaked inside. The room was dark and quiet on this cloudy night and by shadows on the ceiling where he stared and the window outside, he could sense a storm was coming. He spotted Seto asleep on the bed. He softened his face, he hated to wake him up, he looked so tired but Seto did say he wanted to be awoke in a couple hours. Mr. Fields had told him about what happened with Mokuba, he heart ached for him. With a sigh, he wandered into room, shut the door behind him and started over to the bed. Suddenly, he heard a slight whimper, it sounded somewhat panicked. With that, he turned his head and saw Seto's face covered with sweat and his forehead creased in a troubled manner. He saw Seto whimpered again. Worried, he ever so gently crawled up beside Seto. He reached over his hand and shook his shoulder to wake him up but to no such luck.

Seto was lost in a horrible dream…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Shadows surrounded him as he ran through the black darkness with panic. He wondered where he was, he felt suffocate and couldn't breathe. The feeling pumped through him like lava as sweat covered his whole body. However, he just ran with his heart pounded rapidly. He had to find a way out, he wanted out. Therefore, he looked around more and hoped to see something, anything but no, there was nothing but darkness. _

_"Seto!"_

_Suddenly, he stopped then as he looked around slowly. That voice, he knew that voice, yes it sounded like. He widened his eyes, "Mokuba!" he cried out. He searched the darkness as he ran. He had to find him. He needed to him. "Mokuba!" he called once more as desperation laced his voice._

_"Seto, help me!"_

_He looked around once more at the sound of his brother's cry, "Mokuba, where are you!"_

_"No! Please stop! Don't hurt me please! Seto!"_

_"I'm coming Mokie!" He began to wept as he felt helpless at his brother's cries, "Just please tell me where you are!" He pleaded as he ran among the darkness._

_"Seto! Why won't you help me big brother!"_

_Abruptly he stopped to cover his ears from his brother's painful cry. He couldn't stand it any longer, then he looked ahead as Mokuba appeared in the distant, "Mokuba!" he felt relieved but only for a second, there was man behind him with a sinister sneer. He looked closer to the man's face and realized who it was, Baiko. He narrowed his eyes sharply, "Get away from him you bastard!" he spat out with hatred._

_He stepped forward about to go to his brother when the ground began to sink swiftly below his feet, with him with it. "No!" he looked up in horror and watched Baiko take out a knife, ready to plunge into to his precious brother. "Nooo, don't do it!" He tried with all his strength to reach him. "Mokuba!" He bawled and reached out for him desperately. He tried to pull away from the ground when suddenly he widened his eyes. At that moment, he saw Baiko stabbed his brother in the back brutally._

_"S-Seto."_

_He watched his brother whisper before he fell down and laid there in his own crimson blood, then echo of laughter bounced around him. In that instant, he felt his heart ripped into shattered pieces._

"NOOOO!" Seto screamed as he finally woke up. He fell out of his bed and landed on the cold floor hard. He then looked up confused while took in his surroundings with a deep breath. He covered his eyes for a moment as he composed himself, "Dream... i-it was just a dream." He whispered while he viewed up once more a bit shaken and noticed that he was back in his cold dark room. He covered his tried eyes for moment, he didn't have the strength yet to get up off the floor and back onto his bed. He just sat there instead and tried his best to process it all.

"Seto."

Seto turned slightly at the sound of the voice, it laced with worry, worry for him. He didn't respond though, he just sat there as the dream faded away slowly from his mind. Oh, how he hated sleep... dreams haunted him so. He can't escape from them no matter what.

"Seto, a-a-re you okay?"

Seto inhaled a deep jagged breath, "Yeah... I'm all right Joey... It's just..." he trailed off. He stiffened then when he felt the hands of his love caressed his shoulders, but only for second. He relaxed at the comfort, glad that he was there with him. He looked up then a little relaxed, "Joey, I'm glad you're here." He looked around the room, he noticed the sun was setting and how dark it became, he could hear rain drops hit the windowsill, "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven."

"Almost eleven." Seto furrowed his brow, "Why did you wake me sooner?"

Joey softened his eyes while he comforted Seto's shoulders that shook slightly. "I knew I should have awoken you up when I got here but…" he lined his eyes some, "I just thought you should sleep more, you know," he hoped wasn't upset with him. He frowned and joined him on the floor, "Seto," pulled him into his arms while Seto laid his head onto his chest. "Are you sure you okay?" he asked again, he wiped the sweat off his love's forehead then sat there exhausted as well. "Seto...?"

Seto didn't say because he wasn't sure. It's been only a month since that horrible night and they are still in shattered pieces, especially Mokuba. Suddenly, at the thought of his brother, he head shot up. "Mokuba..." he pulled away for Joey arms, pushed himself off the floor and back onto his feet. He hurried for the door and rushed out into the darken hallway.

Joey only followed him with sad eyes as Seto disappeared into the darkness. With a sigh, he slowly pushed himself off the floor then proceeded after him to Mokuba's room.

Seto hurried up the stairs to Mokuba's room, his brow rutted with worry. He had to be sure, he had to be sure that his brother was safe. He felt an uneasy, it took him over. He paused at his brother's door. Mokuba has been asleep for at least a while now. He hasn't heard a sound from him since he laid him down. Therefore, he pushed it opened ever so softly and viewed in, the soft glow of the nightlight left on, he stepped inside a bit and looked around.

"Mokuba?" Seto rushed in and felt his heart rate beat faster when he didn't see him there. "Mokuba," he said a bit louder, he checked under the bed but he wasn't there. He panicked now. "Mokuba!" his eyes watered with fear as he viewed around the room, "Oh please god! Not again!" His mind started to race and was about to rush out the room when...

"It's all right Seto. Check the closet, remember."

Seto turned around only to find Joey in the doorway. He then turned his eyes on the closet door and slowly made his way toward it. He grasped the handled, pulled it open, and sucked in a heavy breath for there was Mokuba asleep on the floor curled up in a corner. He covered his eyes in relief, "Thank god." He breathed in a couple more shaky breaths, to calm himself as he knelt down heavily upon the floor, "I've... I've thought someone had taken him again." He mumbled through his breaths. He had forgotten that Mokuba was in there.

Joey quietly walked over and knelt down next him. Once more, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry babe, no one can break in here. Yami got everything secured, remember." He reassured him and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Mokuba will be fine for a couple of more hours, okay," he lessened eyes with understanding.

Seto didn't say anything, he just watched his brother sleep, so far within the corner as if he tried to hide for something... or someone.. "Oh, Mokuba..." he heart ached for him.

"It's getting late," Joey interrupted him. He knew how fatigued he was and didn't want him to get ill from it. "Come back downstairs to your room and let's try to get ourselves a couple hours of sleep." He stood back up quietly, "All right babe."

Seto thought about for a moment, he indeed felt weak and tired so he nodded. He stood up slowly, his eyes still locked on his brother.

Joey gave a glanced to Mokuba with a sad heart. The boy looked so small there, so... broken. Seto stood, gave him one last look before he left to go downstairs back to their room with Joey close behind him.

The two of them slowly descend the stairs and to their room. Joey went over to his side of the bed and climbed on then waited for Seto to join him. However, he watched Seto just stand there and massaged his forehead obviously still shaken by the dream he had. "Come on babe, join me," he patted his love's side of the bed.

Seto inhaled a tired breath, he slowly inched himself over to the bed and climbed on also. But he wasn't sleepy though, he was still to wind up by the previous dream. "I don't think I won't be able to go back to sleep. I mean, not for a while." He confessed and settled down while Joey rested his head on his chest. He blinked his eyes some as he felt them water. So he rubbed them trying to get rid of the sleepiness there.

"That's okay. We can just talk then, if you want." Joey thought for a moment, "I've told Roland to go home now. He'll be back on duty at his regular time," he started the conversation.

"That's good," Seto yawned to himself. He tried to will his tiredness from his body, which it seemed to work. He reached his hand up and started to play with Joey's hair.

"And…"Joey lessened his eyes disheartened then, "Charles told me what happened today."

"Oh…" Seto frowned while he remembered this afternoon. He wanted so desperately to comfort Mokuba but all he did was made it worse. He then narrowed his eyes at the person who was supposed to help him. "See, I told you that stupid bitch doesn't know what she doing. I don't understand how Jin would assign such an incompetent fool," he spat out.

"Seto," Joey began, "Jin wouldn't have assigned her if she wasn't competent." He creased his brow, "Mokuba just had a bad day. It will get better, you'll see. She just needs time, I mean she doing her best babe."

"Yeah, well her best isn't good enough. Not for me." Seto scoffed angrily, "I'm going to have a little 'talk' with your tomorrow about this whole situation."

"Well," Joey inhaled a deep breath, "I hope you don't go in there with that kind of attitude Seto." He reasoned with him, "Try to be reasonable okay."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Riiight."

"I'm serious."

Seto shook his head at him. Reasonable, no, he wanted set a few things straight. "Whatever. What you are you doing here anyway?" He creased his brow, "I thought your father still had you on 'restriction' or such nonsense."

"Not anymore. After talking to him about it after school, he finally decided to take me off of it." Joey smiled happily. He thought about their encounter after school. It wasn't easy but after some 'convincing', he's father reluctantly took him off restriction, provided that he would stay out of serious trouble.

Seto smirked, "Well, it's about freaking time." He always hated when Joey would end up on restriction. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere or do anything. It was a bit ridiculous on how much control Joey's father had over him. He hardened his face, he really despised that man. As he thought, he never let stepfather had that much control over him. No matter how cold, cruel or abusive his was to him, he never did. He sighed deeply, "It still doesn't explain why you're here at this time of night."

"Well… dad, say I could spend the night," Joey smirked himself.

"Your father is letting you 'spend' the night… just like that."

"Yeah… just like that." Joey's shifted his body a little nervous at the sound of Seto's staid voice. "I've asked him and he said it was fine babe," he knew Seto might want a better explanation. He didn't want to give him one though, it would only upset him. Seto already had too much to worry about.

Seto stared at the ceiling with a perplexed look. "HE said it was fine...?" he felt him nod his head on his chest. That would explain his look this morning. "Hmm…" he responded with a now serious look. He wondered what his Joey had to do to convince that man to allow him to spend the night. He hardened his brow more, he could take a pretty good guess.

"Well, it's getting late. Are you hungry babe?" Joey suddenly asked and began to rub at his stomach gently, "Cause I can fix you something to eat if you are," he raised his head off his chest and viewed him tenderly.

"No," Seto grumbled at the obvious change of subject. "I'm not hungry." He faced him and viewed his brown eyes. He noticed how beautiful they were. Oh, how he loved them. No he wasn't hungry, he wanted something else. If Joey was finally off restriction he should make the most of it. Unexpectedly, he pushed himself up and kissed him slowly on his lips. Joey was taken a little aback by that but he closed his eyes too and kissed him back. He welcomed the desire.

Seto captured his lips more with deep passion. He moaned a bit, he was in pure bliss. He pulled him closer for more contact as he brushed his hand through his love's soft hair. Soon desperation engulfed them both, losing each other in glory of the moment. Reluctantly however, Joey pulled away as he remembered where they were. "Seto... wait… a sec," he said out breath.

Seto panted out of breath also. He viewed Joey's face and saw him about to say something but he stopped by pulling him into another kiss. He yearned for him, he needed him. He pushed Joey down onto his back, their lips still entwined with each other with deep passion. He was glad Joey was able to spend the night. It's been so long since they made love together, he welcomed the desire himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was about early in morning when a big flash of light crashed hard as a raging storm roared outside. Mokuba eyes flew opened, ridge with fear. He shot up straight and wondered he was. He viewed through the crack of the closet door toward the window and watched the rain fall heavily outside. Now he'd remembered. He's at Yami's home. Shakily, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a deep sigh mixed with tiredness. He just had most horrid dream… it was that Washi dream. He shivered slightly as pieces of the memory still floated around his mind. Why won't they just go away and let him be, why? He hated his dreams. Abruptly he cringed a bit and felt sick to his stomach.

With a little more energy, he crawled out the closet and stood up shakily then jumped a bit as a flash of lighting flare outside his window. Suddenly he felt sicker. He rushed over and knelt down to a nearby trashcan and started to throw up violently into the pail, for a good five minutes.

When it subsided, he leaned against the bed feeling weak. At the brief moment, he was scared. He rubbed his forehead when suddenly he remembered Seto was here also and wondered where his big brother was, probably asleep in his room.

For once he wanted his comfort and security so he stood up slowly. He gathered his courage and tiptoed out of his room into the darken hallway. He made his way downstairs but paused in the darkness edgily as he listened to the heavy rainstorm roar against the house. He just creased his brow unsteadily and hoped he would find his brother soon.

With a jagged sigh, he continued to walk down hallway to his brother's room. He paused at a door, opened it slowly and peaked into the dark room. He viewed the bed and smiled a bit when he saw Seto there asleep. He shivered slightly from the coldness in the air as he very slowly strolled over to him. He bit his lip while he shook him just a tad. He felt worried. He hoped Seto wouldn't be too mad for waking him up.

Seto stirred as he felt someone shake him. He blinked his tired eyes open and looked over to Joey who was sound asleep, curled up against him. With a shabby breath, he turned and viewed up. He saw his little brother standing there, hunched over, "Mokuba?" he whispered. "What are you doing up?" he sat up a bit and wrinkled his brow worriedly. He glanced at the clock for a minute, reading five fifty-five in the morning. "Are you okay?" he asked as he viewed him again.

Mokuba looked down, but jumped fearfully as the storm outside crashed loudly and lightened the room up for a moment. He just viewed out the window with wide eyes. He felt his heart beat against his chest. He never liked storms, especially during the night.

Seto just softened himself, "It's okay Mokie… scared of the storm?" he rubbed his brow, "Do you want to crawl in with us?" he asked him gently.

Mokuba thought for a minute then shook his head no. He didn't want to go back to sleep any longer. He was too afraid his horrible dreams might come back to haunt him once more. He shivered at the thought, no that wouldn't be good at all. Seto just breathed profoundly, "No, don't want to go back to sleep?" he guessed.

Mokuba only nodded as he looked down sadly. However, Seto just sat up more. "Okay then, how about I fix you some warm cocoa. Sound good?" he then rubbed his forehead liking this idea. He hadn't had any talking time with Mokuba since yesterday's incident. Maybe this time if he took it slow, Mokuba would decide to open up to him more.

Mokuba showed a tiny smile as he nodded eagerly which caused Seto to smile a bit. "Okay." He was about to pulled the covers back when he paused. Suddenly he remembered that he was bare naked underneath. "Umm... do you think you could wait outside for me," he didn't want to freak his brother out or anything considering what he's been through, no that wouldn't be a good thing for Mokuba.

Mokuba sighed insecurely as he shook his head no. He wanted to stay close to him. He was scared of the dark and couldn't shake the feeling that someone was going to jump out of nowhere to hurt him.

"Umm... okay then. Could you turn around for a second please?" Seto said with a tired frown. Mokuba raised his brow curiously, he glanced over to Joey asleep on the other side of the bed then back over to Seto and saw his bare chest. It didn't take long to register why he wanted him to. He back away some and blush a bit. He nodded then faced away from him as he had asked.

Seto then pushed the covers off himself. He got up and walked around the bed. He picked his clothes off the floor where he tossed them and got dressed. "All right let's go." He strolled backed over and grasped his shoulders tenderly.

Mokuba however pulled back. He tried to break his brother's hold when suddenly he jumped. He huddled close to Seto's waist fearfully while a loud thunderbolt boomed outside, lighting up the dark sky.

"It's okay… don't be scared." Seto soothed his back and hoped to ease his fear down. He then pulled his brother along out of the room and took him into the kitchen. He flipped on the lights, "Okay, let's see, where the cocoa?" he wandered over to the cupboards and opened them. He raised his brow as he scanned the items there, "Hmm... nope not in this one." He viewed over his shoulder to where Mokuba was, "Mokuba, do you know where Yugi put the cocoa this time?"

Mokuba looked up at him with a nod. He inhaled a breath and went over to another cupboard. He took it out, walked back and handed it over to him.

"Thanks," Seto smiled at him, "Listen, you go and wait at the dining table while I'll fix the cocoa."

Mokuba frowned worriedly, he didn't want be left alone. Seto however, bent down when he noticed his uneasiness. He looked within his brother's eyes seriously, "No need to worry Mokuba. I'm here and I promise nothing will happen to you, okay."

Mokuba panted shakily as he nodded, he turned about to leave when. "Wait... Mokie?" Mokuba paused as he faced his brother again. Seto relaxed for a second time. "I-Is… is it all right if I… give you a hug?" he hoped this time he would.

Mokuba hesitated but sighed as he noticed his brother sad look. Seto only frowned when his brother didn't move. "Well... go wait at the tab-" he paused with surprise when suddenly Mokuba reached over and embraced him strongly. Seto then soothed his back slowly with a soft smile. "Oh Mokuba…" he whispered into his ear. Mokuba then stiffened abruptly at that, he pulled away sharply from him and hugged himself very tight while he closed his eyes remembering...

_"Mokuba... Mokuba... oh Mokuba..."_

Mokuba instantly covered his ears as he whimpered some, that voice, that hideous voice. He couldn't block it while it echoed throughout his ears. '_Please go away.'_

Seto frowned sadly at his reaction, "Mokie?"

Mokuba panted unsteadily then opened his eyes, they began to water with unshed tears as his lip trembled about to weep, he felt tainted once more.

Seto rubbed his brow, '_Must have triggered something again, shit.'_ He inhaled a heavy breath. "Mokuba, it's okay. Come here." He held his arms out for him. "Please."

Mokuba didn't move, he couldn't, not even to view his eyes. He felt ashamed. He doesn't deserve his caring ways, no, not at all. All he wanted to do at that moment was to disappear. Maybe it would be better if he didn't exist.

"Mokie please... come to me." Seto voice was firmer this time.

Mokuba sighed and slowly went back into his brother's awaiting arms. He sank to floor and leaned into him, tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

Seto embraced him gently, he knew his limits. "It's okay Mokuba. Don't cry, it's okay." He felt Mokuba shake while the boy cried quietly to himself. Seto just closed his eyes. "I know you feel…" he breathed sorrowfully, "Sad and ashamed Mokie." He opened eyes as he pulled him away. He lifted his brother's chin to view watery eyes. "But you shouldn't. Like I've told you, what happened... wasn't your fault, no one blames you."

Seto softened his eyes lovely. "Especially me…" he gave him a warm smile while soothed his cheek some, "I love you little brother, no matter what." He then pulled him back in a hug. He vowed to himself and to Mokuba. He'll do anything to help his brother overcome this dark void he was in, he promised with all his soul. "Okay," he began to hum their mother's song once more as rock him to calm him down.

Mokuba couldn't stop crying, he just sat there exhausted as he repeated his brother words. He just wished he could believe him. He took in a deep breath and listened to his brother's smooth voice humming that sweet tune. The rhythm of rocking was starting make him sleepy and soon enough he fell asleep again.

Seto felt his body relax and then go limp, he knew he was asleep. He very carefully carried him into the living room and placed him down onto the couch. He filched a blanket from a nearby closet to cover him up. He stood there and watched him sleep peacefully, he hoped their little 'talk' eased him some. Tiredly, he glanced up at the clock reading six twenty-five and with a feeble breath, he walked back into the kitchen to fix himself some hot cocoa.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	10. Morning Wonders

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 10 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Joey woke up with a sleepily yawn. He turned over and felt for Seto then looked up a bit surprised when he didn't find him there. "Seto?" he sat up slowly and viewed around the empty room worriedly. "Seto?" he called little louder then viewed the clock, seven fifteen. He wondered where Seto was, so he jumped out of bed and got dressed. He gazed out the window as he heard the thunder in the distant while rain beat against the roof, he smiled somewhat, "Cool a storm."

And with a weary breath, he left the room with a small limp and strolled down the hallway into the living room. He viewed the couch a bit curiously as he saw Mokuba sound asleep. He looked up in relief and spotted Seto by the window who watched the rainstorm quietly to himself. He rubbed his forehead and wandered over to him. He wrapped his arms from behind him, "You worried me. I woke up and didn't see you next to me. I was afraid I might have dreamt it all." He hugged him even closer and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Seto laughed drearily, "Sorry about that."

Joey just smiled a little, "It's okay. Why are you up so early?" he softened his eyes, then yawned some, he still felt bushed. "You should get some more rest."

Seto sighed tiredly, "I'm all right brown eyes." He furrowed his brow as he traveled in his thoughts. Today he'd planned to speak with his brother's therapist, Ms. Garden about Mokuba's situation.

Joey nodded a bit, "Why is Mokuba sleeping in here?" he turned back over to the couch curiously.

Seto rubbed his chin some, "He woke me up. He was scared of the storm, I guess."

Joey rested his head back down with understanding, "That makes sense then."

"I sorta had a small talk with him awhile ago." Seto said with a sigh.

"He... talked to you?" Joey raised a brow in wonder.

Seto then looked down at little sad, "Not precisely, I did all the talking."

"What did you say?"

Seto viewed out the window again with seriousness. "I just reminded him that it's okay and I was here to protect him." He then saddened himself, "And he shouldn't... b-blame himself for what happened." He explained. He has been telling his brother that for a month now and hoped this time it would get through to him but he wasn't sure.

"That's nice, maybe he'll feel better."

Seto just shrugged, "I suppose but..."

"But what?" Joey walked aroun. He leaned against the wall and faced him.

Seto turned to him with some worry. "I'm still not sure if I got through to him." He frowned some, "All he did was cry." He faced away as he viewed the storm once more, "I just wish I knew what going on in his mind Joey… so I can help him that's all," he inhaled a breath while he crossed his arms troubled, "You know, to help him understand."

"Oh Seto." Joey reached out with saddened his eyes. He grasped his shoulder lovely, he wanted to comfort him, he knew how he felt.

"He let me hold him too, just for a moment," Seto interrupted.

Joey beamed at that, "He let you hold him, actually touch him?"

Seto nodded just a tad while Joey smiled, "Why that's wonderful Seto."

Seto rutted his brow seriously, he didn't like his enthusiasm. "Don't celebrate just yet Joey. Where still at the tip of the iceberg." He reminded pessimistically then turned at the sound of thunder in the distant. "I just hope I didn't do or say anything that will push him farther away."

"I'm sure you didn't. Think positive Seto," Joey smiled.

Seto huffed at that, "Positive... what a bunch of crap."

Joey frowned more at his negativity. He breathed in a troubled sigh. "Seto, being a little optimistic wouldn't hurt here. Be hopeful okay."

Seto then narrowed his eyes a bit, "What's so good about being hopeful Joey."

Joey creased his brow somewhat, "Because that's all we have Seto… is hope."

Seto just ran his hand through his hair as he thought. Hope. What did hope ever do for him? Nothing that's what, he gave up that a long time ago. "Whatever."

Joey then started toward the kitchen. "Why don't I fix you something to eat? You haven't eaten since last night." He whispered softly, he could tell Seto was in a bad mood.

"It's okay, I'm not really hungry." Seto simply mumbled in grouchy tone.

"You still have to eat," Joey however ignored his bad mood with a smile, "I mean you can't seize the day on an empty stomach."

"I'm said I'm not hungry," Seto was getting more annoyed.

"Nonsense." Joey turned with persistent and started for the kitchen. "I'll fix you something."

Seto then gave out a frustrated breath. "You don't have to do that Joey! I said I'm not hungry and I'm not like your father either! You don't need to serve me like HIM!" he snapped out then bit his tongue the second he said that.

Joey paused briefly, truly hurt by that. He faced him a little disappointed. "I just thought it would be nice... just forget it then." He shook his head a little and continued into the kitchen. He couldn't really be angry with him though. He was use to Seto's mood swings by now and knew he must be under a lot of stress over Mokuba. Plus all that, Seto does intend to act a bit irrational when he hasn't gotten enough sleep. He couldn't help but laugh a little at that last part.

He shook his head a bit amused and went to the refrigerator and took out a sack of bread and some jam, he placed them onto the counter before he went over the drawer and took out a butter knife then proceeded to fix himself some toast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto covered his eyes regretfully when heard the hurtfulness in his love's voice. He didn't truly mean to snap at him, "Shit." He kicked himself for being stupid. He turned around and followed him into the kitchen. He saddened eyes, "Joey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that really."

Joey paused from what he was doing with a sigh, "It's okay. You're stressed. It's understandable," he said in a low voice.

"No, it's not okay." Seto went and embraced him, "And you don't need make an excuse for my behavior." He then embraced him more, "I'm really am sorry."

Joey smiled warmly, "It's okay babe. I know how you get when you don't get enough sleep. I'm use to it," he kissed him softly then pulled way.

Seto then leaned against the counter with a smirk. "I don't know how you can ever put up with me for so long brown eyes." He laughed a bit, "Most people usually gives up after the second round." He crossed his arms amused at him, "You just keep coming back for more."

Joey smirked himself, "What can I say. I'm addicted to you." He then faced him again, "Are you sure, you don't want me to fix you anything?"

Seto shook his head with soft smile. "Naww, I'm okay. I had some cocoa a while ago." He then looked up and saw Mokuba wandered into the room with a daze look upon his face, he was trembling softly to himself. "Mokie, you're awake." He raised a brow, "Mokuba?" he viewed his eyes concernedly they were empty.

Mokuba just slowly looked up at him, he felt numb while Seto slowly approached him. "Mokie, are you okay?" Seto reached out and embraced him strongly, he caressed his back some.

Mokuba pulled back harshly from him. He wanted to get away as he felt trapped for some reason. Seto however, kept his hold firm. He didn't want to let him go. He still felt him struggled with his hold, but ever so quietly felt some tension release from his body.

His heart cheered with a bit of happiness when Mokuba actually hugged him back. That was one of the sweetest moments of his life, besides last night with Joey. Seto felt his eyes mist up some, "It's okay," he repeated gently so not to startle him.

Mokuba sighed deeply, he still felt uncomfortable being held, but it felt good in a way. He was somewhat glad Seto was there. Joey just watched them with a smile. He walked up and knelt down, "Hey Mok, hungry? You want something to eat."

Mokuba just blinked at him while Seto stood back up. "Just warm oatmeal will do. I'll fix it for him." He went over to cupboards and took out a package then proceeded to make some. "I'm still going head over to see Ms. Garden today and have a talk with her… about things."

"Oh…" Joey stood up as well, he remembered about that. He gave him a serious look, "I think I should come along. Someone needs to be there to keep you from doing something stupid."

Seto shrugged his shoulders a little, "If you must brown eyes." He rutted his brow at him though, "What about school? You're father wouldn't like it if you skipped." He creased his brow, "I mean he just taken you off restriction and all."

"No, he wouldn't but who cares." Joey smirked at him. He went over and finished with his toast. "Besides, this seems more important," he added.

Seto sighed. He knew he should say something more. But instead, he finished fixing his brother's oatmeal. "Come, let's have a seat at the table," he walked out. Mokuba turned around and followed him with Joey trailing behind. Seto sat down, "Here Mokie," he set it down in front him, "Try to eat okay. You need to take you meds pretty soon."

Mokuba frowned sadly and unwillingly picked up his spoon. Seto sighed again, "Also, I was thinking of buying a house today as well," he leaned back in his chair.

Joey then raised a brow at him, "A house, why?" he sat down himself.

"Well," Seto rubbed his chin, "We need a nice place to stay and the mansion is out the question." He hinted his eyes on Mokuba for a moment. "I mean with all the courts stuff out of the way. I think it's time I should get one and besides." He softened his look some, "I don't want to burden Yami and Yugi any longer. They've done so much already."

Joey then looked at him affectionately, "Seto, now I know they don't think that." He grasped his hand, "I'm pretty sure they've enjoyed having you here."

"Hell I know that brown eyes." Seto looked down, "Still, I think it would be best."

Mokuba sat there dazed as he played with his food. He listened to their conversation a little worriedly. He worried because he wondered what Ms. Garden would say about him. He sighed and hoped it wouldn't be a bad report. He frowned suddenly and felt guilty again, he did his best. He hoped Seto would understand.

"Morning."

They all looked up briefly and saw Yami and Mr. Fields, who stood there with refreshed looks. Joey grinned at them, "Morning, sleep well?"

Yami nodded a bit, "Yes, quite." He crossed his arms loosely against his chest, "How did you guys sleep... well?" he smirked at them knowingly.

Seto just rolled his eyes at him, "Yes, very," he simply answered.

Yami nodded again, "Good."

"Where's Yugi?"

Yami sighed then, "He's in the shower. He'll be down soon." He crossed his arms, "I'm going in the kitchen. Do you want me to fix you something Charles?"

Mr. Fields shook his head, "No thanks, I'm fine," he sat down next to Mokuba.

Yami nodded again as he walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Mr. Fields drew in a breath. "Master Seto, you're sure you've slept well?" he lessened his eyes a little worried, "You still looked tired."

Joey started rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He glanced over Seto with tiny smirk. He knew with their little adventure had last night no wonder he still looked tired.

Seto nodded encouragingly, he hoped he wouldn't push the subject. "I'm okay Charles really, no need to worry," he reassured him. Mr. Fields just nodded back but still felt concern for him. However, Seto just creased his brow a little, "After breakfast we're going to head over to see Ms. Garden's for a chat and then we have some errands to do after that, all right," he informed him.

"All right," Mr. Fields just smiled warmly.

When Yami came out of the kitchen he strolled over to the table and settle down his hot cup of coffee. He went to front door for a second then turned with the newspaper in hand. He walked back over and sat down, he flipped it open and turned it to the health section and began to read quietly to himself.

"Yami?"

Yami then turned toward Seto. He saw him looked a bit uncomfortable, "Yeah."

Seto sighed deeply. He took his time with his thoughts on what to say to his friend. "I do appreciate you guys for letting us stay and everything else."

"Seto, you know I don't min-"

"But I just think it would be best if we move out now." Seto blurted out abruptly, he felt somewhat awful for springing this on him but he didn't want to trouble him any longer.

Yami raised his brow, "Move out?"

Seto only nodded, "Yes."

"But where?" Yami asked a little disappointed. He didn't mind that they were staying there, not at all. He and Yugi both enjoyed their company. Suddenly, He looked at him curiously, "Back at the mansion?"

Seto leaned back in his chair as he shook his head no. "I'm going to buy a house."

"I see… well Yugi and I will be fine." Yami softened eyes, "You'll always a have a place here if need one."

"Thanks," Seto then cleared his throat rough, "I'm also going speak with Mokuba's therapist about some things. She knows I'm coming."

Yami then furrowed his brow in wonder. After the ordeal with Mokuba yesterday, he knew that meeting wasn't going to be pretty, "Want me to come along?" he asked a bit eagerly.

Seto just shook his head again, "No thanks. Charles and Joey can take me there."

Yami sighed, "Of course..." he sounded somewhat down.

Seto frowned a little, he saw his friend disappointed look. "You could do me a favor though," he lined his face some, "Look after Mokuba while I'm gone?"

Yami gave him a warm smile. "Sure, that'll be no trouble, right Mokuba."

Mokuba didn't answer him. He just stirred his food around aimlessly.

Seto cleared his throat some, "Don't forget, Mokuba needs to take his medicine soon." He watched him nod, he stood up. "We should get going. Ms. Garden is waiting for us. We'll be back by the late afternoon," he leaned over to this brother, "I'll be back soon, all right." He patted his arms for a moment, he saw him became fidgety, "Don't worry, Yami will be here and Roland will be here soon too, you'll be fine." He bent down and gave him a half hug. He straightened up and waved to Joey and Mr. Fields to follow him toward the door, "Come along you two."

Yami nodded again as he watched them go, "All right then. Have good day, see ya later," he said after them as they left out the door. With a somber breath, he moved his eyes above him. He hated to inform his brother the news that the Kaibas will be moving out to a new place. He knew for sure Yugi was going be disappointed for them leaving. But there was nothing they could do to change their friend's mind about staying any longer than he wanted. '_Well, if that's Seto wants. It'll be fine.' _He moved his eyes to the Mokuba and watched him stared at his bowl with an empty look. He softened his face and hoped today would be a good day for him.

* * *

Please Review. Thanks for Reading. - Razzleteddy


	11. The Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 11 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Seto inhaled a breath while they waited for Ms. Garden to show up. He turned and watched the rain fall out the window, he always loved the rain, the sound it had, the smells afterward, like a rainforest. Yes he loved the rain. He lined his face worriedly while he thought about the little incident with Mokuba yesterday. He wished that his brother would talk to him, he narrowed his eyes. He sure as hell wouldn't talk to Ms. Garden, "What's taking her so long?" he grumbled impatiently.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Joey furrowed his brow. He reached into his pocket for his phone and shut it off. He knew his father would be calling him about school and he didn't want him to interrupt them.

Seto rubbed his forehead roughly, "Well, she's sure taking her sweet ass time."

"Seto," Joey sighed heavily, "When she does get here try to remain calm and reasonable, okay. Remember, we're here on how to make things better for Mokuba."

"You know, I'm not really good with people," Seto leaned into his chair and looked down somewhat, he would never admit that to one other than Joey. He hated to show weakness in front of people. He was always taught never to show weakness. He could almost hear his stepfather's dark voice roam in his mind. It repeated that one single phase. Never show weakness! He was drilled that since he came to live with him.

Joey reached up soothed his bangs reassuringly, "You'll be fine babe, trust me." He then grasped his hand, "Remember our little talk this morning, think positive," he repeated as he winked at him.

Seto laughed quietly, "I'll try brown eyes. I'll try," he kissed his hand lovely.

"Seto, I'm glad you're here!"

Seto then glanced up and saw Jin entered the room along with Ms. Garden. "Jin, what are you doing here?" he stood up and shook his friend's hand respectfully.

Jin shook his hand back with a smile, "Oh, Tea asked me to join in." He explained. He knew how Seto was and how cold he can be sometimes. He figured Ms. Garden would need the help, he let go to his hand and turned his attention to Joey, "Hey, Joey!" he shook his hand as well.

Joey stood up and shook his hand back. "Jin," he smiled some, "It's good to see you." He turned to the young women, "Tea, it's also nice to see you," he gave her a smile.

Ms. Garden only nodded, "Likewise," she smiled warmly. "Well please have a seat gentlemen and we'll get started here." She went over to her desk and sat down herself. She placed a folder she was carrying down on top. "How's Mokuba doing this morning?" She asked him.

"He's doing just fine Ms. Garden." Seto leaned back with a hardened brow. He was getting a little annoyed with her already. "Considering your little screw up yesterday," he said somewhat forced.

Joey cleared his throat as he gave out a slight uneasy laugh. He can already feel the tension building among the air. "Yeah well Tea. We're here to discuss Mokuba's process so far as you may know," he glanced a pleading look over to Seto, considering his mood he hoped his love would keep himself civil with her.

Ms. Garden nodded, "Of course, Mokuba." She crossed her hands, "First off Mr. Kaiba, I would like to say that Mokuba is a very sweet boy and-"

Seto cut her off right then, "Let's just cut the crap here Ms. Tea Garden," he crossed his arms tightly against his chest. He narrowed his eyes at her, "You just don't know what the hell you're doing." He spat out, "I mean, where the hell you got your degree from anyway! Order it out of a magazine!"

"Seto!"

Seto just hushed Joey with hand. He wasn't going let him stopped him. He wanted to say this for a while now. He deeply questioned her qualifications and wondered if she even doing her job right. He wasn't getting results. He hardened his face more. "My brother has been coming here for a while now, so that 'you'll' be able to help him. And all you've been doing is pushing pills down his throat like candy. I mean is 'that' your best solution here."

Ms. Garden sighed deeply, "Well, you see. I haven't really gotten through to Mokuba in our sessions and lately he's gotten more depressed. I'm afraid it might just get worst as time goes on," she explained.

"But these pills you have him on seems, to me, turns him into some kind of zombie. You should just see what his medication does to him," Joey injected worriedly. "I mean how's that helping him?"

Ms. Garden leaned forward a little, "Well-"

"It's not helping him." Seto glared at her, he could feel his temper climb. "Not at all." He lined his brow seriously, "I want him taken off the meds cause it so obvious to me that it's not working for him."

Ms. Garden was starting to feel a bit uneasy. She knew Seto Kaiba reputation and how he deals with people. "Mr. Kaiba, I don't think it would be wise for Mokuba to be taken off them right now. You see-"

Seto just shook his head disappointed at her poor subjection. He wasn't getting anywhere with her. "No wonder Mokuba is still fucked up!" He finally shouted with narrowed eyes.

"All right Seto," Jin finally interjected. "That's enough."

Ms. Garden was completely taken aback by his cruel words. She then looked down a little hurt. Joey saw her hurt look and gave Seto an angry shove before he crossed his arms, he couldn't believe Seto said that, well yeah he could actually.

Seto just ignored him, he meant what he said. Every word of it and he wasn't going to apologized for it either. He wanted his brother better.

"Seto," Jin softened his face, "I understand that you're frustrated about Mokuba's current progress, so are we." He sighed, "His panic attacks are getting worse and I suspect he might also be suffering from P.T.S.D. If he is, we don't have enough resources to treat that here. Now, Tea and I had a long talk this morning about it and we finally concluded that another method might be better for him," he explained.

Seto raised a brow a little, "Another method, what do you mean?"

Ms. Garden then opened her folder and pulled out a pamphlet. She handed it over to him then sat back and waited for another response. Seto slowly studied the pamphlet in his hands, "Childhelp?" he looked at them both for more information.

"It's like a sanatorium... who deals with psychological problems."

Seto then become ridged, "You mean a 'mental' hospital?" he clenched the pamphlet tightly in his hands, he didn't like where this was going.

Ms. Garden furrowed her brow, "Well no, Childhelp is not a mental hospital as you referred. It sort of a half way home for children like Mokuba."

Seto then gritted his teeth harder, "Children like Mokuba huh and what exactly do 'you' mean by 'that'?" he eyes was starting to flame with rage. "What? You don't think I can handle my brother. He's not crazy."

Joey saw the look in his eyes again and knew what was going to happen if he didn't step in now. So he spoke up quickly, "Certainly he's not, she didn't say that Seto." He then turned to Jin, "Jin would you please... explain more. I mean it's like a half way home or something."

"Of course," Jin faced him, "As Tea said it's not really a mental hospital, it's a sanatorium equipped with the best therapists all around. I would like to send Mokuba there for better treatment."

"Oh, I see..." Joey patted Seto's hand lovely, "See Seto, it's sounds like a nice place."

Seto just blinked as he thought this over for a moment. He didn't feel safe sending Mokuba anywhere, let alone to send him to a 'sanatorium' of all places. His Mokie was better off with him. He didn't want something bad to happen.

"Where's it located?" Joey raised a brow as he broke the uneasy silence.

"In Riversport."

"Riversport!" Seto felt immediately alarmed, "That's eight hours away from here!"

"I know it seems far Seto," Jin said calmly.

"Seems far!" Seto then shook his head furiously, "No! Forget it!"

Joey just saddened himself, "Seto..."

"No Joey!" Seto stood up at once. "I'm not going to send Mokuba away to some, some mental hospital! Out of my sight, where god knows what can happen to him!"

"Please Seto, let's discuss this-"

Seto just turned sharply and pierced his eyes at them both. He threw the pamphlet down, "There's nothing to discuss! I'm not sending Mokuba there and that final!" he then stormed out of the room.

"Seto!" Joey stood up. He picked up the pamphlet and ran after him.

Seto fumed while he walked down the hallway. He couldn't believe they would even suggest such a thing, sending Mokuba to some 'halfway home' like he couldn't take care of him, sure he has some problems but...

"Seto!"

Seto kept walking, ignoring his voice.

"Seto Kaiba! You hold it right there!" Joey ordered as he ran up to him. "Seto! What the hell is your problem!" He narrowed his eyes, "I can't believe you would just walk out like that!"

Seto snorted a little. "I've wasted enough of my time already! I'm not going send Mokuba away and that it!"

Joey then grabbed hold of his arm. He halted him to a stop. "Oh for god's sake! You have think what's best for Mokuba here! If Jin and Tea think it'll be good for him-"

Seto just wrenched his arm away, "THEY don't know what they're talking about! All they think what's good for him is drugging him up with pills and locking him away in some crazy house!"

"That's not what it is Seto!" Joey tried to reason, "You have to at least consider it!"

"So you just want me to send Mokuba away!" Seto turned around sharply. He had enough of him and started to walk away, "No! There's nothing to consider here!"

However, Joey rushed right in front of him. He blocked his path while he crossed his arms, "Oh yes there is!"

Seto flamed his eyes, "Get out of my way!"

"Not until you hear this out!" Joey stood firmly in his place. He calmed himself a bit, "Mokuba will get better treatment there." He inhaled a breath, "I know it's hard for you..."

"No you don't know! I just got him back Joey! And here you want me to just hand him over to perfect strangers!" he shook his head again, "No!" he then pushed him out the way and continued to stormed down the hallway.

"But Seto!"

"This discussion is over Joseph!"

Joey inhaled a breath as he watched him round a corner. He creased his brow seriously, "No it isn't..." and with that, he pursued him down the hallway.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	12. Stinging Words

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 12 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Yami sat on the sofa relaxed with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the peaceful silence of the house. He was happy in a way. This was the first time in a long time. He's been able to have some quiet time since…

"Yami?"

Yami opened his eyes a little bit, "Yeah Yug?"

Yugi looked up from his history book with deep sigh. It was three-twenty when he finally gotten home from school. "You think... Mokuba will ever be okay again?" He disheartened himself a little for the boy. He worried for him so much considering what he been through.

Yami furrowed his brow in apprehension. He noticed his little brother's worried eyes. He sat up a bit, "I don't know... it's up to Mokuba."

"I hope he'll be able to find his way." Yugi then looked down a bit, "Poor Mokuba, been force to go through such a terrible thing such as that... how scared he must have been... the pain he endured. I can't imagine and I just wish I knew why." He creased his soft brow. "It saddens me when I have to watch him struggle each day." He inhaled a breath, "But still my heart goes out to him."

"As do mine." Yami sat up fully, "Come, sit by me." He motioned for him then smiled when Yugi got up and wandered over slowly. He embraced caringly. "I understand how you feel. I often find myself pondering the same and the only thing I can come up with is this. They're some things that happens in life that we don't have answers for. No matter how hard you search for them. But you shouldn't let it discourage you, just keep moving forward."

He breathed deeply, "As for Mokuba, yes what he'd suffered was terrible and I don't know what his future holds for him. But I do know this. He's not alone, with the support we all can offer him he'll pull through it, he'll find his way. You just have to have faith in him."

"I do." Yugi whispered while he cuddled closer to him, "I do."

Just then Mokuba wandered into the room. He sighed deeply depressed and plopped down on at nearby couch across from them. He has been waiting for the meeting between Ms. Garden and his big brother to end. They have been gone a long time now. He frowned and wondered what they were talking about and hoped it wasn't too bad. He did tried to cooperate with her, he really did. He didn't mean to cause problems.

It just wasn't easy that's all. All she wanted him to do was talk about what happened... to remember. He shook his head a bit. No, he would rather forget it and disappear, lost within his void. He felt his eyes tear up, why won't it just go away and let him be.

"Mokuba?" Mokuba viewed up to Yami's warm smile. "You want me to get you anything?" Mokuba faced the floor once more. He shook his head no, he felt nervous. Too busy worrying about other things.

Yami softened his eyes. He got up from where he sat, went over and sat down next to him. He saw him acted a little anxious. "Worried about the meeting?"

Mokuba just brought his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on top and closed his tired eyes. He thought for second then nodded his head.

Yami sighed understandingly, "You shouldn't been Mok. I'm sure everything's fine. Seto just wants to clarify on some things, that's all." He then softened himself, "Please don't worry okay Mokuba," he tried to ease him. However, Mokuba just hugged himself tighter while he couldn't help but worry.

Suddenly they all looked up when they heard the front door open a bit forced. Yugi raised a brow as a very pissed off Seto stalk passed them and into the guest room then jumped a bit from the door slammed, "Hmm... Seto looks mad."

Yami looked up as well peculiarly, "Oh?"

A few minutes later, the three of them looked on curiously to the door again and saw a very ticked off Joey followed toward the room and went in with a slam of the door as well.

"Boy, I have the feeling we're in for a heated battle." Yugi mumbled unhappily.

Yami stood up off the couch with a sigh. He was about see what's going on when Mr. Fields walked in. He viewed for a moment then cringed at that loud yelling in the room, he sighed deeply troubled, "I take it... the meeting didn't go well."

Mr. Fields just shook. He beckoned Yami and Yugi closer, which they did and started to explain what happened at the meeting and why they are arguing.

When Mokuba heard a faint argument, he curiously stood up from the couch. He viewed Mr. Fields, Yami and Yugi for a moment, who was talking quietly to themselves. He then turned back as the voices seemed to get louder and wondered what's was going on. So, with interest he very quietly went down the hallway to where his brother's room was.

Mokuba bit his lip as inquisitiveness was getting the best of him. Slowly, he inched closer to the door. He leaned in a tad and raised his brow in wonder while Seto and Joey were in an intense argument, he frowned some as he listened in.

"You have to send Mokuba away there! ..."

Mokuba then widened his eyes with shock when he heard Joey say that. '_Send me away!'_ he pulled back sharply and covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore, he back up down the hall away from the room. So that's it, Seto's going to send him away, somewhere else. He knew he was nothing but trouble to him.

His brother doesn't want him because he's tainted with filth and he probably blamed him for what happened. He didn't mean to cause problems… he didn't mean to he thought with a soft sob.

Yami looked up when heard the light whimpers. He saddened himself worriedly when he the boy saw in the hallway while he looked at Seto's bedroom door, "Mokuba…" he went to comfort him but Mokuba pushed him away.

'_Don't touch me!' _Mokuba wiped his tears away jaggedly. He turned around, ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked himself in. It's is fault! It's all his fault!

"Mokuba..." Mr. Fields called after him softly when he ran up the stairs. He began to rub his forehead extremely as he felt a huge headache coming on.

Yami lessened himself, "Here Charles, have a sit and I'll make you some coffee okay." He led him into the living room and sat him dow. Mr. Fields just nodded still rubbing his forehead. He was at a lost completely.

Yugi sat down next to him. He then patted his back comfortingly while Yami went into the kitchen to fix some coffee, "Want me go talk to Mokuba?"

Mr. Fields shook his head somewhat, "No, not yet... let him be for a moment."

Yugi looked up, he felt concerned and felt he should follow his small friend but thought against. He'll give him a few more minutes to be alone. "Okay…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba viewed his reflection in the mirror. He let his tears fall slowly. His image was ghostly and ridged, barely recognizable to his eyes, a stranger who'd stared back at him. He felt all his feelings slowly disappear within him and left nothing but shadows in its place. He hated what he turned into, nothing but a problem, a burned, an empty shell of a person. Suddenly horrible thoughts and memories fill his mind...

That dark room with Baiko…

Nanny and Jonathan... Mommy and Daddy…

His dear brother Seto and the troubles he cause for him.

Yes, it'll better if he didn't exist, much better. He blinked at the stranger in the mirror. He sucked in a shaky cry. He just wanted it to be over, to be at peace. He reached up and slowly opened the mirror door and wearily gazed at the items that dwell there, rested on the self, a razorblade and bottles of his pills. He just stood there in thought as he slowly turned his gaze toward the tub.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damnit Joey! Just drop it!" Seto fumed, he stared out the window. "I'm not going to change my mind here!" he crossed his arms angrily.

Joey crossed his arms sharply, he couldn't believe Seto was acting like this, couldn't he see this was for Mokuba's shake. "Can't you see how selfish you're being here!"

Seto then gritted his teeth, "I'm not being selfish!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Look!" Seto punched the window hard, "Mokuba will be better off here with me!"

Joey harder himself with more anger, "Better off!" he sucked in a sharp breath, "Does he look like he's better off! He has serious problems Seto and he's as sure as hell NOT getting any better here!" He then lessened a bit, "He's going to Childhelp. He'll get better treatment there. I want him to go too. It's the best decision here. You know it and **I** know it and I don't give a dam-"

Seto faced him sharply, he was too angry to think clear. "Just who the hell do you think are you anyway, to say what's best! You have no rights here! You're not even part of my family!" he screamed at him then faced the window once again. He stood there and slowly came to realization on what he just said.

Joey stood there stunned and hurt with his stinging words. He backed away a little, "How dare you say that to me. Who do you think I AM?" he forced his tears back. "I'm the lover, the brother and soon to be husband to this family! And **I** have every right to say what goes on here!" He screamed back, he had enough of him at the moment, he turned toward the door and open it then paused with a shaky breath, "I love you Seto... but you can be such a jerk sometimes!" And with that he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

A few minutes later, the slam of the front door could be heard.

Seto covered his eyes, the feeling of remorse and regret overcame him. He knew this time he really hurt his love's feelings. "Shit..." he hit the window harder and turned around. He viewed a mirror, "Shit! Seto!" he sucked in an emotional breath. "Why must you always screw up everything!" he pleaded with the man in the mirror, he expected to get an answer but none came. He turned a bit from a soft knock on the door. He inhaled breath to calm down.

"Seto, are you all right in there?"

Seto swallowed his tears and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and saw a very concern Yami standing there. He just stood there too drained to speak. He just blinked at him as he thought. No, he wasn't okay, his love just walked out on him. He saddened a little while parts of the argument flashed in his mind, his hurtful words. Yami lessened himself worriedly, "Seto, are you okay?" he asked again.

Seto rubbed his forehead roughly, "Where's Mokuba?" he avoided the question, avoided his eyes.

Yami sighed, "He's upstairs. He'd locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out." He creased his brow somewhat serious, "I think he might of heard you guy's... arguing."

Seto frowned at that, "Damn." He walked passed him, up the stairs to the bathroom, and stood there for a moment. He heard heavy water run. He gave it a soft knock, "Mokuba?" he called but no answer came, "Mokuba, are you okay?" he grasped the handle and jiggled it, it was locked.

He frowned worriedly, "Mokuba, it's okay, open the door. I need to speak with you." He jiggled the handle harder. He started to get a bad feeling. "Mokie?" he knock the door harder. "Mokuba, open the door please." He viewed down to the floor. "What the?" he saw liquid seeping through the crack underneath the door, "Water?" he sucked in a breath as he bent down, he dipped his fingers in it and stood back up, he roamed the liquid around for a moment, "Red?"

Suddenly he was getting very nervous. He felt his bad feeling grew with each passing second. "Mokuba! Open the door! Now!" he banged on the door forcefully. "Do you hear me! Open the door! Mokuba!" he jiggled the handle desperately, he glanced down once more at the crimson water, still seeping through the crack, "Open! The! Door!" he yelled as panic started to fill him.

He then slammed his body against the door with brutally force, he was frantic while he tried to get in. "Mokuba!" He slammed his body against it a couple more times, he felt his shoulder throbbed with soreness when abruptly. The sound of splintering wood filled his ears when the door flew opened. He looked on in horror, "Oh my god! Mokuba!"

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	13. Desperate Cry

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 13 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

**Warning!** Strong contents **will** be featured here. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat this chapter will contain very strong contents. You have been warned! Thanks. - Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

In the room, crimson water flooded the bathroom floor from the overflowing tub, on the rim stood a razor sharp blade cake with blood. Mokuba was submerged underneath the scarlet water.

Seto looked on in horror. He ran over to the tub and shut off the water. "Mokuba!" He pulled his little brother out of the water and laid him down upon the wet floor then begun to shake him hard, "Mokuba! Mokuba!" he cried.

Mokuba laid still, not moving, not breathing and was cold the touch, his wrists were slit open as blood leaked out. Suddenly panic filled Seto in a rapid state, he grabbed hold of some towels that hung on a rack. He covered his brother's wrists up, he tried to stop the bleeding then began to cry, "Why Mokie, why?" he sucked in a sharp breath, "YAMI!" he screamed out horrified.

Yami dropped the cup of coffee his was drinking. He looked up at the sound of a pierced scream from the upstairs bathroom, a called of fear from Seto. He ran up the stairs instantly to see what's going on. When he entered, he became ridged with fear and shock. He viewed the floor soaked with bloody water, Mokuba who laid there not moving and a very hysterical Seto. "Oh my lord!" He yelled while Yugi and Mr. Fields came behind him shock with the scene.

"Mokuba!" Mr. Fields ran passed him and over to the boy, "Mokuba!"

Yami creased his brow in panic and ran over them as well. "Yugi! Call an ambulance! Hurry!" He yelled while Yugi nodded and ran out there. Yami checked the boy for a pulse and creased his brow seriously when he didn't find one. Just then Roland ran in when he heard the scream and gasped on what he saw. He rushed in to the boy's limp body.

Yami looked up to him, "There's no pulse! We have to do C.P.R!" He ripped his shirt open and positioned his hands on the boy's chest. "Roland! Breathe for him!"

Roland nodded and proceeded to breathe in Mokuba's mouth. Yami pumped his chest hard, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! BREATHE!" he yelled.

Roland breathed in Mokuba's mouth again then gave him a single. Yami sucked in a breath. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! BREATHE!" he pumped the boy's chest once again, he continued this procedure for a good five minutes.

Seto cried hard, he started to hyperventilate, he felt his heart shatter into broken pieces while watched them breathe life back into his little brother's limp body. He just held a firm grip on cut wrists trying desperately to stop the bleeding. "P-Please don't die!" He wailed "This is my all fault!" he cried more when suddenly he saw water spurted out of Mokuba's mouth.

Yami stopped and immediately checked for a pulse. He closed his eyes a bit relieved when he found one. It was weak though, "He has a pulse, very weak. Check for breathing."

Roland nodded and went to do so then shook his head and immediately began to do mouth to mouth, he breathed for him. Mr. Fields prayed with all his heart for god to save him, they can't lose him. He wouldn't be able to take it. Yami then crawled over to the cupboards shakily and began to ransack them feverishly for more towels, "Seto! Here!" he threw it over to him, "Cover his wrists more!" he looked up frantic, "Seto!"

But Seto was too hysterical to respond, he just kneeled there with pain filled tears and kept repeating, 'this is my fault.' Yami crawled back over and prided Seto's hands away from Mokuba's cut wrists and covered the bloody dressings with new ones, he held a firm grip over them. He then tried to comfort his dear friend who was falling apart before his eyes, "Seto! Keep yourself together! Mokuba will be all right!" He looked up at the sound of sirens outside, "The ambulance is here..." he inhaled a deep breath.

A few minutes later…

An ambulance crew piled into the room, they pushed them out of the way and began to work on the boy. They tried to stabilize his breathing and heart rate. They then laid him down onto a stretcher, carried him out of there in a hurry and loaded him into the ambulance.

Yami ran down stairs after them. He knew Seto was in no condition to take charge at the particular moment. "Roland, you take Seto and follow us to the hospital! I'll ride with Mokuba!" he called out and with that he went into ambulance. It speeded out there onward to the hospital.

"Come Seto, let's go." Yugi said gently, he tried to get him stand up. But Seto sat frozen in his place, too heartbroken to move.

Mr. Fields took hold of him, "Master Seto, let's go," he helped him to stand.

Seto just leaned into Mr. Fields heavily, "This is my fault Charles! Oh god! Please don't take my brother from me! Please!" He wept and laid down his head upon his shoulder.

Mr. Fields pulled him away and looked firmly within eyes. "This isn't your fault son." He said confidently, he held his face in his shaky hands, "Mokuba will be fine. Okay."

Seto sucked in a feeble breath. He blinked his tears away and nodded. He rubbed his hands roughly trying to get the blood off.

Mr. Fields just grabbed hold of him strongly and guided him out of the bathroom and out the house. They all piled into the car and headed to the hospital hurriedly.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami paced back and forth waiting for someone to come and updated him on what's going on. He hoped and prayed extremely hard for Mokuba to be okay. He viewed his clothes sadly. They were soaked with bloody water.

Suddenly, he felt weak and shaken. The realization of happened slowly over took him. He collapsed into a chair heavily when his legs gave out from underneath him, he needed to sit down and held head his hands, trying to calm himself down.

"Yami!"

Yami looked up with a low sigh. He watched his little brother run to him. Yugi halted with a panted breath as he creased his brow soberly with concern. "Yami... any news?" Yami just saddened himself somberly and shook head no, then reached out unsteadily and pulled him into his lap for comfort, he really needed some now. Yugi soothed his hair as he hugged him tightly, "It'll be all right."

Yami inhaled a very trembling breath. He closed his eyes, "W-Where's Seto?" he whispered as his voice cracked with a bit of emotion.

Yugi looked behind him, he saw Mr. Fields guide Seto over with Roland close behind. "He's coming," he shook his head in disbelief. "Why Yami? Why did Mokuba do this?" He pleaded the question. He sat there with mix emotions, mostly angry with themselves for not preventing this sooner.

Yami embraced him more, "I don't know..." his eyes tear up more.

"Did the doctors tell you anything Yami?"

Yami viewed up in a daze, "Not yet, still waiting."

Mr. Fields approached them and sat Seto down in chair. He ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Damn. I'll be right back then." He needed to find Joey.

Yami nodded as he watched him go, he glanced over to Seto who was lost in his own world. Dry tears covered his friend's ghastly face. He just creased his brow sorrowfully, he tried to comfort him the best he could, "Don't worry my friend. Mokuba will be just fine... Okay."

Seto didn't answer him, he just stared ahead with a spaced out look while he rubbed his hands roughly with a tissue. He wanted desperately to get the blood off them. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for everything that happened in their lives, his parent's death. Baiko, his stepfather and especially Mokuba, everything that happened was all because of him. He'll never forgive himself if his brother died, never, he would die himself. He covered his eyes guiltily, "Oh god! Just take me instead!" he wept in despair.

Yami heard his anguish and pulled him closer. He embraced him tightly, "No! Don't say that!" his voice was firm, he softened himself a bit and soothed his back, "He'll be all right."

Seto cling to him desperately, "Yami... this all my fault."

Yugi then stood up quickly and embraced him from behind. "No, this isn't your fault Seto, okay," he comforted him as well while Seto just leaned into Yami who was drained with a very lost look.

A few minutes later, Mr. Fields hurried back with the same concerned look. "Yugi," he motioned for the young teen over to him for second.

Yugi got up from where he was and went to him. "Yeah?"

Mr. Fields looked at him concerned, "I need to find Joey but his phone is shut off. I got to get a hold of him to let know what happened." He rubbed his forehead, "Would you know where he might go?"

"Have you tried his apartment?" Yugi bit his lip worried himself. He hoped his wasn't there. His father had called their house earlier, angry that his friend had skipped school.

"Yes, his father said he not there yet." Mr. Fields shook his head at the anger in the man's voice. "Do you know any other place he might be?"

Yugi thought for just a second. There's only one place that Joey would hang out besides his and Seto's. He looked at him seriously, "Ryou and Malik's. I'm pretty he's with them."

"Great, how do I get in touch with them?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Man! I can't believe Seto said that!"

"Yeah he is a jerk!" Malik shook his head as he crossed his arms angrily, "If I was you! I would've knocked him right off his ass!"

Joey rested on their couch, curled up in a somewhat odd position, "Oh guys."

Ryou softened his look, "What were you fighting about anyway?" He sat down next to him on the floor.

Joey just sighed tiredly, "Oh... it's a long story," he mumbled sadly. He still hurt for his love's stinging words, but he knew Seto didn't really mean it even though it'd still hurt.

Ryou soothed his shoulder comfortingly, "It's must have been real bad."

Joey frowned somewhat, "Yeah sorta. Just give him a break guys. He just under a lot of stress, okay." He closed eyes then, "We just need a cool down and then I'll go back over there."

Malik narrowed his eyes a bit. "Why should you be the one to go over there to him! He's the one that should come over here to you! On his hands and knees!"

Ryou smirked a bit at that. "Seto Kaiba on his hands and knees, that would be the day," he started to giggle.

Malik inhaled a breath. "All I'm saying is... you shouldn't forgive him right away! He had no right to say what he did! I mean with all the things you do for him!"

Joey frowned a bit more, "Malik, I know you're upset and everything but... he didn't really mean it. Seto is stressed and..."

Malik then shook his head again, disappointed at his excuses he was making. He inhaled in a heavy breath. "See that's your problem Joey. You let people treat you like shit and let them get away with it." He smirked a bit, "Just like Ryou here..." he teased his love.

"Hey!"

Joey then looked up at him annoyed, "I do not Malik!"

"Oh please!" Malik stood up off the floor from where he sat. "Of course you do! This is the same crap you pulled with your father and don't tell me you don't either!"

Joey rubbed forehead roughly. "Malik! I don't need to get into this with you right now! I already had enough crap for today!" he turned around on the couch and faced his back to him. Ryou viewed him worriedly, he knew how he felt. He glanced up at Malik and gave him a angry stare.

Malik just sighed, "Oh Joey." He walked over to the couch. He lifted his head up a bit, sat down and rested his head upon his lap, "I'm sorry." He apologized while he brushed his hair a bit.

Ryou leaned onto his friend, "Malik didn't mean to upset ya Joey."

Joey softened himself, "I know guys, it's okay. It just... it's sure has been one hell of a day that's all." He chuckled gently while he felt tired. He had to try to come up with a way to changed Seto's mind on sending Mokuba to Childhelp.

Malik relaxed a little, "Hey, want something to eat?"

Joey shook his head a bit, "I'm not that hungry, but thanks anyway." He inhaled a long breath, "Where Marik and Bakura?"

"They're still at work, they should be home soon." Malik simply said.

Joey nodded and was about to reply when suddenly the phone rang. He looked up while Ryou unwillingly stood up and walked over to answer it.

"Hello? … Oh hi Marik, what's up? … Joey? Yeah he's here … Why? …" Ryou suddenly gasped, he brought his hand to his mouth in shock, "Oh no!"

Joey then looked up curiously and wondered what's going on. He sat up on the couch and waited eagerly for Ryou to finish. He was starting to feel a little concerned with the look on his friend's face. He could tell something was wrong.

Ryou sucked in an emotional breath, "Okay … bye." He hanged up the phone shakily, stunned with the news. He just couldn't believe it, not Mokuba.

Malik stood up afraid. He didn't like the look on his face either, "Ryou, what's going on? What's the matter?"

Ryou began to cry some, he faced them, "T-That was Marik... he's on his way to picked us up and take us to the hospital," he explained dreadfully.

Joey stood up as well. He felt his stomach turn, "Why? What's wrong?"

Ryou faced him soberly, tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's Mokuba..." he inhaled a trembling breath, "He tried to kill himself."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please Review :) - Razzleteddy


	14. Harsh Reality

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 14 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

"The next twenty-four hours will be very critical. He's blood level is down quite a bit and he did experience a near drowning, but there doesn't seem to be any damage to the lungs as far as we can tell. You did find him just in time to revive him. We just have to keep a very close eye on him for at least a while." The doctor explained with sympathy. He just hated these types of cases, especially if it involved children.

Mr. Fields nodded while he furrowed his brow worriedly. "Will he be... okay?" he's heart ached with grief. He prayed so hard for Mokuba to be all right. If only he went after him, he could help but feel a little guilty.

The doctor then gave him a very serious look, "It's too soon to tell. He was unconscious when he was brought in. Right now he's fallen into a small coma. He will be under heavy observation."

Yugi frowned sadly, "Oh no."

Mr. Fields eyes watered up, "Is that all?"

The doctor softened his eyes, "I'm afraid so, like I said before the next twenty-four hours would be a bit critical." He sighed a bit, "I'm pretty sure he'll be okay. I'll inform you if any changes occurs," he then excused himself to do his rounds.

Yami breathed shakily while he viewed through the clear window into Mokuba's shadowy room. Dread overtook him then as he watched Seto who sat there heartbroken. He knew Seto was blaming himself for this and he didn't know how to ease him. He needed... Joey's comfort, "I hope Joey gets here soon," he mumbled.

Mr. Fields rubbed his forehead unsteadily. He too viewed Seto with dismay, "Don't worry, he's on his way as we speak."

"I just don't understand this Charles," Yami hugged himself as he looked down, "How can we miss it. We should've known it was this bad. We could done something more for him."

Yugi pulled him into a small hug. "We still can, it's not too late Yami. Mokuba will be okay. I know he will. Remember have faith."

Yami just nodded, he did find some comfort in his words. "I know..." he viewed into the room again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quietness, nothing but dreadful quietness filled the dark room. Only a small flicker of a distant light and the softness of Mokuba's machines, a slight beeping of the boy's weak heartbeat that sounded off every few minutes, drifted among the air.

Seto sat by his little brother's side dazed as the feeling of his soaked clothes brought a shiver to him, just a bit. He had been rubbing his hands slowly, never stopped since he arrived here, the dried substance of his brother's dried blood remained as it refused to disappear.

_"I think he might of heard you guy's... arguing."_

The words of Yami kept repeating that single phrase in his mind. Suddenly the feeling of sorrowful guilt filled him while parts of the argument flashed through his mind. He covered his eyes and wept, he felt like a horrible brother, instead of helping his Mokie out of his hole, he put him into the hospital instead.

He felt so helpless, so he did the only thing he could do, the one thing he hasn't done since he was seven years old. He prayed, from the depths of his broken heart and soul, he prayed and just hoped that god will listen to his plea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey ran down the hallway frantically. Fear gripped him with the thoughts of Mokuba hurt. He couldn't even imagine how his dear Seto was. He rounded the corner at top rated of speed then spotted Yami, Yugi and Mr. Fields standing at the end of the hall as the doctor walked away from them, they stood there in dismay and viewed through a window. "Charlie!" he called out in panic.

Mr. Fields looked up. He saw Joey running to him with this petrified look on his face, "Joseph! Thank goodness you're here!"

Joey halted with a panted breath. He felt his heart pound hard against his chest. He then studied Yami's clothes and rutted his brow in distressed, wet and stained with some blood, "Where is he?" he creased his brow.

Yami saddened his face, "In there..." he pointed his eyes into the room.

Joey inhaled an emotional breath and slowly entered, he felt his eyes whelmed up on what he saw, little Mokuba lying there with pale unconsciousness while hooked up to machines. His wrists were bandaged up where he sliced them and strap down, "Oh no." He walked over to the bed filled with heartache as his vision blurred with more tears, he just soothed his bangs softly and embraced the boy with gentleness, "M-Mokuba."

"I'm sorry."

Joey looked up startled when he heard a tearful tone. It was Seto's. He was so focused on Mokuba he didn't noticed him there. He brushed his tears away as he walked over to him. Seto drew in a whimpered breath, "I'm so sorry for everything," he wept while he covered his face in anguish. "This is all my fault."

Joey heart wrenched at that, he dropped to knees and pulled him into a strong hold. "No. Oh no. Don't blame yourself for this," he whispered and embraced him more, "This isn't your fault."

Seto shook his head. "Yes it is Joey, all of it!" He pulled away from him, "If I hadn't gone to that stupid tournament that night. If I just stayed home, they wouldn't have taken him. Mokuba would never have gotten hurt and he wouldn't be here now. I should have stayed home!" He sucked in a pain filled sob, "My god! What kind of brother am I!"

"A damn good brother! That's what!"

The both looked up a bit startled and saw Yami, Marik and the rest standing there. Yami then walked over him, his eyes full of seriousness. "Seto, you can't blame yourself for that, it was all Baiko's doing. He's the one who caused this. Don't focus on the past. Mokuba will need you now." He laid his hand down upon his shoulder, "Okay," he wanted to ease his some.

Seto just felt drained, "But how? What should I do to help him?" he asked hopelessly. Joey then reached into his pocket with a sigh and pulled out the wrinkle up pamphlet. Seto gazed at the brochure in his hand then very shakily took hold of it and viewed it repeatedly. He viewed Joey for a moment. He saw the serious look in his eyes and knew what he meant. He rested his head in his hand as he came to a decision, "Okay... Okay."

Joey soothed his hair somewhat, he knew Seto been through a lot. He took back the booklet as he stood up. He turned slightly from the soft cries of Ryou behind him. "Don't worry Seto, Mokuba will be fine." He faced his love again and hoped his words would ease him down too, "Think positive, all right." He creased his brow sorrowfully when Seto only answered with a slight nod.

"Joey."

Joey turned with grief to a very weary Yami, "Yeah?"

Yami pulled him over to the corner, "We're going home for a while. I want to change and stuff. And Charles wants to bring Seto some change of clothes, considering... you know..." He pointed to his own clothes and then toward Seto's.

Joey nodded with agreement, "Of course. I'll still here with them."

Yami relaxed a bit, "Okay, we'll be back as soon as we can."

Joey nodded again as he watched them leave. He then drew in a heavy sigh, "Marik, I can speak with ya for a minute," he walked out into the hallway.

Marik just rubbed his forehead extremely. "This is just unbelievable," he followed into the hallway where Joey was waiting for them. "What is it Joey?"

Joey furrowed his brow a little serious. He wanted to get to the matter at hand. He knew Seto wasn't up for it. "I was wondering if you do me a favor."

Marik only nodded, "Sure. What?"

Joey then handed him the pamphlet. Marik took it from him and studied the booklet closely. "Childhelp?" he rutted a brow, "What is it?"

"It's place where children with serve problems go to get better treatment."

"Oh…" Marik looked over the pamphlet, "What do you want me to do?"

"Could you get hold of Jin and tell him emit Mokuba there. Seto's not up to it right now and I don't know who to call or anything of the sort."

"Sure Joey. We'll call for you and set things up."

"Thanks Marik." Joey slowly relaxed then walked back into the room.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	15. Unfamiliar Grounds

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 15 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

A week and a half passed by when Mokuba finally woken up, weak and dazed but still alive. The doctor reassured them that he would be all right because he didn't suffer any serious damages to his lungs or brain but they wanted to keep him a while longer just to be sure. Though, Mokuba still had to be strapped down and put under suicide watch for a while until the doctors felt it was safe for him.

The family kept a very close eye on him as well. They took turns to comfort and support him as much as they could. They never let their guard down either.

During that time...

Guilt of what happened still lingered in Seto. It consumed him to the point where he has no strength left. Worried and totally rattled, the sheer moment of losing Mokuba, the scene of him lying there pale and not moving haunted him every day. His little brother was so close to death, he didn't know what he would have done if he died, they were lucky Mokuba was saved... yes very lucky indeed.

Compassionately enough, Jin, Seto's longtime friend, took upon himself to help him during this difficult time and leisurely his kind and encouraged words did seem to ease him enough. But uncomfortable depression still settled in and couldn't seem to help but blame himself for certain things.

Seto frowned sadly while he gazed out the car window. He had these thoughts in his mind. Nothing but quietness filtered in the air, this was the kind of quiet you just wished would go away, that was interrupted with some sort of sound.

They're on their way to the haven of Childhelp, just the two of them.

With a deep sigh, he would glanced over to his lover every so often, his sweet Joey has been so support with everything that has happened, even though there were still tension with him. He frowned with small tears in his eyes as the remembrance of that day, the argument. His hurtful words echoed in his mind, remained between them like a thorn on a rose.

He has been trying for a while now, to find the right words to say I'm sorry with, but nothing he thought of sounded worthy enough. He felt like, he didn't deserve him at all.

Shaking his head somewhat, Seto turned his gaze back toward the window and watched the peacefully scenery pass them by, like a picture show. It played over and over. It was a nice thing to see.

He rutted his brow a little as he thought about the place. He didn't want to go. He absolutely refused to leave his little brother's side. However, with Joey's constant persistent and reassurance, he reluctantly agreed to go with him.

Gradually they pulled into the parking lot.

Joey parked the car, listened to the unbelievably calm. So, he sat there and waited, waited for someone to make the first move... but nothing happened. He studied the surroundings for a second then laid his eyes upon the building. It was a pretty standard place. It looked just like a big home in a way, welcoming and peaceful. When he told his father that he was taking Seto here, he was surprise that he let him go. He thought his old man would throw a fit, but he didn't. He was glad and couldn't help but smile warm, "Well, we're here," he finally spoke but gotten no response, "Seto?"

Still no response…

He slowly looked over with cheerless eyes. He saw Seto there on the verge of tears and appeared to be having an inner struggle with something. He knew this was rough and was taking a heavy toll on him. "Seto, what's the matter?"

Seto massaged his forehead softly. He would open his mouth every so often. He wanted to say something but couldn't really find a way to do so.

Joey rutted his brow a little troubled. "Worried about Mokuba? Don't fret babe. Yami and Charlie are taking good care of him," he wanted to ease him.

Seto shook his head a bit sadly, "No... i-it's not that." He looked down and played with his fingernail.

Joey studied the building once more, "Oh?"

Seto drew in a heavy breath and carefully thought over his words for a moment. He hesitanted some, "I'm tired. I'm just so very tired Joey." He whispered, "I just don't have any more strength left, you know," he confessed.

Joey just ran his hand among the rim of the steering wheel, "I know." He then softened himself, "Don't worry Seto. You have me and I won't let you fall."

Seto gazed out the window again, he couldn't believe how caring he still was, "I... I don't really deserve you, you know." He whispered somewhat emotional, "You can do so much better than me."

Joey turned back to him curiously, "What?" he furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, I can do better?" he scooted closer to him, "Don't say that."

Seto breathed unevenly, "It's true. You can." He sulked down, "All I ever do is hurt you."

Joey gave him a serious look. He didn't know where Seto was getting this all of the sudden. "What are you talking about? You've never hurt me Seto."

Seto nodded a bit, "Yes... I have," his voice was laced with guilt and remorse. He closed his eyes. "Joey, I'm so sorry... for what I said to you," he inhaled a tearful breath, "I... I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it," he said sorrowfully.

Joey softened features, he knew then on what he meant. He reached out and pulled him into his arms gently. "Seto, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. You said those words out of anger. Nothing more," he brushed his soft hair caringly, "Please, don't dwell on that all right," he held him closer to try to comfort him.

Seto rested his head down upon his love's chest with a frown. "I don't get you."

Joey gave out a quiet laugh, "Look who's talking here," he snuggled him even closer. "I'm not surprised. There are only few who can get me," he said matter-of-factly.

Seto shook his head a bit, "I mean. Why must you be so forgiving? I certainly haven't earned it." He then looked up at him, "You were right Joey for everything. I was the one who was wrong. I admitted that," he looked down again. "If I just listened to you in the first place, maybe Mokuba wouldn't have done what he did," he pulled away a bit, "You see. I don't deserve forgiveness especially yours."

"Seto."

"This is all my fa-" Seto was about to say when he was cut off when Joey had brought him into a deep tender kiss. He melted away from that, he wanted it so desperately.

Joey then released him, he panted a little breathless. "Please stop blaming yourself for everything babe, especially with Mokuba. No one is at fault here okay. You do have my forgiveness regardless if you don't think you deserve it or not. I love you Seto and I always will."

Seto gazed deeply within his eyes, "Oh Joey, you sure amaze me." He grasped his hand, kissed it then brought it up to his cheek. "I'll be so honored to have you part of my family."

Joey just smiled lovely as he hoped Seto was able to release some of his guilt. "Well, let's go. They're waiting for us," he grasped his hand even more, he opened his door to get out then pulled him along out of the car also.

Seto stood there for moment and viewed around. "All right then," he hesitantly followed Joey toward the building but he still felt unsure.

Once inside, Seto slowly paced the lobby floor nervously. He was waiting for one of the counselors to come meet them. He was worried and hoped this meeting would go well. He didn't want to screw up this time. Mokuba was counting on him.

"Babe?"

Seto inhaled an unsteady breath and hugged himself, "Yeah..." he answered just above a whisper.

Joey relaxed himself a little, "Don't be nervous. It's going to be okay," he stood up and walked over to embrace him, "You're making the right decision here."

Seto leaned into him, "I know."

"Seto? Seto Kaiba?"

Seto looked up at the sound of his name. He pulled away from Joey delicately and viewed a young light brown haired man with very kind eyes, "Yes."

The young man smiled warmly, "Seto, it's been a long time," he grabbed his hand for affectionate shake, "It's good to see ya again."

Seto rutted his brow curiously, "Pardon me? Have we met before?"

"It's me, Akio."

Seto blinked, still puzzled.

"Akio Konishi. I use to work down at the center. You're the one that hired me when Jin wasn't available at the time, remember."

It took Seto a few minutes to finally click with him. When Jin had fallen ill and wasn't able to look after the center for a time. Seto had stepped in and look over it for him until had gotten well enough to return. He felt it was his responsibility being co-owner of the place and all. And he indeed remembered Akio, full of passion and eager to work with the children, to help in any way he could. Yes, he remembered very well. He smiled some, "Right, Akio Konishi. When did you start working here?" he furrowed his brow a bit, he was glad to see a familiar face.

Akio relaxed his body, "I've transferred here about a year and half ago," he explained, he gave a glance over to Joey, "And who's this?" he smiled some.

"Oh, this Joey Wheeler, my fiancé." Seto gazed at his love for moment.

"Hello there Joey, nice to met you." Akio then shook his hand kindly.

Joey smirked a bit, "Likewise."

"Well please have a sit here." Akio offered as he sat down himself, "Can I get you guys anything?"

"We're fine."

Akio then lessened himself a bit. He wanted to get to the matter at hand. "I was bit surprise when I heard from Jin a few weeks ago. He explained to me everything about you and your brother Mokuba."

"Yeah." Seto then rested back before he grasped Joey's hand for comfort. "Mokuba, he..." he began to say but couldn't finish, enormous guilt suddenly overtook him.

"I know how hard this is for you Seto and how reluctant you are on sending your brother here." Akio softened his face, "Let me assure you, this is the best choice you're making for Mokuba. He would get the best care here and he will be safe."

Seto just nodded as he tried his best to go along with this… he had too.

"Let me give you a tour of the place, so you have good feel of it." Akio stood up and motioned them to follow, which they did. "Childhelp is a very stable felicity for special troubled children. We provide around the clock counseling and help rebuild their shatter lives. You know, giving the will and strength they've lost and let me add, the children do enjoy being here. They have the sense of security they seem to need."

"Sounds pretty good," Seto mumbled as he checked around the place. Sense of security? He thought he was giving Mokuba that. He then paused in thought, well at least as much as he could. His time was limited with when he was forced to deal with his legal situation. "I did my best," he suddenly whispered unexpectedly.

Akio stopped then looked at him while he heard his troubled voice.

"Didn't I?"

Akio walked over to him, "Of course you did." He then softened his eyes, "Seto, I know you're blaming yourself for all that happened but you shouldn't. You're doing all you could to help Mokuba and more. No one is placing any blame here and I'm sure he doesn't either. You know, it takes great deal of strength to handle this type of situation." He grasped his shoulders supportive, "And you're standing pretty strong in my eyes."

Seto relaxed a bit, "I have to be..." he looked away. He roamed his eyes around the beautiful grounds, "Mokuba counts on me to be strong."

"I know. But it must be hard though, to be the strong one all the time." Akio rutted his brow. He tried to comfort Seto grief he knew he had and obviously trying to cover it up. He had seen this many times before.

Seto furrowed his brow seriously then hardened himself. He didn't like the way he was digging through his barrier, it was hard enough for to open up to the Jin about this. "Look, you don't need to counsel me here okay. I'm fine," he pulled away from him and started to walk ahead, he wanted to get away.

Joey sighed when he saw Akio's somewhat hurt expression. He knew Akio was just trying to help. "Don't take it to heart. Seto just deals with things differently." He then viewed his love with heartrending eyes, "What happened to Mokuba shook him pretty bad and right now he feels very vulnerable and I know... he hates feeling like that. I mean I know that because the only one he can really open up to is me."

Akio nodded understandingly, he didn't really mean to push him. "I know what you mean, I seen this before with many people, it's okay. It'll take lots of time for everyone." He inhaled a breath, "Well come on, there's plenty to see around here so let's getting going," he changed the subject then pulled Joey along as he finished the grand tour.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	16. To Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 16 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Seto stood alone, he was watching the sunrise in the distant. He felt uneasiness consumed his body. Today, today was the day he was going to take his little brother and released him into the hands of total strangers. People, he doesn't even know and definitely doesn't trust. Nevertheless, he knew had to do this.

It was for Mokuba. He wanted his brother to be happy again, to have the sense of tranquility, the sense of value, which Baiko menacingly stole from him that night. He wanted he little brother back. Mokuba deserved his life back and hoped this place would give his brother what he needed to heal him.

He thought of his brother more. Then melancholy slowly mixed itself with his uneasiness. He couldn't forget the look on his brother's face when he told him he was sending him away to Childhelp. It was emotionless, his look, it stayed that way for many hours then slowly resentment took over.

"Seto?"

Seto sighed very tiredly, he didn't want answer him quite yet.

"Seto?" Joey walked up from behind and gently embraced him, "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay."

Joey rubbed his back a bit. He knew how hard this was, "Want to talk about it then?" he began to worry more. Seto was acting so distant with everyone, more than he usually does. He didn't know what to do really except be there for him.

"Not really."

Joey frowned a bit from the coldness in his tone. He wanted him to open up, but knew the limits with Seto and when not to push. So instead, he pulled him closer and began to sway him a bit to calm his lover down.

Seto slowly melted into Joey's embrace. He felt his lover's disappointment in his rocking. He knew Joey was just trying to help him cope. He just didn't feel like talking about it now, he was happy for the silence, he needed to think it over first then he will. He so stood there frowningly and continued to watch the sunrise. It was almost time to go. So, they remained quiet for a few more moments when he finally spoke…

"He resents us."

Joey stopped at his soft voice then viewed the sunrise curiously, "Who?"

"Mokuba."

Joey breathed deeply, "Seto-"

"He resents us... for sending him away." Seto saddened himself more. "I can see it in his eyes," he then shook his head, "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like maybe, I'm making a mistake."

Joey faced him somewhat. "So he resents us. It won't be forever," he grasped his shoulder confidently. "This is the right choice Seto."

Seto drew in a breath, "I know Joey. I tell myself that every minute, it's for the best. It just hard sometimes, you know. It scares me that he'll be so far away."

Joey nodded understandingly, "He'll be all right Seto. He'll be taking care of. Besides he really needs this." He soothed his cheek and then glanced at this watch. "We should get going here, they're expecting him," he began to head back to their hotel room.

"Joey?"

Joey paused for a moment, "Yeah."

Seto furrowed his brow, "Will it be ok with you... if I take him there alone?"

"Take him alone?"

Seto nodded a bit. Joey walked back over to him and viewed him curiously, "Why?"

Seto viewed down a little, "I want time with him."

Joey thought for a minute, but then relaxed, "If that's what you want… okay. I'll just wait here at the hotel with Charlie," he knew how important this was.

Seto turned to him and saw his love's caring eyes, "Thanks brown eyes."

Joey smiled warmly, "All right then. Let's go get him."

Seto nodded. He grasped his hand, turned around and headed back to the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba sat on the floor miserably. He watched the time tick by slowly. He couldn't believe that his big brother was actually doing this, to send him away to live with strangers, as if he didn't want to take care of him anymore. He felt so let down. He couldn't stand anyone or anything. He just wanted to be alone. He viewed down to his bandaged wrists angrily. Why? Why did god spare him? Why did he want him to live in his anguish? He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was tired. So very tired.

Tired of hurting. Tired of dreaming. Tired of living empty. He was tired of everything… and now to add to that, his brother, he own flesh and blood, betrayed him. Why god? Why must he live? He pondered the thought. What's the point?

"Mokuba... it's time to go."

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and viewed up. He hardened his face a bit as he stared. There, there he stood, his brother, the one person he thought he could count on, who looked at him with sympathy and sorrow.

Seto softened himself. He reached his hand out, "Come on Mokuba."

Mokuba just stared at his hand. He burned it with his eyes. He didn't move.

Seto inhaled a deep breath and knelt down. "Mokie please... don't make this harder than it is." He pleaded with him, "You have to go." He stood back up and reached his hand out once more.

Mokuba sat there. He thought for a minute then drew in a shaky breath. Finally he stood up but ignored his hand, instead stared at the floor sadly, which caused Seto to frown at that.

"Mokuba?" Joey knelt down and grasped his hands gently, "We'll come visit you."

Mokuba then looked up at him and narrowed his eyes a little. It was his fault! Seto is sending him away! With that thought, he pulled his hands away sharply. He walked away for him with anger and went out outside to wait for them.

Joey frowned sadly at his rejection. He knew Mokuba resented him the most because he encouraged Seto to send him to live at Childhelp. But knew in his heart it was for the best. He wanted Mokuba to heal his soul and be happy again. He then looked up as he felt someone rubbed his shoulder tenderly... it was Seto.

"It's okay." Seto reassured him when he saw his hurt look.

Joey just stood off the floor with a nod, "You're sure you want to do this alone."

Seto nodded before he leaned forward, he kissed him for a moment. "I'll be back later on." He then grabbed hold of his brother's bags and left, he closed the door softly behind them.

Joey sighed as he sat down one of the beds. He then viewed Mr. Fields, who stood in the corner quietly to himself, the old man was getting lost in his own thoughts. He furrowed his brow, "Hey Charlie?"

Mr. Fields looked up some, "Yeah."

"Do you want to play some duels?" Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out his old faded deck, "It'll help get our minds off of things."

Mr. Fields sighed himself. He walked over and sat down on the bed. "I don't have a deck and I'm afraid I don't really know how to play."

"Well, I can teach ya then. Here, I have an extra deck." Joey reached into pocket once more. He pulled it out and tossed it to him.

Mr. Fields viewed them unsure, "Well..."

"Oh, come on Charlie. It'll be fun," Joey gave him a smirk. "I'll let ya win some," he patted him on the back, "Please," he pleaded with him.

Mr. Fields relaxed with a warm smile, "All right then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was quiet in the car as they drove. It was an uneasy silence, not even the radio was playing. The two brothers sat there each of them in their own world, one in his sorrow and the other in his hurt.

Seto felt his mind drift away a bit, he thought more. He gave his brother a small glance, who sat there cheerless. He sighed then turned back to the road, he wanted to say something to him, a comforting word that would help, but what? He had been rehearsing on what he wanted to say in his mind, he repeated it since they left the hotel. Now all he had to do was will himself to say it.

Mokuba kept his eyes to the floor, he felt sad and tired. He then turned a bit when Seto cleared his throat. So here it comes, a speech, his brother's speech, as if he's going to find some reason into this.

"Mokuba..."

Mokuba just leaned his head against the window and waited. However, he didn't want to hear nothing from him. He felt like his being taking to a prison. Is this what Seto felt like, scared, alone and sad?

Seto saddened his eyes some. "I... I just..." he shook his head a little. He felt his mind go numb for a moment. He tried his best to get a handle on things. He turned into the parking lot, parked the car then shut off it. He swallowed hard, "I know you must resent me for doing this, you know for taking you here."

"But you see. It's for the best Mokuba. You have the chance to heal yourself. You have a chance to be happy again, to be carefree. That's all I want for you, is to be happy. I just... I..." He sulked down somewhat, "I just don't want you to be... like me Mokuba," he drew in a shaky breath, "Not be able to function. No, you don't need or want that. You don't need to be like me."

Mokuba looked up at him, his tears dripped freely from his eyes. Be like him? He knew what Seto meant by that. Yes, he knew completely.

Seto looked up slowly and gazed out of the window in a daze. "You know, it's my fault." He whispered softly, "They took you because of me. You got hurt because of me, everything that was ever done to you... was because of me. I failed to protect you brother, like I swore I would many years ago."

He breathed tearfully, "And I would just like to apologize for that, for your hurt and sorrow you have. Because you don't deserve it," he tried to hold back his tears but knew he was failing at that too. "I love you Mokuba and... I am sorry," he then covered his eyes remorsefully. "Just... please don't hate me."

Mokuba wept freely as he listened to his big brother's words. All this time he thought his brother blamed him for everything. But no, Seto was blaming himself instead. He didn't want that for him. He didn't want Seto to hurt as well. Therefore, without anything else, he leaped forward into his brother's arms and embraced him strongly. He sobbed some, he whispered softly into his brother's ear then laid his head upon his shoulder. He hoped he'd helped ease him.

Seto embraced Mokuba just as strong. He cried freely now at the sound of his little brother's soft caring voice and more on what he just said to him. He breathed in emotionally. He caressed his back, "Oh Mokie…"

Mokuba stiffened a bit but then forced himself to relax. He wanted to comfort his brother instead. He didn't blame him and now he felt his anger disappeared.

They sat there getting lost in the moment when Seto finally looked up. He viewed the building in the distant. He blinked his tears away, "Come on little brother. They're waiting for us," he released him with a deep long breath to calm himself down. He wiped their tears away until both their face were dry. He got out of the car and grabbed hold of Mokuba's bags from the backseat then turned around to his brother, who stood there miserably. He softened himself once more, "Let's go," he pulled him along toward the building.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akio stood into the lobby as he waited patiently for their arrival. Then looked toward to the front door and smiled warmly when he saw the two brothers enter. "Well I see you've showed up, I was afraid you might of change your mind." He walked over to them and frowned at their sad looks, "Hello Seto, it's good to see you again," he shook his hand gently.

Seto just nodded, "Yeah. We're sorry if we're a little late."

Akio shook his head, "No problem. Well this must be Mokuba," he knelt down to the boy's level, "Hello there Mokuba," he gave him a gently smile.

Mokuba just stared at the floor then moved closer to his brother a little fearful.

Akio saw this, "No need to be scared. I assure you, this is a very nice place Mokuba. I'm sure you'll like it here," he stood back up, "Seto, you have some papers to sign. It just what we discuss earlier," he explained. He handed a clipboard over to him. Seto just nodded, he took it and very shakily singed it then handed it back to him.

Akio accepted caringly, "Okay. Well, that's it then. We'll take over from here."

Seto sighed again. He knelt down and pulled his little brother back into another strong hug. "Bye Mokie. I'll come visit you. I promise and remember, I love you," he released him then stood back up and quickly left out the door before he gave himself a chance to change his mind. He walked slowly to the car and got in. He started it up then proceeded to drive back to the hotel with a very heavy heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba viewed the door sorrowfully. He hoped his big brother would change his mind and come back for him... but of course, he didn't. He turned away, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and brushed it off roughly.

Akio just sighed at his reaction, but knew this would be a long rough road ahead for them both. He grabbed hold of the boy's bags. "Come on Mokuba, let's get you settled in." They both walked down the hallway slowly as they began their journey together.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	17. Settling In

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 17 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

They spent an hour and a half in the main office setting up Mokuba's schedules. They were finally on their way to his room while he got familiar with the place along the way.

"And here we have a very beautiful garden, with of all sorts of flowers to walk through. It has benches and a very nice lawn to sit upon. It's very peaceful and most of the time we usually have sessions there."

Mokuba viewed the grounds with a heavy sigh. He then relaxed a bit. He loved the idea of the flower garden. They had a gorgeous rose garden at home also, roses of all colors. It was mostly Seto's garden though, however, he enjoyed going there to contemplate as well. He viewed the grounds with a small smile glad he was able to do it here too.

Akio saw him gaze at the garden then softened himself warmly. "You like the garden huh. I can tell you do. Well maybe we'll have our sessions out there. Would you enjoy that?"

Mokuba thought for a moment and nodded a little, yes, he liked the idea.

Akio smiled, "All right then," he soothed his back but retreated when he felt the boy stiff up from his touch. He wasn't really upset by it though. He knew he had to take it very slow with him. He sighed some, "Well, let me show you to your room okay," he headed forward down the hall.

Mokuba just followed after him with a sigh.

"You know Mokuba. You'll be having a roommate while you're here." Akio softened his eyes. "He names Noa, a real nice boy. I've told him all about you and he's excited about meeting you," he explained warmly. But rutted his brow a little, he wasn't really being truly honest. When Noa found out about the arrangement, he wasn't exactly thrilled. But Akio hoped he'll warm up to the idea.

Mokuba furrowed his brow curiously, a roommate? He wasn't sure if that was a good idea on having a roommate, then again it would be nice to have a friend here. So he thought about it some more, yes it'll be nice to have a roommate. He looked around him more, he felt nervous about the place. It was huge. It made him feel small... he frowned, he missed his brother already.

They made a couple of turns while Akio introduced him to people along the way. When finally they reached a long staircase, "This way," he guided him all the way up to the sixth floor then down the hallway, "Right in here Mokuba." He pushed open the door and stepped back a bit to let him entered first.

Mokuba slowly entered the room and viewed around with curiosity, as he did once before at the orphanage when he was little. It was a very standard room, with two beds, a desk, a closet and two dressers. But you know, it wasn't like Seaside, this room had a warm feeling to it and he liked that very much.

He then paused, at the neon green haired boy in the room, he just noticed him for the first time. They viewed each other up and down, slowly with caution before their eyes locked. He felt his stomach turned as they studied one another. It seemed like they were brewing over the other's memories and secrets they wished would disappear while nothing but silence filled the room.

Akio strolled in with a big smile, "Well, here we are Mokuba. How do you like it?" he drew in a breath.

Mokuba shrugged some. He never broke his stare from the boy.

Akio could feel the tension in the air then wondered if this was such a good idea to begin with. However, he thought about it for a long time and concluded that it would be best for them both.

Mokuba needed the companionship and Noa surly needed a friend.

He pushed Mokuba forward a bit, "Mokuba, this is Noa and Noa this is Mokuba Kaiba." He smiled but creased his brow when no one made a move. So, he cleared his throat. "Well, come on boys. Shake hands. Mokuba, Noa? Come on," he encouraged strongly, "I know you guys will become fast friends," he said kindly as he tried to ease the tension among them.

Mokuba sighed then offered his hand out, leisurely and watched Noa do the same. They grasped one another's hand, nervously, but with softness while they stood in that moment, it felt time slow down to a stop.

"Hello," came out Noa's shy voice, almost above a whisper.

Mokuba nodded respectfully in return before he viewed down, he noticed the cuts on his arms. He raised a brow and wondered about them and how they got there.

Noa halfheartedly pulled back when he noticed his stare and drew his sleeves down quickly to cover them up. He gave a quick glance down to the other boy's wrists, at the bandages that occupied there. He sighed deeply then pulled his attention away and to somewhere else. He didn't really want a roommate, he wasn't sure if this boy could be trusted. He had been betrayed so many times before... he was so unsure.

Mokuba gave him a worried look when he turned his gaze away. He wondered if he did something wrong, he didn't mean to stare at his… he looked down again.

Akio lessened himself sadly as he watched them both. "Well... I'll leave you boys alone, so you can get better acquainted with each other. Unless you want me to help you unpack Mokuba?" he settled his suitcase down upon his bed and turned around to view him, he saw Mokuba shook his head at the offer.

"Okay. Lunch will be in twenty minutes, so I'll see you boys then. Noa, help Mokuba out all right." Akio walked to the door, "If you have any questions Mokuba, don't be afraid to ask me." He left while he closed the door gently behind them. He stood in the hallway for moment and hoped this arrangement will work out, "Well, I guess I have to wait and see," he continued on his way.

An uncomfortable calmness filled the entire room as Mokuba very tiredly opened his suitcase and began to unpack his things. He suddenly paused and felt a little sad when he came to a particular object. It was his old teddy bear, the one that Nanny has given him a long time ago. He didn't remember if he packed this, but of course, he was in a daze at the time, so he couldn't remember.

Maybe Charles put it there. He embraced the bear for a moment and placed it down gently on the bed. Then he picked up the next object, more sorrow overcame him. It was a picture of Seto, his brother. He caressed the photo lightly. He didn't have the heart to set it down.

Noa sighed heavily and plopped down on his bed. He sat there quietly and watched the other boy unpacked his things with care and misery. He knew he should say something to him, a welcoming remark. But what? He sat there and tried to think up something but shook his head, he felt lost for words.

He rubbed his forehead uneasily before he viewed his wrists once more and after a long moment, he finally found the courage to speak up. "Did it hurt?"

Mokuba viewed him, he wondered what he meant.

Noa softened his eyes, "Your wrists... did it hurt when you..."

Mokuba drew his eyes away little by little. He shook his head a bit while he spaced out. No. It didn't hurt. He couldn't feel anything.

"You felt numb then." Noa rubbed his own cuts somewhat.

Mokuba slowly nodded as he started to stroke the photo once more.

Noa nodded as well, he knew the feeling. He then looked on with wonder as he watched him stroke the photographic in his hands. "What's that?" he stood up and walked over to him then glanced at the picture. "Who's he? He looks a little mean," he laughed a little, but then bit his tongue.

Mokuba turned to him a little angrily. He settled the picture down upon his dresser and continued to put his things away, but knew he shouldn't be upset. He was use to people saying Seto looked mean, even though, that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean that." Noa chewed his lip. He didn't want Mokuba to be angry with him... not at the first day.

Mokuba viewed the boy again as he watched him fidget around. He softened his features and patted Noa's shoulder reassuringly, to show that he wasn't upset with him.

Noa relaxed at that and began to toe the floor. "Well..." suddenly he was interrupted by the lunch bell. So, he sighed, "It's lunch time. They're expecting us. The food here is pretty good. Come on, let's go down and eat. We can talk some more, well I can do the talking," he smiled a bit. He walked to the door and opened it, "Coming?"

Mokuba uneven his brow a bit then followed him. He didn't know why, but somehow, he knew he was going to like it here and he was glad to have a roommate.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please Review :) - Razzleteddy


	18. Words Of A Friend

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 18 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

They spent an hour and a half in the main office setting up Mokuba's schedules. They were finally on their way to his room while he got familiar with the place along the way.

"And here we have a very beautiful garden, with of all sorts of flowers to walk through. It has benches and a very nice lawn to sit upon. It's very peaceful and most of the time we usually have sessions there."

Mokuba viewed the grounds with a heavy sigh. He then relaxed a bit. He loved the idea of the flower garden. They had a gorgeous rose garden at home also, roses of all colors. It was mostly Seto's garden though, however, he enjoyed going there to contemplate as well. He viewed the grounds with a small smile glad he was able to do it here too.

Akio saw him gaze at the garden then softened himself warmly. "You like the garden huh. I can tell you do. Well maybe we'll have our sessions out there. Would you enjoy that?"

Mokuba thought for a moment and nodded a little, yes, he liked the idea.

Akio smiled, "All right then," he soothed his back but retreated when he felt the boy stiff up from his touch. He wasn't really upset by it though. He knew he had to take it very slow with him. He sighed some, "Well, let me show you to your room okay," he headed forward down the hall.

Mokuba just followed after him with a sigh.

"You know Mokuba. You'll be having a roommate while you're here." Akio softened his eyes. "He names Noa, a real nice boy. I've told him all about you and he's excited about meeting you," he explained warmly. But rutted his brow a little, he wasn't really being truly honest. When Noa found out about the arrangement, he wasn't exactly thrilled. But Akio hoped he'll warm up to the idea.

Mokuba furrowed his brow curiously, a roommate? He wasn't sure if that was a good idea on having a roommate, then again it would be nice to have a friend here. So he thought about it some more, yes it'll be nice to have a roommate. He looked around him more, he felt nervous about the place. It was huge. It made him feel small... he frowned, he missed his brother already.

They made a couple of turns while Akio introduced him to people along the way. When finally they reached a long staircase, "This way," he guided him all the way up to the sixth floor then down the hallway, "Right in here Mokuba." He pushed open the door and stepped back a bit to let him entered first.

Mokuba slowly entered the room and viewed around with curiosity, as he did once before at the orphanage when he was little. It was a very standard room, with two beds, a desk, a closet and two dressers. But you know, it wasn't like Seaside, this room had a warm feeling to it and he liked that very much.

He then paused, at the neon green haired boy in the room, he just noticed him for the first time. They viewed each other up and down, slowly with caution before their eyes locked. He felt his stomach turned as they studied one another. It seemed like they were brewing over the other's memories and secrets they wished would disappear while nothing but silence filled the room.

Akio strolled in with a big smile, "Well, here we are Mokuba. How do you like it?" he drew in a breath.

Mokuba shrugged some. He never broke his stare from the boy.

Akio could feel the tension in the air then wondered if this was such a good idea to begin with. However, he thought about it for a long time and concluded that it would be best for them both.

Mokuba needed the companionship and Noa surly needed a friend.

He pushed Mokuba forward a bit, "Mokuba, this is Noa and Noa this is Mokuba Kaiba." He smiled but creased his brow when no one made a move. So, he cleared his throat. "Well, come on boys. Shake hands. Mokuba, Noa? Come on," he encouraged strongly, "I know you guys will become fast friends," he said kindly as he tried to ease the tension among them.

Mokuba sighed then offered his hand out, leisurely and watched Noa do the same. They grasped one another's hand, nervously, but with softness while they stood in that moment, it felt time slow down to a stop.

"Hello," came out Noa's shy voice, almost above a whisper.

Mokuba nodded respectfully in return before he viewed down, he noticed the cuts on his arms. He raised a brow and wondered about them and how they got there.

Noa halfheartedly pulled back when he noticed his stare and drew his sleeves down quickly to cover them up. He gave a quick glance down to the other boy's wrists, at the bandages that occupied there. He sighed deeply then pulled his attention away and to somewhere else. He didn't really want a roommate, he wasn't sure if this boy could be trusted. He had been betrayed so many times before... he was so unsure.

Mokuba gave him a worried look when he turned his gaze away. He wondered if he did something wrong, he didn't mean to stare at his… he looked down again.

Akio lessened himself sadly as he watched them both. "Well... I'll leave you boys alone, so you can get better acquainted with each other. Unless you want me to help you unpack Mokuba?" he settled his suitcase down upon his bed and turned around to view him, he saw Mokuba shook his head at the offer.

"Okay. Lunch will be in twenty minutes, so I'll see you boys then. Noa, help Mokuba out all right." Akio walked to the door, "If you have any questions Mokuba, don't be afraid to ask me." He left while he closed the door gently behind them. He stood in the hallway for moment and hoped this arrangement will work out, "Well, I guess I have to wait and see," he continued on his way.

An uncomfortable calmness filled the entire room as Mokuba very tiredly opened his suitcase and began to unpack his things. He suddenly paused and felt a little sad when he came to a particular object. It was his old teddy bear, the one that Nanny has given him a long time ago. He didn't remember if he packed this, but of course, he was in a daze at the time, so he couldn't remember.

Maybe Charles put it there. He embraced the bear for a moment and placed it down gently on the bed. Then he picked up the next object, more sorrow overcame him. It was a picture of Seto, his brother. He caressed the photo lightly. He didn't have the heart to set it down.

Noa sighed heavily and plopped down on his bed. He sat there quietly and watched the other boy unpacked his things with care and misery. He knew he should say something to him, a welcoming remark. But what? He sat there and tried to think up something but shook his head, he felt lost for words.

He rubbed his forehead uneasily before he viewed his wrists once more and after a long moment, he finally found the courage to speak up. "Did it hurt?"

Mokuba viewed him, he wondered what he meant.

Noa softened his eyes, "Your wrists... did it hurt when you..."

Mokuba drew his eyes away little by little. He shook his head a bit while he spaced out. No. It didn't hurt. He couldn't feel anything.

"You felt numb then." Noa rubbed his own cuts somewhat.

Mokuba slowly nodded as he started to stroke the photo once more.

Noa nodded as well, he knew the feeling. He then looked on with wonder as he watched him stroke the photographic in his hands. "What's that?" he stood up and walked over to him then glanced at the picture. "Who's he? He looks a little mean," he laughed a little, but then bit his tongue.

Mokuba turned to him a little angrily. He settled the picture down upon his dresser and continued to put his things away, but knew he shouldn't be upset. He was use to people saying Seto looked mean, even though, that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean that." Noa chewed his lip. He didn't want Mokuba to be angry with him... not at the first day.

Mokuba viewed the boy again as he watched him fidget around. He softened his features and patted Noa's shoulder reassuringly, to show that he wasn't upset with him.

Noa relaxed at that and began to toe the floor. "Well..." suddenly he was interrupted by the lunch bell. So, he sighed, "It's lunch time. They're expecting us. The food here is pretty good. Come on, let's go down and eat. We can talk some more, well I can do the talking," he smiled a bit. He walked to the door and opened it, "Coming?"

Mokuba uneven his brow a bit then followed him. He didn't know why, but somehow, he knew he was going to like it here and he was glad to have a roommate.

**Chapter 18: Words Of A Friend**

Mokuba sat alone, surrounded among the beauty of the garden. He closed his eyes and listened as the sounds of nature drifted along, the peacefulness, it was comforting and he enjoyed it all. He then brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top, he felt a little lonely here though.

He missed Seto, so much and he often wondered if Seto missed him too, he probably does, maybe more so. He slowly played with his locket as he thought, they never been apart really, ever since they were little, they never been. He knew Seto was worried about him, he just hoped his brother was doing all right and he'll be able to see him soon…

Mokuba then creased his brow in more thought, a week has passed since he's been here, he hasn't really done anything yet, Akio wanted him to be more relaxed before they started, which he was glad of. He hadn't felt like doing anything anyway. However, today is the day of his first session, so here he sat to wait for Akio to come so he could start drilling him with questions he didn't want to answer.

He sighed deeply while he shivered a bit from a cool breeze. He rested down on the soft grass and watched the sky above, the clouds floated by and almost saw pictures in them which made him smile some. Then little by little, the feeling of restless filled him as thoughts of the session clouded his mind. He felt a little worried. He didn't want this to end up like last time, in turmoil. Seto can't go through that, he furrowed his brow seriously. No. It'll be different this time, he'll find his way. He had to. He didn't want to feel this way any longer, peace is all he wanted...

"Hey Mokuba. I've thought I might find you here."

Mokuba thoughts were suddenly interrupted. He smiled a little, glad to see his new friend Noa, who viewed down at him kindly. He sat up straight and patted the ground gently so he could join him.

Noa returned the smile and sat down, "Waiting for Akio?"

Mokuba nodded a bit then sighed nervously.

Noa shook his head. He remembered his first session with Akio. It didn't exactly go smoothly that's for sure. He chuckled a bit then patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't be nervous, Akio's a cool guy once you get to know him."

Mokuba relaxed a little at that when slowly that all so familiar feeling of uneasy silence came between them again. He only knew Noa for a week, so the feeling was expected. However, he sat there somewhat dejectedly while he watched Noa start to sooth his new cuts and his old scares with a daze look. He slowly studied his cuts himself and often wondered what cause him to make them. Why was he here? Noa never talked about his home or his family and wondered why. Maybe, when he found the courage to speak, he would ask him some time.

"It must been awful. I mean... I've read it in the papers about you. I mean about what happened."

Mokuba snap out his thoughts when Noa had spoken softly. He raised his brow and wondered why he said that so out of the blue.

Noa sighed himself, "You know, being kidnapped and all." He continued to comfort his cuts. He thought his next words carefully. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. But he was like that, always saying what's on his mind. Maybe that's why people treat him like dirt so often.

Mokuba suddenly frowned. He knew what he meant now. Yes he knew all too well. It was all over the news about his suicide attempt and more of his kidnapping. Then of course the speculations and rumors of happened to him. All there in print for the entire world to see. He looked away ashamed, he didn't want to get into this now, for once he just wanted to pretend it didn't happened. But of course, life didn't work that way.

"It's okay. I've been there before so the feeling mutual." Noa blinked sadly as he looked over his own memories of his life. He knew he was hitting a sore spot, but at that moment, he didn't really care. "That guy took something from you right. Well... that's what you think... right?"

Mokuba could already feel the tears coming, but tiredness came in and he didn't care anymore. He sighed deeply while he felt his good feeling slip away and instead disappear into his abyss.

"But you know what? I understand Mokuba and I don't believe he did, to me..." Noa stopped and gazed up at him, "You still have worth." He softened his face, "Even though you don't think so. But I do cause I can see it there, it still glowing, shining through just a bit. It's small though, but it's there and I have a feeling it'll shine through... eventually."

Mokuba turned to him, a bit stunned, he hadn't expect that. He viewed Noa's eyes filled with understanding. He didn't know why but his words made him feel a tab bit better, to have someone that understood other than Seto. He didn't even know him and yet he understood. He sighed shakily, "R-R-Really? ..." He forced the word, he whispered it, he almost forgot while an unfamiliar feeling started to seize him a bit.

Noa just nodded as he smiled more. He pulled out some grass and tossed at him playfully, he brought a small laugh from his friend before he laid down, he viewed the sky above as he enjoyed the peace.

Mokuba felt completely relaxed at that moment. He was still stunned while the words of his friend repeated in his mind. He smiled some as he followed then, he plopped down next to him and viewed the sky above. He was grateful to have a friend here, someone that understood. Yes, very grateful.

Akio stood out of sight as he listened to the whole conversation. He was a bit surprised to hear Mokuba speak, even though it was just one word, a small whisper, it was heading in the right direction. Mokuba will be all right he knew this.

A friend like Noa seemed to bring him out more, better than he could ever do that's for sure and with that thought he was glad this had worked out. He then glanced up when he heard them giggle somewhat while Noa pointed out shapes in the clouds. He smiled as their bond grew more. Akio collected himself and strolled out in their view, "Well hello guys, glad to see you in good spirits," he gave them a smile then crossed his arms, "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

Mokuba and Noa paused as they looked up at him before they sat up slowly, "Oh nothing Akio. We were just watching the clouds," Noa smiled a little and pulled down his sleeves to cover his arms up.

Akio simply nodded and joined them on the grass, "Yeah, I like to do that too," he then relaxed softly, "Well Mokuba, ready to start?"

Mokuba chewed his lip, he completely forgot about the session, he wasn't ready, but it had to be done he guessed. So, he looked down with a small nod then glanced up as he heard Noa clear his throat.

"Well... I had better go then. Kiko is waiting for me." Noa stood up and brushed some grass off his pants, "I'll see you around Mokuba. Akio," he waved and left them alone.

Akio then rested back, "So Mokuba... let's talk."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please Review :) - Razzleteddy


	19. Seto's Troubles

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 19 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Joey slowly strolled over to his friend's home, he felt content. It was early on a Saturday morning. The sun was beginning to rise above him while the sounds of morning started to come to life. He enjoyed it all and kept walking in thought. Several months had passed by since everything that happened, he often wondered about Mokuba and how he was doing and all.

He still felt a little glum and worried. He prayed for his little friend everyday and hoped that he'll be all right. But he knew in his heart that he would be, because Mokuba has Seto's strength in him, so yes, he knew he'd be all right.

He smiled somewhat as he strolled up his friend's door. He gave it a quick knock then stood there for moment when the door finally opened. "Hey Yug! How's it going?" he gave him smile.

Yugi beamed back, "Hey Joey! Come on in!" he stepped aside to let him in, "What ya doing here so early?" he gave him a curious look.

Joey just shrugged, "Nothing really," he strolled into the dining room and sat down at the table. "Having breakfast?" he grabbed some toast. He took a huge bite of it and then proceeded to pour himself a glass of juice.

Yugi shook his head amusingly, "Help yourself there," he gave out a small laugh and then joined him as well. "Really though, what are you doing here?" he grabbed some toast for himself and spread some jam over it.

Joey shrugged once more, "I've come to see Seto. So could ya tell that ingrate I'm here?" he joked, he took another bite of his toast.

"Well... he-"

"Hello Joey! It's good to see you!"

Joey looked up briefly as Yami entered the room with a kind smile, "Morning."

"Morning." Yami then creased his brow curiously. "What brings us this visit?"

Joey brushed some bread crust from his face, "Seto." He simply answered, "Could you tell him I'm here?"

Yami gave him a worried look, "Well I would Joey but... Seto isn't here."

Joey paused with a strange look, "Oh, he's not? Well... where is he?"

Yami sighed, "We really don't know. You see, Seto never came home last night," he explained, he started to feel a bit concerned.

"We thought he'd spent the night with you." Yugi interjected.

Joey went into deep thought, "Odd..." he started to get a familiar feeling though.

"I hoped nothing happened to him." Yugi turned to Yami, he felt worried as well. "Maybe we should call someone."

"Naww I wouldn't worry. Seto's probably at one of his hangouts." Joey reassured them both as he stood confidently. "I bet he's dueling some nobody right now and probably lost track of time." He smirked, he knew his love completely. But deep down, he had a strong feeling that he knew where he was. "I guess I should go find him then." He gave a quick drink of his juice before he continued. "He might have been challenged to a duel... that's all." However, he did feel a tad bit worried though, he hoped he was okay.

"Well that might explain it. Seto could never back down from a duel that's for sure." Yami crossed his arms amusingly.

"Y-Yeah, you got that right." Yugi giggled a little.

"Joseph! Morning!"

Joey turned around and smiled brightly. "Morning Charlie!" he went over and gave him a quick hug. "Listen, I can't stay, I gotta find Seto. I wanna make sure he's all right and all."

"Oh right... Master Seto." Mr. Fields relaxed sadly. He pulled Joey away for a moment. "He's okay Joseph, he called me earlier... he's at the mansion," he whispered softly.

Joey furrowed his brow uncomfortably, he went into a small daze, yes as he suspected. "Oh... again?" he mumbled a bit, the thought of the mansion brought a small chill to him, considering what happened there.

Mr. Fields just nodded to confirm his answer, "Yes."

"Why is he at the mansion?" Yami asked seriously. He knew ever since the terrible ordeal, Seto never returned there, not for one reason, it was too upsetting for him, even though he tried to pretend it didn't bother him. However, he had noticed recently that Seto had been going there, mostly every day, if Seto is there, he knew something must be wrong.

Mr. Fields sighed heavily, "I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"I can take a guess. Well... I should go check on him then." Joey rubbed his forehead troubled, "I'll see ya guys later."

Yugi wrinkled his brow when he saw him upset, "Want some company?"

Joey shook his head, "No thanks, I'll be fine. I think it'll be better if I go alone."

Yugi frowned somewhat, "Okay..."

"You know Joey. I'm getting worried about him. Seto hasn't been showing up at the office lately, almost a month and when he does show up, he just shuts himself his office, never seeing anyone. More recently, he disappears to the mansion. Do you know why he goes there?"

"Somewhat. He likes quiet time, you know Seto."

Yami nodded slowly, "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is. Well I better go." Joey turned around about to leave.

"Wait a sec Joey! I almost forgot!" Yami jogged over into the living room to coffee table and returned. He carried two letters with him. "Here, this arrived some time yesterday," he handed them over caringly with a soft look.

Joey took hold of them curiously, "Who's-"

"I believe it's from Mokuba."

"Oh." Joey caressed them dearly, he felt a little emotional, "Mokuba..."

"One's for Seto of course and the other is... for you." Yami reached out and gave his arm a small squeeze. He knew that the teen was feeling a bit down because Mokuba had blamed Joey for sending him away to Childhelp.

Joey then cleared his throat, he was a bit surprise, ever since the letters started coming from Mokuba in the past few months. It was usually addressed to Seto, never for him, though he wasn't really sad about it, he just figured Mokuba was still upset with him. "Thanks Yami, I'll see ya guys later," he waved goodbye and rushed out the door.

Joey walked along as he headed for the mansion. He gazed at the letters in his hand and wondered what was in them, mostly his. With a very shaky hand he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter gently. He chewed his lip and began read through the writing...

_Dear Joey,_

_How are you? I'm doing okay, I'm sorry I haven't written you for so long, that was stupid not to and I hope you're not angry. I wanted to write you and let you know that, I'm not upset with you anymore. I realize now, you were just doing what was best for me, I do understand that and I'm very thankful. I feel special, you know, to have a very caring person like you, looking out for me like that, just like a big brother._

_It's very peaceful here. They have a very lovely garden, which I love to visit. I like to sit there and think things over, which is great to do. My sessions are going well, they're very tough, but I'm tougher and I'm handling them pretty well, but I still have a long way to go though, well that's what Akio tells me, but that's okay, I know I'll make it._

_I'm sure Seto told you all about Noa right? He's my roommate and new best friend, he's almost like a brother, he's an easy-going person and I'm glad to have his company. Anyway, visitor's day is coming up. Are you coming? I hope so. I really want to see you, so please come. Oh one more thing before I go, please take care of Seto for me, he'll need your support, especially when he reads my letter. Thanks Joey... for everything._

_Hugs & Kisses_

_Mokuba_

Joey inhaled a shaky breath, he viewed the letter over. The words expressed in them brought tears to his eyes while happiness overwhelmed him. Mokuba didn't hate him anymore. He forgave him finally. Thrilled, he folded up the letter caringly and put it in his jacket pocket, close to his heart. He continued on his way when he glanced at Seto's letter with curiosity, he wondered what Mokuba meant and more on what the letter contained.

He sighed deeply and hoped it wasn't bad news. He looked up and began to slow down when he spotted the mansion in the distant. Sorrow filled him while he approached the front door and stood there for a moment, he needed to gather his courage.

He grasped the handled and slowly turned it, he wasn't at all surprise on find it unlocked, he creak it opened and wandered inside slowly. "Seto?" he called softly, but no sound came. He inched his way into the darkness of the former home. There he could see dust and cobwebs that had collected over time.

He looked around unhappily then paused at entrance of the living room. He swallowed hard while he moved closer and viewed in. In that brief moment, the scene that took place there, the bodies of his beloved friends, dead on the floor flashed before him. Quickly, he shut his eyes tight and forced the image away.

"It's okay, it's okay." He repeated continuously then inched his eyes open, the image gone, only one thing that showed was the fadedness of the blood soak carpet, a constant reminder of that night. He could feel the heaviness of death mixed with a bit of sorrow in the room, after so long, it still lingered in the air.

Joey inhaled a deep composed breath. He pulled away from that memory and headed to the study, he knew instantly on where his love was. "Seto?" he peaked in with a frown, didn't see him there. He wandered in fully and paused at the old painting on the wall. He stood there and viewed it deeply.

"Well... only one place to check," with that, he walked over and felt around, he found what he was looking for, with one quick movement the painting popped opened. Satisfied, he inhaled a deep breath and slowly stepped through. He followed the familiar path and after a few minutes, he spotted ahead to a halfway opened door, it gave off a soft glow. With a raised brow, he walked over and peaked in.

And just as he thought, there was Seto who sat drooped in his chair with a daze look in his eyes. He saw him view the videotape of his mother repeatedly, dry tear streaks was visible on his face.

Joey softened himself. He wandered over and sat down upon the arm of the chair. He began to run his hand through his lover's hair gently, "Hey babe."

Seto sighed heavily. He never took his eyes off the screen. "How did know you I was here?" he rewound the video and played it again, he felt his mind drift.

Joey shrugged somewhat, "Charlie told me where you were."

"Mmm."

Joey wrinkled his brow a bit worried, "How long you've been here Seto?"

Seto just shrugged, he didn't answer him.

Joey pulled him into a small cuddled, "Seto, did you eat breakfast?"

Seto shook his head. He still gazed at the picture on the screen. He drilled the image in his mind as if to try to memorize every bit of it.

"Let's go somewhere then and eat." Joey suggested and hoped to pull him out of his trance.

"No thanks." Seto mumbled a little depressed.

Joey felt disappointed at his attitude, "And why not?"

"Cause, I don't feel like it that's why." Seto said in a cold tone, he rewound the taped again. He didn't want to do anything. All he wanted is to be left alone.

Joey sighed deeply, he felt more worried. Seto had been acting like this more often. He looked up a bit and viewed plies of Mokuba's letters then viewed up to the screen, the image just played over and over. He soothed his back gently, "Come on Seto. It'll be good for you, you know, to get out for a change and breathe some fresh air," he reasoned, he tried to change his mind.

"I've told you already. I don't feel like it."

Joey sighed with frustration. He watched him rewound the tape yet again and played it. "Seto... when is this going to stop?" he gave him a serious look.

"What do you mean?" Seto rubbed his forehead roughly.

"This attitude of yours. I mean, you never want to go anywhere or do anything and frankly Seto it's really worrying me."

Seto narrowed his eyes a bit, "That isn't true Joey."

"Oh? Yami had told me that you keep disappearing. That you haven't been to your office lately, almost a month."

Seto just rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Well Yami needs to mind his business." He sighed deep, "Why are you telling me this?"

Joey sighed tiredly himself, "Cause you need to hear it, everyone's worried about you Seto. I mean ever since the courts, the media, and everything with Mokuba-"

"Don't start with me Joey." Seto was starting to be annoyed with him and wished he would stop nagging him. He was fine, he just didn't feel like doing anything, he wanted quietness.

"I'm just trying to help. I'm concerned for you." Joey softened his troubled face.

"Well don't be. I'm fine. Just go away."

"Seto, I just want you to-"

"Damnit Joey!" Seto just narrowed his eyes, he have enough. "Will you just stop your bitching already! I'm fine okay, now go away!" he shouted.

Joey then narrowed his own eyes and got fed up as well. "That's just crap and you know it! You're not fine Seto! All you do is come here day after day, weeks at a time! Keeping yourself isolated and view that damn videota-"

"Just stop Joey please! Would you just stop!" Seto raised his voice completely, he was getting more upset. "I said I'm fine! Now leave me alone will you!"

Joey shook his head. He reached out, snatched the remote away and shut the screen off. He wanted his full attention any which way he can get it.

"Hey!" Seto faced him angrily, "Turned that back on!" he demanded.

Joey just crossed his arms, "No!"

Seto stood up sharply, "Turn! That! Back! On!" he hissed through his teeth.

Joey walked up to him and grasped his shoulders tightly. He gazed deep into his eyes, "Seto! Can't you see what you're doing here? This isn't normal!" he screamed at him, "This needs to stop! You need to move on!" he then sucked in teary breath, "Please..."

Seto drew in a shaky breath. He felt tired and wasn't in the mood for a fight. He pinch his eyes closed, he felt his energy going, "What do you want from me Joey?" he whispered.

"What do I want? I want you to leave this miserable room, step back into the world and start living again. That's what I want."

Seto pulled away, he faced his back to him and felt his exhaustion building. "I've tried Joey. I've tried to get back into the swing of things, pretend everything's normal." He inhaled a breath, "I just can't seem to. I can't find meaning in anything. I feel alone, like I still feel this weight holding me down, this guilt and I don't know how to shake it off."

He looked down more, "It's just too hard. I feel like I'm in prison Joey. Suffocated and trapped. I just needed a place to escape," he closed his eyes then, "And this is the only place I have. That's why I've built it. I feel safe here. It's my sanctuary. I know it sounds stupid but it's true."

Joey lessened eyes more when he heard the sadness in his love's soft voice. He walked around and embraced tightly. He rested his head down upon his chest. He wanted desperately to comfort him the best he could, "I know it's hard Seto, you've been through hell."

"I've been through many hells Joey. This one's no different. Can't you understand that?"

"I do understand that. But babe, shutting yourself away like this isn't working either. You're not in prison Seto so stop living as if you are. Stop living in the past. Just let it go Seto," he hugged him more, "You know I'm here for you. I mean Mokuba is counting on you and he surely doesn't need you to fall apart now, okay."

Seto leaned into him fully and thought for long moment about what he said. He knew he was right. He needed to start living again. He inhaled in a breath, "You're right on that, Mokuba does need me and I do need to snap out of this zone," he pulled him closer, "I love you brown eyes. You always seem to keep my head on straight," he smiled a bit.

Joey cuddled closer into him, "That's because I love you too Seto."

Seto smirked somewhat, "How can you love a basket case?" he joked even though, he felt like one.

"Cause I do."

Seto soothed his back, he thought some more. "Maybe I should join Mokuba. Heaven knows I probably do need counseling."

"Maybe. That might be good for you, seeing a counselor. What do you say?"

Seto went into deep thought. He wasn't comfortable talking to a total stranger about his problems. But then again, he knew Joey was right, living the way he is now isn't health and Mokuba surely needed him. So, he creased his brow seriously. "Yeah. Counseling sounds good. But what will people say? They might think I'm nuts or something."

Joey gave out a small laugh, "Everyone already thinks you're nuts babe. So that's not a problem."

"Gees thanks." Seto turned a bit and ejected the videotape.

Joey viewed it sadly, "Have you showed that to Mokuba yet?"

Seto shook his head some. He set it down on the control panel gently. "Nope... not yet. I don't think he's ready. I want to wait a while."

Joey nodded understandingly, "Yeah. Oh, before I forget," he reached into his pocket. "Here... a letter came for you yesterday," he pulled it out and held it out for him, "It's from Mokuba."

Seto glanced down at the letter, a little happiness graced him. He thought back, he was completely surprised when he first received a letter from his brother a few months ago and was pleased at his brother's achievements.

His accomplishments in his sessions and his speaking efforts, but mostly he praised a boy named Noa, his roommate and new friend. Yes, he was very pleased. He smiled as he took the envelope and opened it. He pulled out the letter and stood that reading the contents.

Joey sat down, he looked on with interested and saw his expressions changed from happy, to worry then to seriousness. He raised his brow curiously, "How he's doing?"

Seto finished with a sigh. He folded the letter and went into deep thought, "Good," he put the letter back into its envelope and settled it down with the rest of his brother letters. "His sessions are going well. He misses me, can't wait for visitor's day and you know some other stuff." He chewed his lip, didn't want tell him everything.

Joey grasped his hand, "What else did he say?"

"That's all."

"Seto, don't lie. What else?"

Seto sighed tiredly, "It's his next session," he looked down a bit. "He's finally going to talk about what happened. You know, relive that night. He wants to know what I think. He wants me to write back."

"Oh..." Joey said as he swallowed hard. "And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to write him back?" Joey asked seriously.

Seto just shrugged, he felt bothered by this. "I don't know Joey. I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I'm not sure if he can handle it. Why does he even want to relive that night anyway? It was completely horrifying, look what it did to him... to us. I just don't think he needs to remember."

Joey crossed his arms seriously. "Well, I think it's a great idea. Mokuba needs to talk about it Seto, keeping all inside isn't good for him. So I think you should write him back, he needs to know he has your support."

"Of course he has my support Joey. I'm just worried that he might go over the edge or something. Hurt himself again." Seto looked over to him seriously, "I can't bear to see him go through that again. What was Akio thinking letting Mokuba do this? It's sounds nuts to me."

Joey softened his look, he stood up and pulled him close, "Seto, I'm sure Akio knows what he's doing. He wouldn't let Mokuba do it if he doesn't think he isn't ready and of course, Mokuba wants to. Nothing will happen to him babe, he's in safe hands there. So, write him and tell him that you're okay with it. Mokuba needs to hear that. Okay."

Seto thought for a moment, he still wasn't comfortable with the whole thing. He just didn't want him hurt. However, Mokuba did need his support regardless, "All right... I'll write him."

Joey smiled warmly, "Good. Come on then, let's go eat somewhere. My treat."

Seto smirked, "Well, if that's the case. Let's go," he guided him out the room, he slowly closed the door gently behind them as they left.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	20. Reliving Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 20 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

**Warning!** Strong duologue **will** be featured here. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat this chapter will contain very strong duologue. You have been warned! Thanks. - Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

It was quiet in the room as several rainstorms rolled in, blocking the sun. Mokuba sat calmly to himself and waited patiently but apprehensively for Akio to return from the main office. He felt exhausted. They were having a short break from a major session. He sighed shakily while he stared out of the window and watched the rain outside.

He slowly went into his thoughts. Time here was tiring but enjoyable and his friendship with Noa was a blessing. When Noa's around most of his bad feelings would disappear and for a short while, he can be kid again. But the best part was, he began to speak gradually. It was an enjoyable thing.

Every night they would stay up late and just talk for hours about anything, mostly Noa though. He would say something now and then, only small words at first, but as time went by it grew into more and he was glad of that. Recently however, Noa wanted him to opened up more with Akio, to start to speak in his sessions, 'It's was for the best, Akio is very humble.' his friend would tell him.

He was very hesitant at first and unsure but Noa encouraged him, so eventually he did. Just short answers at first, it surprised Akio quite a bit, Akio wasn't expecting it. Of course, he still had a long way to go.

As time continued forward, he gotten to know Akio more and more. With this he opened up his feelings and his sessions became rougher, more serious. However, Akio always took his time, he never pushed, just listened. Akio was never negative but supportive in their talks and he was very grateful for it, very grateful.

Surprisingly it was true. He did find his sessions to be quite helpful on finding his path... Noa was right.

Mokuba stood up and walked to window with edginess, fear began to take hold, for today's session, he was traveling back to that night, to relive it, everything that happened, he was finally going to let it go... every last thing.

He began to space out as the thoughts of his brother filled him. He had been writing letters to Seto, detailed his progress here at Childhelp, about his dear friend Noa, about his speaking efforts and mostly about the sessions. Seto wrote back as well, with praise, encouragement, support and how much he missed him which made him a little happy. He knew that his beloved brother was doing all right at home.

However, the last letter he sent to him was about today session. He was finally going to talk about what happened and wanted to know what Seto thought about it.

A week and half went by with no response, he worried that maybe Seto wasn't pleased about it. Sadly, every day he waited for a letter, but nothing came and wondered why. Dreadful questions ran through his mind, questions like...

Why hasn't he written? Was he too busy? What does he think about the session? Is he scared? Was he mad? Is Seto was proud of him?

And so on.

He was about to give up on a response when surprisingly enough, Seto finally wrote back, he told him that he was okay with it and he gave his support, the same old stuff. He shook his head a bit, he knew some of it was a lie, he knew deep down that Seto wouldn't be completely for it, though he was glad his brother would support him regardless, but still. He then wondered what he really thought about the session, of course he probably would never know.

Mokuba smiled a bit on the thought of Seto, he missed his big brother and hoped Seto was really okay with this, this why he sent him here right, to heal. He then sighed deeply, visitor's day was coming up and he wanted so desperately for Seto to be here, he wrote Joey to come as well. After all, he didn't resent him anymore, either of them. He hoped Seto wasn't thinking that because he didn't.

Then slowly his mind drifted, he remembered the day in the car, when Seto was declaring his thoughts, letting out his hurt. He knew how hard it was, but he didn't blame him, not at all and he told him that.

"Sorry Mokuba, for taking so long."

Mokuba inhaled a breath. He felt his sadness increased and tiredness settled in, "That's... okay," his voice was soft.

Akio saddened his look while he watched the boy frown. He knew this was exhausting. He sat down upon the floor when he brightened up with an idea. "Tell you what Mokuba. When we're done, we could call home, you know, check on things. Would you like that?"

Mokuba brighten up a bit, yes, he liked that idea, "Yeah... I would," he sighed a bit, "Thanks Akio."

Akio nodded and rubbed his forehead tiredly. He sat there for a few minutes. He wanted them both to enjoy the peace. The session was rough for them but mostly for Mokuba. He inhaled a deep breath, "How're you feeling Mokuba?"

Mokuba leaned against the window "Fine, tired."

"Tired, want to stop for today? Because I don't want to rush you."

Mokuba hugged himself slowly, he thought for a moment, carefully. Then shook his head determined, "No." No, he didn't want to stop, he wanted to let it go.

Akio creased his brow worriedly, "You're sure?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure." He took a deep serene breath before he joined him down on the floor as he played with his shirt, he twisted it some.

Akio inhaled a deep breath, "Okay then... just start when you're ready."

Mokuba nodded some, "Okay," he swallowed his fear down hard, he wanted to kept going and released the pain for the last time. He began to chew his lip a little, "Then I... I-I heard, the gun s-shots... downstairs." He paused briefly as he closed his eyes, he felt the tears coming.

Akio then held his hand comfortingly, "Take your time Mokuba. Okay."

Mokuba just sighed as he continued, "At that point… I-I knew." He sniffed. "He w-was. Dead too." His tears were coming freely now. He opened his eyes and blinked them away, "N-Nanny and Jonathan. Both dead," he lip trembled.

Akio sat quietly as he continued to hold his hand. He wasn't going to interrupt him. It was much easier if he was quiet and just let him speak. It was best that way and knew it was.

"Why Akio?" Mokuba pleaded the question. He wanted desperately to make sense of it. He then looked down, "My fault."

"No, it wasn't Mokuba." Akio put on his serious but gentle look. "It's wasn't your fault. You had no control over that situation Mokuba. Nanny and Jonathan, they protected you. They chose to give up their lives to save yours because they loved you. Am I right?" he offered him a tissue caringly.

Mokuba accepted it, he brushed some tears away. "Yeah... they did, d-didn't they. I n-never thought of it, that way. But I missed them. It just hurts."

Akio softened himself as he scooted close to him. "I know. It's hard to lose someone you love, especially in a harsh way. But trust me when I say, they don't blame you, they never will and it wasn't your fault Mokuba okay. It wasn't your fault. The pain will get less and less," he said then let a moment of silence settled in, he want the boy rest a bit, "Want to continue?"

Mokuba nodded, he thoughts swirled in his mind. "I-I woke up, I didn't know... where I was, it was d-dark," he brought his hand up for a moment. "My e-eyes, they were covered with tape. I-I was scared. I didn't know... where I was. I tried to run but couldn't. I was c-chained, to a bed." He then hesitated, "T-T-Then..." he stopped momentarily while he felt his confidence slip just a bit.

Akio squeezed his hand more, he wanted to give him courage, "It's okay. Do you want to stop?" he asked gently.

Mokuba shook his head straight away. No, he didn't want to quit now. He wanted to keep going. So, he inhaled a heavy breath, "I heard someone... come in," he spaced some, "W-Washi, I think."

"One of the men?"

Mokuba just nodded, "I pleaded with him, to let me go."

"Did he say something in return?"

Mokuba shook his head somewhat, "He just laughed. This cruel laugh."

Akio sighed deeply. He had to think carefully over his questions. He knew what questions to ask to help him through this. Therefore, he softened his look, "What happened then?"

"I-I was, forced down, on the bed." Mokuba snuffled tearfully, "S-Stroke... my hair and hmm..." he cleared his throat roughly, "I told him to s-s-top, but he wouldn't and, and..."

"Okay, let's a take a break. All right Mokuba." Akio saw him started to struggle.

Mokuba shook his head feverishly, he let his tears fall, "No."

Akio lessened himself sadly, "Mokuba, you look exhausted and I think it would be best if we stop now. We can continue this tomorrow."

Mokuba stood up and walked back over the window. He watched the rainstorm, a small lighting flash. He stood there for a moment and let the silence once again fill the room. He grabbed his locket tightly while he viewed his reflection in the window, it stared back at him ragged and weary. Dry tears were on his cheeks.

He felt a small headache coming, caused by the horrible images that flashed through his mind and the pain in his stomach grew. He then pondered a thought repeatedly. Despite all this, would Seto quit now? He rubbed his forehead as he looked down in thought. No, he wouldn't and with that, he looked up certain, he saw his reflection filled with confidence, "Let me finish, please Akio."

Akio sighed hugely, he didn't like to push the boy too far, he knew Mokuba was becoming fatigued and he didn't want him to become sick, "Mok..."

"I'm, okay." Mokuba turned around seriously. "I can do this. I-I want to," he looked down some, "I have to." He walked over and sat back down. He played with his shoelace nervously while he ignored the pain in his stomach.

"No. You don't have to. Y-"

"Yes I do!" Mokuba shouted a bit angrily. He closed his eyes briefly while he breathed in a calm breath, "I want r-release Akio. It's time."

Akio rubbed his forehead greatly, a little surprised with his outburst, this was the first time Mokuba had raised his voice in anything. He watched the boy play with his shoelace with a trembled hand. He knew one of the hard parts was coming up and that's why he wanted him to rest, he didn't know if Mokuba had enough strength to go through it.

"Please Akio."

Akio then crawled closer to him with sigh, "All right, but go slow. Okay," he said gently as he watched him nod, "Start when you're ready."

Mokuba swallowed hesitantly, he didn't know how to start. He would open his mouth but nothing would come out, he was losing his nerve somewhat, so he closed his eyes, "E-Eizo came in then... and stopped him."

Akio raised his brow, "Eizo, the nice one?"

Mokuba smiled a bit, "Yeah... the nice one. He stopped him and, kicked him out." He spaced out some, "You know. I was kinda glad, he was there."

"Oh?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah. He was never mean to me. When he was with me, I felt a-a little bit safe." He creased his brow, "Does that sound... weird?"

Akio shook his head somewhat, "No, I don't think it does."

Mokuba leaned into him, "You know. I asked him why he was nice to me."

Akio raised a brow again, "Oh? What did he say?"

"He told me that, he doesn't like to hurt children. But I just don't understand Akio. Why did he take me then? Why did he let them murder my family? Why did he leave me alone with, Baiko? Why was he nice to me after all that? I just... I don't understand that Akio. It makes me mad. It makes me so mad," Mokuba balled his hand into a tight fist, "Is that wrong Akio?"

"No. It's okay to be mad Mokuba," Akio hugged the boy some, he tried his best to answer his questions, "I don't know. Some things don't come with answers. Maybe he felt a little guilty. I mean guilt can drive a person to do strange things that can't be explained." He inhaled a breath, "Maybe you could write and ask him. Do you where Eizo is now?"

"Prison with life. Charles told me." Mokuba then furrowed his brow a bit sadly, "No. I don't want to write him. Maybe someday, but not now."

Akio nodded understandingly then inhaled a shaky breath as he dreaded his next question. He closed his eyes for a moment, "Baiko came into the room at some point correct?" he asked, he got him started again.

Mokuba nodded slowly as he felt his eyes whelmed with tears. He inhaled tearfully, the flashes came fast. "U-Umm..." he paused for a moment, to compose himself, "Yes. When I w-woke up, he was there. Eizo had left like I said."

"I want to let you know, we can stop at anytime, okay Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded, "I asked him, who he was and, what he wanted."

"What did he tell you?"

Mokuba begin to trace the carpet with his hand slowly, he felt his mind drift back more and more, "He wouldn't say. I mean, I only find out who he really was after... it all happened," he explained, the betrayal still there.

Akio nodded himself, "What were you feeling at that point?"

Mokuba closed his eyes, "S-Scared... I felt real scared," he forced his tears back, wanted to be strong. He grasped his locket, which contained his big brother's picture as he held it for support. In a way, he wanted Seto here with him, but then thought against it, no, he didn't want him to hear this.

He inhaled a deep breath, "H-He..." he uncrossed his legs and brought his knees to his chest. He hugged himself to create a tight seal. He could feel Akio slowly comforting his shoulder some. It gave him an uneasy feeling but at that moment he didn't really care, he was tired. So instead he started to chew he lip some, he felt a little soreness and concentrated on that, "He b-began to... t-to stroke my, my h-hair and umm..." he began to cry slowly, "A-And umm..."

"It's okay Mokuba, you're doing fine… go slow okay. I'm right here," Akio said as comforting as he could.

Mokuba just nodded as he cleared his throat roughly, he was getting a bad taste in his mouth. He then shook his head a bit, "He c-climbed... o-on top of me and, umm..." he gagged a bit as that horrible image entered his mind, "I h-heard him... u-un…. unzip," he gagged again. He was starting to feel a little sick.

"Let's stop of a moment okay and take a deep breath," Akio rubbed his back slowly, he wanted to comfort him some. He then wondered. If he was having trouble talking about this, how is he going to handle the rape that soon was coming up?

Mokuba nodded a bit while he sucked in a couple of tearful breaths, he tried his best to calm down. He faced the floor. "I was so scared. I didn't know... what he was going to do." He cringed at the saddened memory, "He told me, t-to relax, umm but I couldn't, I-I was scared." He sucked in a soft cry, "I wanted him to s-stop. I begged him to."

His lip trembled, he dreaded the upcoming details. So, he grasped his locket even tighter as he gathered his strength. He swallowed hard and forced himself to continue, "He k-kissed me, real hard, and umm then h-he umm, he s-s-started to... to." He covered his face, painfully, "T-touch me... he roamed his hands… his c-cold hands… all over, while he made all sorts of sounds. I wanted him to stop! I w-wanted him to stop!" He started to gradually hyperventilate, "A-And then, then, he told me, what he wanted me... to do."

"What was that?"

"He wanted me t-to… he," Mokuba sucked a tearful breath, "He... he wanted me to... t-to... t-touch... him."

Akio swallowed his own tears down. He wanted to remain strong for the boy. He knew how hard this was. He creased his brow concernedly, he saw him start to fade. "Do you want to stop Mokuba? We can right now. I think we should."

Mokuba nodded feverishly, he didn't want to stop now. He was too far ahead.

"You're sure?" Akio softened his eyes, "It's okay if you want to stop Mokuba."

Mokuba shook his head again, "I'm okay," he then inhaled a jagged breath. "I began to fight him. He didn't like it and got upset. He hit met then I felt him roll my shirt up. He got off the bed for a moment, then, then he came back."

"What happened?"

"He told me this was my own fault… then I felt pain." Mokuba wiped his eyes some, "This extreme pain, it hit my... whole body. I didn't know, what was happening, at the time, my e-eyes, they were covered," he sighed again. "All I felt was pain, like this electric shock. He did it, for like... a long time before he stopped." He inhaled another breath, "He wanted to know if I... if I'll do as he asked."

Akio swallowed a bit hard, "What did you say?"

Mokuba sucked in a small sob, he dreaded his answer, "And... I-I... said y-yes," he sucked in another sob. "He made me... t-touched him and…" he then made a gesture with his hand, for a brief moment, to show him what else he was forced to do to him. "Why?" he let his tears fall freely, "Why did I say yes? Why was I weak? Why?" He cried into his knees, he finally let it go. He sucked in another painfully sob, "I felt so h-helpless." He sucked in other sob, "I'm so weak! I-I hate myself!"

Akio instantly embraced the boy gently, being careful with his movements, "No. No, you weren't weak Mokuba. You were terrified, terrified Mokuba. You didn't know if he was going to kill you at that point. Did you?"

Mokuba leaned into him completely and shook his head while he did so. He whimpered rapidly, "N-No," he sucked in a tearful breath.

"Of course not." Akio then lifted his chin to view his teary eyes, "You did what you had to do to stay alive Mokuba. Anyone would have done the same in that situation and I don't consider that a weak person. You did nothing wrong okay." He smiled a soft reassuring smile then a worried look. He saw the boy completely worn out. He knew Mokuba wasn't up for what's to come. "It's getting late. We should stop and get some rest. We could continue this tomorrow. All right."

Mokuba sniffed some and laid his head down upon his lap, he was feeling totally exhausted now. He wanted to fall asleep but knew it wasn't over yet. He didn't want to stop, "No Akio."

Akio inhaled a serious breath, "I'm sorry Mokuba. I know you want to continue, but you need a major break here, you're too fatigued. So we're going to stop for now and continue tomorrow, if you're up for it, okay."

Mokuba rubbed his forehead, he felt a headache coming. He sat there and thought on how difficult that was. He knew it wasn't over yet but was glad he was starting to let go of his hurt. Strangely enough, he did start to feel a bit better inside, Noa was right, it was for the best. He knew Akio was right as well, he was too exhausted to continued, so with little effort he nodded okay.

Akio softened his eyes, "All right then, let's go wash your face and maybe get something to eat before bed, sound good?"

Mokuba just nodded jaggedly and stiffened a tired yawn, "Yeah."

Akio smiled gently and stood up. He helped the boy up as well. "Do you still want to call home?" he asked softly. Mokuba thought for a moment and then shook his head. He was too tired. Akio nodded at bit, "Okay then, come on," he guided him out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please Review :) - Razzleteddy


	21. Unchained Hurt

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 21 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Mokuba sat quietly to himself. He was waiting for Akio again. After he had a day of rest, which gave him time to mentally prepare himself for more of the session, he now felt refreshed enough to finish what he started. He knew it was going be a rough, more so then the last session.

However, a bit little anxious mixed with calm is all he felt, he sure wasn't going to back out. No. He wanted to get all out in the open, to be free, free from the pain inside. He leaned back in the cushion of the sofa as he thought more of Noa. He was feeling a little worried about him. Noa had been acting strange, more distant lately and wouldn't tell him why.

"Well Mokuba... how are you feeling?"

Mokuba was shaken out his thoughts. He looked up with an emotionless expression and overcast eyes. He just sat there and pondered the question over. How is he feeling? That was a very honest question to say the least. How was he feeling? Well, numb is the best to put it, he felt this way ever since the last session and wasn't sure if that was good thing or not.

Akio furrowed his brow curiously. He wondered why he didn't answer quite yet. He wandered over and sat down next to him, "How are feeling Mokuba?"

"I'm not sure." Mokuba turned to him slowly, "I'm not sure how to feel."

Akio frowned a little, "Are you worried about today's session?"

Mokuba inhaled a deep breath "Yeah, a little." He turned his gazed away, "I feel fine about it... I guess. I mean, all I feel right now is numb," he raised brow strangely, "Is that normal Akio. I-I mean, should I feel more worried?"

Akio sighed himself, "Well..." he pulled the boy into a small hug to comfort, "There's no right or wrong way to feel in this type of situation."

Mokuba breathed deeply, "I guess... I'm a little bit scared."

"And it's okay to have that feeling Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded some and leaned into him a little more. He wanted the comfort, "I'm just more worried about Noa right now."

"Oh?" Akio gave him a troubled look, "How so?"

Mokuba shrugged sorrowfully, "He seems a little bit down lately," he played with his finger nail nervously. "And he won't tell me why." He looked up at him with a concern look. "Do you?"

Akio softened his face understandingly. "Yeah... somewhat, visitor's day is tomorrow," he breathed deeply. "Noa always gets a little sad when it comes around."

"Why? He should be happy. I mean, he's going to see his family, right?"

Akio frowned sadly, he didn't want to upset the boy about Noa's problems, especially now when they were about to start the session. He would need his strength for it, "Mokuba... let's not discuss it right now."

"Why Akio, Noa is my best friend. I just want to help him." Mokuba pleaded, he hoped he would.

Akio sighed tiredly, "Maybe at a later time, all right." He soothed his shoulder, "Are you ready to start?"

Mokuba shrugged unenthusiastically, he still wanted to know, so he can help his friend. Noa has done so much for him since he's been here and all wanted to do is return the generosity. However, he sighed jaggedly when an uneasy feeling slowly seized him. He pulled away from him gently and rested his chin on top of the arm of the sofa instead, "I suppose."

Akio nodded slowly, he could see his nervousness radiated off him somewhat. "Now Mokuba, I want to let you know, we can stop and take a break at anytime, okay," he reminded.

Mokuba nodded with a sigh and closed his eyes. He already felt the horrible memories flash through his mind, "Yeah... I know."

Akio softened his look, "Okay, start when you're ready."

Mokuba kept his eyes closed, "Mmm," he cleared his throat a bit. "It's hard to describe... exactly what happened." He breathed in a shaky breath. He sensed his courage start to slip away. "I mean, I knew what happened because I've read in the papers, it was all over the media. Seto tried his best to keep it that away from me but I managed to find out." He open his eyes for a moment, "Actually, I'm little glad for media. I wouldn't have known what they look like and all, but I do."

Akio creased his brow, "You mean, you've actually saw their faces in the papers. You really know what they look like."

Mokuba just nodded, "Yeah. Anyway, back to the subject," he cleared his throat a bit, "Umm..."

"Take your time." Akio's voice was soft, he creased brow more worriedly.

Mokuba nodded somewhat, "When Baiko came in the second time. I knew briefly what he was..." he sighed timidly, "I felt at the moment..."

"What?" Akio moved a little closer, "What were you feeling?"

"Scared," Mokuba paused momentarily. He already felt tears in his eyes. "I-I was so scared Akio," he sucked in a teary breath, "I-I didn't want to. I was a virgin you know. I-I wasn't r-ready for that," he sniffed a bit, "So I fought him… well, I tried to."

"You did." Akio reached out and grasped his hand softly to give him courage. "Did he get upset?"

Mokuba nodded somewhat, "Yeah. He taser me for a while, I think he was trying to break me down... and I guess... it worked," he covered his eyes, he suddenly felt ashamed, "I gave into him, cause I was weak."

"No." Akio immediately embraced the boy strongly and tried to comfort him, "No, as I've said, you weren't weak Mokuba."

"Yes I was." Mokuba cried painfully, "I let him..." he sucked in heavy sob. "He h-hurt me so bad," he sucked in a painful sob, "I couldn't stop him, I tried so hard to but I couldn't because I was weak." He sucked in another sob, "And all the while, I was thinking why? Why was this happening? Why was he hurting me like this? I feel so ashamed and soiled."

"No." Akio hugged him more then lifted his chin to view his watery eyes. "Don't feel ashamed Mokuba, ever. You weren't weak or soilded, not at all. You were forced into something that you had no control over."

"But he took from me my innocence, my worth... "

"No. He didn't Mokuba." Akio soothed his tears away. "You still have worth," he embraced the boy again. He let him rest his head down upon his lap.

Mokuba inhaled very tiredly, "I'm not sure... if I believe that."

"You will… in time." Akio reassured him as he soothed his back softly.

Mokuba sighed sadly while he felt all his memories play before him. Then he remembered what happened in the bathroom. This buried memory that no one knew about except him. He lessened his eyes for a moment, "Akio," he drew in an uneven breath, "I'm going to tell you something. No one knows this, not even Seto. But I-I feel, I should tell it to someone, finally."

"What is it?"

Mokuba closed his eyes again. He felt his stomach start to ache with a bit of pain. "B-Baiko... wasn't the only one," he sighed heavy once again, "That hurt me that way."

Akio rutted his brow seriously. He wondered what he meant by that, "What do you mean..." he inhaled slowly. He was getting a real bad feeling inside, "He wasn't the only one?"

"I mean... Washi... h-he... h-he..." Mokuba swallowed hard, he tried to force it out, "Umm… h-h-e..."

It only took Akio a moment to piece it together. He widened his eyes with bit of shock. He couldn't believe on what he was hearing. All the while everyone thought the boy was just raped by one, only now to found out that he was in fact raped by two men. He shook his head sorrowfully. No wonder the boy was so screwed up. "Why haven't you told anyone this?" he remained relaxed, he didn't want to upset him further.

Mokuba slowly let his tears fall, "I... I... I don't know. Washi hurt me much worse, I guess... I..." he confessed, he felt mixed emotions fill him. He didn't know how to say it. The way Washi hurt him flashed quickly in his mind, the sounds, the touches and the force, all there.

"What do you mean?" Akio asked softly and creased his brow. Mokuba sat up briefly and whispered into his ear, he retold him that terrible event and when he was done, he rested back down upon his lap. Akio sat completely shock on what he just heard. He couldn't believe the boy had to go through that horrible experience, twice and more so, to keep that part a secret for so long.

"I mean, I don't really remember it all really. I passed out half way through it," Mokuba's lip trembled, "Are you mad?"

Akio frowned at that, "No, I'm not mad."

"Are you going to tell Seto?" Mokuba asked a bit fearful, he didn't know how his brother would react to it. It would break his brother's heart more or even worse.

"Not if you don't want me to." Akio watched him sigh jaggedly, "Do you want me to?"

Mokuba turned over and faced him fully. He laid there and thought it over carefully. He didn't want to hurt Seto with this secret, but he sure didn't want keep anything from him. "Well... I don't know," he creased his brow worriedly, "You think I should?"

Akio breathed deeply and thought, "Well… maybe, keeping this a secret isn't good for you. If you'll like, I could tell him for you."

Mokuba bit his lip and thought more. He was scared, but then again Akio was right, he didn't want to keep it a secret any longer. So, he came to a decision, he nodded his head slowly. He still felt scared and hoped his brother would take it well.

Akio softened his face, "Okay then. Mokuba, I want ask you something. Did Toson ever do anything to you?" he asked seriously, he then let out a breath when he watched the boy shake his head no, "What about Eizo... did he ever-"

"No." Mokuba's responded quickly. He gave him a serious look, with his eyes stale. "No he didn't," he said firmly, he wanted to get his point across.

Akio nodded with understanding. He then gave a quick glance at clock on the wall, "Okay then, it's getting late. You go ahead and head back to your room now and rest, all right."

Mokuba nodded, he suddenly felt sleepy, "All right." He slowly stood up and headed for the door but paused, "Akio?"

Akio looked up, "Yeah."

Mokuba faced him somewhat, grateful showed in his eyes. "Thanks... for listening," he gave him a small smile before he headed out the door, he didn't give him a chance to respond, he went to back his room to rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noa sat upon his bed. He was working on some of his poetry while he waited for Mokuba's return. He knew his friend was in the middle of a difficult session now, he hoped that it was going okay and Mokuba will be fine when it's done.

He paused with a deep sigh and turned his gaze toward the window. He watched the sunset in the distant while soften colors and faded stars graced the sky. Then loneliness slowly filled him, a familiar feeling he knew all too well. He felt his thoughts drifted to Mokuba, his adored companion.

He was happy to have a person like him to call a friend. He never knew what friendship really was until Mokuba came here. However, he was mostly glad that Mokuba was becoming more of a person instead of a shadow, lost in his own realm of loneliness and fear. Yes, he was happy for him, he just wished he could say that same for himself.

He could see concern in his friend's eyes, he knew Mokuba was worried about him and wanted to know why, why was he so sad? He didn't know actually what to say or get him to understand what flowed within him. He hasn't let anyone get too close to his dark secrets and probably never would. Mokuba doesn't need that kind of pain.

To him... the only thing that truly understood laid wrapped within his pillowcase. So, with a feeble breath, he took and uncased it and there it was. He held it gently but firmly in his hand. His mind drifted while he lightly smoothed the sharp edge with his fingertip, leisurely the urge began to fill him, he tried with all his power to resist but it was useless, the need was becoming strong. He was about to roll up his sleeve when unexpectedly the door opened, he glanced up and saw Mokuba walked in, he quickly hid the blade from his eyes. "Hey," he greeted with a small smile.

Mokuba wearily wandered over, "Hey." He sniffed some and rubbed his teary eyes. Suddenly his stomachache increased, which caused him to run hurriedly into the bathroom before he began to throw up.

Noa wrinkled his brow worriedly as he heard him, "Mok, are you okay in there?" he asked through the door, and then sighed when he heard the toilet flushed and moments later, viewed him walked out. He softened himself while he watched him try to compose himself, "How did it go?"

Mokuba inhaled a trembled breath. He thought about the session, it was completely horrible when he went through that whole thing once more, it felt like a record that replayed every detail that managed to cling to his memories. Oh how he tried his hardest to forget. He slowly wandered over and sat down on Noa's bed, he felt extremely tired, "Oh... well… umm."

"That bad huh." Noa joined him then rested back with tired eyes.

Mokuba nodded a bit, "Yeah."

"Well... you must feel a bit better. Right?" Noa leaned forward and reached out, he rubbed his shoulder briefly. He tried to comfort him. He knew how hard it was to relieve painfully memories. He was speaking from experience.

Mokuba spaced out a bit, "I supposed I do," he looked down then, "I don't know."

Noa sighed deeply, "It'll take time. You should rest now."

"Yeah I guess." Mokuba flopped down and curled up toward the edge of his bed. He gradually felt sleepy when he noticed something, "What's that?" he viewed a notebook curiously.

Noa looked down to where he was staring at, "Oh... just my notebook."

Mokuba let out a yawn, "Oh, what's in it?" he creased his brow, he watched him fidget nervously while he gripped the notebook with edginess. "I'm sorry Noa. I didn't mean to pry," he looked on sadly, "You don't have to tell me."

Noa smiled softly at his friend's sincerity, "It's okay. It's just my collection of poems... that's all."

Mokuba perked up with interest, "I didn't know you wrote poetry," he grinned while Noa nodded shyly, "Well... can I read some? I mean if it's okay," he laid his head back down tiredly, "Or you can read it if you like."

Noa thought for a moment and sighed hesitantly. He hadn't let anyone hear any of his poems because they were truly dark in way. He was a bit afraid he won't understand them, "Well…"

"What's the matter?"

Noa swallowed a bit, "They're not exactly happy poems Mok."

Mokuba frowned and hoped he wasn't pushing him into something painfully. "Oh well... that's okay. You don't have to read them... if you don't want to," he gave him a gentle smile.

Noa frowned a little, "It's just, no one has ever seen them before, that's all."

"Oh." Mokuba chewed his lip when an uncomfortable silence came between them, only for a moment.

Noa sat there and thought it over, "Well... I guess I could read you at least one." He smiled, he cleared his throat and turned to a page, "This one, well doesn't really have a title, I wrote it a couple months ago, you know, before you came here. So here goes…"

_I thank you for being there, to help me through. Deep down I know. I'll be so lost without you. Sometimes I feel so alone, but you are there, my comfort zone. It's soothes me to know, you'll know that never fade. So I thank you... my friend... my welcoming razorblade._

He finished the poem. He slowly glanced up and saw Mokuba's surprised but understanding eyes. He wondered what he thought about it. Did he like? Hate it? And so on. He breathed a heavy sigh and waited for something, anything and yet, he watched him just rest there with a small spaced out look. After a long moment passed, he finally spoke up, "Well... what do you think?" he looked down a bit, dreading for a reply.

Mokuba inhaled a small breath and brewed the poem over. He didn't really know what to think or what to say. He sure didn't want to hurt his feelings cause honestly, he thought is a very interesting poem.

Noa saw his hesitation then frowned a bit. "Mmm... I know it's not that good and all." He laid the notebook gently upon his lap, "But... I just... I-"

"I... kinda like it."

Noa looked up a little surprised, "You do?"

Mokuba nodded with a soft smile, "It's very... interesting."

"Interesting?" Noa creased his brow, didn't expected that kind of reply.

Mokuba nodded again. He then frowned somewhat at his friend's sad look. So, he turned over and faced the ceiling instead, he suddenly wanted to know something, "Noa?"

"Yeah," Noa leaned back, he felt a bit tired himself.

Mokuba inhaled a deep breath, "Why... why do you seem so sad lately?" he faced him a little, worry was in his eyes.

Noa brought his knees to his chest. He suddenly wanted to be somewhere else. He didn't want to get into this with him, "I just am."

"I don't mean to pry. I'm just... worried about you." Mokuba sat up on the bed fully. He softened his face. He reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're my best friend Noa and if you want talk about it. I'm here for you... always," he then sighed deeply, "Does it have to do with... visitor's day?"

Noa gazed up. He viewed his friend's eyes. There was nothing but care in them. Still he wasn't sure, he hadn't known the boy all that well really but then again, this was Mokuba, his best friend, the person who'd open up and shared his most darkest secrets of his life, losing this parents, the orphanage, his stepfather, his reasons for being here, everything.

It seemed only fair he should do the same. He was about to say when the sound of a knock on the door interrupted him. They both turned and saw Akio strolled in with a kind smile.

"Hey guys, how're you two doing? Mokuba, are you feeling all right?" Akio causally wandered in with a somewhat concerned expression, he considered his session today. He hoped that he was.

"I'm fine Akio." Mokuba let out a tired yawn.

Akio relaxed a bit, "And how about you Noa?" he viewed him worriedly, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Noa sighed some, "Just sleepy."

Akio nodded understandingly, "Well it's getting late, so you two should start getting ready for bed." He folded his arms lazily, "Visitor's day is tomorrow and Mokuba, I just gotten off the phone with your brother. He wanted to you let you know that he's at the hotel."

Mokuba then smiled big, "Seto's here! Is Joey here too?"

Akio nodded gently, "Yup, I'm sure your brother will be happy to..." he stopped himself while he spotted Noa's saddened look. "Well..." he cleared his throat. "Come on you two, put your pj's on and hop in the covers. You need rest," he furrowed his brow a little seriously, "Especially you Mokuba, you need it most of all. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay."

Mokuba's face beamed with the thoughts of his brother, Seto was coming to see him finally. Oh, how he missed him so much and couldn't wait to tell him his progress here and all. He stood up, grabbed for his pajamas and ran into the bathroom to change as the session disappeared from his mind.

Akio then softened himself and wandered over to Noa. He sat upon his bed. He reached out and soothed his hair somewhat. "Noa, are you sure you're okay?" he gave him a concerned look.

Noa just nodded, "I'm fine Akio."

Akio sighed troubled, he didn't believe him. "We'll talk tomorrow, all right Noa."

"Okay." Noa played with his shoelace with ease and a bit of dread.

"Okay." Akio stood up and headed for the door. "Get ready for bed. I'll be back in about twenty minutes to check on you boys. I want you to be in bed sleeping, all right."

Noa nodded with amusement, "We will," he watched him nod then walked out, closing the door softly behind him. He let out a sigh and stood up, he put away his notebook. Then with a very shaky hand, he reached under his covers and pulled out his blade. "Twenty minutes..." he gazed at the steel object in his hand. He wanted so desperately to release some of his sadness, to feel some comfort and control. Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open as Mokuba came out, he quickly hid it in his pocket, "Ready for bed?"

Mokuba nodded, he wandered over his own bed and climbed in. "Yeah," he looked up curiously, "You should hurry and get ready too. You know Akio will check on us."

"I'm going right now." Noa went over, grabbed his own pajamas then turned around. He faced the bathroom for moment. He slowly entered with this cutting urge, he felt it all day that and couldn't fight any longer, he needed release it.

"Night Noa," Mokuba said in sleepy voice.

Noa paused briefly, "Night." He then entered and closed the door gently behind him. Ten minutes later, he wandered out with a daze look, his arms throbbed but he couldn't really feel the pain. He viewed over to Mokuba for a moment and watched him fidget around before he tiredly climbed into his bed and slowly drifted into his own restless dreams.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	22. Daylight Morning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 22 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

**Warning!** The Beginning of this chapter **will** contain strong duologue. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat the beginning this chapter will contain strong duologue. You have been warned! Thanks. - Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

_He mentally closed his eyes only because that's what he felt like his only escape. Maybe if he closed them and then slowly opened them yet again, it would have gone away and only discovered it was just a dream this whole time. Only his imagination… but nothing happened._

_ He wasn't ready for this. He was a virgin, inexperience, pure, innocence. He didn't want that to be taken away from him, not as soon as this._

_He inhaled a trembling breath. He couldn't see him but could feel his chilly hands that roamed in places he hadn't even allowed Nanny to touch since he was small. The man forced his mouth opened and kissed him deep, he felt him slipped his tongue in and roamed it over._

_He gagged and wanted to throw up but he couldn't. _

_If he couldn't tune out his hands, at least he could tune out… the sounds that he was making that breathed into my ear now. The scent of his cigarettes drifted up his nose, it made him sick. He question briefly, carelessly, maybe he'll back off if he did, but he couldn't throw up. Why? He asked himself. Why couldn't he?_

_The contents of his stomach seemed to burn their way up into his throat, but never beyond that point. He wished they would. He wanted to throw up… all over him… but he couldn't… his body wouldn't let him._

_He wanted to call for help too but now the man's cold hand clamped against his mouth, it permitted him to do so. Then he shut his eyes tighter behind the tape, anticipated as something much worse happened. He pulled hard on the restraints that chained him. It stopped him from escaping the man. He could feel it cut and dig its way through his wrists while he screamed into the man's hand. He began to sob. He felt the man's hard thrusts plunged into him, the bed creak below them from the rhythm of the motions._

_He could hear him say his name. The man grunted and moaned it into his ear, he whimpered at his hot breath against it._

_"Mokuba..." The man groaned out of breath. "…oh Mokuba... Mokuba..."_

_It sounded like some sort of ritual chant._

_He screamed again. He screamed until he couldn't anymore. He felt his throat burn and bleed from the force of his cries. His energy flowed away from him… he couldn't fight._

_After about thirty repetitions of my name, somewhere through his fear and pain, he noticed that it's wasn't his name the man moaned anymore. _

_"Aya... oh Aya... Aya..."_

_He swallowed, thoroughly disgusted and began to wonder who this Aya was. He wondered if he did the same thing to her… he hoped not. That would be awful. Please let me throw up lord, he prayed. It still wouldn't come. He tried and tried..._

_The man's thrusts increased more… he felt faint when it did. Harder and deeper he thrust into him. The man's breaths became more labored with lustful desire as he ravished him. Helplessness is all that overtook him now._

_The man continued to say the name. Then it gradually changed back to his. _

_"Mokuba... Mokuba... oh Mokuba..." _

_He cried and cried... It's all he can do now._

_He started to think of his family. Nanny… Jonathan, Charles, Joey and… his beloved big brother. He hoped and prayed he'll come get him soon. To end this torment… then suddenly, his thoughts were distracted when he noticed the change in the man's voice. _

_The man was still saying his name, but it sounded more panicked now. _

_"Mokuba!" It seemed to call to him, like he was pushed him off of a cliff or something, falling down to his death._

_He wished like hell that I did that and he would die._

_"Mokuba! Mokuba!"_

_"NO!" He bawled back, only because he didn't know what else to say. _

_It was still calling to him. "Mokuba!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noa jolted awake, he looked over and saw Mokuba screaming and crying in his sleep. "Mokuba!" he stumbled out of bed and hurried over to him. He sat down and grasped his hold of him, he began to shake him hard. He wanted desperately to wake him up. He sucked in a jagged breath, "Mokuba! Mokuba!" he called again.

"NO!" Mokuba screamed as he still struggled. "STOP!"

"Mokuba, wake up! Mokuba!"

Mokuba awoke disorientated. He felt a firm grip of hands that was shaking him hard. He screamed completely terrified, "NO!" he began to fight the person off. He wanted to get away from whoever it was. "DON'T TOUCH Me!" he yelled.

"Mokuba! It's me!" came a scared voice, "It's Noa!"

Mokuba stopped his struggled a bit. He finally realized that it wasn't HIS hands that grasped him so hard. It was Noa's, he blinked tearfully, the vision of his beloved friend came into focus, the look within his eyes were filled by fear mixed with deep concern for him. He looked around his surroundings slowly. His tears still fell from his bloodshot eyes.

He was back in his room, unharmed. No Baiko, he was gone. He leisurely reached out and clung to his dear friend for comfort and wept all the while. His sorrow, his hurt, his fear and his desperation, he let all go so it could flow away from him.

Noa furrowed his brow worriedly and listened to his pain filled cries. He swallowed hard and began to soothe his back tenderly. He rocked him a bit and let him cry on his shoulder, "It's okay... dream, it was just a dream," he whispered, the fear hadn't left his soft voice, "It's okay," he calmed him down.

Mokuba inhaled a sob, he felt completely worn out while jagged pieces of the horrid dream still lingered, still played like a record in his mind. Why, why must he dream? What's good of it? They're nothing more than shadows now... oh how he hated them, he hated his dreams.

Slowly, his tears stopped, only a small sob would escape now and then, he took in a huge breath of air, he felt himself relaxed little by little. The image of the dream disappeared from his mind and instead emptiness took over. Slowly the rhythm of rocking was making him sleepily but he fought the urge, he didn't want to go back to sleep... not to face HIM again.

Noa breathed slowly, he still soothed his back, "Mok... you okay now?"

Mokuba swallowed hard, he still felt very weary. "Yeah..." he frowned sadly. "I'm sorry Noa. I-I didn't mean... to wake you."

Noa chewed his lip nervously then shook his head. "No, it's okay." He turned his gazed toward the window and noticed that it almost morning. Gradually an idea hit him so he pulled away gently, he viewed his friend, "Get dress," he said before he stood off the bed and went over to dress himself.

Mokuba rubbed at his eyes, "Why?"

Noa stood there while he put on a sweater, "I have an idea." He viewed his friend once more, who still sat there looking ragged, "Come on Mok." Mokuba sighed shakily. He stood off his bed and dressed himself. Noa smiled a bit, "Come on," he opened the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To the garden."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto rested in bed, he fidgeted around nervously. He inhaled deep breath as he stared toward the ceiling. Two thousand and eighty-six, he had been counting those little black dots there for many hours now, maybe out of boredom or out of anxiousness, he couldn't decide which. It neared morning now, he could tell by a small light that illuminated there as he counted, slowly a faded image of his little brother appeared as he thought, fear filled him, not much though, only a bit.

He often wondered how Mokuba was getting along. How much did he gain since? However, mostly he feared on what his brother would do when he saw him. Would he truly welcome him warmly or would he retreat with resentment in his eyes? He couldn't help but think that, Mokuba still resented him for sending him there. In his letters, he didn't seem to be, but he was still unsure about it.

He sighed again and stopped counting. He gradually pushed himself up then gazed down. He viewed his love still asleep, curled up in a somewhat odd position. He lined his brow a bit angrily when he spotted a pretty size bruise on his shoulder, blue mixed with purple that swirled into a circular like monition. Carefully, he reached out and soothed it ever so lightly. He knew where it came from. Oh yes he knew, of course his love totally denied it, but he didn't want to get into an hour argument with him... he it let go.

Seto shook his head when Joey abruptly filched at his touch. "No... don't dad," he mumbled still asleep, he swiftly hid within the covers and hoped it'll shield him from everything. Seto frowned a bit, he very quietly left the bed and got dress. He tucked the blanket around his lover more before withdrew out the room. He wanted to take a walk and watched the sunrise while he cleared his mind.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mokuba rested on the grass exhausted. He smiled a little at the soft golden sky, it highlighted everything it touched by rising of the sun. It was cool outside with a tab bit of warmth mixed in. He still felt a bit depressed from the dream he had earlier, although he was thankful it was just a dream, gone from mind now.

The boy looked up momentarily to Noa, who was watching the sweet morning spectacle in the sky and lost in his own thoughts, his friend had a rather spiritless look upon his face. He wondered what he was thinking about, he pleated his brow a bit worried, "Noa, what's the matter?" he whispered softly.

Noa sighed cheerlessly, "It's nothing."

Mokuba slowly sat up next to him. He brought his knees up to rest his chin. He frowned a bit from the misleading in his tone, "I don't believe that."

"Oh?"

Mokuba shook his head quietly. "Nope." He turned back toward the sunrise, he squinted his eyes form the brightness that was starting to give off, "We're friends... aren't we Noa?"

Noa faced him a bit, he thought just of a moment, "Of course."

"Then why do you hide from me?" Mokuba faced him again, worried his eyes, "Why do you shut away whenever things get real?"

Noa swallowed a little then faced the sky again. He thought deeply for an answer he could give him and after a long moment, he found one, "Protection."

"Protection?" Mokuba asked strangely, "From what?

Noa shrugged, he wondered himself, "From hurt."

Mokuba blinked, he thought it over more carefully. "I won't hurt you Noa," he gave him a somewhat of serious look, "So why do you hide from me?"

Noa breathed jaggedly, he didn't want to answer him. He didn't know how to say what he wanted cause truthfully, he didn't really know. Before Mokuba came along and befriended him, no one really cared that much and how much it might suck to think about. It bugged him to know that. Why would Mokuba care? It's not like their friendship will last. He shook that thought away and disappointed for allowing himself to get this much attached to someone.

Mokuba sighed himself, he waited for some answer to come, but of course, it didn't. He rested his chin back on his knees while it had turned into an unbelievable quiet. He sat there and watched his friend for moment before he turned back to sunrise.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Mokuba turned to him yet again, "Why are you-"

"I don't mean to hide away like that. It's just my way of…" Noa swallowed, he became a bit emotional, "I've been hurt a lot that's all. I just have a lot of baggage to deal with, you know." He then sighed deeply, "I just don't want to trouble you with anything. You have a lot to handle already."

"That's no trouble Noa. I'm your friend, friends lean on each other." Mokuba reached out and grasped his shoulder gently, "I care."

"Why?" Noa turned him suddenly. His tears formed his glazed eyes. "Why do you care? Why should we be close as friends anyway?" He looked down as a tear fell, "It's not like you're staying here forever." He sniffed a bit, "This was a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked somewhat stunned.

"You want to know why I sad lately Mokuba. Do you really want to know why?" Noa started to peal his skin away for his finger roughly, he felt his emotions spin. "I guess you could say. I'm a little jealous of you." He looked up at him with a face soaked with small tears. "You'll be going home soon, back to a family that loves you." His lip trembled a bit, "And I won't have anyone here anymore. I'll be alone again." He drew in a small cry, "I just don't want you to go away," he looked down again, "People always goes away."

Mokuba frowned sadly, "Noa, I'm not going away just yet."

"But you will." Noa looked away again and instead viewed the sunrise. "Your brother's coming today. Akio will tell him you're better then he'll take you away."

"Noa-"

"What? You're going tell that we'll always be friends no matter what." Noa sighed a bit. "Get real, I heard that before."

Mokuba reached out to comfort him, to tell what he was saying wasn't true, to tell him that everything will turn out okay. Nevertheless, Noa pulled away from him, "It just hurts me." He wiped some tears away angrily, "I hate myself for allowing this friendship to happen."

"You don't mean that." Mokuba sat back more stunned and more hurt. "I'm very thankful for this friendship."

Noa covered his eyes briefly, he felt his grief rise. "I know it seems stupid but, I just... I..." he shook his head lost. He didn't want to say anymore. He didn't want to hurt him but he knew he probably did. So, he stood up shakily and ran. He wanted to get away and clear his head.

Mokuba stood up hastily and took off after him, "Noa!" he called "Wait!"

Noa kept running, he ignored his friend's pleads. He wanted to get away, away from everything. He just didn't want to be there when Mokuba's brother arrived. They always go, they come here, stay for a while then leave except for him.

He lingered here because he had nowhere else to go. No one wanted him, that's why he hated visitor's day, he always had. He rounded a corner and disappeared from his sight by jumping behind a bush to hide.

Mokuba turned a corner and halted, he didn't see him anywhere, "Noa!" he spun around, he tried to find him. "Noa!" his eyes whelmed up on what his friend said.

He never knew Noa felt like that and as much as it hurts, he knew Noa's was right, he would be going home, back to that life he'd left behind, back to the constant routine of living, back to the essence of normal, which he highly doubt that he can be again, he's not the same person he once was.

He'd change forever ever since that night, he knew that, deep down he knew and finally accepted it. However, he refused to believe that their friendship has to die because of it. "No matter what happens we'll always be friends Noa!" he yelled out, he hoped Noa would hear him, "Always!" he inhaled tearfully, "Always."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	23. Visitor's Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 23 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Joey watched the scenery pass him by, after they had a light breakfast this morning, they're now on their way to visit Mokuba. He couldn't wait to see him and hoped that was feeling better. Still he could sense the nervousness in the air, he glanced over to Seto. He watched him fidget around while his leg shook out of control with a bit of trouble in his eyes.

He knew Seto was worried about the visit, so with a soft face he reached out put a tender hand on his leg to calm him down. "Seto?" he creased his brow some. "It's okay, don't need to be nervous," he reassured him with encouragement.

Seto glanced out of window for a moment with a deep breath."Nervous? I'm not nervous, not at all. I mean do I look nervous here. Nope not at all," he lied and pretended not to be, but he was failing miserably at that task. He just couldn't shake the feeling away. Of course, he was nervous, he can't stop thinking about Mokuba and dreaded more on the report Akio might give him.

"Yeah sure," Joey gave out an easy laugh, "Then why's your leg going a mile a minute here?" he rubbed his leg softly. He still noticed it shake with anxiousness.

Seto frowned a bit. He knew he couldn't fool him. He then leaned back against the cushion of the car and closed his eyes for a moment, "Oh..." he sighed again, "I could never fool you can't I."

Joey shook his head amused, "Nope," he leaned back as well, "Why are you nervous for?"

Seto moved closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder, "Mokuba. I'm sorta uneasy on seeing him. I haven't seen him for a long time, three months worth. I just don't know how he'll greet me. We didn't exactly part on… good terms you know." He mumbled a bit sadly, "What if he's still angry with us? What if he-"

"Oh Seto, Mokuba will be so happy to see you." Joey pulled into a small hug, "Trust me." He soothed his hair somewhat. He glanced up out of the widow with a brightened smile when they finally pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Akio paced the lounge floor while he waited patiently for the Kaiba party to arrive. He was feeling a little anxious about reporting Mokuba's progress and knew Seto wasn't going like the fact that his little brother couldn't go home quite yet, he still needed time. Speaking of which, he looked around curiously as he wondered where the boys went to. He's spent part of the morning to search for them and hasn't been able to find them.

_'They must be in the garden then.'_ He wondered how Noa was doing. He knew how upset he was lately and wanted to have some talking time with him. He just hoped that the boy wasn't doing anything to himself. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of front door open. He viewed ahead with a smile when Seto walked in, followed by Joey and middle-age gentlemen. "Seto! I'm glad to see." He strolled over and reached his hand out for a shake, "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Akio," Seto relaxed a bit and shook his hand in return, then gave him an eager but worried look. "How's Mokuba? Is he doing okay?" was the first thing he asked.

Akio nodded somewhat, "He's doing fine. He's getting there," he then turned to the next person, "Hello Joey, I'm glad you came," he smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Hey, I'm glad to be here!" Joey beamed himself.

Akio only nodded again, "And who's this?" he asked curiously.

"This is Charles Fields, he's part of the family," Seto simply explained.

"Oh Charles, of course! It's so nice to finally meet you! Mokuba have talked a lot about you," Akio smiled more while he reached out for a kind shake.

Mr. Fields smiled back, "I'm sure. It's nice meet you too."

Seto then sighed nervously, "Where's Mokuba, can we see him?"

"Oh he's around, you'll see him shortly. But first let's go to my office and talk about his progress, okay." Akio guided them down the hallway and to where his office was, "Please gentlemen, have a seat."

Seto sat down in a big cushion chair with a sigh and crossed his arms. He watched him shift through some paperwork, the young man looked nervous himself. "So, the truth, how's Mokuba really doing here?" he broke ice first.

Akio stopped on what he doing. He viewed up and saw the seriousness in his eyes. He inhaled a calm breath and thought for just a moment. "He's getting there." He leaned back, "Mokuba's sessions are going really well and-"

"He's talking, right." Seto only creased his brow.

Akio nodded, "Yes, he's talking. It took time but he got there."

Seto slowly nodded himself, he felt a bit happy about that. He then closed his eyes. He wanted to know something, "What does he talk about?"

"Yes, tells us." Joey asked, he furrowed his brow worriedly and grasped Seto's hand for comfort.

Akio saddened his eyes just a bit, "Well, mostly, he talks about what happened."

"Like what?" Seto dreadfully asked.

"Well... you know..."

Seto sighed then, "He..." he swallowed a little, "Did he talk about Baiko and the... rape."

Akio looked down briefly, "Yes... he has." He answered, he watched him rubbed his forehead a bit rough. "He handled it pretty well Seto, it was rough. But he made it through."

Seto then rubbed his chin as he listened intensely. "You think it's was wise for him to remember those horrible memories?" he looked down and rubbed his eyes briefly. The memory of the bathroom scene, the blood, the water and his brother lying there near death flashed before his eyes. He just forced that memory away with a jagged breath. "Cause I don't want him you know, go over the deep end and you know... hur-" he stopped himself and swallowed hard once more.

Joey frowned somewhat, he knew what Seto meant. He grasped his hand even more, "I'm sure he wouldn't do that again."

"But you can't be sure. Am I right Akio?" Seto then looked and gave him a serious look. "Tell me, how is his progress coming along?"

Akio leaned forward. He crossed his hands over his desk. "As far as I can tell he's not suicidal, however he's a little depressed and still has a little bit of emotional problems. But we can work on that as time goes on here. Though, I'm afraid he's still has nightmares and still has some trouble with being touch and handle. But he's at the point where he's starting get comfortable, just let him make the first move, okay, he's still adjusting. He just needs more time here that's all."

"What do you mean by that? I thought I was able to take him home now." Seto raised a brow a bit sadly. "How long will he have to be here then?"

Akio sighed somewhat, "Seto, we only just begun here. He just broke through that gap and finally faced his memories, he now has to learn how to deal with them the right and appropriate way on regular basis and that I'm afraid, will take more time," he confirmed honestly.

Seto stood up slowly and walked over to the window. He began to play with his locket while he watched the sky. "How much time?"

"Maybe at least, a couple more months."

Joey then gave him a worried look, "How many more?"

Akio faced him, "I'll say, maybe six more months worth of time."

"That long?" Mr. Fields finally spoke up. He gave him a stun look.

"I'm afraid so. Now I know it may seem long, but please just trust me on this. I'm not going to lie or butter you up. This is what's best for him right now. This isn't a quick fix and don't believe anyone who tells you that. Some of Mokuba's problems may remain with him throughout his life. The scars that he suffered in hands of his kidnappers may never go away. But Mokuba is making great progress, but there are going to be some issues he going to have address up the road."

"Like what?" Joey leaned forward somewhat eagerly.

"Resentment for one. He's going to experience a lot of resentment toward his aggressors, a whole lot, and I want to be there to help him through that process."

"I see." Mr. Fields only nodded understandingly.

"Well... if that's what it has to be then... so be it." Seto felt tired and a bit disappointed. He was hoping Mokuba would able to come home.

"Don't worried guys, you can still call, write and visit him." Akio said warmly. "And of course Mokuba wouldn't be alone here, he's has Noa."

"Noa... his friend right?" Seto perked up on the sound of the boy's name. He went into deep thought and wondered more about the boy.

Akio simply nodded, "Yeah, his friend."

Seto then faced somewhat seriously. "Akio, could you tell me a little more about him. I mean all I know of the boy is from Mokuba's letters, which doesn't tell me much," he wandered back over and sat down.

"Why do you want to know?" Akio gave him a curious look.

Seto just rutted his brow a bit amused. "Oh let's just say. I like to keep a close tab on Mokuba's friends, especially now from all that's happened. I could get the information about the boy through other sources of course," he then crossed his arms loosely. "However, I think it would be best if I get the information from you. Would you agree?"

Akio nodded understandingly about his concerns. "Well all right then. But what we discuss here, remains here okay," he said firmly.

Seto nodded back, "Of course."

Akio leaned back into his chair with some seriousness. "Noa I consider a special case. He has some physiological and emotional problems."

Seto raised a brow curiously, "Meaning?"

"Well... let's just say, he deals with things somewhat differently than others." Akio then sighed, "He has problems with self-injury."

Joey leaned forward somewhat. "Self-injury?" he creased his brow a little stunned, "You mean... he... he... actu-"

"Yes. Sometimes."

"I see." Seto rubbed his chin with deep thought. "What about his family?"

Akio frowned somewhat, "From what I was told, he doesn't have one. Noa's family died in home fire when he was about three years old. Then he fell into the cracks of system, been dealt a couple of bad foster homes, one in particular. After a few years of foster care, he was brought here and been here ever since then."

"Now I could go into great detail about Noa's experiences in the system and his coping methods here. However, we can leave that for other day. I'll just say that Noa's doing much better now than when he first arrived here, much better."

"So he's an orphan then." Seto frowned somewhat, he watched him nod.

"Oh that poor boy." Joey saddened his eyes as well. He let the information sink in fully. "What he must have gone through, it must have been terrible."

"You can say that." Akio softened his own eyes as he thought of the boy.

Mr. Fields cleared his throat to grab his attention. He gave a quick glance to Seto first as he did so. He saw the serious in his face before he began, "Hum, excuse me for asking this Akio. But why wasn't he sent to an orphanage instead?"

"Like I've said Mr. Fields, Noa's has some problems that need to be worked with. The courts thought it was a best decision for him." Akio explained calmly then sat there and viewed their faces, clouded with their own thoughts. Finally, after a few moments of quietness, he spoke up nervously, "Umm before we see Mokuba, I have something to tell you." He sighed hugely. He didn't know exactly how to say it. However, one way or another he had to tell Seto, he promised Mokuba.

Seto looked up at him curiously, "Yes?"

Akio thought over his words carefully, "In one of Mokuba's sessions, Mokuba revealed something to me... something you won't like. But I afraid I have to tell you."

Seto leaned forward, he gave him a serious look, "What?"

Akio viewed him straight in his eyes, "Mokuba wasn't just raped once," he inhaled a short breath, "He was raped a second time... by one of the other men."

"What?" Seto blinked completely stunned, "Come again?" he hoped that he just missed heard him. "Akio?"

"I believe you heard me the first time Seto. I am sorry." Akio bowed his head with respect. He just waited on whatever may come from him.

"Sorry, you're sorry?" Seto gritted his hand into a fist. His anger began to fill him. "What is this, some kind of sick joke?"

Joey then leaned forward stunned himself, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mokuba told me this from his own mouth."

Seto immediately stood up. He reached over and grasped the front of his collar roughly, "Who!" he yelled heatedly into his face, "Who did it! I want his name!" he flashed his eyes with rage, "Now!"

Joey stood up at once when he saw Akio struggle at his love's hold. "Seto, let him go!" he went over and tried to prey him away. "Seto, for god sakes!"

Seto heard his pleads, he glanced over to Joey then released Akio's shirt. He just stood there and tried his best to get a handle on things. However, Akio just straightened up his shirt slowly. He wasn't at all upset with his reaction. "I know how upsetting it is to hear this Seto, but please believe me-"

"Just tell me who did it," Seto panted slowly.

Akio frowned a bit, "You don't need his name Seto."

"Yes I do." Seto narrowed his eyes a little, "Please tell me."

Akio just sighed heavily, "Washi. Washi Goto."

"Washi, that blond guy," Joey got angry himself.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, if that asshole wasn't dead already. I sure as hell go find his sorry ass and kill him myself." Seto shook his head, he crossed his arms and frowned heavily, "Oh Mokuba, why haven't he told me this?"

Akio only sighed, "I don't know. Guilt, shame maybe and of course he wasn't speaking at the time so he couldn't find the courage or strength to tell you. Let's just all be thankful that Mokuba decided to share it and not carry that burden to himself."

Seto nodded and rubbed his forehead shakily. "I'm sorry I grabbed at you like that. I just sorta lost it there for a minute," he apologized, he still felt anger toward the man the hurt his brother.

"It's okay." Akio nodded understandingly as he stood up slowly, "Well with all that out of the way, let's go see Mokuba shall we."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba sat alone while he contemplated on the morning's events. He had been searching all around the grounds and he still hadn't found Noa yet. He just wanted to make sure he was all right. He inhaled a deep long breath, he still refused to believe that their friendship has to end when he had to leave and wanted make sure that Noa understood that fully.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against a tree. He felt a little angst while heavy thoughts swirled around in his mind. He was starting to feel nervous and bit fearful. He knew Seto must be here already and probably with Akio, who was briefing him on his progress and among other things. He wondered how Seto was taking the news.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There he is." Akio pointed out, "Over by the garden. See him?"

Seto rutted his brow a bit anxiously. He looked ahead of him to where he was pointing and there he saw him. His brother was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, he wanted to rush over there and embrace him, but doubts were starting to form in his mind.

Joey noticed his hesitation and reached out, he grasped his shoulder confidently. "Go ahead Seto. We'll wait in the lounge okay. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," he viewed Mr. Fields briefly as the old man nodded.

Seto nodded somewhat, he never took his eyes off Mokuba, "All right."

"Here take this to him," Joey handed him the envelope with care.

"Remember Seto, take it slow." Akio advised warmly.

Seto just nodded, he took hold of the envelope with a shaky hand. He proceeded toward his little brother slowly then halted quiet. He viewed him with soft caring eyes, "Hello little brother." He inhaled a shaky breath, "How's my Mokie doing?" he whispered gently.

Mokuba was jolted out of his thoughts from the sound of his brother's soft voice. He opened his eyes, gazed up and saw him standing there. He swallowed hard and stood up slow. The two brothers stood there and viewed each other silently. The tension grew in the air. Seto kept his distance, he wanted so desperately to go embraced him. But when he viewed his little brother eyes, they were mixed with warmth but no anger, which was a good thing, "Mokuba..."

Mokuba eyes slowly tear up, but not because of bitterness. No, but with happiness, his brother was there, finally after what seemed like forever, he went over and embraced him strongly as he began to cry a bit.

Seto swallowed the emotional lump in his throat. He tossed the envelope down and dropped onto his knees. He embraced him just as strong. "Oh Mokie, my dear little brother. I how missed you."

Mokuba inhaled a tearful breath, he hugged him more. "I missed you too," he whispered into his ear. All sorts of thoughts and feelings ran through in an instant.

Seto closed his eyes tightly and caressed his back. He was pleased to hear him speak. He stayed that way and cherished the moment for who knows how long, when he finally released him with a sigh, "You look well."

He smiled softly, he checked him over before he picked up the envelope. "Here this is for you, letters and cards for the rest of the gang. You know, wanting to give you their best wishes, they really miss you." He stood up, took hold of his hand and guided him back over to the tree. They can rest upon the soft grass and soft shade, "Akio tells me you're just fine here."

Mokuba sat down upon his lap. He wanted to be close to him, "Yeah."

Seto then wrapped him into a gentle hug. "That's good, real good." He inhaled a breath. "So tell me, how are you getting along here?"

Mokuba chewed his lip a bit. "Good."

"That's nice." Seto wrinkled his brow, "Akio just finished telling me about your progress. He says you're doing quite well, however you can't come home yet, you have to stay here for a while longer," he explained a bit sadly.

"Oh."

"He also told me some other stuff. You know, Washi and everything."

Mokuba frowned a bit, "Oh." He started to feel ashamed mixed with guilt. "I-I wanted to te-"

Seto then moved his face to view his eyes. "It's okay, really. I just want to let you know that I'm not angry with you or anything of the sort. It's okay, all right." He said firmly but with softness, he wanted to get his point across so not to upset him and hoped he didn't.

Mokuba just nodded and relaxed back down. He rested his head on his chest comfortingly and enjoyed the peace, "Seto, where's Joey? Is he here?"

Seto smiled as he brushed his hair somewhat, "Yeah, he's here."

"Good." Mokuba smiled a bit happy, "I want to see him too."

Seto just nodded then creased his brow curiously. "Speaking of which, where's your friend Noa. I surely would like to meet him."

Mokuba frowned as he thought about Noa. He hoped he was doing all right. "Oh, he's around," he mumbled a little.

Seto only nodded, they both then sat there and let the silence come between them. They enjoyed every minute of each other's company.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Don't play that card Charlie, that won't do anything for you." Joey frowned a bit. He watched Mr. Fields just shuttle through his deck of cards with unsteady hands and concern in his eyes. He could tell his friend wasn't really paying attention to the game itself, too busy worrying over two important things. After a long moment, he softened his eyes, "Don't worry Charlie. I'm sure they're okay."

Mr. Fields smiled at the warmth in his voice, "I hope so Joseph. I hope so."

"I agree. I'm sure they're okay." Akio strolled over to them with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt, I just came over to check on you guys."

"Oh we're doing fine Akio." Joey scratched his head a bit, "It was nice of ya."

Akio nodded slightly while he relaxed down in one of the cushion chairs. He then creased his brow with wonder, "What are you playing?"

"Duel Monsters."

"Oh, I've heard of that game." Akio rubbed his chin slowly, "Aren't you supposed to use like disks or something?" he asked curiously.

Joey chucked a little, "Nahh, you only use those during tournaments."

"Really, how do you know?"

"Oh our young Joseph here competed in couple of them." Mr. Fields beamed proudly. "He was one of the competitors in the Duelist Kingdom tournament and won second highest in the game." He then softened his eyes warmly, "He's such a pro at it."

"Really?" Akio asked astonish.

"Oh Charlie, come on. It's no big deal," Joey bushed a bit at the attention.

"Oh yeah! I remember that tournament now. It was hosted by a guy named Pegasus right. I followed it in the news. No wonder you looked familiar." Akio smiled big, "Well hot damn! That's so cool!"

Joey bushed more, "Oh, it was nothing really."

"Ponder me, but umm would you mind showing where the restrooms are?" Mr. Fields stood up slowly. He wanted to stretch his legs.

"Why sure, follow me." Akio stood up as well and led him to where the restrooms were.

Joey just sighed tiredly to himself. He gathered his cards up then rested back. He wondered how Seto and Mokuba were doing and hoped they were doing okay. He began to view around the room lost in own thoughts when he suddenly noticed a small boy, who was shying away in the corner. He frowned a bit at the boy's sad nature.

"Why hello there." Joey sat up somewhat with a soft face, "What to play duels with me?" he asked while watched the boy chewed his lip and hesitated. Joey smiled caringly, "It's okay little dude, come join me." He urged him over, "It's okay, I won't bite ya," he gave him a teasing wink.

The boy paused before he slowly wandered over and sat from across from him.

"Do you know how to play?"

The boy only shook his head no then looked down a bit. This caused Joey to smile more, "Well that's all right." He wanted eased him down. He didn't want to upset the boy. He handed him some cards, "My names Joey by the way." He raised his brow a little, "Want to tell me yours?"

The boy inhaled a small breath, he didn't answer him. Instead, he reached over and picked up his stack of cards. Joey wrinkled brow with wonder when he noticed small cuts on his arm when he did this. "Well that's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He rubbed his forehead somewhat. "Visiting your family today?" he raised his brow again. He watched the boy sighed hugely with a sadder look, "No," he frowned himself.

"Are you?" Came the boy's soft low voice.

Joey viewed the boy, surprised that he spoke. He nodded a bit as he smiled. "Yeah, I'm visiting my little bro-" he then stopped himself with a laugh. He shook his head with amusement, "Let me correct myself here. He's not actually my little brother, yet," he rubbed at his ring as he spaced a little, but then pulled himself back to reality.

The boy raised his brow with curiosity, "Oh, what's his name?"

"Mokuba."

The boy immediately looked up when heard this, "Mokuba..." he repeated while Joey just nodded.

"Actually Mokuba."

The boy then perked up at the sound of Akio coming down the hallway. He stood up hastily. "Excuse me mister, I got to go now," he darted away before he gave Joey a chance to speak.

Couple of hours later…

The sun was finally set and visitor's day was finally over. Noa sat in his room, curled up in his bed. He managed to avoid Mokuba all day, but he knew that eventually his friend would come to the room. He just sighed jaggedly when...

Mokuba wandered in, he spent a wonderful day visiting. He and Seto talked for hours about everything and anything. Also pleased to know that his brother wasn't upset about the secret he kept from him. However, he halted with a small frown at the sight of Noa.

"So, did you have a nice visit?" Noa mumbled.

Mokuba softened his face. He went over to him and sat down upon his bed. "Noa." He inhaled a breath, "About this morning, what you said. You mustn't believe that, things will turn out fine."

Noa only frowned. He wished he could believe him. Still Mokuba just embraced him a little, he wanted to comfort him. "I promise Noa, things will turn out fine," he hugged him more, "I promise."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	24. Preparations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 24 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

A long six months passed for everyone and with happy news of Mokuba's homecoming, Seto got busy arranging for his arrival. For one, now that their former home was unlivable in his eyes, he just bought a small home for them to live in. It's a reasonable size and seemed to be radiate off a good sense of warmth and care, not like the cold home of Kaiba manor.

Seto then sighed a bit. He stood and watched some movers load up the van with what's left of his things. However, every once in a while he would view over the Kaiba manor with glazed eyes. He found it kind of funny that he would feel a bit upset for leaving this unfeeling place that he himself grew accustom to.

But why should he feel upset. Ever since he came to live here so many years ago, he always wanted to leave and erase the memories of the place forever from his mind. Now that it was really happening, it felt somewhat odd that part of him, a small part, didn't want to go and it made him wonder if he was making the right choice.

"Seto, how are you holding up?"

Seto shrugged a little, "I'm fine."

Joey frowned a bit worriedly, he strolled up to him, "Okay, well... the movers are almost done loading the van so..."

"Joey?" Seto rutted his brow a little, "Do you think I'm making the right choice here?" he sighed again, "I mean, for leaving."

Joey thought for moment, he noticed the doubts his lover's eyes. He viewed the manor as well. He felt a sense of a cold chill followed by ease. "Well... yes I do." He crossed him arms softly, "This place has nothing but horrible memories for you now. Memories I'm sure you or Mokuba will never want to remember. I mean."

He looked down somewhat, "You can't even walk into the living room without..." he stopped himself and took in a long shaky breath, "You need a fresh start Seto, you and Mokuba both," he then viewed him a bit seriously, "You are making the right choice."

"Horrible memories," Seto smirked a bit, the feeling of doubt disappeared from him little by little. "True, this house is full of them. I mean, we had those even before Baiko came along, right." He chuckled a bit. He thought about his stepfather momentarily, the scars that he'd left behind. He faced the manor again with seriousness in his eyes. "But you're right Joey. I'm making the right choice. This place is nothing more than a bad memory and Mokuba doesn't need to come home to that. He needs a fresh start. We all do."

Joey softened his face. He reached out and embraced him lovely, "Then... let's go home."

Seto nodded with a small smile, for first time in his life he actually liked the sound of that. He wrapped his arm around his love and guided him over to the car. He opened the door for him then got into the driver's side. He paused briefly, he gave Kaiba manor one last look over before he retreated in and proceeded to drive away.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mean while, in Seto's new quarters, the gang was busy helping out in arranging the home together. They were very excited on the news of Mokuba's returned and couldn't wait to see him. Therefore, they tried their best to make the place comfortable as possible for the boy.

"I don't know Yami. I'm kinda sad that Seto's leaving us." Yugi mumbled with a frown, "I'd enjoyed him staying at our home, didn't you?"

Yami sighed while he unpacked some dishware. "I'll miss him too Yugi. But you and I both know Seto wasn't going to stay with us forever. Besides, this is a nice place he found here."

"I guess." Yugi frowned more. He reached up and put away some glasses in a cupboard, "I'll just miss him."

"I know and I'm sure Seto was sad for leaving, even though he didn't really show it." Yami chuckled a little at that, he then softened his face. "He just wants to give Mokuba a warm place to come home to. You shouldn't feel sad for that," he reached out and soothed hair a bit softly, "Okay."

Yugi turned to him and thought only for a moment, "You're right. I shouldn't feel sad for that," he smiled and gave him a warm hug.

"Hey Yug! Come here for second and help us!"

Yugi let out a tired breath. "It sounds like Ryou needs my help. I'll be right back," he gave him a finally squeezed before he strolled out of the kitchen. Upon entering the living room, he spotted his two friends at the stairs, who struggled with a very heavy box, "Here guys!" he rushed right over and gasped hold of it as well.

Malik gritted his teeth, he face was turning red. "Shit! What the hell does Seto got in here!" he managed out, "Bricks!"

Ryou creased his brow, "I don't know! Come on, let's get it upstairs fast!"

Malik nodded somewhat, he looked down a bit to see his footing then took a step. He thought he had a handle when suddenly his foot slipped. It only gave him enough time to widen his eyes before he dropped the box down. "Look out!" they moved out of the way and watched it rolled the stairs then landed with a loud thud, "Crap!" that all said together.

"What's going on!" Yami came rushing in when he heard the commotion. He viewed the three teens, which panted tiredly then viewed a box at the bottom of the stairs. "Is everyone all right?" he furrowed his brow.

Yugi nodded a little, "Yeah, we're fine Yami."

Malik however, just narrowed his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair frustratingly before he collapsed. "That's it! Seto can carry that stupid box upstairs himself!"

"What's the matter now?" Marik and Bakura wandered in, boxes in hand. They stood there with raised brows as they surveyed the scene.

"Oh they just dropped the box, but everything's okay." Yami explained.

Bakura just chuckled loudly. He put down what he was carrying and walked over to the box. "Never let weak ass boys do a man's job," he snickered at them teasingly.

"Oh shut up Bakura! You think it's so freaking easy to take this piece of shitty thing upstairs! Then you carry it!" Malik stood up heatedly, he cringed for his aching muscles, "Jerk ass," he mumbled nonstop and wandered into the living room to rest.

"Yeah," Ryou agreed, he gave his brother an anger look and followed after him. Yugi just shook his head with disappointment and followed after them too.

Yami crossed his arms a bit angry, "Bakura, I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You know what," Yami said seriously.

"Oh Yami, he was just teasing them. Malik will get over it, no harm done," Marik chuckled amusedly.

Yami just shook his head, "You know you two. Sometimes your sense of humor isn't all funny." And with that said he returned into the kitchen to finish unpacking the dishware.

Bakura just narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah! Well screw you too!" he yelled after him. He rubbed his forehead roughly, "Doesn't think I'm funny. I'll show him sense of humor," he continued to mumble.

Marik chuckled even more, "Oh love, let's just get this upstairs okay." He was about to pick it up, when he looked up at a sound of a car pulling into the driveway and then a couple of doors slam closed, "Sounds like Seto's here."

"Great, then he can carry this... thing up there." Bakura cringed as he tried to lift up the box up. Marik just shook his head with enjoyment and continued to help him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You know we could plant a whole bunch of roses all over the backyard and over along the house. It has plenty of room," Joey suggested.

Seto rubbed his chin for moment, "Good idea, I'll enjoy that."

Joey beamed, "Yeah! And we could put up a basketball hoop over the garage you know, so me and Mokuba play like one on one," he said as he pretended to shoot a ball in the air, "Sound good?" he faced him with a pleading look.

Seto chuckled a bit, "As you wish, I'm sure Mokuba would like that." He said which caused Joey to beam more. He then grasped hold of his hand, "Come on. Let me show you our new security system." He guided him over to the living room window, "Well tell me what you see."

Joey raised a brow as he gazed at the window, "Us." He then frowned somewhat. "Man, my hair looks like that. Why didn't ya tell me," he began to fix his hair with his hand.

Seto rolled his eyes a little, "Brown eyes, you look just fine," he sighed, "Anyway do you notice anything weird about the window?"

Joey uneven his brow, he tried to think, "Mmm, it looks clean?" he guessed sheepishly, he viewed him then bit his lip when he noticed Seto's raised brow. He sighed deeply, "I'm sorry babe. I guess I'm not that observant with homes, you know, living in an apartment and all."

Seto smirked somewhat, "I'll tell you then, it's a two-way window, which means, you can look out but no one can look in. It's looks like what police stations have. All the windows are installed like that," he pointed to each one.

Joey turned back to window with amazement, "Two-way, coool."

"And that's not all," Seto then walked up to the window, he hit it a couple of times. "It's unbreakable and bullet proof as well. No one can break it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Joey strolled up and tested it out, "Wow." He then raised a brow, "What if there's a fire or something?" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry. I've installed a sprinkler system in the house as well." Seto patted his shoulder, "Also, I added a couple of cameras and some motions lights to house," he pointed to some of them then grasped his hand and guided him over to the front door. "And check this out," he pointed to the locks to the door.

Joey viewed the locks as well, "Cool. I've never seen anything like that before. How do you use it?"

Seto smirked a bit, "Well, if you want to unlock the door, first you have to type in a code then put your thumb over this panel so it can scan it. Then it'll take a small simple of your blood so can match it in the system. If it all checks out then the door will unlock itself. I've installed this in the back patio door as well.

Joey raised a brow, "Will it hurt?"

"Course not, you'll feel no pain." Seto patted his shoulder a bit.

"What happens if it doesn't match?"

Seto folded his arms, "An alarm will go off." He simply answered, "And I've also installed a powerful alarm system. You can find the control panel in the hall closet and the garage is supper lock too, so no one can get in there and-"

"Man, you definitely got some high tech shit going one here. Not even Bakura will be able to break in huh," Joey grinned jokingly.

Seto laughed at that before he creased his brow seriously. "I just want to make sure this place is secure and safe. I'm not taking any chances this time. You know... when Mokuba comes home, I want him to feel safe here."

Joey pulled him close, "I know and you did a great job of it," he gave him a small peak in the check.

"I have to set you up so you're in system, so you'll be able to get in." Seto smirked a bit. He opened the door and walked in.

"Cool." Joey followed him with a smile. They both strolled into the living room where the three teens were resting, "Hey guys, done unpacking?"

Ryou gave out a small yawn and looked up a bit tiredly from Malik's lap where he was resting his head, "Yeah, almost."

Seto nodded pleasantly, "That's good. I really appreciate your help. So if you guys are done, I can finish from here."

"Don't we get paid?" Malik said with a joyful laugh then jumped when Ryou pinched him, "Ouch! I was just kidding."

Seto just rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Charles should be here soon with supper."

"Sweet!"

"Oh damn crappy hell! I think I pulled something!"

They all turned around and saw Bakura and Marik enter. Bakura cringed as he rubbed his shoulder painfully. "Damnit Seto! What the hell do you got in that fucking box anyway!" he mumbled at his friend, he cringed more from his pain in his shoulder.

Malik just burst into loud laughter, "What's matter Bakura? I thought you were man enough to carry it up there." He grinned at him, "Don't tell me you're a weak baby too." He teased as he laughed more, which cause the others to laugh as well.

Bakura glared his eyes at him, "Shut the hell up boy! Before I go over there and kick your ass!"

"Oh Bakura, it'll in good humor!" Marik reasoned as he held him back a bit.

"What's all the laughing about?" Yami asked as he wandered in.

"Nothing," Bakura growled at him.

Yami just sighed wearily, "Okay… just asking."

"Come love, lie down and I'll give you a nice massage," Marik wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him along. He helped him onto the floor.

Bakura grinned, "Ooh I like the sound of that."

Yami just shook his head amusingly, he turned to Seto briefly. "Seto, I've finished rearranging the kitchen," he announced, he sat down beside Yugi and pulled in a small hug.

"Good, thanks Yami." Seto said tiredly.

"Hey! I think I hear a car pull in. It must be Charles with the food!" Joey beamed and raced out to help.

Malik grinned more. He felt his stomach rumble, "Come one Ryou! Let's help them!" he jumped off the couch and rush out with Ryou trailing close behind him.

Yugi smiled a bit, he stood up slowly and headed for the kitchen. "Well then I'll set the table."

Seto nodded and turned around with a small sigh and headed upstairs. He strolled down the hallway and entered his little brother's room slowly. He stood there as he viewed around with deep thoughts. He was so please and nervous that Mokuba was finally able to come home. Akio told him that he was ready. He just hoped that this little Mokie was all right, he still had worry doubts for him.

He went over, pulled out a small poster of a blue eyes dragon. He caressed it gently in hands before he went over and pin it upon the wall softly. Then went back and took out a picture frame from the box and viewed it over. He let out a small chuckle as he gazed at the memory. The center's charity carnival, it was a picture of Joey and Mokuba having a blast while they rode the bumper cars together. He smiled a bit and ever so caringly placed it down on his brother's dresser.

"Seto?"

Seto inhaled a breath at the sound of his Joey, "In here."

Joey walked in with a worried look. "The table's all set and everyone's already eating." He stood next to him, he gave the photo a small glance, "Hey, the carnival ..." he picked up briefly, "I remember this. That was so much fun wasn't it," he smiled softly then placed it back down.

Seto nodded, he spaced out a bit. "Yeah... it was."

Joey frowned at his somewhat sad look. "He'll be home soon Seto." He grasped his hand lovingly. "Come on. Let's head down before the food gets eaten up."

Seto sighed shakily, "All right," he gave the picture one last look before he followed him out the room with mixed thoughts.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy.


	25. Homecoming

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 25 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

**Small Note**: The song used in this chapter, 'Golden Slumbers' was written by Thomas Dekker

* * *

Shadows Within

Seto went hurriedly around Mokuba's room, making sure that everything was in their proper place. He was feeling very anxious now and relieved. Today was the day Mokuba was finally coming home. It had been a very long and rough journey for his brother. Nevertheless, he was glad that Mokuba had indeed found his way back to him. With these thoughts in his mind, he began to smooth the bed covers out, he felt very shaky.

"Seto, everything's fine in here." Joey leaned against the doorframe softly. He watched fidgeted all over the room.

Seto inhaled a breath, "I just want to make sure it's all in order."

Joey crossed his arms loosely, "It's in order," he then glanced at his watch, "You better be going here. You don't want to be late picking him up."

Seto nodded somewhat, he straightened up his shirt, "Right, how do I look?"

Joey smirked a bit, "Like how you always look, awesome." He walked up to him and sooth out his shirt a bit. "You look fine babe," he gave him a gentle kiss.

Seto smiled a little, "Thanks brown eyes," he grabbed hold of his hand and guided out. Downstairs, he stopped at the entrance to the living room where everyone was busy arranging a small homecoming party, "Well guys, I'm off to pick up Mokuba. We should be back in an hour or so."

"How are you going to there, drive?" Yami walked out of the room and over to them with a curious look.

Seto just shook his head, "Not this time. I'm going to take the Kaiba chopper. It's a lot faster."

"Oh okay, we should have everything arranged here when you get back. So don't worry." Yami patted his friend's shoulder a little.

Seto breathed deeply, "Thanks," he pulled him aside and whispered into his ear. Bakura insisted that he would like to cook up some steaks. He wanted him tell to Marik to make sure his husband wouldn't set the grill on fire when he's gone.

Yami creased his brow for just a moment then let out a chuckle at the request. "Sure Seto, I'll be sure to tell Marik, don't worry."

Seto relaxed some, "Thanks."

"Hey Yami! You could come here please and help me!" They heard Yugi called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there!"

"I'll go help him Yami," Joey offered, he walked into the kitchen to help his friend out.

"Thanks Joey." Yami then softened his eyes, "You should get going."

Seto nodded, he rutted his brow, "Yeah, I'll be back soon... with Mokuba," he then left in a hurry along with Mr. Fields, he felt excited on seeing his brother. Yami sighed, he watched him leave before he returned into the living room to help the others. When he entered, he raised a brow and viewed Malik and Ryou hanging up a banner, well at least they tried to.

"No, a little more to the left! No, no, make it to the right! No, doesn't work back toward the left again! No, wait! A little more to right, although the left looks good, back to the left!" Marik said with a smirk, he watched Malik and Ryou struggle with the banner with delight.

"Marik cut it out!" Malik narrowed his eyes at him, "My arms aching here!"

"Yeah!" Ryou huffed out tiredly, "Quit playing around!"

Marik laughed humorously and waited a few minutes to pass by. "All right, that's good," he grinned as they pinned it in place, "Prefect!"

Yami however shook his head and sat down. Malik jumped down from where he was, the teen stomped over and smacked his brother in the arm hard. "Very funny Marik!" he went over and collapsed down upon the couch with Ryou beside him.

"Oh Marik," Yami crossed his arms with some amusement, "You should go see if Bakura needs any help with the grill," he hinted to his friend.

Marik turned to Yami with smirk, "Right," he went along to the backyard.

"Man, I hope Bakura doesn't burn the food like last time." Malik mumbled.

Ryou frowned at the ability of Bakura cooking skills, which in everyone's opinion weren't very good. "Yeah," he then looked over to Yami, he felt a bit nervous, "So when will Mokuba be here?"

Yami sighed bit, "Seto said they'll get here at least an hour."

"Great!"

Ryou softened his eyes, "I hope Mokuba is okay now."

Malik smiled somewhat then pulled him into a small hug, "I'm sure he is."

"Come on guys, let's finish up then." Yami then stood up to do so.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Noa sat on his bed. He watched Mokuba packed his things away with care and a bit of sadness. He knew he should be feeling happy that his friend was better and was finally able to go home. But deep down he wished he wouldn't have to leave, he could already feel the loneliness take over him.

Mokuba packed his suitcase slowly, his hands shaking a little. He was finally going home and was happy but sad as well. He was glad that he was feeling better, like a new person that have been discovered on that long and bumpy road. But he knew the memories that he had would never go away. Instead, he learned how to deal with them on a daily basis and was glad for that.

Leisurely, he would give Noa a cheerless glance who was sitting on his bed with a frown. He knew how sad it was for him on leaving and wanted to reassure his friend that things would turn out fine. He wanted to give him some comfort and yet he didn't really have the words. Though after a few moments of the silence, he went over and sat down next to him, he pulled him into a small hug, "Noa… please don't be sad. It'll be okay."

Noa sighed deeply. He leaned a little into a hug. He knew Mokuba was trying to comfort him, he wished with all his heart he could believe him, that things would turn out fine. However, he knew better, things never turn out fine for him, "You better finish packing. Your brother will be here soon."

Mokuba frowned from the melancholy in his voice. He knew Noa didn't believe his words. "I mean it Noa, trust me. I'll talk with Seto and-" he then turned when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mokuba, are you ready?"

Mokuba sighed when Akio came walking in with a small smile, "Almost Akio."

Akio nodded, "Well, your brother is here." He sat down across from them, "He's waiting in the yard for you."

Mokuba smiled a little at the thought of his brother here. "Oh, he is?" He then viewed Noa for a moment and saw him frown more. He was feeling glad but kept himself calm, so not to hurt his friend feelings more, "Well... I should go then."

Akio smiled more and viewed the boy. He felt proud and happy for him. He could tell how he'd changed from the lost scared boy that first came here into a strong and confidant one that now was leaving. Mokuba took a very difficult journey and yet the boy made it through.

However, he couldn't help but feel a little sad for him leaving. He then pushed that feeling aside. He knew his job was done, he was just a bit sad to see him go. So, he stood up and grabbed the suitcase, "Well then... come on. Let's go."

Mokuba nodded and stood up as well, "Noa… are you coming down?" he softened his eyes, "I want you to meet Seto."

Noa chewed his lip, he thought for a moment, he didn't really want to but knew Mokuba will be upset if he didn't. So he stood up off the bed and followed them out the room, he mostly walked in silence as an air of sad tranquil followed them.

Mokuba could feel his body start to shake with nervousness as they made their way outside. He felt a little fearful. He hasn't seen the gang for so long. He wondered how they were doing and would they be happy to see him. But he shook that thought away, of course they would.

"Out here." Akio led them outside and to where Seto was waiting for them.

Mokuba followed him. He paused when he spotted his brother standing there alone. He saw him stared out toward the field with nervousness of his own. He inhaled a breath, "Seto!" he called out.

Seto spun around from sound of his name and smiled. He spotted Mokuba standing there and looked a bit nervous, "Mokuba." He briskly walked over and embraced him strongly, he felt his body tense for a split second then relaxed immediately in his arms as his own brother hug him back, "Ready to go home?"

Mokuba smiled a bit, after so long of being away, he liked the sound of home. However, he did feel a bit scared. The thought of returning back made him feel doubtful with himself. But he pushed that feeling away as he embraced Seto more. He knew he was ready to return.

Akio smiled gently while they hugged before he gave a glance to Noa, he saw him frown even more. He sighed somewhat, "Well everything's already. So you could leave whenever you want to," he spoke up finally, he saw the two brothers pull away from their moment.

Seto released his brother with a nod, "Thanks Akio... for everything."

Akio smiled more and handed him the suitcase, "Just remember what we discuss, okay," he said as Seto nodded.

Mokuba then grabbed his brother's hand and guided him over to his friend. "Seto, I want you to meet Noa," he smiled warmly while he watched Noa fidgeted. "Noa this is my brother."

Seto then turned his attention to the boy, he noticed him for the first time. He creased his brow a bit softly when he saw his scared look upon the boy's face. "Noa," he kept his voice soft and calm so not to frighten him more, he knelt down his level so he could view his eyes more closely. "Well, it's finally nice to meet you Noa. Mokuba told me all about you. How a good of a friend you are."

Noa just chewed his lip nervously. He moved his eyes away from his, which caused the young man to frown a little at his sad nature. Seto sighed, "I know you must be a little disappointed for Mokuba leaving. But-"

"I'm okay…" Noa said in a soft low voice. He tried to force his tears back.

Mokuba frowned more. He wanted to make things all right. So he spoke up quickly with a thought in mind, "Well, Noa could come visited us, couldn't he Seto?" he looked from Akio then to Seto with a pleading look.

Seto thought for a moment then stood up. He viewed the look of eagerness in his brother's eyes. He knew how his little Mokie felt on leaving his dear friend Noa behind, he been through it with Jin when he had to leave him behind at Seaside.

That was the most difficult day for all of them, he remembered. As the years went by, keeping in touch with Jin was quite difficult to do, due to his Stepfather's cruel ways and he sure didn't want Mokuba to have that experience.

So, he came to a decision, "Of course he could, if Noa wants to. He's more than welcome at our home. I hope we won't have any problems with that, right Akio?" he gave him a serious look.

Akio furrowed his brow, he thought deeply. "Well, I supposed that wouldn't be a problem. It'll probably take a while to arrange it, but I'm sure it'll be okay, right Noa?"

Noa turned his gazed to them a little shock. He didn't believe on what he was hearing here. Visit Mokuba at his home, he didn't know why but that made him more nervous. He glanced to Mokuba for a moment and saw him nodded a little, "W-Well... I guess so."

"Good, it all settled then." Seto smiled a bit, "Well come on Mokuba, everyone is waiting for us."

Mokuba nodded then turned to Noa and embrace him strongly. "See… things will turn out fine." He whispered into his ear, "Bye for now," he released him with a warm smile, "Okay."

Noa smiled back, he got a bit teary eyed, "Bye for now."

Mokuba turned to Akio and gave him a tight hug. He felt the tears fill his eyes, "Bye Akio. I'll write you okay. Will you write me?"

Akio bent down and hugged the boy closer with a bit of emotion. "Of course I will," he soothed his back somewhat.

Mokuba sniffed and moved to his ear, "Take care of Noa," he whispered to him.

Akio nodded then released him, "I will."

Mokuba swallowed his tears down. Seto grabbed his hand, guided him over to the chopper and helped him in then climbed in himself. "All right, start it up and let's get moving here."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba." The pilot started the engine then slowly lifted off into the air.

Mokuba turned and waved out of the window. "Bye!" he watched them wave back then leaned back while the chopper suddenly took off at top speed. He felt content and cuddled into Seto, he was glad to be going home.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Well that's the last of it." Yugi placed two blows of steamy hot stir-fried noodles and rice down upon the table. He felt a little tired. He had been cooking all day.

Ryou beamed at the smell of the aroma that filled the air. "Mmm smells good Yugi. You sure know how to cook," he complimented. He finished setting the table with a smile.

Joey nodded with agreement, "Yeah man, can't wait to eat this!" he gave him a wink.

Yugi just blush a bit, "Oh guys."

"Hey smells good Yug!"

Yugi turned around while Malik and Yami who had walked up to them. Yami just smiled softly at his little brother. "Yeah smell good." He gave a quick worried glance at the clock, he watched it tick by, "They should been here pretty soon."

Ryou sighed heavily, "I hope so." Just then, they all hear a car pull up followed by car doors closed, "They're here."

Malik went into the kitchen hurriedly then come back out with Marik and Bakura behind him. Yami rutted his brow a little seriously as he faced everyone. "Okay, guys, remember, no sudden movements, let Mokuba make the first move. Don't rush him. Okay," he said as everyone nodded.

They all then faced the front door while it opened as Mokuba walked in slowly. He stood there a bit shakily and viewed everyone, who in turn was staring back at him with nervous in their own eyes. Though, after few minutes passed, he summed up the courage to speak. "Hello... everyone," he gave them a small smile.

Yami was the first to step forward and returned the warm smile. He was finally glad that his small friend was home. The last time his saw him, he wasn't in good spirits but now he was, "Mokuba... it's good to see you."

Mokuba wrinkled his brow a bit. He felt a little guilty on what happened at Yami's home as he remembered it. He leaned forward and hugged him gently. "It's good to you too Yami," he whispered in his shirt.

Yami looked up to Seto for a moment a little surprised. He never expected Mokuba to hug him right away. Pleased, he carefully hugged him back, he soothed his back slowly, "Well..." he stumbled completely lost with words, he was a little overwhelmed.

Yugi then came forward, "Hey Mok."

Mokuba viewed up to Yugi's caring eyes and creased his brow cheerfully. He went over and embraced him. He felt his eyes tear up a bit, "Yugi, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Yugi only smiled.

"You sure look good Mok."

Mokuba then looked ahead as he spotted the others were standing. He sniffed a bit before he went over and gave each of them a small hug as well. Yes, he was so happy to be home again.

"You look good Mokuba." Ryou hugged him warmly as Malik nodded with agreement, pleased as well.

"Yeah, sure you do."

Mokuba released him with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Excuse me while I'll put Master Mokuba's suitcase away in his room," Mr. Fields finally spoke. He was overjoyed to finally have him back home again. He saw Seto turned to him, happy himself. The young man gave him small a nod. He nodded back and went to do so quick. He returned just in time to hear Marik say…

"Well... let's eat before the food gets cold," Marik announced, he creased his brow a bit toward the boy, "You must be hungry."

Mokuba just nod when Seto finally stepped forward. He grabbed hold of his brother's hand, "Yes, let's eat." He guided him over to the table where Joey was standing.

Everyone followed and sat down among the table. They all said a prayer, mostly dedicated to Mokuba then began to eat as they engaged into conversation about variety of things. But mostly, they made Mokuba the center of attention, happy that their little friend was happy and home once more. Jin and his wife arrived a bit after to join them and was very happy when he saw Mokuba all well and cheerful.

It wasn't until hours passed as night covered the skies, everyone finally went home after they all had a long and joyful day with Mokuba to celebrate his homecoming.

Now it was time for bed. Mokuba sat on his bed quietly while the day events played in his mind. He was happy for being home and with his family once more. However, he couldn't help but worry about Noa. He wondered on how he was doing right now and hoped his friend was okay. He was pleased that Seto had agreed on letting him visit and now knew for sure that things would be fine.

"Ready for bed?"

Mokuba looked up and saw Seto entered. He inhaled a breath and got under the covers, "Y-Yeah." He said unsure, he couldn't help but feel a little bit scared.

Seto wrinkled his brow worriedly. He noticed the scared look on his face. He sat down upon his bed gently. "You don't need to be scared Mokie, everything's locked and secure, okay and you know. I'm here, Charles is here and so is Joey. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise, you're safe, okay." He reached out and soothed his bangs back softly, he saw him start to relax a little.

Mokuba swallowed his fear down a little, "Okay."

Seto smiled a bit, he knew he was still as little scared. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Mokuba let out a yawn. He thought for a moment then nodded which caused Seto to uneven his brow, "All right." He sighed lightly when he watched him tried to stay awake.

Mokuba then reached up with softened eyes, he grasped his brother's locket. "Seto, Noa can really visit us right?" he chewed his lip a bit.

"I know how important of a friend he is Mokie, of course he can visit us."

Mokuba let out a breath of air when suddenly he shot up when he heard loud sound. "What's that?" he whispered a bit fearful.

"It was probably Charles in the kitchen. It's okay." Seto laid him back down, he tried to soothe his fears away, which wasn't really working. He then got an idea. "Mokie... do you remember what mother use to sing to you... when you when little?" he sighed, "A lullaby."

Mokuba creased his brow somewhat, "Well no... not really."

Seto sighed a bit sadly. He continued to soothe his bangs gently. "I don't blame you. You were still pretty little to remember. But she used to sing to you a lot. You know to help you sleep."

Mokuba gave him a curiously look, "Really, do you know it?" he wished he could remember.

"Yeah."

Mokuba let out another tired yawn, "Could you sing it for me, please?" he felt tiredness fill him.

Seto smiled softly, "Okay..." he cleared his throat and began to sing in low soft voice. "Golden slumbers kiss your eyes... smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry... and I will sing a lullaby. Care you know not, therefore sleep, while I watch over you do not weep. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry... and I will sing, I will sing, I will sing a lullaby."

Slowly Mokuba fell into slumber, he listened the soft rhythm of his big brother's voice fill his ears, the fears that he had disappeared from his mind. Seto tampered off little by little while he watched Mokuba gradually drifted into a peaceful sleep. He gave him a light kiss on the forehead and then very carefully left his room. He shut the lights off on his way. He left the door halfway open then turned around about leave down the stairs when he halted when he saw Joey standing there.

"That was a nice song," Joey gave him a soft look.

Seto crossed his arms loosely with a smirk, "Well Joey Wheeler, were you eavesdropping?" he raised a brow.

Joey shrugged somewhat then began to toe the carpet with a small breath. "I'm sorry babe." He rutted brow, "I wanted to say goodnight to Mok... but I heard you in there with him and I didn't want disturb you so I stood out here."

Seto frowned a little, "Oh, it's okay," he went up to him and grasped his shoulder softly, "I'm not mad or anything," he lifted his chin and kissed his lips gently.

Joey then smiled. He threw his arms around him, "So how's he doing?"

Seto just leaned into him, "He's just fine. I'm so glad to have him home Joey."

Joey nodded, "Me too."

"Well, let's go downstairs and watch some TV or something. Sound good?" Seto pulled away a little, he viewed him lovingly. "I can't sleep anyway." He guided him away.

Joey grinned. He leaned on him, "Okay."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please Review :) - Razzleteddy


	26. Sunday Worries

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 26 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Sunday came around. Mokuba rested on his bed with swirling thoughts and mixed emotions. A week and a half had passed by for him being home and yet he still couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He knew he should feel happy, but thoughts of Noa worried him and continued to wonder on how he was doing, he missed him dearly. So, he looked down to a letter he was writing him. Some of it was about him being home and how it was going. Mostly, he asked him how he was dong and all. He sighed and leisurely stood off the bed, he wandered over the window to look out and watched the neighborhood buzz with life, he hugged the letter to his chest and wished he could join in.

Just then, Joey wandered in with a softened look, he had been worried about him more recently. He noticed Mokuba a little fearful on leaving the house for anything reason. But of course, Akio had prepped them on this, that Mokuba more likely developed a small case of agoraphobia. He rutted his brow still recalling the conversation quite well...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"Will it go away?" Joey listened with anxious and worried to Akio's briefing._

_Akio sighed extremely, "It might with time. If he does develop this type of phobia, the best thing to do is, you have to encourage him, but not push him. I mean you don't want to rush this type of thing. You might in evoke it more. But my guessing it most likely might dissolve."_

_"But there's no guarantee, right?" Seto sighed himself, he was worried as well._

_"Well no..." Akio leaned back in his chair, "But I'm sure Mokuba will be all right once things settle down at home. Okay..."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hey bud."

Mokuba sighed a bit at the sound of Joey's soft voice, "Hey."

Joey softened his eyes lovingly, "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

Joey nodded a bit. He rubbed his chin with thought when he snapped his fingers. "I was just thinking. Let's go out to the park this afternoon. You know we could kick a ball around or we could play any game you like and get some fresh air in our lungs. Would you like that?" he furrowed his brow and hoped he would agree, "I think it would be swell."

Mokuba chewed his lip somewhat. He thought it over for a moment, then creased his brow a little, the thought of leaving the house scared him quite a bit, he didn't want to be taken or something of that nature, not again, "No thanks."

Joey then walked over to him with a frown. He gently pulled him into a small hug. He could sense his small fear. "It's okay Mokuba, nothing will happen to you with me there. I'll protect you."

Mokuba sighed deeply, he knew Joey was just worried about him and could sense it in his voice. "I'm fine Joey. I-I just don't want to. I just want to go watch TV for a while," he pulled away from his arms slowly and looked up at him, "All right."

He knew he was just trying to keep him happy, but he just couldn't leave the house quite yet, he felt safe here. He frowned somewhat at his sad look. "Well... maybe later we could play some duel cards," he said, which caused Joey to brighten up a bit, "In the house." He said quickly hen sadly sighed at Joey's frown reappear on his face again.

Joey slowly let out a breath. With the phobia in sight he knew he shouldn't push him into anything. It'll take time to come around as Akio had said. "Well… if that's what you want sport, that's fine. Want some company?" he smiled softly, he saw Mokuba nodded and placed down his notebook he had. "Okay," he grasped hold of the boy's hand then followed him out the room and down into the living room to watch some TV. They made themselves comfortable on the sofa, "How about we watch some G4."

Mokuba nodded, he gave out a small yawn. "Sounds good," he rested his head on his chest, he was glad to feel safe.

"Okay." Joey smiled, he flipped to the channel then leaned back himself. He felt completely exhausted, more of emotional really. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this drain of emotion. He had been trying his best to keep the family together without going into a breakdown himself and of course, his father wasn't making things easier for him lately.

Mr. Wheeler did seem to get a tab bit jealous because he spends most of his time with Seto. In fact, he's been feeling a little low. But he didn't want to upset anyone, so he kept it to himself, he would slowly push all his emotions aside as always.

He was happy and a bit relieved though that Mokuba was finally home. However he viewed the boy with worry. He watched him view the TV screen with no interest. He then looked up when Mr. Fields wandered in to join them when suddenly a thought seized him, "Hey Charles, where's Seto?"

"Why, his in the office room. On the phone with Jin."

Joey then nodded, "Oh, I'll back right back, okay sport."

"Okay." Mokuba mumbled a bit tired. Joey stood up and wandered over to the other side of the house into Seto's office for one of their serious talks.

Seto laughed a bit anxiously. He was explaining Mokuba's progress to his dear friend Jin, who'd called to check on things and could tell how worried he was, so he sat down upon the sofa with a sigh.

He then glanced up as Joey wandered into the room with a somewhat serious look upon his face. He could tell that something was bothering him. However, he just continued with his conversation while Joey stood there waiting patiently.

"Yeah, he's doing just fine... Yeah, he's been home for like week and half. … Well he's getting there. Akio says he still has to have some counseling you know, but nothing heavy though. So, we can get that at the center. I would like you to do it... Yeah well, I trust you more than that Garden chick... Thanks Jin, I do appreciate," he smiled a bit through the phone.

Joey inhaled a deep jagged breath, he knew his love was fibbing a bit and didn't quite like it all that much. He knew Seto had noticed Mokuba behavior as well and hasn't done much about it.

"Well the only thing that I don't like is that. Mokuba has to be put on some medication you know, for his anxiety and such. … I just hate what it does to him Jin. But Akio said it'd be good for Mokuba, so I guess I have no choice. … Well I hope it's for a while … Oh no, you don't have to do that Jin. … We'll be fine. And you don't need to worry about me, I'm completely together."

Joey creased his brow a little serious with his arms crossed. He was starting to lose his patience with him, which Seto saw. "Well I have to go now Jin, Joey here's so. … Okay then. … I sure will. … Yeah talk to you soon. … You too… Bye."

Joey softened his face shortly, "How's Jin?"

"Fine." Seto leaned back in the chair with swirling thoughts "How's Mokie doing?"

"He's fine... I guess." Joey said, he whispered the last part.

"Where's he?"

Joey sighed jadedly, "Watching TV." He walked over and sat down next to him filled with worry. "Seto, we need to talk."

"Oh… what about?" Seto closed his eyes. He almost dreaded to hear it.

"Mokuba, frankly, I'm worried about him," Joey gave him a troubled look.

"What to do mean?" Seto then turned to him a bit alarmed. The imaged of the bathroom flashed through his mind. "Has he done somthi-"

"No, no. I mean," Joey paused for a moment, "You know he hasn't the left house since he's been home."

Seto let out a breath. He was getting an odd feeling of déjà vu, "So?"

"Well, every time I've try to suggested on going somewhere. He'll always make an excuse of not going out." Joey then grasped his hand softly. "Do you remember what Akio said about the agoraphobia, that we should encourage him a little bit, you know to help him overcome his fear, remember?"

Seto just pulled his hand way, he crossed his arms instead, "Yes, of course and what exactly do you want me to do about it?" he said a little bitterly.

Joey furrowed his brow a bit hard. He already could sense his stubbornness in his love's voice. He knew he was trekking on rough grounds here. But he didn't care at that point, it had to be said. "Well 'babe.' I'm sorry to say this. But you're not doing a good job of encouraging him."

"What? I'm not doing a good job." Seto narrowed his eyes at the comment he just made. "You did not just say that to me!" he then yelled a bit.

"Yeah I did! It's the truth Seto! You have to let him know constantly that it's okay to leave the house, to play outside and to have some fun for god shakes! Or haven't you noticed that he's so scared to do anything outside these walls!" Joey narrowed his own eyes, he tried to calm down.

Seto stood up and walked over to his computer desk. He began to shift through his papers carelessly while he tried to get a handle on himself. He sure wasn't in the mood for an argument, "And you think that's wise?"

"Yes, I do Seto." Joey then inhaled a breath, he forced himself to calm down more, he didn't want this to turn into a fight. "You're not helping his phobia either by keeping him shut away," he reasoned his case seriously.

Seto turned to him a little sharply, a little shocked, "What! I'm not shutting him away!" he raised his voice once more.

"Oh yes you are Seto!" Joey stood up. He walked over to close the door so Mokuba couldn't hear their yelling match that just might begin.

Seto then shook his head a little disappointed. "Why do you this Joey? Why do you always feel the need to question me all the time? Look, I know what I'm doing. I know what's best for him okay and I feel better if he's just stay here. I know where he is."

Joey faced him. He saw the worry in eyes before he softened his face. "I don't mean sound like I'm criticizing you babe. I know you're doing what's best of him, that you feel the need to protect him and keep him safe. But he needs to start being a kid again Seto. I mean, I can't keep doing this by myself, Mokuba needs _your_ encouragement more than mine, all right."

"What do you mean 'by yourself'?" Seto just stood there, he watched Joey just pinch his eyes closed. He thought it over for a very long moment then concluded. He knew Joey was right.

He viewed his Joey more closely and saw him looked weary. He knew deep down that his love was trying his hardness to support him in all of this and never once asked of anything in return. He walked over and embraced him with saddened eyes, "Oh Joey, do you know how much I love you?"

Joey just sighed tiredly. He didn't answer him quite yet. In all honestly, he's been feeling as if he wasn't being appreciated, "I know."

Seto frowned then embraced him more. "You're right Joey, I should encourage him more. Mokuba will never overcome his fear if I don't help him do so. It's just, it's..." he inhaled a tired breath, "It's just hard to let go."

Joey furrowed his brow then finally hugged him back. "I know." He whispered as moments of silence fill the room, each of them obtained with their own thoughts. Suddenly, he got another idea, "Seto, what about Mokuba's friend... his roommate at Childhelp."

"What about him?"

Joey rested his head down upon his shoulder, "Well, I know Mokuba misses him and all. So..."

"So..."

"Why not let him visit next weekend or something," Joey looked to him, "Maybe it'll help. I think that would be nice."

Seto nodded somewhat, he thought is over once more, "I suppose."

Joey then smiled, "Good."

Seto creased his brow a little worried when heard him sigh and slump more in his arms, he could tell that his love was feeling stress out which was understandable with all what happen in the past few months. They all need a break, so with a thought he pulled away from him, "You know what."

"What?"

"We all need a break." Seto grabbed his hand, he led him out the room and where Mokuba was. "All right guys, I've come to a decision," he announced seriously, to grab everyone's attention.

Mokuba glanced up to him lazily. He wondered what he meant, "What?"

"Let's go spend a week at..." Seto smirked at his little brother, "Ocean Shores."

Mokuba chewed his lip and thought. He didn't really feel like going anywhere, he just wanted to stay home, "Well I don't know, I don't reall-"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun and we'll invited your friend Noa to join us. What do you say?" Seto crossed his arms loosely.

Mokuba then perked up at the sound of that, he felt his fear slowly disappear a bit, "Really? Noa can come too?" he gave him an eager look.

Joey on the other hand didn't really like the idea, "Ah, Seto 'dear'."

"Just a second Joey," Seto interrupted which caused Joey to rut his brow a bit mad at him. He turned back to his little brother, "Of course he could Mokie, if he wants to that is and if Akio okay's it."

"Oh he will! I know he will!" Mokuba beamed at the thought then rushed toward the stairs. "Oh boy! I'm going to get my stuff!" he ran up to his room to pack.

Joey softened his face briefly at the boy's bright smile. That showed for first time since he's been home. Then he creased his brow once more, "Seto, the beach is two hours away."

"So, we'll take the chopper, it's faster." Seto then turned around, "Charles, I want you to called and rent a home there first then called and have the chopper ready to leave," he smirked a bit while Mr. Fields nodded and went to do so.

"Seto, I don't think I could just leave for week."

Seto turned to Joey with a raised brow, "And why not?"

Joey crossed his arms a little seriously, "Because I have school and…" he looked down a little. "My dad probably wouldn't like me leaving."

"School and your father! Don't you have better reasons than that?" Seto was a little stunned then he smirked, "You can blow them off for a week."

Joey breathed hugely, he still wasn't sure with it, "I don't know."

"Come on Joey, please say you'll go. I'm sure your father can take care of himself for whole damn week." Seto reasoned that, "If you want, I could talk to him for you," he said about to leave.

"Yeah sure, I don't think so," Joey stopped him.

"Why not?" Seto asked as he raised a brow.

"Because." Joey rutted his brow a little annoyed, "Every time you talk to him you always seem to piss him off more."

"When did I ever?" Seto pretend to give him an innocence look then crossed his own arms. "I'm just going to inform him that I'm taking you away for a week, cause you definitely need it and if HE doesn't like it. That's too damn bad because I surely don't give a crap about HIS feelings."

"All right, you made a point." Joey could tell he was serious, "I'll go home and pack."

Seto nodded a bit relieved but gave him a worried look. So, he hugged him somewhat. "Joey, don't let him talk you out of it okay, cause you do need this more than me. I'll send a car over there to pick you up." He looked deep into his eyes, "And if you don't show up, I'll go over there myself and drag you away."

Joey just nodded amusingly and knew Seto was right with some points. He was stressed and needed a break, to get away from things. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he loved the idea. He pulled away from the hug and headed for the door, "Don't worry, I'll see you in a few. Okay."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"The hell you are, you're not just taking off for a week!"

"Dad, yes I am." Joey simply said while he continued to pack. "With the last few months Seto thought it would be good to take a break and besides..." He inhaled a tired breath, "He's needs me and so does Mokuba. Now please, I need to finish packing cause he's expecting me."

"Kaiba huh!" Mr. Wheeler narrowed his eyes more, "So, it was HIS idea! I should've known!" he creased his brow harder, "That little rich boy thinks he can get whatever he wants!"

"Don't start in on him dad." Joey said a bit loud but then tried to keep cool.

"And what about school!"

"I'm not missing none thing important. I'll just call in sick and make up the work I've missed when I get back."

Mr. Wheeler just shook his head repeatedly. "No, absolutely not! I forbid it!" he yelled about to lose it, "So, you better stop packing!" he then crossed his arms when Joey just continued to do so and ignored him. "Did you hear me! I sai-"

"Dad, just stop," Joey looked up for moment. He became serious with him for the first time. He wasn't going to let him ruined this, "I need to go, so I'm going and that's it." And with that he closed his suitcase then walked passed him, out of his room briskly and toward the door without giving him a chance to stop him, "I'll call you later, all right."

"Joseph!"

"I said I'll call you later." Joey repeated. He opened the door about to leave.

"Joseph."

Joey stopped briefly, a little surprise that there was no force in his voice this time, just a small hint of worry. He turned around and softened his eyes at bit at a time, he viewed his cold expression but something else was there too. He knew what he was thinking at that very moment, "Don't worry dad. It's just for a week. I'm coming back," he reassured him.

Mr. Wheeler breathed very heavily. He still didn't like the idea. "Well… you better."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	27. Ocean Shores

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 27 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Noa sighed as he stared anxiously out the window, when Akio had told him that he was invited to the Kaiba's beach house for a week's visit, it had taken him a little by surprise. He was hesitant on going at first, but Akio kept reassuring him that everything would be fine, that he should go and enjoy himself.

He had thought the whole 'visiting thing' was just talk, that Mokuba would forget about him, but he hadn't, like he promised. So here he was on his way filled with mixed emotions, he just hoped that this visit wasn't a mistake. He was a bit scared on meeting Mokuba's brother again, he had heard stories about Seto Kaiba and there sure weren't exactly pleasant...

"Nervous?"

Noa slowly looked up, he viewed Mr. Fields soft smile. He rutted his brow somewhat and thought for a moment then nodded a bit, "Y-Yes sir," he answered above a whisper.

Mr. Fields chuckled a bit. "You may call me Charles or Charlie if you wish, and you shouldn't feel nervous, despite the rumors you may have heard. I assure you Master Seto is a somewhat decent person." Noa just swallowed a bit, he didn't really believe him. However, Mr. Fields just smiled more and continued, "And I know Mokuba would be so pleased to see you again, he missed you so much."

Noa just nodded slightly, he admitted to himself that he had missed him too. He turned his glance to the small window and watched the chopper slowly land safely onto the beach then engine went into a halt.

"Ah here we are!" Mr. Fields unbuckled his belt and stepped out. He viewed several helpers, "All right, there are some supplies in the back. Go and take them up to the beach house." He turned back to the boy who never once made a move. He could tell the boy was a little scared, "Come." He reached his hand out while he gave him a warm smile.

Noa chewed his lip a little hesitantly, he ever so slowly climb out of the chopper by himself. This caused Mr. Fields to frown a bit when he didn't take his hand, but instead ignore it, he knew he was a stranger to the boy and didn't blame him for being cautious of him. So, he grabbed his bags instead, "Well, this way," he guided him along toward the beach house.

**-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So, tell me, what's he like?" Joey asked curiously, he unpacked his bag slowly, the small confrontation he had with his father disappeared from his mind and instead replaced with interest.

"Who?" Seto said while he finished unpacking his own things.

Joey sighed a little, "Noa."

Seto then paused with a deep thought. He tried to scan his mind for the right words to describe the boy, though, he only meet him for only a few moments and knew exactly what he was like. However, to put into words was quite difficult, he picked up one of his shirt and roamed it around in his hands, "Well, he's… quiet."

"Quiet?" Joey viewed him more curiously. He only saw Seto nodded his reply. "That's all, just quiet."

Seto paused again. He remembered the boy eyes the most, "Sad."

"What?" Joey viewed him again while he sat down upon the bed.

"He seemed a little sad."

"Well, Mokuba was leaving an-"

"No. It's not that kind of sad Joey," Seto interrupted him. He turned his gaze toward the window a little serious. "It's different. It's… deeper than that," he explained as if he knew that look by heart.

Joey only nodded, he understood almost instantly on what he meant. "I see." He let the silence settled between them for only just a moment.

"He should be here soon," Seto breathed deeply, he almost forgot himself. "Well..." he cleared his throat, "I'm going to check on Mokuba."

"All right," Joey sighed a little and watched him go. He returned to his suitcase and proceeded to put his things away, with thoughts that swirled around his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba anxiously chewed his lip. He viewed out the living room window for the arrival of his friend, though only a week passed. It seemed like more to him.

He was so pleased that Noa had decided to come. As he considered his friend's doubts on visitor's day he thought he wouldn't. Slowly he began to lose himself in his thoughts that he didn't notice Seto walk into the room.

Seto stood there for a long moment. He counted his blessings as he viewed his little brother. He softened his eyes and knew his little brother thoughts were. "They'll be here soon," he walked over and joined him.

Mokuba turned slightly, "I hope so."

"How are you feeling?" Seto asked while he rubbed his back gently.

Mokuba sighed somewhat, "Fine..." he answered and sat there in silence for long moment before he faced his brother. "Seto, you'll be nice to Noa won't you?" he asked, he knew how his brother was.

Seto looked at him a bit surprised at that, "Why of course I will Mokie." He then smirked. "What did you think I'm going to do, give him the third degree the minute he walks through the door."

Mokuba then crossed his arms little tiff, "You did it before with Genjo."

"Yeah well, Genjo was a punk kid who mouthed off to me," Seto mumbled somewhat defensively.

Mokuba just rested his head upon his chest. "Noa's different Seto," he then sighed more, "It's just that, it's hard for him to trust and I just want. I want him to have a good time here, so he'll visit again," he raised his brow worriedly. "You know, when he first saw your picture he said you look a little mean. But I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way," he explained halfheartedly.

Seto let out a slight laugh, "He did huh." He wrapped him into a small hug, when he heard his brother's worry, "Oh Mokuba, don't worry. I'll be nice... promise."

Mokuba sat back up with a smile and knew Seto meant it. He reached over and gave him a hug. "Thanks big brother." He then released him and turned back toward the window again, his eyes brighten up at sight of Mr. Fields and Noa walking up the path.

"They're here!" he bounced off the couch and ran toward the door then flung it open. "Noa!" he cheered with delight and pulled his dear friend into a hug. "I'm glad you came."

Noa at first was surprise and little hesitant. Then he relaxed while he hugged him back, "Me too."

"Well, don't just stand there, come in."

Noa looked up briefly and saw Mokuba's brother standing there with his arms crossed and had a motionless look on his face. He began to chew his lip once more, almost frightened to make a move but before he could do anything else.

Mokuba grabbed hold his hand and pulled him right in. So, there he stood right in front of Mr. Kaiba and got that old familiar feeling of eyes that roamed him over. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He hated that feeling so he hugged himself little tight, he mustered up enough courage to speak, "H-Hello again… sir."

Seto raised a brow somewhat amused by that. He could tell he was frightening the boy by his reaction, so he lessened his form, "You may call me Seto," he corrected with a small smile, he saw the boy looked up at him shyly. "How're you doing Noa? I hope the chopper ride was pleasant."

"It was," Noa chewed his lip again.

Seto nodded satisfied, "That's good." He then turned attention to Mr. Fields "Charles, is Roland here?"

"Oh yes, he's outside, upsetting up security." Mr. Fields gave him a smile, he cleared his throat a little, "Well, I'll go and put Noa's things away." He excused himself and headed toward the boy's room.

Seto inhaled a small breath and turned back to the boy. "Well Noa, I hope you'll enjoy your time here with us. If you need anything just let me know okay. Mokuba, why don't you introduce Noa to Joey, he's in the bedroom." He looked at his watch briefly, "It's almost dinner time an-"

Mokuba interrupted him, "Can Noa and I go down by the beach Seto?" he beamed.

Seto paused for a moment, "For while I suppose..." he softened his eyes at him, "Why don't you introduce Noa to Joey first and ask him if he wants to join you, all right."

"Cool, thanks big brother! Come on Noa, let's go see Joey. You'll like him, he's way fun." Mokuba pulled him along softly to where Joey was. Seto laughed a bit then headed out to double check security. He wanted to make sure the boys felt safe here, especially Mokuba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey put away his things with a deep sigh then smirked a bit when he heard the cheerful voice of Mokuba, who greeted his friend at the door. "Well Noa must be here," he mumbled to himself with a light chuckle.

"Joey!" Mokuba called, he rushed into the room. Noa trailed along, his nerves bounced like balls. He remembered Joey on visitor's day and worried on what he may think him about now.

Mokuba could sense his nervous though, so he grabbed his hand reassuringly. "It's okay." He whispered to him, he looked up, "Hey Joey, I want you to meet Noa."

"Well, nice to mee-"Joey turned with a warm smile and was a little taken back. He had met this boy before, "This is Noa..." he raised a brow.

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah. Noa this is Joey, say hello."

Noa bit his lip somewhat, "Hello… again," he muttered shyly.

Joey creased his brow for a moment then smiled again. "Why hello again too," he walked over and knelt down to their level. "I heard a lot about you. Why didn't you tell me you were Noa?"

Noa toed his shoe. He didn't really know what to say, "I don't know."

"Well, that's all right." Joey reassured the boy and hoped he didn't upset him.

Mokuba then raised a brow curiously, "You two meet already?"

Joey nodded somewhat, "Yeah, it was on visitor's day, we meet in the lounge. I was sorta teaching him about duel cards and all. But he dart away before I could get his name. This is such a surprise."

"Oh." Mokuba nodded then smiled big, "Why that's great!"

Joey creased brow softly, "So tell me, you glad to be here Noa?"

Noa bit his lip again, he wasn't sure on how to answer that. In all honesty, he was a tab bit scared to be here, this is the first time he's ever been away from Childhelp.

The only person here he knew he could trust was Mokuba. He couldn't help but have doubts in his mind about this whole thing. However, after he thought more, he unenthusiastically nodded, "I guess so." He mumbled and viewed the floor. He was trying to keep a distant from him.

Mokuba viewed him worriedly and could tell Noa was still uncomfortable being here. He knew Noa's issues with trust. That it'll take time for him to open up. So, he patted his shoulder to reassure him again. He leaned over, "It's okay Noa, he's cool," he whispered into his ear and hoped to ease him. He then looked back up once more, "Hey Joey, Seto said we could go down by the water for a while. Want to come with us?"

Joey viewed Noa for a moment. He noticed his sad nature, _'Seto was right.'_ He thought to himself, he knew boy didn't trust them quite yet. It'll take time for him. So he inhaled a small breath with warm smile, "I'll be delighted to," he stood back up and followed the boys out the room.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	28. Nighttime, Goodnight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 28 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Joey leaned against a wood beam with a hot cup of tea in his hand, the sun set a while ago. He's been standing there alone for a while now and watched the waves crashed along the shores. He thought about things, things like Seto and Mokuba, what all they been through and what they're still going through.

He hoped they would be able to put this crap in the past and keep it there. But he knew that the present of Baiko will still linger with them, filed away with other dark memories they've wished they never had but of course, that's unavoidable. That's what he thought about before for hours, he then allowed his mind to think about himself for the first time in a long time. He creased his brow a bit, he felt so weary because he used all his strength for the family.

He wondered if he had enough left within him to hold them together anymore. He knew his beloved Seto was counting on him for his support, but he just didn't know if he had enough to give and that made him worry deeply.

"Hey."

Joey snapped out of his thoughts and briefly turned. He smiled then faced back toward the shores, "Hey."

"I was wondering where you went to." Seto walked over and began to soothe his loves soft hair gently, he felt somewhat relieved.

Joey sighed a bit from the concern in his words. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to worry you," he whispered tiredly as he leaned into him a little.

"It's all right. What are you doing out here anyway?" Seto creased his brow curiously.

Joey just shrugged lazily, "Just thinking…" he inhaled a long breath. He didn't want to bother him with his worries, "About things."

"Things like what?"

Joey shrugged again, "Oh just stuff you know." He avoided the question but instead let the uneasy silence come between them for a long moment.

Seto softened his eyes more trouble, "Joey, are you okay?"

Joey looked at him a bit surprise, "What do you mean?"

Seto shrugged himself and began to play with his fingernail. "Well… you seem so quiet lately, distant like. I was just wondering, you know, what's on your mind lately."

"Oh, it's nothing Seto. I'm fine." Joey muttered, he didn't want to upset him with his troubles, because of all truth, he wasn't sure either. It was a mixture of things.

Seto rutted his features seriously, he knew Joey was fibbing about that and could see it in his eyes. "Now I don't really believe that." He reached out under his chin and moved his face gently to view his eyes, "Please tell me."

Joey frowned somewhat and looked away. He walked briefly and sat down upon a lawn chair with Seto following after him. "It's just a fraction of different things. I'm been getting this overwhelming feeling lately and I can't seem to shake it." He inhaled a jagged breath. "It's just been a rough year and half, that's all and. I feel like I don't have any more to give, you know."

Seto gave him a worried look. He listened to his lover's weary voice. So, he pulled him into his arms tenderly. "I know." He whispered and soothed his soft hair, "It has been a long jagged road for us all." He hugged him more, "You sure sacrificed a lot for this family and I know I don't give you much credit."

Joey chuckled slightly at that statement. "You give me plenty Seto," he snuggled closer to him. "You're just being silly." He then closed eyes for a moment. "I'm just burnt out with all that happened."

"Well, that's why I've suggested this getaway. We all need a break to recover ourselves. And we are, Mokuba is getting better, I'm doing fine thanks to you and soon you'll be refreshed." Seto said matter-of-factly, a thought then entered his mind. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't why rent a couple of boats tomorrow. Maybe some jet skis and we'll go fishing and such. I'm sure everyone would love that."

Joey then perked up at the sound of that, "Yeah that would be cool!"

Seto laughed a bit, "Well then, it's settled," he said while Joey nodded enthusiastically. He embraced him more, "So what do you think of Noa so far?"

"I like him a lot, he's seems to be a pretty good kid, quiet and shy."

Seto nodded a little, he found himself satisfied with boy also. "Yes, a good kid. Mokuba seem so fond of him and it nice for him to have someone his own age to hang out with, someone to relate to."

Joey only nodded. He was getting lost in his thoughts. Seto gazed deeply within his eyes, "Come here…" he pulled him into a passionate kiss and smiled as he enjoyed himself, he almost forgot where they were.

"Excuse me Master Seto, Joseph."

Seto turned around on the sound of his name. He licked his lips and a slightly blushed, "Yeah Charles."

Mr. Fields smirked with amusement when he caught them in the act. He softened his face, "Master Mokuba and Noa are in bed. They're waiting for you to say goodnight to them."

Joey composed himself. He shook his own blush away, "Oh, all right." He stood up and heard his stomach grumble momentarily, he felt the hunger of food coming on. He smiled though and felt somewhat better. He gazed his eyes tenderly to his love and reached out his hand for him, "Come on babe. Let's go."

Seto smirked and stood up, he grasped his hand as well, "Right."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba rested in bed while and waited for Seto and Joey to come in. He glanced over to Noa every so often with a somewhat worried look. He could tell that his friend was still feeling a bit uncomfortable on being here, "Noa?"

Noa cuddled into this blanket more, "Yeah."

"What do you think about Seto and Joey?"

Noa thought for long moment before he answered. He let their first encounter sink in. In his view, Joey seemed more easygoing and joyful while Seto seemed more serious and strict with a little mix of tranquil in between, "They're all right."

Mokuba turned toward him. He rested his head in hand and smiled all the while. "You still think Seto's mean?" he winked at him.

Noa shook his head while he frowned, he felt worried that he might have already gotten on Mr. Kaiba's bad side. "No, I-I don't think that anymore Mokuba." He then turned to him, "A-And I didn't mean anything by that, really."

Mokuba only laughed, "I was just teasing ya. Besides, you shouldn't worry. Everyone calls Seto mean all the time, especially Yami." He giggled more which caused Noa to grin a little.

"Who's Yami?" Noa gave him a curious look.

Mokuba inhaled a breath, "Oh Yami, he's-"

"He's a goody-two-shoe, who thinks he knows everything and quite annoying too." Seto said matter-of-factly, he strolled into the room with a smirk, "And that's pretty much it."

Joey turned to him with a somewhat angry look, "Seto, he's not annoying!" he slapped him on the arm. "Don't say that you mean ass!" he scolded even though he knew Seto was probably kidding but then again, maybe he wasn't.

Mokuba giggled as he pointed out, "See Noa!" he giggled more which brought tears to his eyes. Noa couldn't help but join in the laughter, he didn't know why, but he started to like being here.

Seto then crossed his arms. He look at the two boys, "And what's so funny?" he raised his brow, "Are you guys poking fun at me?"

Mokuba wiped his eyes, another laugh escaped his lips, "N-No, honest." He gave him an innocence look.

Joey patted his love's shoulder with a knowing smirk. "Of course they are Set, they're not laughing at the cool one here." He gave him a wink then strolled over to Mokuba and proceeded to wish him a night's rest.

Seto just rolled his eyes, "Funny." He sauntered over to his little brother and watched him yawn somewhat. He smiled warmly and soothed his bangs back, "Night Mokie." He gave him a worried look, "Are you going be all right or do you want me stay until you fall asleep?"

Mokuba snuggled into his covers. He thought for a moment then glance over to Noa, "Hmm... that's okay, I'm fine."

Joey gave him a worried look also, "You're sure?"

Noa laid there and watched the three interactions with each other. He could see the care and love there. Sadly, he started to feel lonely. He slowly spaced out and drifted into his memories. Bedtime for him was never like that.

Mokuba nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He glanced over to Noa once more and saw his lonely and sad look. Seto inhaled a deep calm breath, "Okay," he gave him peak on the forehead before retreated back. He then raised a brow curiously. He saw Mokuba moved his concerned eyes to left. So, he turned around only to find Noa with a spaced out look. He cleared his throat a little.

"Comfortable Noa?" Seto inhaled a stale breath when the boy didn't respond. He could tell he was lost in a memory. He glanced over the Joey who looked worried as well. He turned back to the boy, "Noa." He said a little more firm so to get his attention.

Noa snapped out of his trance. He looked up and blushed at Mr. Kaiba's stone stare. While Joey and Mokuba looked worried at him, "Mmm I-I'm sorry sir. What did you say?"

Seto relaxed his features and ignored the 'sir' part of his sentence. He was about to reply when Joey step forward. "Are you comfortable?" he repeated for him and gave him a warm smile, "Cause we could get more blankets for you."

Noa relaxed little by little, "No thanks, I'm fine."

Seto just nodded, "All right then." He stepped forward about to tuck him in when Noa panicked at that. He saw the boy moved away from him and repeated that he was fine. So, Seto back off understandingly, "Well... you have good night's rest. If you guys need anything, just let me know." He gave them a last glance before he turned around and headed for the door.

"Yeah, night Noa," Joey gave him a smile. This caused the boy to relax back down again.

Noa cozy back into his blankets, "Night," he said above a whisper. He watched him shut off the lights and headed out into the hallway where Seto was waiting.

"Sleep tight Noa."

Noa glanced over to Mokuba who was starting to nod off with a yawn. "Yeah, you too Mokuba," he replied, he laid there for a while until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	29. After Hours

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 29 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

_The boy huddled in the corner and shivered from the coldness in the air. He cringed from the pain of hunger in his stomach. Tiredly, he unconsciously scratched an ongoing itch, which occupied between the coldness steel wrapped around his already sore ankle with battered feeling. Then slowly, he began to gaze around the dark room of the damp cold basement. He wondered what day it was, if it was night or day outside these crumples old walls that encased him. He always seemed to lose great amount of time down here, like it never seemed to exist. _

_Suddenly he glanced up toward the ceiling, his fear grew. He watched dust fall from the sound of two heavy footsteps that strolled around upstairs, followed by harsh laughter. "Oh no…" he whispered sadly, his heartbeat increased with each passing steps. He followed them with his sad eyes and trailed them both to the locked door above the overused stairs. The boy whimpered faintly and pushed himself far into corner as he possibly could. He jumped somewhat by the sound of the door being unlocked then creaked opened, a light mixed with shadows casted down upon him, he closed his eyes then as he prepared himself, "No." _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Noa snapped out of his sleep, he felt his heart pound, cold sweat covered his whole body. He breathed rapidly then viewed around the dim room. He almost forgot where he was. Pieces of the horrific dream still lingered before it slowly disappeared before his eyes, he was thankful however that was just a past memory.

He viewed around the room with shaky breath and took in his surroundings more. He viewed over to the right and relaxed somewhat when he saw Mokuba sound asleep, well almost. Tiredly, he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and felt his throat burned with thirst. So, he climbed out of bed and quietly tiptoed out of the room and into the darken hallway. He viewed around for a second before he proceeded down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

He abruptly paused when he spotted flickers of soft glow that was coming from the living room. Cautiously, he very quietly tiptoed over for a closer look then bit his lip when he spotted Seto, who sat on the floor by the fireplace while the young man went through a folder. He viewed up and spotted the kitchen ahead of him, he felt his thirst increase more, so he gave a quick glanced back to Seto before he very quietly inched his way toward the kitchen and hoped he wouldn't be seen.

Seto leaned against the couch. He rubbed his sleep away from his eyes with a bit of seriousness. He sat there while he looked over Noa's case file again, he reread for at least several hours now completely sickened by the severe abuse that was in compete detail there, such suffering. He saddened his eyes a little at a time, "Oh dear boy. No wonder you're the way you are."

He paused briefly with a heavy sigh and gazed at the clock on the wall, "three-thirty," he mumbled a bit fatigue, he shook his head, boy he hated having insomniac, no matter how hard he tried he could never sleep all the way through the night. Suddenly he turned quickly while he heard a small creak behind him. However he was taken by surprised, he was inspecting an intruder there but no, it was Mokuba's friend in his place. He raised a brow, "Noa?"

Noa jumped then paused without a word, almost frightened. Seto saw this and instantly calm himself so not to scared him more. "What are you doing up? It's late."

Noa turned around to face him. He chewed his lip before he answered. "I'm t-thirsty." He muttered shyly and shivered slightly from the chill in the air. He hoped Seto wasn't mad for disturbing him.

"You're thirsty." Seto slowly stood up off the floor. He put away the file quickly. He creased his brow when he saw the boy nod then shake slightly, probably cold. "All right then, you go ahead and sit down by the fireplace to warm yourself. I'll go get you a cup of water, okay." He gave him warm smile. He hoped that would calm the boy down some.

Noa blinked somewhat surprised, it was a rarity for a real smile to grace Seto Kaiba's face, but there it was, it was almost welcoming in way, so he relaxed with another nod, "Okay." He wandered over to the fireplace and knelt down next to it. He smiled and enjoyed the warmth from it.

He looked up for a moment and watched Seto leave into kitchen. Since the close was clear, he rolled up his sleeve carelessly and viewed a medium size cut on his arm, it has been there for several days now. He saddened his eyes and gently ran his fingertip over the scabbed slit and cringed painfully, it was still sore considering it was deep. He frowned more and hoped it wasn't getting infected. Akio would be upset, oh why did he cut so deep.

Seto wandered back into the room and paused abruptly. He saw Noa gazed at his arm sadly. He softened his eyes somewhat and cleared his throat, he startled the boy out of his daze. Noa blushed then pulled down his sleeve quickly. Seto walked over to him and held the cup of water out for him, "Here you go."

Noa grabbed hold of the cup and took small sips from it. He watched Seto sat back down in his previous spot, picked up a magazine and skimmed through it instead. He couldn't believe he was sitting here with the great Seto Kaiba. It felt somewhat strange. He wondered what the guy thought of him.

Slowly, he began to wonder what was in the folder Seto was looking at. He remembered he did put it away rather quickly. He continued to take sips of his water and spaced to brew it over more.

Seto glanced up at the boy every so often. A bit of awkwardness floated in the air. He studied the boy more closely, taking him in and wondered what he was thinking about. He noticed his spaced look, maybe about Mokuba. However, after a couple of minutes pass, he was starting to get tired of the silence so he smirked, "Please, try not to talk my ear off here Noa," he joked, he want to ease the tension.

Noa looked down sadly, "I-I'm sorry, I'm not much company," he mumbled.

"Oh Noa, I was just kidding with you." Seto breathed deeply, "If I made you feel bad then I apologize, that wasn't my intention."

"It's okay."

"You know Noa, I want to thank you." Seto leaned back and relaxed. "You know for being there for Mokuba, during his difficult time. He wouldn't have made it through if it wasn't for your support." He softened his eyes more. "He really treasures your friendship." He inhaled a calm breath, "And I'm sure... you treasure his."

Noa sat stunned then thought for a moment. Yes, he did value their friendship more than he would ever know. Since Mokuba came into his life, it cleared some of his loneliness. "I do…" he spoke softly then finished his water.

Seto glanced at the clock with a nod, "You should head back to bed. We have lots to do torr-"

"AAAAH! SETOOOO!"

Seto immediately stumbled to his feet and rushed to his little brother's aid. He burst through the door panic-stricken and gasped when he saw Mokuba crying for him with rigid fear. He strolled over quickly and pulled him into his safe arms, "Sssh, it's okay, it's okay…" he soothed while he rocked him gently, "Have bad dream huh."

Mokuba nodded and sucked in a sob. He clasped to him desperately, he wanted to feel safe. "Baiko, h-he was c-chasing me." He sucked in another sob, "And I-I-I couldn't get away," he mumbled into his brother's chest then sniffed.

Seto stroked his back tenderly, "Ah, well it's over now, nothing to be afraid of, okay." He repeated comfortingly, he breathed thankfully when he felt his little brother finally relaxed into his embrace. "Feeling better?" he brushed his tears away. Mokuba just nodded only glad that it was just a dream.

"What's going on! Mokuba, are you all right!" Joey came running into the room panicked. Abruptly, he crashed into Noa who was standing in the doorway. He groaned hurtfully and rubbed his head for a moment. "What the?" he then gasped, "Oh Noa, I'm so sorry. I didn't see ya there." He crawled over to the boy to help him up. "Are you okay, I didn't' hurt you did I?" he forgot about Mokuba momentarily, he checked him over gently then led the boy over to his bed, "What are you out of bed?"

"I wanted some water."

"Oh, are you okay?" Joey asked again.

Noa just crawled back under his covers and rubbed his head somewhat. He wasn't worried too much about Mokuba though. He knew his brother would take care of him. So, he laid back down upon his soft pillow, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a sleepy yawn as if it was nothing.

Joey however, looked on unsure, "O-kay." He then wandered over the Mokuba with a worried look. "Mokuba, you all right?" he knelt down next to him and soothed his sweaty bangs back with care, he noticed his flush look, "I heard you scream."

"He's fine, just a bad dream." Seto reassured him. He mouthed 'Baiko' to him and continued to rock Mokuba to comfort him.

Joey frowned sadly, "Oh..."

"Is everything all right?"

The both viewed up to a concerned Mr. Fields. Seto relaxed his features, "Yes, just a bad dream." He told him, he saw him nod and understood, "Hey Charles," he inhaled a breath, "Could get me a wet clothe and another dry t-shirt for Mokuba, he's sweaty and all."

"Sure, be right back." Mr. Fields headed off quickly then returned, "Here, you go," he handed them over.

Seto took it and began to wipe away the tears from his little brother's face, then proceeded to wipe his sweaty body down and replaced his wet shirt with the dry one. Mokuba closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a brief moment.

Seto laid him back down upon his pillow and covered him up somewhat, after that he moved over and leaned against the headboard, he made himself comfortable, "Why don't you two head back to bed." He gazed down to Mokuba, "I got it covered here."

Mr. Fields nodded. He viewed down with a soft face and wished the boy a night rest. Then he wished everyone a goodnight before his left back to bed.

Joey rubbed his forehead tiredly, "You're sure you don't want me to stay?" he sighed wearily and saw him nodded, "Okay then." He leaned over slowly and gave him a soft kiss. Then he bent down brushed Mokuba's hair back gently, "Sleep well Mokuba, okay."

Mokuba just nodded a little, too fatigue to speak but instead, he curled up against Seto's side, glad that he was there before the sleepiness overtook him again.

Joey smiled softly at that, he gave Seto one last kiss then checked over Noa, who was already asleep. Satisfied, he walked out. He left the door halfway open behind him and retreated back to his own bed. Seto glanced over to Noa as well then rested back, he ignored his exhaustion so can watched over them both for rest of the night.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	30. Fun In The Sun

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 30 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

Seto slowly stirred his half emptied cup of cocoa with an exhausted yawn. He was up until dawn to watch over Mokuba fragile form. Luckily, after his brother's ordeal, he didn't wake up anymore with horrid nightmares and was glad of that. However with a tireless effort, he let his thoughts float around, he slowly felt his eyes droop close and was about to fall asleep when, "More cocoa, Master Seto?"

"Huh?" Seto snapped back to reality and stared up at Mr. Field's smile. "Oh, sure thanks," he rubbed his eyes with another yawn.

Mr. Fields then picked up his cup. "I'll make you a fresh cup then." He turned to leave just as Joey walked out. "Morning Joseph," he greeted as he passed.

"Morning," Joey greeted back then strolled over to Seto and gave him a tender kiss, "Morning babe." He then gazed at him worriedly, "You look tired Seto. Did you try to get any sleep last night?" Seto shook his head a bit which caused Joey to frown, "No." He leaned back and grabbed a blueberry muffin. He took a small bite of it. "So… how's Mokuba doing?"

Seto inhaled a deep worn-out breath. "See for yourself," he pointed to the left.

Joey turned slightly and spotted the boys. They were sitting by themselves and looked somewhat depressed, "Oh, no wonder it seemed too quiet this morning."

"Yeah, they've been that way since they woke up," Seto sounded concern himself.

"Well, can you blame them," Joey rubbed his forehead some, "I probably feel depressed too after a real bad nightmare." He inhaled a breath, "Has he said anything more about his dream?"

"Nope," Seto yawned somewhat carelessly, "But that's not important. If he doesn't want to talk it about then I'm not going to force him to."

Joey nodded understandingly. "Well, maybe we should skip fishing today and just take it easy. They don't seem up to it and I want you to get some rest too," he reached out and stroked his cheek softly. "I don't want you getting sick and all."

"Oh Joey," Seto grasped hold of hand comfortingly. "Not to worry, I'll be fine and besides, by the looks of it, Mokuba does need the distraction, to have some fun around here." He then stood up a little seriously. "And dammit, that's what going to happen," he said firmly and headed over to where his little brother was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba picked out his muffin with smalls bites at a time. He still thought about his dream, how horrible it was and wondered of his dreams will ever be the same again, like peaceful. He sighed deeply, why couldn't they be peaceful?

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba rubbed his forehead sadly, "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Noa gave him a worried look. He could tell that his friend was still bothered by his dream last night and wanted to comfort him.

Mokuba inhaled a breath. He paused for a long moment, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Noa shrugged a little, "Just wondering is all," he took a small bite of his own muffin. "It's just, you haven't said anything all morning and." He paused briefly, "Do you want to… talk about it?" he faced the shores then, he knew he might be trekking on a sensitive area. So, he began to chew his lip slowly and hoped he didn't upset him more, "About your dream?"

Mokuba bowed his head with a sorrowful sigh. He almost felt his tears in his eyes, but held them back. He refused to shed any more tears on the like of HIM**. **"No." He said at first, he didn't want to relive it again.

He thought of Akio, if he were at Childhelp, what would he tell him then? He closed his eyes for he knew exactly what. Akio would tell that it's all right, he shouldn't keep it in. So he opened his eyes and looked back up. "I'm just tired of it Noa."

Noa turned to him again. He didn't say anything but instead let him speak. He knew how important it was. Mokuba just flexed his brow wearily, "Just once, one time. When I close my eyes, I would like to sleep with no worries, to dream without HIM there."

He faced the shore slowly and watched the waves come lazily by. "Will that night ever come for me?" He then shook his head with disappointment, "It just isn't fair Noa. Even though I know he's gone, I'll never be able to get rid of HIM… will I? He'll always be a shadow... won't he?" He sighed roughly, "It just isn't fair," he whispered with defeat.

Noa settled his muffin down, he reached out covered his hand caringly. He saw Mokuba turned to him again and could see stale tears that casted his eyes. "Mokuba, it will come for you," he softened his own eyes, "It just takes a day at a time," he then squeezed his hand comfortingly, "Trust me on that."

Mokuba sniffed a little, he thought for a long moment. He knew that Noa was right in some ways. He just wished it'd come much sooner for him. "I know..." he took in a breath then smiled a little, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, you're a true friend."

Noa smiled himself, "So are you," he then perked at the sound of a voice being clear. He turned around and saw Seto standing there. He creased his brow and wondered on how much he heard.

Mokuba spotted him there also. He turned quickly and wiped a tear that fell from his eye. He didn't want to worry him, "S-Seto, h-how long have you been standing there?"

Seto rutted his brow and felt somewhat bad. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation. He knew what his brother was feeling though. He too had a hard time dealing with his with own dreams. It was better not to sleep for him.

For Mokuba however, he didn't want his brother to suffer the same faith as him. But he knew with great sadness that it was unavoidable, his brother's dreams will never be same again.

Damn that wretched Baiko, damn him.

Wordlessly, Seto cleared his mind from those thoughts and gazed his little brother over, who was still waiting for his reply and looked so fragile. But he didn't want to embarrass him so he cleared his throat again, "Not long…" he lied, however he could tell Mokuba didn't really believed him. So, he softened his eyes, "So, you boys up for some fun today?" he wanted to change the atmosphere.

Mokuba wrinkled his brow curiously, "What do you mean?"

Seto only smirked, "Well..." he walked over and sat behind him, he pull Mokuba into his lap, "We're going to spend the day on the waters."

"Really, doing what?" Mokuba leaned into him comfortingly.

"Oh, like fishing, some swimming and…" Seto smirked more and knew Mokuba would definitely like the last one, "a little jet skiing perhaps."

"We're going jet skiing! Oh boy!" Mokuba jumped up excitedly, his sad clearly disappearing from him and instead filled with joy, "Let's go!"

Seto chuckled at his brother's excitement. Happy he was already forgetting his troubles. "Thought you might like that one," He sighed somewhat, "I'm glad." He glanced over and frowned with a little guilt, he almost forgot the other boy that was sitting there, who was facing down, "Oh Noa. You've been so quiet there. I almost forgot you."

Noa looked up slowly. He viewed Seto's sincere eyes. But he wasn't upset about it though, he was use to being invisible, sometimes, he welcomed it. "It's all right…" he gave him a small smile, only for a second.

Seto just ran his hand through his hair slowly. He hoped he didn't make the boy feel bad or anything, "Okay then. Would you like to go jet skiing with us?"

Noa bit his lip nervously, he didn't know what to say, he never been jet skiing before and yet, it almost didn't feel right to him. It felt like he was intruding on their bonding time even though it did sound like fun. However, before he could reply Mokuba jumped in with more excitement. "Of course he would!" he turned to him, "Right Noa?"

Noa sighed slowly and thought it over. It did sound fun. Heck maybe he should but he still looked down a bit unsure, "I-I guess so," he played with his fingernail.

Mokuba creased his brow soberly when he sensed his friend discomfort. He wanted to ensure him. He got up, walked over and whispered into his ear for a brief moment. Seto rutted his brow with curiosity, he saw Noa ease down with a small smile then nod. Mokuba smiled back, he looked up toward his big brother, "When do we go Seto?"

Seto stood up unhurriedly. The tiredness still clung to him, "Sometime this afternoon I suppose." He crossed his arms loosely, "I still have to make the arrangements." He softened his eyes tiredly at him, "Come. Let's finish breakfast first all right."

Mokuba nodded eagerly, he grabbed hold of Noa's hand and pulled him onward. Seto laughed lightly amused at their enthusiasm, he followed along and could tell this was going to a good day for a change.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Charles, you take the cruise boat out a ways and anchor it. I think we'll take them out on the jets first." Seto said, he let out a small yawn then paused for a moment and tried to blink his tiredness away from his eyes. He looked up wearily and smiled somewhat as Mokuba and Noa slowly strolled over to them. He frowned with a bit of concern when he noticed Noa's edginess, "Hey Joey, do you want to take Noa out or shall I?" he rubbed his forehead slowly, "I mean, he seems a little-"

"I know…" Joey replied, he noticed the same thing. "Well, I guess he could ride with me." He answered while Seto just nodded, "He'll be fine with me."

Noa sighed coarsely, he suddenly felt unsure of the whole thing. He hugged himself a bit tight and stood in only a long sleeve shirt covered with a big t-shirt and shorts. He furrowed his brow and saw Seto and Joey have a discussion as they viewed over to him every few minutes, this made him feel even more uncomfortable, "Are you sure you want me to come along?"

Mokuba paused on what he was doing. He glanced up toward his friend, "Of course I do." He gave him a serene look and reached out, he grasped his shoulder gently and gave him a smile full of encouragement, "Don't worry Noa, it'll be fun. Nothing bad will happen, trust me."

Noa felt his edginess slowly drift away, "Yeah, okay," he returned the smile.

"Well, you two ready to go?"

Mokuba perked up excitedly, "Absolutely!"

Seto laughed slightly, "All right then. Mokuba will be riding with me while Noa," he turned to the shy boy, "You'll be riding with Joey. Sound good?" he watched Mokuba only nod, "Okay, let's go." He grabbed his little brother's hand and led him over to where their jet was.

Mokuba turned around for a moment. He gave Noa two thumbs up before he climbed aboard with Seto close behind him. Noa stood there and watched them prepare to go out onto the water. He began to chew his lip a little hard with his nerves jump now and then. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a throat being clear, he gazed upward shyly while Joey only smiled at him.

Joey relaxed, his arms crossed loosely across his chest, "Ready to go cruising?"

"Hmm..." Noa mumbled undecided then looked up at the sound of Mokuba squealing 'Yay woo!' as Seto took off. He watched for a few moments of Mokuba who was riding around and having loads of fun. He was starting to like the idea, "Y-Yeah."

Joey smiled more and held his hand out for him. "All right then, come on." Noa bit his lip. He viewed his hand then slowly reached out shakily. He grasped hold of the young man's hand and climb aboard the boat.

Joey climbed behind him slowly so not to startle him, then started it up. "Ready?"

Noa paused slightly then nodded a yes singling that he was. Joey smirked, "Okay, hold on, here we go!" he shouted gleefully and took off onto the waters.

Noa yelp out as he was caught off guard by the sudden take off. He grasped hold of the jet's handles tightly while Joey drove around. Water would splash here and there that got them completely wet. After a few minutes Noa couldn't help but giggled loudly and forgot himself in his enjoyment.

Joey grinned big and listened to the boy's cheerful laughter. He knew Noa was having fun, "Want to go faster?" he asked while Noa only nodded. Joey smirked more as he sped up, "Okay!" they continued to enjoy the day.

Noa just smiled the biggest smile, glad that he decided to come along after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later, after the jet adventure, Joey very gently laid a blanket onto a sleeping Seto. It was a little after noon and now they've decided to go fishing next and soon after they headed out, Seto had fallen into a slumber, he just could resist it any longer.

Joey smiled tenderly and stood there for few moments. He watched him sleep and for once peaceful. Slowly he inched away from him and strolled over to Mr. Fields who was sitting with a pole in his hands, "Catch anything yet Charlie?" he joined him and grabbed for his own pole.

Mr. Fields laugh slightly, "No, not yet."

Joey laughed himself, "Have you ever been fishing before?"

"Once, when I was Mokuba's age."

"Did you catch anything then?"

"Only a cold," Mr. Fields replied followed by another joyful laugh. He pulled his pole out and tossed it back into the water.

Joey couldn't help but laugh himself. He viewed toward the water with a softened smile. He watched Mokuba and Noa swim around with enjoyment.

"You two don't go too far out okay, stay near the boat." He called and sighed with satisfaction when he got an 'okay' reply. He continued to watch them play around. Occasionally, he would gaze over to Noa and watched him with Mokuba, how they enjoy each other company, "They sure seem happy together, don't they," he finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Mr. Fields nodded and watched the boys as well, pleased that they were having fun for once. "Yes they do, very much so." He saddened his eyes when a thought entered his mind, "Mokuba is going to be sad when Noa has to leave."

"Yeah, I know. So will Noa I'm sure." Joey breathed very deeply when suddenly he wanted to know something, "Charlie... what did you think of Noa?"

Mr. Fields creased his brow thoughtfully. He viewed the boy over more, "Well... it's hard to say really. He's a very nice boy and all. But..."

"But what?" Joey turned to him a bit seriously. He wanted to know his thoughts.

Mr. Fields let out a tampered sigh, "He seems troubled, very deeply and I do admit it worries me a little. But considering his past, I know I shouldn't hold that against the lad. I mean, he has been alone... most of his life, well before he met Mokuba that is. Can you imagine that feeling, to be alone... completely?" He then turned to him with a bit of sadness in his eyes, "Sometimes, I tend to get a sense that he seems to have a need, to belong somewhere."

"Yes... I get that feeling too." Joey turned his gaze back toward the boy then spaced a little. "Want to know something? Wouldn't it be kind of nice to have him with our family?" He whispered slightly then frowned at that thought while he shook his head. He turned around briefly and viewed his beloved who appeared to be still asleep, "But I guess it's kind of silly huh. Seto probably wouldn't go for it."

"Well-" Mr. Fields was about reply when he suddenly gasped. He was caught off guard by the pulling of his pole. "Oh, I think I've caught something here!" he stood up with bit of excitement as he started to wheel in the fish line, "Whoa!"

"Wow, look at the size of that!" Joey said with a bit of excitement as well. "Hey Mokuba, Noa! Charlie caught a monster size fish here! Come look!" he called out to the boys, their conversation clearly forgotten momentarily. However, he didn't know, they were being eavesdropped upon by his love.

Seto slowly inched his eyes open, just a little and moved them among the group. He couldn't help but go over their little talk about Noa. He let it swirl around his mind slowly. He then he closed his eyes once more, he didn't want to disturbed them.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	31. Beginning To Understand

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's the 31 chapter :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

It was about a little over three o'clock in early morning when a weary Seto wandered out into the chilly air with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. He stood there and viewed the quiet grounds when he suddenly spotted Roland who was standing at the far right with a watchful look. He smiled with a content feeling as he wandered over to him. "Well Roland… all quiet at the home front?" he stood next to him then scanned the grounds more closely before he let out an easy breath.

Roland straightened up more in a professional manner. He continued to look from left to right, "Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba, nothing out of the ordinary."

Seto smirked somewhat, he pleased with Roland's seriousness. "Good to hear." He patted his shoulder confidently, "Well, you be sure to let me know if anything comes up," he gave him somewhat of a serious look, "Okay."

Roland nodded repeatedly, "Yes sir."

Seto then lessened his features, he suddenly thought of all the years Roland had worked for them. He never once let them down and was grateful for his loyalty, "Thanks Roland… you sure are a godsend."

Roland turned to him briefly, a little surprise at that comment. He could see the weariness, the worry and all that he had endured the past year and a half, engraved within the young man's face. From the all the years he worked for the Kaiba's, he could tell that Seto counted on him for his help, "You're welcome sir."

Seto breathed deeply, he felt for once secured, "Well… I'm heading back in then and probably get some rest." He said with a small yawn and was about to leave when he suddenly remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot. I've brought you some coffee," he handed him the steamy cup, "Gotta keep awake."

Roland smiled a little. He took hold of the cup appreciatively, "Thank you sir."

Seto nodded, he retreated into the home and sauntered over into the living room. He rubbed at his eye while he glanced at the clock, he noticed that the earlier time had already come and went, "Three thirty."

He mumbled and felt his tiredness increased more. However, he smiled to himself and felt for once in a long while actually eager to fall asleep, he welcomed it even. So, he slowly began to ascent the stairs to the bedroom where his beloved was when he abruptly paused, something caught his ear, a sound, a muffed sound. He listened more closely before he recognized it, water running and it seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

With curiosity, he tiptoed back downstairs and to where the kitchen was. He paused at the door and spotted the light underneath the crack. He stood there very quietly and put his ear more closely to door. There he heard more sounds. He entered and became surprised when he saw Mr. Fields there. The old man was stirring two cups. "Hey Charles, what are you doing up so late?" he wandered over and viewed the cups, "Cocoa," he smirked a bit, "It's an early for that isn't."

Mr. Fields laugh quietly, "Well, I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep." He gathered the cups and walked over to the kitchen table. He set them down then had a seat, "And I thought that you might be still up so..."

Seto then sat down next to him, "So you figured that I would join you then."

Mr. Fields softened his eyes, "Yeah. I thought that you might wanna talk." He wrinkled his brow. "Do seem to have something on your mind since we've return from our outing." He grasped his hand tenderly, "So, I'm here to listen."

Seto just creased his brow a bit tough, "It's nothing really. No need to worry."

Mr. Fields then frowned a bit at his rejection.

Seto saw this then softened his face and hoped he didn't hurt his feelings. "I assure you my friend, if I need someone to talk to. You're number one on my list," he reassured him.

Mr. Fields relaxed somewhat with a nod. He knew how Seto was and he didn't want to push him into anything. So, the two just sat there and let the silence filled the air.

Seto stared at his cup with deep thought and felt a little guilty. He did have something on his mind, he wondered about Noa, how awful for him to lose his family so young, how difficult it was, to feel abandon. Then out of nowhere his thoughts slowly drifted to somewhere else, it filled his heart with heavy sadness.

Mr. Fields saw this, "Something wrong Master Seto?" he asked with worried eyes.

"No, just thinking," Seto blew at his cocoa and took a sip.

Mr. Fields then put his cup down, "Oh, like what?"

Seto breathed dishearteningly, he wondered if he should say it. He paused for a brief moment, "My parents," he looked down some.

Mr. Fields faced him a little uneasy, "Oh."

"You know, sometimes. I often wonder, what would my life be like... if they haven't died," Seto laughed a bit, "I probably be more of happier person." He took other sip and spaced out some. "I really wish I could remember where they were buried. I can't seem to remember. I must of block that out or something." He wrinkled his brow more, "I would like to visit them. It's been so long."

"Seto, if you wish." Mr. Fields grasped his hand, "We could search for them."

Seto smiled a little, "Maybe. I would like that." He inhaled a deep breath before he continued, "Do you ever think about your parents Charles?" He then faced him curiously, "I never really remember you talking about them."

Mr. Fields breathed deeply then took a sip of his cocoa.

"If you don't want to talk about them, I'll understand." Seto looked a bit worried and hoped he hadn't brought up something painful.

Mr. Fields shook his head, "Nah, it's all right." He relaxed a little more in his chair. "Well, I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me."

Seto frowned at that, "I'm sorry."

Mr. Fields shook his head again, "It's okay," he gave him a warm smile.

"What about your father?" Seto dared to ask.

"I don't really know where my father is. He left me when I was four. I was mostly raised by mother's family."

Seto wrinkled his brow, "Oh." He saddened his face a little, "I'm sorry Charles, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Master Seto." Mr. Fields put him at ease then frowned while he watched him yawn, "You looked tired son and it's still pretty late. Maybe you should get some more rest before the sun comes up."

Seto rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood up and stretched his arms when he heard light footsteps wander in. He looked up, "It's late Noa, what are doing up?"

Noa swallowed a bit shyly, "I-I wanted a glass of water."

"Oh, you're thirsty then." Seto repeated then turned to Mr. Fields, "Charles."

"Right away," Mr. Fields smiled. He went to do so and filled a glass for the boy. He then returned and held it out for him with care, "Here you are."

Noa sighed tiredly, he reached out to take it from him, his sleeve slip down and exposed his cut a little, but he was too sleepy to notice, "Thank you."

"Oh my, what happened to your arm?" Mr. Fields took hold of his arm, he pulled down his sleeve more then looked on a little worried, "It's all red."

"Oh... well... mmm..." Noa stumbled then cringed when Mr. Fields lightly poked it.

"When did you get this cut?" Seto viewed the boy's arm as well then became serious, "It looks infected."

"A c-couple of days ago," Noa stuttered out then chewed his lip.

Seto drew in a breath, "Well, it needs to be treated before it gets even worse. Charles, please get the first aid kit." He then took hold of Noa's hand softly and guided him into the living room while Mr. Fields when to do so "Here, have a seat."

Noa slowly wandered over and sat upon the couch, drained from all emotion. He never once made eye contact with him, he felt somewhat embarrassed.

Seto looked up briefly when Mr. Fields returned with the kit and handed it over. "Charles, could you leave us alone."

Mr. Fields nodded understandingly, "Of course," he turned around and left back to his bed.

Seto softened himself while he sat upon the floor. He took hold of the boy's arm and carefully began to treat it. He glanced up to the boy's emotionless face. "This will sting a little..." he dabbed some alcohol on the wound.

However, Noa didn't flinch one bit from it. Instead, he let an awkward silence settle between them for a while before he spoke, "Are you g-going to tell Akio?"

Seto then became serious, "Yes, I might have to Noa. It's my responsibility."

"Oh." It was the only thing Noa could say before he mustered up the nerve to continue. "I-I'm sorry if I bothered you with this sir. I-I didn't mean to." He said a little tearfully and bowed his head more, he almost expected to be yell at or something, "I-I didn't mean to." He repeated once again.

Seto on the other hand, just sat there and viewed the sadness that radiated off the boy. He knew that sadness all too well. So, without anything else, he pulled the boy into a comforting hug. It surprised Noa quite a bit and felt him tense up. He inhaled a calm breath so not to upset him, he soothed his back caringly, "It's all right child. I understand," his voice was soft.

Noa blinked somewhat nervous as Seto rocked him gently, this was odd to him. He hasn't been held like that in a very long time, he had forgotten how it felt like, this kind of comfort. Slowly though, he began to relaxed in the embrace and slowly felt his eyes droop down, he was getting very sleepy.

Seto could feel him go limp in his arms and knew he was falling asleep. And when he felt like it was safe, he gently laid him down upon the couch. He sat there for a long while and watched him sleep, heavy thoughts swirled within his mind.

Suddenly he landed on Joey's conversation that he had with Charles and knew his love was right on some things. He viewed the boy over more carefully, the sheer loneliness that radiated off him. Yes, he sat there for many hours and just watched him sleep, repeated a thought, one single phrase over in his mind...

_'... wouldn't it be kind of nice to have him within our family.'_

He wasn't sure how long he sat there when his mind was suddenly interrupted by the sound of light footsteps. He raised his brow just for a moment and looked behind him, "Noa, where are you?" came a faint voice and he knew instantly who it was.

Mokuba wandered into the living room with worried eyes. He wondered where Noa was, he just woken up from a bad dream and didn't find him in his bed, "Noa?"

"Mokie, what are you doing out of bed?" Seto whispered softly, he viewed his brother's form, he looked jagged and a bit shaken, "Had a bad dream?" he guessed although he knew the answer.

Mokuba inhaled a somewhat heavy breath before he nodded, "Yeah." Was all he could say, he force the horrible dream out of his mind, "I was looking for Noa. He's not in his bed."

Seto stood up slowly, "No need to worry, he's right here," he looked down upon the couch, "See."

Mokuba crept up to the couch and peered down. He slowly let out a sigh of relief and viewed his friend sleeping. He then frowned when he noticed the bandaged around his arm, he pointed to it, "What happened..."

"Oh... well... um, you see." Seto stumbled not know how to put it.

"Did he... hurt himself?" Mokuba saddened his eyes, he dreaded the answer.

Seto paused for a moment, "Well, not exactly. There's an infected wound on his arm that need to be treated, that's all."

"Oh." Mokuba mumbled and felt sadder for his friend.

"Well, he's fine so to bed." Seto said a bit serious. He walked over to him and guided him back to his room. Mokuba sighed deeply, he climbed under his covers and saw Seto smiled softly, "There ya go... warm?"

Mokuba nodded slowly, "Seto, are you sure Noa's all right? Maybe you should move him back in here." He then gave him a worried look. "I don't want him waking up alone."

"Don't worry. He's fine where he is. I don't want to disturb him. I'll keep an eye on him though, all right."

Mokuba sighed tiredly, "Okay." He answered when he suddenly thought of something. "What do you think of Noa, do like him?" he asked curiously and hoped that he does. "You haven't said anything."

Seto sat down on his bed. He viewed the worry in his little brother's eyes. "Yes, I like Noa though he's a little troubled." He said and as Mr. Fields put it but of course, he also couldn't hold it against the boy.

"I know he is, probably more than I am huh." Mokuba frowned somewhat, "But he can't help it. He just needs someone to trust and understands that's all and I'm glad I'm that person."

"You really care so much for him... don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." Mokuba yawned somewhat then creased his brow a bit sadly. "And who else would. I'm the only one he has. Well expect for Akio that is. But I don't think he really counts. I mean he gets paid to care about him."

"Mokuba, do you really believe that?" Seto sighed somewhat. "Because I certainly don't, Akio cares for Noa because he wants to, not because he has to."

Mokuba just bit his lip a little regretfully. He rethought himself, "I know. I'm sorry I've said that. It's just. Noa and I understand each other like I've said. I help him out and he helps me out as brothers do... you know what I mean right."

Seto just gave him a thoughtful look followed by a soft smile. He knew exactly what he meant. So, he reached out and caressed his bangs, "Absolutely. You have such a kind heart you know that." He then creased his brow, he watched him yawn big. "Well, it's still late. You should go back to sleep. Do you want me to stay with you until then?"

Mokuba thought for a long moment, he gave his brother a supportive smile, "No, that's okay Seto... I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

Mokuba only nodded and yawned again. Seto inhaled a breath, "Okay, sleep well." He bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He left quietly out the room and closed the door halfway behind him.

Mokuba rubbed at his eye and wondered about the odd conversation they just had. However, he was too tired to think about it so he turned over and slowly fell asleep once more.

Seto watched him fall asleep, he returned to the living room to check on Noa, to make sure he was all right as well and sure enough, the boy was still there sound asleep. He stood there for a second then and a thought enter, he let out breath. He went over to the phone, picked it and dialed...

"Hello ... Yes I would like to connected to Akio Konishi room please. ... Yes, I'm aware of the time, just put me through to his room. ... I don't care if he's sleeping. Wake him up. ... Well of course it's important. I wouldn't be calling this late if it wasn't."

Seto explained. He narrowed his brow in a bit of annoyance. "Look, just put me through his damn room please ... Thank you." He then stood there for a few more minutes while he waited for Akio to pick up.

"Hello Akio? Akio, it's Seto. ... Seto Kaiba. ... I know it's late and I am sorry for disturbing you but it's important. ... No, no they're fine." He stepped away from the boy and into dining area so not to disturb him.

"Listen Akio, the reason why I'm calling is that well... will it be all right with you to come over here later today. I have some very important things that I want to discussion over with you and certainly don't think it appropriate to do it over the phone. ... Well, like said, I don't want to do it over the phone. ... You will, great. I have one of my men pick you up in my chopper. ... Let's say around noon, sound good. ... Great, talk you then. ... Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone and viewed out the window. He saw a hint of the sun starting to rise from its slumber. Humorously, he was almost eager to start the day, even though he still felt a little weary. So, with an anxious breath he wandered back over to Noa. He dragged a chair with him, sat down upon it, and waited for the rest of the household to wake up.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	32. A Meaningful Debate

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 31 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

The tranquil sun had raised a couple of hours ago when Joey finally decided to wake up. He sat up slowly and rubbed his sleep away from his eyes. He peered down next to him with yawn and as he expected, it was empty as usual. Seto wasn't there to greet him as he wished his love would do.

Seto needed to change his sleeping habits he thought. He threw the covers off himself with a small sigh and proceeded to go find where Seto was. He hoped to find him in a somewhat uplifted mood, but he wouldn't hold his breath.

He slowly wandered down the hall and stopped first at the boys' room. He peaked inside to check on Mokuba, who was still asleep and for once peacefully. Pleased, he smiled slightly before moved his eyes to the next bed, he dropped his smile when noticed it was empty, where was Noa?

He looked further into the room, still not there. He creased his brow curiously mixed with a bit of worry. He wondered where the boy was, it looked like another person added to his list to find. Therefore, he pulled back and continued on his way down to the living room, the most obvious place to check.

He rounded the corner and into the room, he inched his way toward the sofa then paused unexpectedly surprise on the scene that laid before him. There was Seto who sat in a chair with Noa's head that rested in his lap, both were snoozing away. It was cute sight to see, he laughed lightly to himself and couldn't decide whether to wake them or go get the camera.

However, he decided against it and wandered over. He nudged Seto's shoulder, "Seto." He whispered little so not to wake up Noa. When he didn't get a response, he nudged his shoulder again, this time with a bit of force, "Seto."

"Mm."

Joey shook his head with an enjoyable smirk, "Seto," he repeated, he shook him again. Seto stirred out of his sleep and looked up in a daze, he felt a little confuse. However, Joey only smiled, "Morning."

Seto rubbed at his eyes with a small groan. He tried to will his tiredness away, "What time is it?"

Joey glanced at the clock, "Its ten thirty," he folded his arms loosely. "Care to explain how this came to be."

"What?" Seto looked back up at him and suddenly felt stiff.

"This..." Joey pointed to his lap, "Why is Noa sleeping on the couch with his head resting on your lap?" he asked curiously.

Seto then looked down and there indeed was Noa halfway on his lap, curled up in a somewhat odd position. Then slowly the events of last night filled his mind, "Oh... it's a long story."

Joey just scratched his chin with more amusement. Suddenly, he noticed the bandage around the boy's arm. "What happened to his arm?" he frowned.

Seto sighed roughly, "Like I've said, it's a long story."

"Well, will I get to hear about it?" Joey was a bit annoyed that he won't give him a straight answer.

"Maybe," Seto slowly lifted Noa off his lap and moved him gently back onto the couch when abruptly, he remembered that Akio was coming over in couple of hours. He perked up a little, "Oh yes, before I forget. We're going to have some company coming this afternoon."

Joey just raised his brow curiously, "Company, who's coming?"

"Akio."

Joey rutted his brow a little surprised. He didn't expect that answer, "Akio. He's coming over here, for what?"

"I have something very important to discuss with you both." Seto explained. He glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "So maybe you should change into some human clothes before he gets here." He then turned back around, "We don't want him to think you walk around like that all time."

"Huh?" Joey looked himself over and blushed a little. He noticed that he was only wearing nothing but his duel pattern boxers. "Oh..." he laughed slightly, "Guess you're right, I should change. Be right back babe," he gave him a quick kiss and darted out there to do so.

Seto couldn't help but chuckled. He stood up and wandered into the kitchen to see about breakfast. "What a tool." He entered the room and paused briefly with some amusement. As he expected, Mr. Fields was already up and had started breakfast, "Morning." He greeted, he wandered over to a small table to join him, "Been up long?"

Mr. Fields smiled warmly. He reached over and handed him a cup of tea then continued to sip his own. "Not long. Here have a muffin." He softened his eyes with a bit of worry, "How did you sleep? I've noticed you were in a chair in the living room with Noa. Is everything all right?"

Seto inhaled a deep breath. He took a small sip of his tea before he answered. "In a way…" he settled down his cup, he rutted his brow a little serious, "Listen Charles, I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, what?"

"I want you to take Mokuba and Noa out this afternoon for a while. Maybe you could go sailing on the boat or something." Seto looked down somewhat, "I have something very important to do today and I don't want them to be here. It's not for them to hear."

Mr. Fields nodded understandingly, "All right Master Seto, I'll do that for you." He furrowed his brow a little interested, "May I asked what it is about?"

Seto just leaned back in his chair. He considered a moment to explain his plans but decided against it, for the time being anyway, "I'll tell you later."

Mr. Fields let a small breath and nodded understandingly. He wondered what Seto was planning. He wished he would tell him but knew Seto. He always managed to keep something a secret until the very end. "All right, I'll go wake the boys then…" he stood up, he reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze before he left to do so.

"Okay... thanks Charles." Seto relaxed more into his chair with a small smirk. Now all he needed to do was wait for noon to come around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a couple of hours until noon did finally came round around at the beach house and Mr. Fields was about to take the boys out for a while. So, Seto sat and waited with his deep thoughts, but with one thought in particular. He felt a bit anxious and hoped he was making the right choice.

He viewed ahead with a small smile and watched his little brother laugh while he joked around with Noa. Noa, he let his eyes linger on him for a moment. He saw the boy laugh a long with his brother and forgot himself in his joy.

"No dad, that's not what I meant and you know it."

Seto then rolled his eyes with annoyance, he viewed frowningly to Joey. His love has been on the phone with his father for the pass twenty-five minutes. They were basically talking about nonsense. He just shook his head with disapproval and continued to listen in.

Joey inhaled a calm breath. He sat there and listened patiently to his father's rant. "Now dad, I've told you. I'll be home soon … Maybe tomorrow."

Seto crossed his arms tightly. He felt his patience grew increasingly thin. "Why don't you just tell that man to mind his business." He leaned forward, "We'll 'leave' when we're good and ready to!" he yelled into the receiver with a smirk.

"Seto!" Joey scolded with a mad look then cringed when he heard his father bitch after him. "He was just kidding dad … No he didn't mean anything by that."

"The hell I didn't." Seto mumbled under his breath, he grabbed for his drink and took a sip from it. He always hated when Joey's father would call to bug the hell out them.

Joey however just gave him a pleading look. He didn't want to get into an argument with either of them. He was on vacation for goodness sakes.

He pinched his eyes tiredly. "Don't start dad please … Well he said he was sorry…" he fibbed and hoped to calm him down. "Look I gotta go … Dad I have go now. Okay bye." He hung up the phone quickly and cut him off. He looked up and creased his brow at bit irritated, "Seto, I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"What?" Seto gave him an innocent look.

"You know what." Joey tossed the phone onto the table. He crossed his arms at him, "Always piss him off."

"Oh come on Joey, I piss everyone off, it's just the way I am." Seto settled his glass down and leaned back into his chair lazily, he had no regret. "Besides, I don't see why you have to check in with him all the time. You're a big boy in case you haven't noticed." He knew he shouldn't say such things, but he couldn't help it. Joey was going to hear it if he liked it or not, "It just his way on being one big control freak."

"Oh god, we're 'not' going to have this same conversation again Seto." Joey commanded at little heatedly, "Just drop it, all right."

"Fine," Seto stiffened a little at that but relaxed. He didn't want to get into a fight, not today anyway, it was important. "Anyway, I'm sure Akio will be here soon and…" he paused for a minute. He gave a small glance over the brother, but mostly to Noa.

"And what?"

"Never mind." Seto then grabbed his glass and continued to finish his drink.

"Excuse, Master Seto?"

Seto paused then looked up before he put his drink down with a sigh, "Yeah."

"Sorry for interrupting." Mr. Fields furrowed his brow a little. "But we're leaving now, we'll probably return late this evening."

Seto then nodded, "Oh, okay then. Don't forget to tell them to take a sweater. It's a little chilly today. Oh! Bring some guards with you too and make sure they keep on their toes," he said a little serious. Roland finished his nightshift and retired to bed so he was feeling a little anxious. But he had strong confidence in the new line of security he had hired, so he knew they were in good hands.

Mr. Fields nodded and understood. "All right, we'll see you later." He turned around and left with the two boys with him.

Joey inhaled a breath, "I really wish you would tell me what's going on." He mumbled. He felt left out on something important. "I think I'm entitled to know," he waited for a minute. "Seto?"

Seto cleared his throat somewhat. He heard the eagerness in his love's voice and knew he was right. Joey did have the right to know. After all, it'll affect him just as much, "You're right. Okay, I-"

"Seto, Joey! Hello!"

Joey smiled brightly and stood up, "Hey Akio."

Seto glanced up abruptly and saw Akio approached them in the distant with bright smile plastered on his face. He stood up as well with a furrowed brow, "Akio, glad that you made it," he reached out for his hand.

Akio strolled up to him. He took his offered hand and shook it slightly. "Thanks. Well, here I am." He crossed his arms loosely, "What's so important?"

Seto motioned for him to have a seat, which Akio did so followed by Joey who too was eager to start. Seto however, just kept his himself cool and collected, he sat down as well, "Want something to drink?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine." Akio lined his brow a little curious, "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked again.

Seto paused for a long moment. He thought over his words before he began. "It's about Noa."

Akio rutted his brow a bit worried, "What about him? Is he ok? Did something happened?" he aked quickly, he looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. Charles took him and Mokuba out sailing for a couple hours."

"Oh, how's Mokuba doing?"

"Good..." Seto let out a sigh, "Though, he still has nightmares, you know." He then rubbed his forehead slowly, "Also, I have to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Akio leaned forward a little.

"Well, it's not that serious. But on Noa's arm I've discovered a cut, pretty deep and it looked like it was starting to become infected. So I had treated it a little and-"

"Shit, he does huh. Well thanks for letting me know." Akio let out a huge sigh, "I'll get right on it."

"No need to worry. I've already called my doctor and I'm having him brought to treat it." Seto began to relax his features a bit at a time. "Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have some questions to ask, if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead." Akio then leaned back a bit relaxed.

"Exactly, how many years have Noa lived at Childhelp?"

Akio shrugged somewhat, "Well, I can't really say. Maybe a few years."

"I see." Seto only nodded, he thought more. "And has anyone ever considered putting him back into a family environment?"

"Well..." Akio paused with some nervousness, he didn't know if that was a good idea for the boy. "I'm not sure Seto. It may not be a good idea."

"Why not?" Joey butted in, he felt like he listened long enough, "I mean. I know he's a little messed up. But-"

"That's the point Joey." Akio interrupted him with some seriousness in his tone, "Noa has issues that still needs to be worked on and he needs a stable environment to-"

"What this boy needs Akio, is a stable home, to be care for and as Charles put it, to belong somewhere." Seto looked down for a brief moment before he continued, "And I believe he has."

"What are you getting at exactly?"

"Yeah, I would like to know that too." Joey said as well, being bit serious.

"What I'm getting at is..." Seto faced them again with seriousness. He studied their odd yet curious looks. He just inhaled a breath, determined to make his point, "I would like to take in him... to live with us... and in time, permanently." He finally said then sat back and waited, "Well, what do you think?"

Joey couldn't help but beam, he would have never thought Seto would consider it. "Why I think that would be wonderful! Do you really mean that Seto?"

Seto smiled a little while he gave him an approving nod. He turned his attention back to Akio and studied him closely, "Akio, what do you think?"

Akio was completely taken by surprise, he never expected this would happen and he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He was worried, more for Noa. He didn't want to put the boy through something that may not happen.

"Well, I don't really know what to think, this comes at bit of a shock. I mean, you only known him for only a short time and you just decided this out the blue. This is just... I... um..." he just couldn't get his words out. He knew he was just thrown into a most difficult situation. However, after he thought about it he became serious, "I'm not sure this is a good idea. I think its best he stays where he is."

"Why?" Joey turned him with a small frown. He never expected Akio would say that, he should feel happy Seto was willing to give Noa a home. Hell, he did admit it was shocking to him too, "We'll take good care of him."

"But it's not that easy Joey. As I said Noa has issues and I... I'm not sure how well he'll do in a home environment."

"Well, we can at least try and see. I mean. He's been getting along with us so far." Joey reason out and hoped he'll consider it.

Akio just sighed a bit jaggedly, he felt stuck. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. It wasn't really his call.

"Akio," Seto rutted his brow and became serious himself. He crossed his arms a little tight, "I know he has issues, I seen them." He narrowed his eyes a little. "But you have to admit, most of his problems are the system fault, they had failed him to begin with. If someone had done their job correctly, they wouldn't have placed him in a home with a psychotic, harmfully impaired maniac. Now because of that, he's condemned to live the rest of his days in a nuthouse. That's seems wrong to do that to the boy. Noa has been keep from society for far too long. It's time for him to reenter it."

"Seto's right, that's not fair for him." Joey couldn't help but interjected with agreement. He softened his face, "We're just offering the boy something he so desperately needs Akio… a normal life."

"Are you sure you can provide for him?" Akio asked while he rubbed his forehead a bit heavily, "I mean, emotionally, compassionately, mentally and so forth. Can you offer him that?" he asked, he looked toward Seto mostly, "I've heard around, I mean on the way you can be."

Seto smirked somewhat amused by that. "You can't always believe on what the media makes me out to be. I may act cold sometimes but that applies to business, this is a family issue. I do tend to keep those two things separate. But I can grantee you. Noa will receive the best care I can give him. He'll be equal to Mokuba on all levels," he reassured and hoped to ease some of his concerns, "Well?"

"I still don't know. He'll be in the limelight as well. I not sure about that either. It seems risky."

"Oh don't worry about that Akio. We'll keep him safe," Joey said a bit eagerly. "So whatda-"

"Like you've kept Mokuba 'safe'," Akio blurted out a bit foolishly then bit his tongue the minute he said it. He knew he shouldn't have, but at moment he didn't really care, he didn't want Noa to suffer the same faith that Mokuba had.

Seto stiffened abruptly at the harsh tone in his remark and yet wasn't all that surprise. "Now that was a low blow, especially coming from you Akio." He sucked in a breath, "Okay, I admit I screwed up. I let my guard down and was foolish to think that someone would actually be bold enough to go after him again as Baiko did, that's one of the mistakes I have to bear. But let me swear this, it will 'never' happen again, never. I will keep them safe Akio believe me. So don't you dare pass judgment on me," he said with force.

"Yeah! I can't believe you even have the nerve!" Joey said with a glare, he crossed his arms. "They've blame Seto from the very beginning. But you said you didn't! Yet, here you are pointing fingers. It's very hypocritical of you to start now!"

Akio creased his brow. He felt his anger rise, "Look! I'm sorry for saying that, truly! But you have to understand. I've been taking care of Noa for a very long time. He's been through a lot of shit! I'm just looking out for the boy's well being, okay. I have my reasons here and I want to be sure that he 'is' getting a good home. As you said, he was failed once and I'll be damned if I let it happen again!" he yelled back and too returned a small glare.

"All right, all right. Let's all calm down here. This doesn't need to turn into a fight." Seto held his hands up quietly to stop them from going any further.

Seto sighed a bit heavily when they both began to relax back into their chairs. "I do understand where you're coming from Akio. I know you're just looking out for him and I don't condemn you for it. You have the right to your concerns." He then paused for a second, he suddenly felt a little tired but still determined at his task. "How about this... we could do a trial period, he comes and stays with us for a while and if works out, we'll go from there."

Akio breathed hugely, he contemplated everything. Even though he still had doubts and concerns, deep down he knew they were right on some points, this may be good for Noa. "Well, that seems like a plan, I guess I could recommend it. I have to make some calls. But I have to tell you though, there'll be huge obstacles in your way, I mean considering your background, it won't be simple."

"I never expected that it would be. But it never stopped me before. I'm sure it'll be all right. Thank you for at least trying and whatever happens, we'll understand." Seto then massaged his forehead slowly. He still felt the tension lace the air around them. "It's been a long afternoon for us all. Want to stay a while, have some lunch."

"Naw, I should head back," Akio stood up slowly, "Like I've said I have calls to make. I'll keep you posted." He then turned around about leave but stopped, "Don't say anything to Noa until we're sure. No sense in giving him false hope if it doesn't happen," he faced them somewhat serious. He didn't want to end up hurting the boy any further, "Okay."

"You have my word."

Akio nodded briefly before he turned back about to go when...

"Akio... wait a second."

Akio paused and turned around once more. He viewed Joey's hearty face. He then looked down to his offer hand while Joey inhaled a breath, "Truce."

Akio softened his eyes. He took his offered hand with gentleness and gave him a small smile, "Truce." He released his hand, nodded a goodbye to Seto before he finally left.

Joey stood there for a moment and watched him disappeared back to the chopper. "Seto... do you think we're doing the right thing here?"

Seto lined his brow weary, he could hear the concern now lingering his love's voice. He then thought back, Akio did make some good points. Would they be able to offer this boy what he needed? Was he capable of doing so?

He couldn't help but have doubts too.

Still, he was determined to go forward with this. So with that thought Seto stood up with a very heavy mind and felt his stomach grumbled a bit. "I don't know. We'll see," he reached out and laced his hand with Joey's, "Come on, let's make some lunch eh. I'm starved. We can talk about this some more, all right."

Joey only nodded. He followed him back into the house slowly. He knew they both have some very serious talking to do.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	33. Second Chances

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 33 :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

"I just don't know if I'm ready."

"For what?" Noa glanced up to Mokuba curiously and continued to walk along side him. He heard the nervous in his friend's voice.

Mokuba sighed somewhat, "School," he then rutted his brow unenthusiastically. He remembered what his brother had told him. That it was time to forget the shadows of the past and get things back to normal. He just shook his head slightly amused at the word normal. He continued on with the conversation, "Seto says I'm going to start summer school, you know to finish up on what I've missed." He muttered with another sigh, "He thinks I'm ready."

"Oh." Noa crossed his arms with a simple nod. He continued to walk and viewed ahead to take in the sights of their surroundings. He thought on what his friend said, "And what do you think?"

Mokuba shrugged a bit carelessly, "I'm not sure." He tucked his hands into his pockets slowly, he thought for a moment longer. "I'm okay with it I guess, but I feel a little nervous though. I mean I haven't socialized with anyone really since… well you know." He paused with a bit of worry, "What if people ask questions?"

"Well... just tell them it's none of their business." Noa simply answered, he glanced over his shoulder for second and spotted Roland ten spaces behind them. The guard was surveying the area with cautious eyes. He just shook his head with a bit of amusement, "Boy Mok, it sure won't be easy for you though."

"Oh, I know it won't be easy but Seto always says nothing ever is."

"No, I mean." Noa stop short, he pointed behind him with a small laugh. "It won't be easy to meet people with Roland trailing behind you like a second shadow," he laugh a little bit more, "Why is he following us anyway?"

Mokuba glanced behind him with a small smirk. He continued with their walk, "Seto. If I want to go somewhere, anywhere. Roland has to come with me, period. His rule," he explained and kicked a rock down the sidewalk.

"Well, that sucks."

"Yeah," Mokuba nodded with agreement but wasn't very peeved by it. In a way, he felt safer with Roland there. So, he just grinned a bit jokingly, "I wouldn't be surprised if Seto ordered him to shoot anyone that looks like a threat."

"Boy, your brother sure likes to take risks huh."

"Yeah, you got that right." Mokuba laughed at that. He looked ahead with satisfaction, "Well, there's the game shop," he curled his lip into another grin, "I'll race ya."

"You're on." Noa grinned back and prepared himself to race him.

"Okay. Ready, set, go!" Mokuba hollered quickly, he took off running toward the building and gave out a laugh when he heard Noa protested 'no fair' followed by Roland's 'not so fast, you two' remark. "Come on slowpokes!" he yelled over his shoulder with another laugh, he then reached the door out of breath.

Noa finally halted when he reached the door as well. He panted for a moment before he composed himself. "Slowpoke? Who are you calling a slowpoke?" he gave his friend a playful shove. "I would have beating ya if you haven't cheated."

Mokuba drew in another huge breath. The smile never left his flush face. "Cheat? I didn't cheat, honest." He leaned against the door a bit tired. He then looked up as Roland finally joined them.

Noa just shook his head with some enjoyment, "Suuure."

Roland stopped with his hand painfully to his chest, "Mo-ku-ba," he whizzed out, "You- I-"

"Oh, Roland," Mokuba giggled a little and grabbed his hand. He turned around and opened the door. "Come on, they're waiting for us." He wandered in as a bell rang, "Hey Yugi," he smiled and spotted him behind the counter with a magazine.

Yugi looked up from what he was reading and smiled big. "Hey guys. I was wondering where you were, I was starting to think Seto change his mind on letting you come." He jumped down off his stool. He tossed the magazine upon the counter then walked around it. "Yami, they're here!" he called out before he turned his attention to the three. "So, how's everyone?"

Mokuba leaned against counter, he still felt a little tired from the race, "Good." He then returned the smile, "How about you?" he looked around a bit, "Did you get any costumers today?"

"Just a few but you know how slow weekends are." Yugi gave him a wink. His smile never left his face. He looked the boy over for a long moment and noticed his spirit slowly returning, just a year ago he was shattered but not anymore and he was happy for him, "You look great Mokuba. You really do."

Mokuba simply nodded, "Thanks." He then turned his attention to Noa who was looking over the store with curiosity before he halted at some books. "Hey Noa, what to buy something?" He walked over to him, "I'm sure Yugi will make you a great deal, right Yug."

"Why sure. I got plenty of really awesome cards if you want." Yugi wandered over to them, "You see something interesting?"

Noa however chewed his lip a bit nervously. He turned his attention back to the book self, "Well... I don't know how to play really," he mumbled a little.

"Oh." Yugi followed his eyes to where he was looking. He then pulled out a book with a smile. "Well here. This is the book to have."

Mokuba looked over Noa's shoulder, he laid his eyes upon it with some interest, "How to become a grand duelist in twenty easy chapters." He then glanced up, "This book really teaches you how to duel."

"Of course Mok. It tells you how to build your deck. How to develop your game strategy and all the good stuff," Yugi sighed softly. "So Noa, want to buy it?"

"I guess. How much is it? I only have five dollars." Noa looked down a little, he knew it probably cost more than that, "I probably don't have enough huh."

Yugi frowned a bit at the boy's disappointment. He then thought maybe just this once, Yami wouldn't mind. "Well, what do you know, that's exactly how much it costs Noa." He smiled more and walked over to the register. He then reached under the counter for something else, "It also comes with a starter deck."

"It does, really." Noa looked over with surprise. He smiled big and walked over to him, "Cool!"

Yami, who was standing in the back, watched the whole scene before him. He knew those items cost more than Yugi let on but he knew his brother was just trying to please the boy. He smiled a little while he thought. Yugi has such a kind heart thanks to their parents and especially their grandfather. He sighed a bit after he watched Yugi hand the bag over before he cleared his throat, "Well, hello!"

Mokuba viewed behind him, "Hey Yami!" he beamed. He hurried over to hug him, "How's it going?"

"Mokuba, it's good you see you. I'm all right." Yami softened his eyes caringly, "You look well." He smiled more, glad that Mokuba seemed to have his spirit back considering what he had been through. It had been a long road but he made it, he never lost faith in that. He smiled more then looked up to the shy boy behind him, "Noa, it's good to see you again."

"Hi Mr. Moto," Noa answered shyly, he wandered over with as short sigh. He only met him a few times and as far as he could tell, Mr. Moto did seem to be a nice man. However, he couldn't help but feel a tab bit nervous around him.

"Yami would be fine." Yami then gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder. He remembered what Seto had explained to him. He knew his limits with the boy. However, he couldn't help but be curious, he doesn't know much about him expect that Mokuba had befriended him at Childhelp and has monthly visitation setup by Seto, which was a bit surprising for him to hear. He never would expect Seto to do that, but he was pleased with it. "Well, lunch is getting cold up stairs. So let's go eat shall we. Yugi, go ahead and close the store down."

"Sure brother, right away." Yugi only smiled and went to do so.

Yami nodded, he turned around about to leave when he paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Come Roland, you must join us," he said kindly but frowned a little when he saw his slight hesitation, "We have plenty."

Mokuba frowned as well but creased his brow seriously. He didn't want him to feel left out. "Yeah Roland," he went over and grasped his hand gently, "Come join us."

Roland slowly felt his hesitation disappear and replace it with a tiny smile. "All right," he followed after them to where lunch was waiting while Yugi trailed behind.

"So Mokuba, your brother tells me that you'll been starting summer school soon. Are you excited?"

Mokuba inhaled a small breath. He took a small bite of his food, "Yeah, I guess."

Yami wrinkled his brow a little, "You don't seem to sure about it."

"Well..." Mokuba softened his eyes a bit worriedly. He thought about it some more. "I am a bit nervous on going there, you know. But I'm sure I'll be fine," he let out a sigh, he wanted to believe that, "It's been so long since I've around other people, you know besides the family and all."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Mok." Yami just gave his hand a reassuring squeezed.

"Yeah but…" Yugi felt a bit worried, "What will you do if it doesn't work out?"

"Home schooling probably, but I do hope it goes well, I want it to." Mokuba looked down for a moment. "I don't like being shut away anymore, you know," he whispered, it followed by a long moment of uneasy silence. He looked back up and saw everyone trying to search for something to say, "Mmm..."

"Hey hmmm..." Noa cleared his throat. He tried to think of something, anything to change the subject. He could sense his friend's discomfort. So, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Yami, how many tournaments did you win?"

"Huh?" Yami turned his attention to him. He cleared his throat and wondered why Noa suddenly ask that. So, he rutted his brow, "Oh, well… just a few," he answered politely and hoped he'll leave it at that. He glanced over to Mokuba briefly. He worried for him a little when the boy voiced his concerns about school.

"Really, wow," Noa leaned against his chair with amazement, "I hope someday I duel as good as you Yami."

"I'm sure you will Noa. All you have to do is believe in yourself and anything is possible." Yami let out a breath then smiled, "Well, let's finish lunch here. We have a few hours left before Charles picks you up and we have plenty to do down at the store."

They all nodded and continued with lunch before they went about their day, to hang out and enjoy each other's company.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto stood by the window and looked out. He waited patiently for his little brother to return home, they've been discussing the paperwork for hours now and was glad that they were almost finished with it. He rubbed his forehead, he was feeling confident and somewhat anxious mixed in one, for months now he had been working with Childhelp and the system about the living arrangements for Noa, they sure as hell made it tough but he fought through it.

They started first with monthly visitations. They wanted to see how well the boy would do in a home environment. It started out a bit shaky but as they went forward with it, Noa seemed to adjust quite well and seemed happy to visit them.

Please with the results, they all felt that it's time to move forward with the rest of their plan, to have Noa become part of the family. He sighed more and wondered what the boy would think. Would he be happy? He knew Mokuba would be.

"Okay Seto, looks like we have all set up. Just need your signature here."

Seto inhaled another sigh. He turned around and headed back over to the couch to sit. He paused briefly while he stared at the documents that would change their lives forever, he couldn't help but think if this was right choice or not.

Was he capable of giving Noa a good life? He was starting to doubt himself.

Joey softened his brow concerned. He watched his hesitation and knew what he was thinking. They've spent many nights discussing it, "Seto."

"Yeah Joey."

Joey moved closer to him and grasped his hand caringly. He wanted to ease his mind, to say that everything would turn out fine even though some doubt was beginning to fill him also. However, he pushed that away, he knew it was the right choice for them, especially Noa, "He'll be happy here, I'm sure of it."

"Do you think so... Akio?"

Akio looked up for his spot. He thought for a second then smiled confidently. He wasn't sure then but he's sure now, "Yes, I do." He drew in a breath, "He'll have a good home here. I know you'll give him that." He sat back a little, "And since we're in the finally stages of this. I think we should tell him now."

"Yeah, Akio's right babe." Joey smiled more, for months now he had been itching to. They haven't told them anything because Seto wanted to wait for the right time, but he didn't to wait any longer, "Let's tell them the good news."

"Seto, we're home!"

Seto glanced up as the cheerful voice of his brother rang out. He viewed the clock reading six-fifteen. Damn, he was hoping they had a little more time to prepare but he guess it was a good time as any, "We're in the living room."

Mokuba strolled into the room, he felt hungry, "Hey bro, we've brought dinn-" He then paused when he spotted Akio who sat there with a content smile on his face. He furrowed his brow curiously, "Akio?" he wondered why he was there.

Noa wandered in as well and wondered what's going on. He softened his brow a bit worriedly when he spotted Akio there. "Hey Akio, what are you doing here?" he sighed deeply, "Is it time for me go back already?" he frowned at that. He didn't expect to leave so soon, "It's not time yet. I still have two weeks left."

Akio just shook his head then softened his eyes. He turned his attention to Seto who had now looked serious. He watched him sign the documents and from that he knew then that it was time. "Guys, come sit. We have something to tell you."

Noa and Mokuba both looked at each other with some puzzlement. Mr. Fields who stood behind them patted their backs with a smile. They looked up at him then slowly walked over and sat down next to Akio. Mokuba just breathed a bit shakily and hoped it wasn't bad news, "So, what's up?" he looked a bit worried.

Akio cleared his throat before he began. He searched his thoughts for the right words, "Noa," he pulled him into a small hug, "I have good news for you. Since you've been visiting the Kaibas you adjusted quite well here with them. We've very pleased about your improvements. So much so that… we all feel that you're ready."

Noa just sat there as he listened intensely, "Ready… for what?"

"Noa," Seto cleared his throat somewhat serious. He wanted to lay it all out in the open. So, he crossed his hands softly, "I've been working very closely with Childhelp and the system for months now, you know, reporting your progress and all. So, finally we've all came to an agreement that it's in your best interest, so…"

"Yeah…" Noa gave an odd look.

Seto softened his eyes a little, "You should to stay here with us."

"What do you mean by that?" Mokuba finally spoke up. He also listened intensely to the conversation, "What's going on?"

Seto looked over to Joey who had remained silence through the whole thing. He saw him nod to go ahead with it. He nodded back then returned his gaze back over to the boys, it was no turning back. All he did was inhaled a deep breath, "Noa... I've arranged to adopt you."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	34. Back To Normal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's the final chapter :) Enjoy! – Razzleteddy

* * *

Shadows Within

"Bakura, brother. Don't you think you have the gas on a little bit too high?"

Bakura just rolled his eyes in a bit of annoyance, "Ryou please, I know how to work the grill here." He smirked when the fire blazed up, "All right," he rubbed his hands together, "It's ready to go, hand of some meat."

Ryou couldn't help but creased his brow a little worried as he did so, very reluctantly. "But it might be a little too hot. You don't want to end up burn-"

"Ryou, god damn," Bakura snatched the plate of meat away from him with a warning glare, "Stop nagging me, god you worse than Marik."

"I'm sorry." Ryou saddened his eyes a little, "I was just trying to help."

"Well, you don't need to." Bakura only growled at him.

"I'm sorry brother," Ryou frowned more. He didn't mean to upset him. "I'll just go see what Malik and Yugi are up to," he then turned around and left slowly.

Bakura inhaled a long breath. He heard the hurt feelings in his brother's voice so he stopped what was doing with some regret. He knew Ryou was just trying to help and he didn't mean to snap at him. "Ah bloody hell. I hate when he does that." He shook his head somewhat and put down plate of meat so he can go apologize, "Ryou, wait a sec."

Seto sat back quietly, he watched him go then smirked slight amused, they always seem to have a weird brotherly relationship. They're so opposite of one another and yet the same, he could never understand it but he guess that how brothers are.

He sighed heavily while and leaned back. He let his thoughts drift and contemplated on things that have been. He thought about his own brother, on how he slightly changed, he could see that Mokuba's stronger, more aware. How ironic he thought, that one night could change a person so dramatically.

He furrowed his brow a bit sadly though, when his thoughts slowly drifted to his beloved mother. Ever since Baiko reveal his mother's shameful secret that night, that she would betrayed her own husband's love for an insane one, he still couldn't believe it, maybe… he didn't want to. Still, would he ever forgive her for what she did? He sighed again, he didn't know that either.

Suddenly he heard laughter that came from the right of him. He turned and smiled faintly when he spotted his brothers far in the distant, who sat under a tree. He viewed the first boy Mokuba, who was laughing, talking, enjoying himself and showed that tender smile. He thought he would never see his brother's smile again, never would see him laugh. But there it was, gracing his face, oh how happy he was for his Mokie. He viewed him for few moments more before he turned his attention to the next boy, Noa. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't actually believe he'd invited him to join the family. Hell, as he remembered it, it was shocking for Noa too…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Noa blinked while he sat there completely stunned. He couldn't believe on what he just heard. Was it a joke? Was it a dream? Hell, maybe he just misunderstood. He swallowed hard and felt his throat go dry. He uttered out the words in a form of a whisper, "What did you say?" he looked at him._

_Seto softened his brow a little. He viewed the boy's surprising face, "I've arranged to adopt you."_

_"Whoa, are you serious Seto?" Mokuba blurted out surprised himself, he never expected this was coming, he couldn't believe it either. However, after a moment of doubt passed his face. He viewed his brother's eyes and from that he knew… he meant what he said. So, he brightened with happiness, "Oh boy! Do you hear that Noa!" he embraced him tightly._

_Noa however was still stunned with the news and slowly, he began to wonder if it was true. For a long time now he had dream of wanting a family, someone who cares, someone who would want him back. Then he thought of the way he was, the damage that was force on him by his last so called guardian. "But why?" he saddened his eyes, "Why do you want me?" he sucked in a small tearful breath, "I'm no good."_

_"Noa, of course you are." Akio pulled him into a strong hug. He wanted to ease the boy's uncertainty. "Don't say that, you deserve this and need it."_

_"But why?" Noa asked again with more sadness._

_Seto furrowed his brow seriously then went over and knelt in front of him. He never broke his stare from his eyes. He gently took the boy's hand into his, "Because… you belong here, we want you. Please say yes."_

_Noa looked deep within his eyes, so deep that he wanted to make sure he was indeed telling the truth. And there he saw... something he wasn't expecting from him. He saw a hint of love and from this he knew Seto was telling the truth. So, he swallowed some tears down. He reached out and embraced him strongly, he felt for once happy, "Yes. I will... I will."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Seto couldn't help but smile a little on that memory. He was pleased that Noa had decided to accept his offer. He knew the boy would have a good life here with them, deep down he knew.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing?"

Seto sighed, he felt his love sit down on the arm of his chair and slowly played with his hair, "Oh nothing… just thinking."

Joey leaned into him caringly and gazed off in the distant. He inhaled a breath, he felt for the first time completely stress free, "About what?"

"Oh…" Seto grasped his hand softly, "Just things..." He softened his eyes a bit and thought over his thoughts more. "You know... I'm starting to feel that things are finally getting back to normal again. There was a time when I never thought it would. I'm actually looking forward on going back to work full-time," he laughed a little before he sighed once more. He gazed over to where his little brothers were, who was enjoying themselves with no worries plaguing them. He smiled then, he was glad of that, "They look so happy don't they."

Joey then viewed off to where he was staring to. He grinned when he saw what he was looking at, "Yeah... they do." He snuggled even closer to him, "I still can't believe it."

"What."

"Noa, being here with us… you sure did a good thing here babe, you know."

Seto smiled a little more, he gazed them over once more, "I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Does Seto really have all those white dragon cards?" Noa asked astonished, he viewed over his hand for his card to put down, "I heard those are rare."

Mokuba nodded a little, he gazed over his own hand with as small smile, "Yup. He keeps them lock away along with his deck so no one can steal them." He explained then place down his card, "Your turn."

"Really, wow your brother is so cool." Noa smirked and placed down his card.

"You mean..." Mokuba looked up happily to his new-found sib, "Our brother."

Noa paused at that while he thought for a moment, "Yeah... our brother." He then shook his head somewhat, "I still can't believe it Mok. You know, I always hoped for something like this to happen and now..." He swallowed a little hard. He started to get teary eyed, "I'm so happy to be here."

Mokuba reached out and patted his shoulder supportively, "Me too."

"Well..." Noa cleared his throat a bit. He wanted to go back to the subject at hand, "Do you think Seto would show me his deck if I ask him?" he creased his brow curiously and hoped he would.

"Sure, what not."

"Cool," Noa only smiled.

"Noa, Mokuba, come inside for a second. Seto and I have something to give you."

Mokuba heard Joey call from the distant. He turned around with a raised brow and wondered what it was, "What?" he called back to him.

"It's a surprise, goof."

Mokuba heard him call back his reply which caused him to grin big. He loved surprises, "Oh boy, a surprise. I wonder what it is?"

Noa grinned himself, "Well, there's only one way to find out. Come on!" He jumped up and ran toward the house with Mokuba close behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Surprise, what surprise? I don't remember getting them a surprise." Seto then crossed his arms with some seriousness, "Joseph Wheeler, what are you up to?"

Joey carried in a huge box with only a smirk while Seto gave him a wondering look. He smirked more before he carefully placed it down upon the floor.

"What's in the box?" Seto asked and found it curious himself.

"You'll see." Joey gave him a wink just as Noa and Mokuba came running in. "Ah here you are. Ready for your surprise?" he gave them each a knowing smile.

"Yeah!"

"Well..." Joey strolled over and stood next to Seto who hadn't changed his expression. However, he just wrapped his arm around him while he pointed, "There it is."

The two boys turned to where he was pointing and spotted a huge gift-wrapped box there, it itched to be opened. Mokuba grinned then ran over and knelt down. He viewed the tag that was on top. "To Mokuba and Noa, we hope you like it. Love Seto & Joey. Oh boy!" He looked down with wonder when the box moved a little. It gave off a small sound.

"Did that box just squeak?" Seto raised his brow more. He was getting a bad feeling.

Mokuba then became more excited. He and Noa began to open up the package at lightning speed. Seto on the other hand, heard the squeaking once more and didn't take long for him to know what it was, "Joey, you-didn't."

However, before he got a reply from him, he was interrupted by a happy glee.

"Puppies!"

"Wow!" Noa beamed from ear to ear, he grabbed one and caressed it in his arms.

Seto felt his face turned pale when heard that dreadful word. He inhaled a deep breath. "You did." He was about to say something else when he was immediately embraced tightly. He looked down at Mokuba who was beaming with happiness.

"Oh Seto, thank you big brother!" Mokuba hugged him tightly, he couldn't believe Seto actually did this, "It just what I always wanted."

"Can we really keep them Seto?" Noa looked up at him with happy eyes.

Seto viewed Noa who as playing with one of the puppies in his arms. He then turned with a deep breath to Joey's awaiting look and from that he was stuck. He viewed back down to Mokuba's joyous eyes and paused for a long moment. Damn he couldn't say no to that, he was going to kill Joey for this, "Well... of course you can." He smoothed his bangs back somewhat, "I'm glad you like them."

Mokuba smiled more and gave him a finally squeeze. He then moved over to Joey who was beaming himself. He embraced him strong, "Thanks Joey, you're the best!"

Joey laughed a bit. He reached down and embraced him back. From all the pain they've gone through he was so glad to see him happy again. "No problem Mok."

Mokuba then released him and ran back over to his own puppy. He gazed it over for a second before he picked it up and cuddled it his arms. He looked up to Noa who was playing with his own, "What should we name them Noa?"

"Don't know, come on let's go show the others!"

"Okay!"

The two boys got up and race outside to show everyone their newfound joy. Joey smiled more. He walked over to the patio door and viewed out. He watched the two showed of them off to everyone.

Seto slowly walked over and stood next to him with his arms crossed. He couldn't believe Joey did this without disusing it with him first. But he knew why he did and how much he hated to admit it, he was grateful. "Brown eyes," he smirked somewhat, he gazed over his two brother's happy smiles, "I'm going kill you later."

Joey chuckled a little and wrapped his arm around him tenderly. He knew he wasn't very upset with him. Yes, Seto was right, the shadows were gone forever from their lives and things were finally back to normal. He viewed over to two boys, Mokuba's newfound strength and Noa's ongoing smile.

"I suppose." Joey smiled himself, "But it sure was worth it babe."

-.-

:**The End**:

-.-

"**Lightly Blended**"  
The last of the series.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


End file.
